NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER
by danno7576
Summary: Coda on S04E14 Remember when Roy Parrish held Steve and Danny hostage inside the Camaro, after he escaped custody because he was wrongly convicted for murder? Parrish called Grace as leverage so she could hear her father die, if they weren't able to clear his name? YES? GOOD… Because this time, Parrish pulls the trigger on Danny while Grace is listening. Not a Deathfic...
1. Chapter 1

****NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER****

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: So this has been coming for a loooooong time. Ever since I watched episode S04E14 I wondered; what if? Don't know why, but I never did something with it, but the idea always stayed on my mind. Maybe I wasn't sure what to do with it nor did I have the intention to write at all. I had never written anything before, let alone in English nor did I plan to share it. It was just something that was on my mind and I suppressed it for years. But now that I've written three other stories I thought it would finally be time to open up that box inside my mind and start writing this particular plot. And here we are. Hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! I'm currently writing chapter 21 and I'm not near being done with it, so we're in for it for the long haul.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Minutes after Danny walked out of Grace's school his phone rang. The call said a man escaped from custody in the courthouse and he was on the run, armed and dangerous. Like Danny had not already enough to deal with. He had been called to come to Grace's school and talk with the principal, because Grace had violated the school's code of conduct. She had punched a kid in the face. She got suspended for a week and Danny had no idea what he should do with her. Rachel was on the mainland with Stan, so Grace would stay with Danny. He enjoyed the extra time with his little girl, but now that she was suspended for the entire week, Danny needed to figure out what to do, since he had go to work.

Danny had called the sitter and luckily she was able to come this morning, instead of picking up Grace from school later that day. Steve had picked up Danny and they both went to the courthouse to meet the team. Lou was on site with the rest of the SWAT team. He informed them whom they were dealing with. Chin and Kono had gained access to the camera's and pulled the footage, showing Roy Parrish escaping from custody and fighting with two guards that were leading Parrish to the prisoner transport. Catherine found out that Parrish threatened the star eyewitness, Archie Akama, in court. She would get his address, so Steve and Danny could grab him and get him into protective custody. In the mean time Kono and Chin would reach out to Parrish's daughter.

Steve and Danny walked back towards the Camaro to pick up Akama. Danny shared his theory, talking widely with his hands. "This guy Parrish, he's sharp enough to put together an elaborate real estate scam. It's hard to imagine that he would risk going back to prison just to take a shot at a witness. I'm guessing he's laying low, looking for a way off the island right now."

"Yeah, maybe, but he's not going to last long without help, right?" Steve thought out loud. "He'll have to surface sooner or later." He added. Steve wasn't comfortable with the idea that the guy was still on the loose and not behind bars.

"APB's gone out. We got birds in the air; we got the roadblocks set up within a 15-block radius. HPD is performing car-to-car searches as we speak. We'll find him." Danny reassured him as they both got into the Camaro, parked on the side of the street.

A dark, gruff and male voice spoke a second after Steve slammed his door shut. "Drive," a gun got pressed on Steve's shoulder and the muzzle got traced onto his neck. He shot a glance over his shoulder. The fugitive, Roy Parrish, was sitting in the backseat. Steve and Danny shared a look before Steve started the engine and drove away.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go, big guy. Keep both your hands on that wheel," Parrish demanded. "Blondie, you go ahead and pass me back those guns."

"I got a better idea. How about I send back some handcuffs, you put 'em on, and nobody has to die, okay?" Danny snapped. He was not about to listen to a fugitive, who also had broken into his car.

Parrish chuckled sarcastic. "You're the funny one, I guess," he pressed the muzzle of the gun on Danny's neck this time. "Guns! Pass them back, grip first. Come on! Give 'em to me!" He bellowed.

"Clearly you haven't thought this through. I mean, this entire place is locked down. You're not getting out of here." Steve said as he handed his gun first and Danny followed his lead reluctantly.

"Oh, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Parrish argued.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FUGITIVE CHECKPOINT AUAHI STREET – HONOLULU – OAHU**

"Trust me, all right? The only way this ends well for you is if you surrender yourself right now." Steve sounded incisively as he tried to stay calm and figure a way out of this mess.

"I'll take that under advisement. Right now, all you gotta do is shut up and drive." Parrish replied, as he was confident with his plan.

"That's gonna be a problem." Danny stated as they approached the checkpoint. A bunch of police officers were scanning and searching every inch of each car. Steve lined up behind the last car. There were four cars in front of them, so they had a few minute before the trouble started.

"All right, blondie, give me your phone." Parrish panicked. Danny pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and held it reluctantly up, not wanting to give it straight away, but Parrish snatched it out of his hand.

Parrish unlocked it and swiped between a few private photos of Grace on Danny's phone. "That your daughter?" he asked. Danny clenched his jaw. Steve looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. He did not like where this was going. "I say is that your daughter?" Parrish impatiently showed Danny the photo of little Grace.

Danny stared briefly at the photo of his daughter. "Yeah." He answered as his stomach turned around. He hated himself for having those photos on his phone. Not that he could've seen this coming, but he should've known better. The car in front of them started to drive again, so Steve did the same as there already lined up a few cars behind them. He didn't want to draw the attention by not moving forward.

"What's her name?" Parrish requested as he felt the time running out.

"Her name is Grace." Danny said, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tried not to show his anger, it would work in his advantage, but he didn't want to give in either. Parrish searched through the contacts on Danny's phone and stopped at the 'G'. Grace was one of the contacts in the list. Parrish dialed the number on speaker. Steve stared with an aneurysm face outside through the window, still figuring a way out of this. He could see the panic rising in his partner. Danny was almost losing himself. The one thing he hoped for was that Grace wouldn't pick up.

The phone rang a few times before Grace's innocent voice popped up on the other side of the line. _"Hi, Daddy,"_ Danny's heart skipped a beat as Grace answered.

"No, honey, I'm-I'm not your daddy," Parrish tried to sound nice. Danny listened attentively. "I'm a good friend of your daddy's, and he asked me to call you because there's a sound that he wants you to hear, okay? Hold on," he threatened. It caught Steve's attention. He felt sick to his stomach.

Parrish pressed the mute button to exclude Grace from the conversation. He turned his attention towards Danny, pointing the gun on the back op his seat. Danny tensed as he felt the slight pressure through his seat. He tried to stay calm, but a panic attack was settling in his mind. His heart started beating faster and the anxiety was rushing through his veins. It was not the first time someone pointed a gun at him, but those previous times nobody ever had involved his daughter. All those times he had blocked the thought of Grace out of his mind. Only with her on the other side of the line, he felt completely different.

Danny was brought back to reality as Parrish spoke. "Now listen to me. You don't make it through that checkpoint, she's going to hear you die, you understand?"

" _Danno...?_ " Grace asked from the other side, as she couldn't hear anything.

"You nod your head if you understand." Parrish demanded.

Danny his heart raced at tremendous speed and every muscle in his body felt tense. If this man were anything like Lou had told them, he wouldn't think twice about pulling that trigger, so Danny decided to cooperate with this lunatic. He let out an anxious breath as he nodded his head. Steve's grip on the wheel white knuckled. He could see the weight on Danny and he felt the same. Grace wasn't supposed to be dragged into this.

" _Danno, are you there?_ " Grace asked again.

Parrish pressed the mute button again, taking back the call. "Here it comes, honey. You just listen up." He pointed the gun harder against the back of the car seat. Danny was breathing a little heavier, while dark thoughts rushed through his mind. His mouth was dry and he was clammy. Like he had been walking in the middle of the desert for a couple of hours. He tried to suppress his heavy breathing. He didn't want Parrish to notice it and Danny did not want to give in.

Against his will Steve drove slowly ahead. The car in front on them was getting checked and they were next in line. He was trying to think of a way to get Parrish to surrender, but that didn't seem an option.

" _Danno?"_ Grace asked uncertain on what was going on. _"Danno, are you there? I can't hear you._ " It was a complete torture for Danny to hear his daughter ask for him, over and over. He'd rather take a few punches to the stomach or get the crap beaten out of him. Just as long as he didn't have to hear Grace ask for him. He tried to blink away the tears that welled up in his eyes. He didn't want her to hear any of this, but he couldn't let Parrish get away with it either. He'd rather get shot than cooperate with a fugitive. It was not something he would do. " _Daddy?"_

Steve ran his hand over his face as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He could come up with one option and looking at his anxious partner, it was the only one to go with. Steve could tell Danny wasn't going to give in. So Steve dialed Lou's number and demanded that they all should go to the other side of the island because Parrish had been spotted there. He didn't like to lie to him, but it was the one thing he could come up with to save his partners life. The police officer was signaling that Steve should pull up to the spot so they could search his car.

"I need boots on the ground up there, right now! Did you hear me, Lou? Right now!" Steve shouted as he was running out of time. He disconnected the call hoping Lou would listen to him and would call everybody to the other side of the island. Danny could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Getting shot was one thing, but having Grace hearing him getting shot, was a whole other thing. _Why did she have to be home just today?_ Danny thought. If she had been in school she wouldn't have been able to answer her phone.

Every cop was packing up their things before they realized it. " _Turn around, let's go! Let's go!"_ The officers barked at each other and they rushed away with howling sirens. Steve floored the gas pedal and quickly tore off. Danny could finally breathe again. It was over. The anxious feeling vanished and he was left with one thing only. Anger.

" _Danno?_ " Grace's voice popped up again.

"Okay, Grace. Don't hang up just yet." Parrish said, as he was relieved they made it past the checkpoint. He muted the call again.

"You didn't choose this car by accident, did you?" With anger flashing in his eyes, Steve stared at Parrish via the rearview mirror.

"No, I didn't. Now make a right." Parrish resumed his plan. "Blondie, handcuff your partner's wrist to that steering wheel. Then give me his phone." He ordered.

Danny hesitated as he glanced at Steve. He did not like the demand. They locked eyes with each other. Saying, without a word, that it was going to be okay. "Do it," Steve said as he tossed his phone on the backseat. Danny took the handcuffs out of his pocket and restrained Steve onto the steering wheel.

" _Daddy, you there?_ " Grace didn't give up and asked again. She was just as stubborn as her father.

"Thanks for getting me past the checkpoint," Parrish smiled exultantly. "Now, you're not going anywhere, but you still can." Steve crossed a confused look with Danny. They both had no idea where this was going.

Parrish focused on the phone call. "Honey, your daddy has something say now," A gunshot roared into the air. It was a bone-chilling crack. The bullet tore through the car seat. Followed by a painful grunt as the power of the bullet penetrated the skin on Danny's back. His back arched, but the burning sensation caused him to tumble forward.

"DANNY!" Steve exclaimed with fear as he stopped the car abruptly and reached for his friend.

" _DANNO?_ " Grace cried through the phone.

 **-H50-**

 **Obviously I changed the plot, because if Parrish had been innocent, like in the original episode, he wouldn't have shot Danny without any remorse. So in case you didn't fully remember the episode, even after reading this chapter, don't worry, from now on I will change everything and fill in the blanks myself. It's n** **ot a deathfic. I would never be able to write one, so don't worry. There will be some serious whump and angst though as I do love writing that. *evil mind, I know***

 **I didn't have someone beta read it for me, so bear with me for any mistakes. Not because I think I don't need it, but I know how much time it takes to correct it. We all live a busy life, so having to ask for someones time is just not something I like to do.** **I did my best, grammar speaking, but I didn't want to keep this story from you all, so that's why I posted it anyway.** **If someone's voluntarily offering their time, I would gladly accept it. So let me know! :) Until then, forgive me for any mistakes I've made, I still have to learn a lot when it comes to grammar or English in general.**

 **As I already spoiled that Danny was getting shot in the summary, here's chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N; Make sure to read chapter one first :)**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

It happened in some sort of a daze. The force had knocked all the air out of Danny's lungs. He tried to catch his breath, but he was barely able to breathe. He could feel his heart go faster with each passing second. The daze ended quickly as a sharp pain flared through his entire body. He searched with his hand on his stomach and up to his chest. It felt like the bullet had shot right through him. He glanced at his palm, wondering if he would find blood there. As his hand was clean Danny stared down, still expecting to see a bullet hole. Only there was none, meaning there was no exit wound. The bullet was still inside him, doing God knows what kind of damage.

A warm and thick volume oozed through his fingers as he placed his hand on his back. Burning pain flared through his guts and the pain sharpened as he put pressure on the wound. Waves of tingling echoed and surged throughout his body. The time seemed to have stopped, but in reality it had just been a few seconds. "I'm okay… Don't worry," Danny hissed reassuringly. He slumped back into his seat, while he kept pressure with the back of his hand.

" _DANNO?_ " Grace sounded desperate through the phone.

"It's okay, Grace. Don't worry. I love you, okay, monkey?" Danny croaked out, trying to hold himself together.

"That's it for now," Parrish ended the call without any remorse. "Keep driving, big guy."

"No. He needs help." Steve stared with big terrified eyes at his friend. His right wrist was restrained, so he tried to reach out with his left hand, without any success.

"Drive!" Parrish pressed the muzzle of his gun onto Steve's neck.

"Drive, Steve. I'm okay." Danny grunted. He leaned with his head against the headrest as beads of sweat covered his forehead.

Danny's facial color had drained and he clenched his jaw to ride through the pain. Steve didn't buy Danny for a second. He looked everything, but okay to him. Steve made eye contact with Parrish via the rearview mirror. "You're not getting away with this, you hearing me?" He snapped.

"Steven, shut up." Danny protested. He was not about to let Parrish put a bullet in his friend as well.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **HONOLULU –** **OAHU**

"Okay, pull over," Parrish demanded after a few minutes. He waited until Steve parked the car on the abandoned parking lot. "Give me the keys," he ordered as Steve turned the engine off. Steve handed them over. "Now get out, blondie." Parrish bustled the gun against Danny's shoulder, which made Danny hiss in pain with the unexpected movement.

"Uncuff me and I'll get out." Steve shot a look over his shoulder. He thought it would be better if Danny remained seated. Danny had been shot in the back and Steve had no clue on what damage the bullet had done.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Parrish pressed the gun to the side of Steve's neck. Steve held up his hands, as far as he could with his right wrist still restrained onto the steering wheel. "You just stay where you are, so you can't come after me," he focused on Danny again. "Get out, blondie. Or do I need to call your daughter again and put a bullet in that head of yours?" Parrish threatened.

Danny grunted as he let out a harsh and sharp breath. "All right. All right," he glanced briefly at Steve before he pushed the passenger's door open. Moaning and biting his bottom lip as he did. Steve got a good look at the wound on his back. There was the usual garnet red hole that oozed thickly. His peacock blue checkered shirt was soaked with blood on his back. Steve wondered how much blood he already had lost. Danny's hand was covered with it as well. Danny stepped out of the car, but his legs weakened. He was able to break his fall by grabbing the doorpost of the car, making a strange twist. Danny slammed with his back against the side of the car and slid with his butt onto the ground. Leaving a blood smear on the small window of the backseat. A painful grunt followed as he slid on the ground.

"Danny?" Steve asked with a despaired need to know if his friend was okay or not.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARRISH'S DAUGHTER'S RECIDENCE – HONOLULU -** **OAHU**

"Your father sent you these from prison?" Kono asked Parrish's daughter as she looked at a box full with unopened envelops. Before she could get an answer her cellphone rang. Looking at the caller ID she excused herself. "I'm sorry, just a minute."

Kono took a few steps back to take the call in private. "Hi Grace, is it okay if I call you ba-" She answered, but she got cut off as Grace rambled on the other side of the line. "Slow down, sweetie. What happened?" her heart dropped instantly when Grace repeated herself. "Okay, don't worry. I'm going to take care of it."

"Chin, we got to go. Danny's been shot." Kono urged and stared at her cousin with wide anxious eyes.

"What? Where?" Chin's brow furrowed.

"I don't know. Grace said Danny called her, but another man was on the other side of the line, saying he was a good friend of Danny. Then after a while she heard a gun shot." Kono explained quickly. The cousins locked eyes and they both understood how it happened.

"Parrish," Chin and Kono said in unison. They had to go right now. There was no time to lose. Without saying too much they rushed towards the car.

Chin called HQ. Catherine should be there, gathering information on Parrish. It felt like an eternity before the call connected. "Catherine, trace Steve and Danny's cellphones!"

" _What's going on, guys?_ " Catherine asked confused while she traced their phones. " _Their both off. Chin, what happened?_ " She sounded worried.

"Danny's been shot," Chin sighed with the idea of their friend fighting for his life or even worse. Dead. "Can you locate the Camaro?"

" _Dammit,_ " Catherine cursed as she worked on Chin's request. " _GPS says it's on Arizona Street, Pearl Harbor-Hickam._ "

"All right, sent EMT to their location. We're heading over. Alert SWAT. Parrish shot Danny." Chin informed her as he took a turn on the road to head over to Arizona Street.

" _Copy that._ " Catherine disconnected the call.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ARIZONA STREET – HONOLULU –** **OAHU**

Parrish had run away the minute Danny had gotten out of the car. He had taken the keys, his gun and Danny's cellphone with him. He had left Steve's and Danny's gun behind. Steve was trying to unlock the handcuff. "Danny? Talk to me, buddy." He asked worried, as he couldn't see his friend from where he was seated.

Danny's weak voice popped up. "Your phone? Does it work?" Steve could hear him grunt and moan under his breath and every word he had to say was exhausting.

"No, it doesn't. Parrish smashed it," Steve glanced at his shattered phone on the backseat. "Do you, by any chance, have the keys of the handcuffs with you?" He wondered, hoping Parrish hadn't taken them with him.

Danny searched his pockets. To his relief he found the keys. "I do," he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner, but he was glad Steve asked.

"Good! Good, can you give them to me?" Steve asked. Danny tossed them on the passenger's seat. "Hang on, it's going to be okay." Steve reassured as he unlocked the handcuff. He threw them on his seat and rushed out of the Camaro. He opened the trunk and grabbed Danny's gym bag. Danny kept some spare clothes in there, not knowing what the day would bring him.

"No, it's not. We can't call for help, no one's around. I'm going to die out here, aren't I?" Danny asked frightened. He wasn't able to keep good pressure on the bleeding gunshot wound with just the back of his hand. He tried, but it hurt, he was getting tired and breathing took more effort than it should. Even without any kind of medical degree he could tell it was bad.

While examining his injured partner, Steve dropped on his knees next to Danny. Danny was sloughed with his back against the car. His legs were stretched out on the ground. One hand behind his back trying to keep pressure, only looking at the size of the large blood pool, it didn't seem very helpful.

"You're not going to die, Danny," Steve tried to react as normal as possible. "Can you still feel everything?"

"Can I… seriously? If I couldn't feel any of this, I wouldn't be sitting here, don't you think so?" Danny hissed pissed off.

"All right, I get it. It's just that you got shot in the back and the bullet it still inside of you. So don't get up and try to stay calm, got that?" Steve demanded.

Danny nodded quickly, realizing what Steve really meant with his question. The bullet could've done some serious damages if it had hit his spinal cord.

Steve took in the situation once more. The amount of blood that was in a puddle on the ground worried him. "We should try to stop the bleeding." Steve pulled a shirt out of the gym bag. He helped Danny lean forward while he looked at Danny's back. Danny arched his back in pain while Steve pressed the shirt against the oozing wound. He leaned him back against the car, hoping the shirt would work for now. Pain lingered on Danny's face as he was taking shallow breaths.

"Think about Gracie." Steve tried to calm his friend.

"God. Grace," Danny stared desperate at Steve. Sadness clouded his features. "You think she heard the shot?" He panicked and almost chocked on his own words. He couldn't believe that it happened. He didn't want to anyway. He never thought he would go out like this. At least not with his daughter hearing him getting shot. Not in his worst nightmares. And this was just the beginning. That idea only made it worse. The shallow breaths changed into a cough fit, clenching his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Hey! Hey! I said, try to stay calm," Steve placed his fingers in the croak of Danny's neck to get a hold of his vitals. "Your heart rate is through the roof and you're bleeding like crazy." Steve stated as he looked around, trying to figure a way out to get his friend the help he needed. Only the pool of blood that still seemed to slowly enlarge distracted him. Looking at the size of the pool, Steve guessed Danny already had lost more than a liter of blood by now. Which was not a good sign.

Danny was able to take a few deep breaths as he calmed himself down. He was exhausted, but somehow the conversation he had with Grace popped up in his head. "I was a little hard on her, no? About punching the other kid." He had told Steve all about it on their way over to the courthouse this morning.

Steve looked around, still hoping to find help. Only they were located on an isolated part of the harbor. Not many people would come by here and if they would, they wouldn't be able to see them from the side of the road. He sighed and focused on his friend. "Don't worry, she'll get over it." Steve placed his hand sympathetically on Danny's shoulder.

"Not if it's the last thing we talked about." Danny trembled as a shiver ran down his spine. He felt cold, ice cold. It was actually all he could feel. Not the pain or the panic, no he was just freezing.

Steve could see his friend slipping away. Danny looked pale, clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat on his face. Shock was clearly setting in. "It will be not. I said it before, she's just as stubborn and loyal to a fault as you are. So you have to hang on, for her, she needs you, you understand?" He urged.

"You really know how to torture people, don't you?" Danny gave Steve a weak smile. It was the best he had to offer.

"Only the people I care about, buddy." Steve smiled back. He tried to fight against every dark thought that crossed his mind. Danny had made it this far, so there was no chance Steve would let him slip away. He had to think positive and figure a way to contact someone.

"I didn't think I heard you right." Danny teased. He tried to fight the darkness as his vision turned black around the edges.

"Your ears are perfectly fine." Steve snapped joyful. He noticed that Danny's eyes started to flutter. "Hey? Danny?" he asked with fear creeping into his voice. Danny's eyes slid shut. "Danny!" Steve shouted as he shook his best friend by his shoulders. Only Danny didn't answer him.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ARIZONA STREET – HONOLULU –** **OAHU**

"Danny, stay with me! Come on, man, you need to keep your eyes open." Steve gently shook Danny by his shoulders to get him to stay conscious. "Hey, Danno!"

"M-cold," Danny suddenly mumbled.

"I know. I know, buddy. You lost a lot of blood, but you need to hold on," Steve glanced worried at Danny. He was eased that Danny managed to say something, but he needed to stay focused. Steve gently leaned Danny a bit forward to check if the shirt was holding or not. "Dammit. You're still bleeding," Steve acted quickly and replaced the soaked shirt with another clean shirt out of the gym bag. He pressed it tightly, causing Danny to moan and grunt. "I need you to stay with me, okay? Can you do that for me?" Steve asked with a little despair in his voice.

"I'll try," Danny stared Steve in the eye. "Steve, promise me… you'll tell Grace, Danno loves her?" Steve was worried about him and normally he wouldn't show it that easily, so the fact that Danny could hear it in his voice made him afraid. They both knew there was nothing left to talk about except this.

Steve didn't want to hear any of it though. Danny was talking like he was already at the end, but that was not true. "You can tell her yourself in a few hours, okay?" Steve said determined. He was so focused on his friend that he didn't hear a car pull over.

"Danny? Steve?"

"Kono?" Steve asked surprised to hear her voice. Chin had abruptly parked the car near the Camaro. Both Chin and Kono sprinted towards them. Steve jumped up from behind the Camaro and at the sight of the cousins he felt a little hope return. "We need an ambulance, Danny's been shot!" He ordered.

"The ambulance will be here any minute." Chin reassured as he jogged to the other side of the Camaro.

"I need it right now. He's not going to hold it much longer." Steve kneeled besides Danny again and checked his pulse.

"It's coming, boss. We called the second we heard." Kono squatted next to Steve while she glanced concerned at Danny's pale face.

Chin lowered himself to Danny's level. "Hey brah, just a few more minute, okay? The EMT's are coming." He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny swallowed hard. He was exhausted, but help finally arrived and the ambulance would be here soon. He had to keep fighting. For Grace. For his friends. For his 'ohana. "I can do…" He paused to catch his breath. "A few more minutes." Chin smiled at him. Trying to reassure him.

"Wait, how'd you know he got shot?" Steve looked confused at Kono and Chin.

"Grace called me." Kono could feel tears welling up as she noticed Danny's sadness as she said his daughter's name out loud.

Steve ran his hand over his face and exhaled deeply. "She heard everything, she must be terrified," he noticed Danny's helpless look as well. He squeezed Danny's shoulder. Steve didn't know what hurt more, seeing him fighting for his life or seeing him emotionally deal with the fact that Grace was alone and probably thought her father had died. "Kono, ask Catherine to pick up Grace and bring her to the hospital. She's at Danny's place." Steve instructed giving Danny something positive to think about. He also hoped Danny would hang in just so he could see Grace when he woke up in the hospital.

"On it," Kono got up and walked a few steps away.

"Chin, call Lou. He should get back to the original plan. Please tell him I'm sorry that I lied. I had no choice, you understand?" Steve sounded persuasive. He really didn't indent to do so, but he couldn't come up with anything else.

Chin already pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Don't worry, he'll understand."

Danny's heart pounded in his chest, almost bursting out of it. Pumping the last remaining blood around in his body. Not that it hurt, because he stopped feeling pain minutes ago. The voices had fade away in the distance. He tried to focus, but he couldn't. It was like you were standing in a crowed place and you couldn't figure out on which conversation you should focus on. Only he wasn't in a crowed place, he was sitting on cold asphalt paving. _Cold, so cold_. All he could focus on was how cold he felt. He shivered so now and then because of it, but he didn't have the energy anymore to shiver or shake constantly.

He tried not to think about it too much, but the thought he would never see his little girl again hurt the most. The way it went down hurt even more. His heart ached because of it. A warm tear slowly made his way down on his cold and clammy cheek. Everything felt so heavy and Danny really wanted to close his eyes. Just for a minute, but he knew Steve wouldn't allow him to do so. _Steve._ He had tried everything, really everything.

Danny wouldn't say it all the time, but he really cared about his friend. Because of him the island had become home for him. _God, he would never say that out loud._ He had hated this place in the beginning. Even if it meant he would see his daughter, he still hated the island. The sun, the sand and the ocean, all of it. He was raised as a city boy. Skyscrapers, cold winters, people everywhere and a decent slice of pizza, without pineapple. That was his kind of thing. Working with Steve had made it different. He enjoyed going to work because he got to work with his 'ohana. People he deeply started to care about in the past few year. The thought of leaving them all behind, not ever seeing them again, really hurt.

He had tried. He really had given everything he had. Only he couldn't fight it any longer. This was it. "Steve, promise… me…" Danny's vision blacked on the edges before he could finish and the light in his head went out.

"No. Danny! No! Goddammit, WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE?" Steve yelled.

 **-H50-**

 **I'll upload a new chapter once a week. Or when I think you guys can't wait for it, I'll post bio weekly. Probably on Wednesdays and on Sundays. Chapter 3 will be coming your way on** **Sunday, until then have a good one!**

 **Mahalo for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts...**

 **-DANNO7576**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N:** **I'd like to thank The hutchlover for coming on board as my beta reader. Y** **ou're wonderful and truly gifted. I keep learning things. Which is good, 'cause it keeps improving my writing. So a massive thank you for helping me out!** **Thank you for your input and corrections. I really like the collaboration. If there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows. That's what I would like to call a great start!** **You guys are amazing! Also the guests who are reviewing, thank you for your kind words!** **Mahalo for your support.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

After Danny passed out, the ambulance had showed up and they had rushed towards the nearest hospital. Luckily Tripler was the closest one. Steve had been treated there a few times himself, so he knew the place. With screaming sirens they arrived at the ER of the hospital. Both paramedics unloaded Danny from the back of the ambulance and rolled the stretcher into to emergency room. Doctors and nurses had been paged and were standing by. Some were wearing blue scrubs, others Army uniforms and only one of them was still wearing his white lab coat.

The leading paramedic rapidly stated Danny's status. "Detective Danny Williams, 37, single GSW to the back. GCS 9 and breaths are shallow. EBL 1.5 liters. BP 70 over nothing. Showing signs of shock. His blood type, B positive."

"Did he tell you his blood type before he lost consciousness?" The male doctor with the white lab coat on asked. He looked around mid 40s, still dark brown hair and he looked sharp. Like he knew what he was doing. Which comforted Steve.

"No, he did." The paramedic pointed at Steve whom had been running beside them.

"And you are?" Asked the doctor, whose name was Dr. Carson, according to his ID.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Five-0," Steve spoke firmly. Looking at Danny he ditched the tough act. "He's my partner."

The doctor nodded understandingly. They wheeled the stretcher into the trauma bay. "On my count," the doctor shouted. "One. Two Three." They transferred Danny from the stretcher onto the gurney.

Steve was standing nearby. He was not letting Danny out of his sight. They disconnected him from the portable heart monitor and connected him to the one standing in the trauma bay along with a bunch of other monitors.

"Let's roll him. Nice and easy," the older doctor said as he and another doctor rolled Danny on his side. They examined the gunshot wound on Danny's back. "Entry wound. Posterior. Looks like the bullet could've passed through the upper lobe."

"Let's get some trauma labs, CT and an X-ray. I need an OR ready, notify the blood bank and get me all the B positive there is. We have to get volume in him, now." Carson ordered. The other doctor nodded and followed his demands.

"We're almost out of B positive," the female nurse informed the doctor. "We just have three units left."

"Then call all the other hospitals and get it over here. Three is not enough, I need at least six!" The doctor sneered as he proceeded examining his patient.

"I'm B positive," Steve blurted out. "You need blood? Take mine." He stepped forward.

"We do, but we don't have the time for the lab to confirm…" the doctor looked up from his patient. Realizing that it might be an option. "Have you routinely been screened by the Navy?"

"Yes, sir." Steve said without any hesitation. He would do it without even thinking about. They were talking about his best friend's life. Donating blood wasn't even that big of a thing. Steve would do a lot more to save Danny than just giving him his blood.

"Great, screw the protocol. We need as much blood as we can get. Kimo, let's get this man set up for a blood donation, please," Doctor Carson said towards the female nurse while he continued to prep his patient for an X-ray. "Clear for X-ray."

"Aprons?" A nurse handed the doctor a blue lead protected apron and helped him get it on.

"Clear!" Carson shouted as everybody was protected and ready for the X-ray. The X-ray was rendered and the doctor studied the image that was taken. "There," he pointed at the bullet on the image. "Bullet's lodged in his rib. All right people, let's move him." He pushed the brakes on the gurney and they rushed out of the trauma bay. The walnut colored doors closed behind them, marked by white capitalized words. 'RESTRICTED AREA, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.'

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The nurse had taken care of Steve seconds after they took Danny up for surgery. In no time he had been connected to a machine. Which was pumping blood out of his right arm through a needle that had been inserted in the crook of his arm. He was glad he could help, but having to sit in a chair was not something he was good at. He'd rather be pacing to deal with the stress and uncertainty. Deep down he knew they would do everything they could to keep Danny alive, but now that Danny was out of his sight he couldn't help other than to feel sidelined. He was out of control and he hated it.

Steve's thoughts got interrupted as Chin and Kono rushed into the room, where he had been set up for the blood donation. He had texted Chin to inform him that he wouldn't be in the waiting area, but he didn't explain why. Just that they should ask for him at the front desk.

"Boss, what happened?" Kono asked concerned, as she stared with wide eyes at the machine standing next to Steve.

"You all right?" Chin chimed in.

"Yeah, don't worry. Danny needs a blood transfusion and they don't have enough blood that matches his blood type, so here we are." Steve lifted his right arm slightly up in the air, showing the needle in his arm.

"The two of you have the same blood type?" Kono her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"We do," Steve said like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was not that long ago that they both found out they had the same blood type. They had been arguing when it came up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chin grinned.

"Any word on Danny?" Kono couldn't wait any longer to ask. The entire ride to the hospital she couldn't get the image of Danny passing out, off her mind. He didn't look that alive when they arrived at the scene, but once Danny passed out he looked dead.

Steve sighed. "No, he lost a lot of blood and they took him up for emergency surgery. That's all I know."

"Dammit," Kono let out underneath her breath.

"What's the latest on Parrish?" Steve jerked his head while he looked at Chin.

"I pinged Danny's cell phone, but that was a dead end. SWAT and HPD set up the checkpoints again, but it looks like Parrish's laying low." Chin informed him on the phone call he had with Lou while Kono drove them to hospital.

Steve had to refrain himself not to kick something over or throwing something against the wall. "I don't care what it takes, but I want this guy off the street and I want it yesterday." He snapped frustrated.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WAITING AREA – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

The whole blood donation process didn't take long. Steve was done within half an hour. Catherine and Grace were sitting in the surgical waiting area. Steve didn't want to worry Grace by seeing the bandage, so to cover up the white bandage, he had rolled down the sleeve of his sand colored shirt. Chin and Kono wanted to stay as well, but Steve would rather have them searching for Parrish. The cousins agreed. They wanted this bastard behind bars as soon as possible as well. Steve however, would stay in case the doctors needed something. Chin would call him if they needed him for anything. But right now Steve needed to be here, with Danny, and more importantly with Grace.

Catherine had picked up Grace at Danny's house. She was completely upset and scared. Catherine wasn't able to say much to comfort her as she barely knew what happened herself, so they had rushed towards the hospital, hoping to find some answers. Steve was able to calm her down a bit. He didn't tell her everything, but he reassured her that her father was one of the toughest men he knew and he was hanging in there.

For Grace's sake Steve sat down next to her, but after 10 minutes he stood up and started to pace. He wasn't able to sit still for a couple of hours. Actually those 10 minutes were already tough. He'd been pacing back and forth through the hallway and after a while he went downstairs. He grabbed coffee for Catherine, got some juice for Grace, water for himself and then he went to ask for an update on Danny. He was back within a couple minutes though, so it didn't speed the time much forward. Steve had been treated at Tripler's a few times himself, but having to wait for this amount of time he really got sick of this place. The sterile antibacterial smell, the cold tile floor and everything was painted in this comforting restful color, which actually did everything but give him comfort.

After several long hours the folding doors opened and Dr. Carson walked through them. He looked around the waiting area. "Commander McGarrett," he said pulling the happily patterned scrub cap off his head.

Steve jump up from his seat. The doctor spoke. "He's out of surgery," In relief Steve ran his hand over his face and exhaled deeply. The surgeon continued. "Let's go somewhere private, shall we?"

"Did something go wrong?" Steve asked warily, sickened by the realization of the doctor's request. His eyes darted around in concern as he looked at the doctor, but he couldn't read him. Not until the man let out a sigh. _Something did go wrong._ Steve's throat closed, he couldn't swallow. He couldn't breathe. Like someone tried to strangle him with strong hands pressing on his throat. Only there were no strong hands and no one was trying to suffocate him. He swallowed over and over and finally he managed to clear his throat. He looked back at the doctor again. "What happened?"

"Let's talk more private, okay?" The doctor repeated and signed they should go down the hallway.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace stared with giant worried eyes at Steve. Not understanding what was happening.

Steve crouched down and placed his hand on top of her head. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **CONFERENCE ROOM – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

They went down the hallway and into a conference room. A massive table stood in the middle and comfortable desk chairs were standing around it. The doctor offered Steve something to drink and Steve accepted. Not that he was very thirsty, but after the blood donation they told him to drink enough, so he figured the more fluids, the better. Carson had grabbed a bottled water and handed it over to Steve.

The doctor screwed the cap off his own bottle. "When Detective Williams arrived at the hospital he was in hypovolemic shock from the blood loss, so as you know, we have given him several blood transfusions during the surgery, and we will continue to do so. Your donation has been very helpful, Commander. Thank you for jumping in like that."

"I assume you didn't ask to speak with me in private just to thank me," Steve sat down and so did the doctor. He looked straight at the doctor. "Something went wrong, didn't it?"

"First of all, he's alive and that's what matters the most. Let me tell you that the bullet could've done some serious damage to his spinal cord or major organs, but it only nicked an artery. Which explains the major blood loss and why his body went into hypovolemic shock," the doctor paused a brief moment. "However there was a small complication."

The moment the doctor said 'complication' Steve's stomach turned. The word landed like lead in his belly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Somehow all hope had been lost. "What kind of complication?" He managed to ask.

"Well, the bullet fragment was lodged behind his ribs. Leaving us no other choice than to make an incision on the left side of his chest, so we could get to the fragment," Doctor Carson explained by pointing at his own chest. "Once we did, the fragment slipped away and we had to move quickly. His Sats were dropping, so we had to perform an emergency thoracotomy. Extending the incision, spreading his ribs, taking down the balloon on the ET tube and pushing it into his right mainstem."

"Meaning?" Steve shrugged his shoulders as he didn't understand the medically explanation.

"Meaning his left lung was unventilated for a while. I know, it sounds scary and surreal, but this way we could cut the inferior pulmonary ligament and move his left lung out of the way. We were able to reach the fragment and successfully remove it."

"So, what? He stopped breathing?" Steve asked, with an audibly tense tone-of-voice.

"No, not completely. His right lung was still being ventilated. We needed his left lung to stop inflating, so we could gain access to the fragment. As soon as we did, we started ventilating his left lung again."

"I presume you just can't cut the uh... the," Steve stammered, not remembering the right term.

"Inferior pulmonary ligament." The doctor smiled compassionated, forgetting that some medical terms are hard to understand if you didn't study medicine for years.

"Without consequences?" Steve nodded, finishing his question.

"No, you're right about that," Dr. Carson took a deep breath before went on with the injury report. "There's a chest tube that will remain in place for several days, as will the drainage tube. Detective Williams will likely experience pain, numbness or a burning sensation at the front of his rib cage. It's a result of irritation to nerve endings near the incision. Plus he will be short of breath and it will probably hurt to breathe at first. With some supplemental oxygen we will try to improve that. We are keeping an eye on his breathing and will provide some breathing treatments during his recovery."

Steve scratched his eyebrow while trying to absorb all the information the doctor just told him. Doctor Carson patted Steve on his shoulder, realizing it was quite a bit to deal with. He checked his watch. His patient would be in the ICU by now. "All right, enough with the medical talk, let me bring you to him."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N:**

 **Let me say, if there's something medically incorrect that's quite possible. I don't have a medical degree, only access to the internet and one of the best search machines. I did research, of course, but there are many sources, so I went with the one that made the most sense to me personally.**

 **Well that's it, hope you guys liked it. Even though it's just an in between chapter. Without it the story wouldn't flow. I promise there's much more to come...**

 **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Well as the previous chapter felt a bit like a medical dossier, here's a new chapter! A big THANK YOU** **for The hutchlover for being my beta reader. Y** **our** **input and corrections are great. Along with your comments I keep improving. But if there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine.**

 **Mahalo for the reviews, the favs and follows. It's truly awesome reading what you guys think of this story.** **Also the guests who are reviewing, thank you for your kind words!** **Mahalo for your support.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Both men had taken the elevator up to the ICU. Steve hadn't said a word since they left the conference room. All he had been doing was going over and over the situation. Maybe if he had checked the car first before they got in, Danny wouldn't have been shot. 'What if' was all he had been thinking about. It all could've gone entirely different and Danny wouldn't be in here in the first place.

Doctor Carson broke the silence. "Sorry to ask, but were that his wife and little girl in the waiting area with you?" referring to the two people sitting amongst him when he asked Steve to come with him. "Because on the form it says that you are his medical proxy?" Carson wondered why Steve would be the one making decisions.

"Who? Catherine? No, she's my girlfriend." A small smile appeared on Steve's face at the thought of Catherine being Danny's wife. "The little girl though, is Grace, Danny's daughter. He's divorced. His ex-wife's currently on the mainland." Steve explained.

"Ah, I see," the doctor nodded. "Well you might want to take her home. No child should see their parent like this." He cautiously warned Steve.

"Doc, she heard him get shot on the phone. She needs to see that her dad is okay." Steve urged not understanding the doctor's point.

"I understand, but he's not okay. Not yet. A thoracotomy is a major procedure, Commander," Dr. Carson had stopped half way down the hallway and looked seriously at Steve. "His body has been through some serious trauma. Just give him a day or two. There will be less equipment by then and hopefully he'll look better than he looks right now. Trust me, it will be better that way."

"I don't know if I can do that to her," Steve placed both hands on his hips. He sighed deeply. Only the thought of telling Grace she wasn't allowed to see Danny was enough to make him feel unusually unsettled.

The doctor walked a bit further and stopped in front of the bay where his patient should be. "Just go in and decide for yourself." He pulled the curtain away and signed with his hand that Steve could go up to his friend.

The ICU looked like a cubicle to Steve, maybe because they had separated the beds with curtains. Probably to keep an all time watch on the patient. Steve stared at his friend. Or actually what was left of his friend. The Danny he knew was nothing compared to the man who lay inside the hospital bed. Not that Danny ever showed a sun tan, but right now he looked ghostly pale. Normally Danny always had the last word, only this time the steadily beeping heart monitor filled the silence. Everything seemed to have changed.

"When will he wake up?" Steve breathed out, as the weight of the world seemed to settle on his shoulders.

"I expect him to wake up in the hour. He might be a little groggy when he wakes up. We've hooked him onto a PCA, which is a Patient Controlled Analgesia unit. Like I said, it will hurt to breathe and hopefully with the medication he'll be able to keep breathing on his own and keep improving. I suggest he keeps the oxygen mask on and only speaks when it's necessary. If it becomes too much, the button is in his hand, all he has to do is push it." Carson explained. He stepped backwards, so Steve could go in and have some time alone with his friend.

Steve nodded quickly. "Thanks, Doc."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Stepping into the curtained unit where Danny lay, Steve continued to stare. The entire area looked so clean. There wasn't much standing around other than a bed and a comfortable chair. The equipment filled the rest of the space. The heart monitor and some other machines, ones Steve had never seen before. A unit of blood was hanging on the IV stand together with a bag with transparent fluids; the lines inserted in the crook of his right arm. Steve didn't know whether it was his blood or from a universal donor, but the fact that they were still giving it to him said enough about the amount he had lost in the field and during surgery.

A bunch of tubes were coming from underneath the light blue blanket. Those were probably the chest- and drainage tubes the doctor mentioned. A shiver ran down his spine thinking those tubes were still attached and inside Danny's chest. It looked supremely painful, no wonder they had hooked him on a pain reliever. Danny's fingers were wrapped around the device, not holding it tight or anything. They had placed it there just in case he wake up.

Steve waited for Danny to stir. He waited for any response to let him know that things had somehow returned to normal. But nothing happened, and in the long, empty silence that followed, Steve felt an ache like a physical pain in his heart. He had never seen Danny like this and everything felt wrong.

Steve took a seat in the chair by the bed. He observed Danny once more. His skin was so extremely pale, he looked awfully tired and his body seemed smaller than usual. He watched Danny's chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Moisture would appear on the inside of the oxygen mask every time Danny exhaled. The breaths were painful to hear and looking at Danny's facial expression, it apparently felt painful.

The hour passed by slowly. Steve had called Catherine to explain the situation. She and Grace would go home to Danny's house to grab some stuff he might need. Steve would send a text when Danny woke up, so they could return to the hospital. He agreed with the doctor not to let Grace see Danny like this, but maybe Danny thought otherwise once he'd be awake.

After a while Danny shifted his legs underneath the blanket. It was followed by a weak grunt, which caught Steve's attention. "Danny, hey. You with me?" Steve moved in on the sudden movement. "Danny? Buddy? Can you hear me?" he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "There you go." Steve stimulated while Danny scrunched his eyes at the bright light that was sipping through his slightly opened eyelids.

Danny however wasn't fully conscious of what was going on. His mind wasn't cooperating. He didn't know what happened or where he was. He felt powerless and heavy. A burning feeling flaring through his chest along with Steve's voice brought him a little closer to reality.

The world slowly got back into focus, Danny's eyes needed to adjust to the light before he could see Steve's face glaring at him. He swallowed a few times, looking around the room. He was in the hospital. Which explained the stark smell of bleach or some kind of cleaning product. If anything it was making him even more nauseous. Danny's hand went up to the incision under his arm on the left side of his chest and back. He flinched, it felt tender. He tried to figure out where the pain was coming from. Because there was this tightness, making it painful to move air in and out, as if there was just not enough space in his lungs.

Each breath came with an intense high level of pain. One he had never experienced before. With each breath he took it felt like someone stabbed him in the chest with a hot knife. The only thing that helped at the moment was not to breathe. But that was something he couldn't do. He needed to breathe, so he took small and shallow breaths trying to keep the pain as minimal as possible.

"It's all right, you're in the hospital. Just breathe, okay?" Steve encouraged as he noticed that it hurt to breathe and Danny seemed in pain.

Danny still tried not to take deep breaths. Only by now he gasped for air while each breath became more and more painful, even the shallow ones. His body felt heavier each second. Making him aware his body suffered a severe trauma. He didn't know where to focus on anymore. He just knew it hurt and he wanted it to stop. The only way to stop it, was to stop breathing.

Steve started to panic a little as he watched Danny struggle. The heart monitor showed an increased waving green line. _This was going wrong._ He wasn't getting enough air, not even with the oxygen mask on. He needed to breathe.

Steve stood up so he'd be in Danny's line of sight. "Danny, breathe. I know it must hurt, but you need to breathe!"

Danny knew he had to do something, because right now it felt like he was suffocating. He finally took a deep breath that was followed by a painful and loud grunt. His lungs filled with air again and God he never knew it could hurt so much just to breathe. He grabbed the sheets tightly while he waited for the pain to pass.

"That's it," Steve sighed relieved as Danny started to breathe normal again.

Danny on the other hand, didn't feel so relieved. The pain was more than he had ever felt.

Steve noticed it too. "Here," he put the pain reliever device back into Danny's hand. "Push the button and it'll be over."

Danny couldn't follow Steve's demand. It took too much strength and energy to deal with the pain. Steve folded his own hand over Danny's hand and pushed the button for him. Within the minute Danny's eyes started to flutter and he drifted off into a medicine induced sleep again.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

The rest of the day Danny kept dozing off after waking for a minute each time. The pain was too much for him to handle. Grace and Catherine had returned to the hospital, but Steve didn't think Grace should see her father like this. So Steve had to tell her, which he anything but enjoyed doing so. Catherine had offered to take Grace back to Steve's place. She loved spending time at Steve's house, so there was a little win about this particular circumstance.

During the night Steve was still sitting by Danny's side. He had been going over the conversation he had with Grace. He would never forget the way she looked at him. She was completely crushed and sad that she couldn't see her father just yet. It was eating Steve alive. He didn't want to hurt her, but the doctor was right. He himself already had trouble seeing Danny like this, let alone how Grace must feel if she saw her father like this. The most heartbreaking part was, when Grace asked Steve to stay with Danny, so he wouldn't be alone. Tears had welled up in his eyes. Even though she was hurt and worried, Grace managed to put it aside for her father's sake. One thing popped up in Steve's head. _She was really strong, just like Danny._

The following day had gone by and Danny still remained asleep for most of the time. During a short wake up the doctor had explained the situation towards Danny, but he wasn't sure Danny completely understood what had been said. Steve had left the hospital for an hour or so, while Chin had stayed with Danny The case was going terribly slow. Parrish was nowhere to be found. The entire island was on lock down. He had nowhere to go and yet they hadn't found him. Everybody was getting tired, but there was no chance they would give up.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Thirty nine hours after Danny woke up the first time Steve walked back up to Danny's bed. Danny stared at him. He seemed to be in less pain and his eyes were more lucid than they had been. As those were good signs, Steve leaned on the end of the bed and smiled. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

Danny pulled the oxygen mask down to his chest so he could speak. "Promise me…" he tried, but he needed to catch his breath between words. "You'll catch the… son of a bitch… that shot me."

Watching Danny struggle to even say a few words Steve got only more concerned. He walked around the bed and gently placed his hand on Danny's forearm and squeezed. "We will, we will. I promise."

"Where's… Grace? She okay?" Danny couldn't help himself, he always thought about his little girl.

"She is. Catherine and Kono will take her to the beach later today. I told her you needed a few days to get better. Figured she didn't need to see you like this," Steve pointed at all the equipment standing around in the room. "Unless you want to see her? I can pick her up right now." He said, uncertain if he did the right thing.

Danny shook his head. "Don't… Feel like crap." He slowly pulled the oxygen mask back on to get some support. His chest started to get tight again. Suddenly Danny's face slackened.

"What's wrong?" Steve's eyes darted about in concern.

Danny pulled the mask back off. His breaths coming quickly as he suddenly panicked. "Rachel's… on the mainland."

"I know, I know, buddy. Don't worry about it, okay? Everything's been taken care of. She's staying with Cath, and me." Steve reassured.

"Bet she's loving that. Tha…." He couldn't even finish the sentence before a coughing fit took over. At the end of each cough there was this whistling sound as if his airways were closing up.

"Easy. Easy," Steve's voice was tight with suppressed concern as he watched Danny suffer. "You need to take deeper breaths, Danny."

"Can't," Danny kept coughing. The pressure in his chest was nearly unbearable. Cold sweat popped out on his forehead. He began to panic because it felt like he couldn't stop and like he couldn't catch his breath. He pulled his chest with his free hand.

"I know it must hurt, but you have to, okay?" Steve tried to place the oxygen mask back on, but Danny slapped it away.

His eyes widened with fear. "No… can't… bre…athe,"

 **-H50-**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger... just couldn't help myself while writing it. I'll update on Sunday!**

 **Thank you for reading! Always love to hear your thoughts!**

 **X**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N:** **THANK YOU** **The hutchlover for being my beta reader! You ROCK! Really love working together like this!** **If there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine.**

 **Oh my, loved going through all the reviews.** **It's absolutely great reading what you guys think of this story.** **So thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows.** **Also the guests who are reviewing, thank you for your kind words!** **Mahalo for your support. As some of you have been waiting just as impatient as Steve is, here's a new chapter.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Danny's eyes widened with fear. "No… can't… bre…athe,"

"Hey, stay calm," Steve urged as he slammed the alarm button. "Someone's coming, okay?" He didn't know what to do. He didn't see anything externally wrong. Danny couldn't breathe and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He felt immensely helpless.

Danny was wheezing in between coughs. It felt very frightening, almost if he was suffocating. It was like a heavy weight was on his chest, making it impossible to take deep breaths. It didn't matter if it would hurt to breathe, he would do it, but he couldn't. The wheezes felt like he was trying to breathe through a plastic bag. They came in short and shallow bursts.

Finally Doctor Carson rushed in. His white coat flapping as he jogged inside the ICU bay. He quickly examined Danny with his stethoscope.

"I know it's a hard thing to do, but you need to relax." The doctor placed the oxygen mask back on. With fear crossing his face, Danny stared helpless at the doctor.

Out of nowhere Steve was sent out and found himself standing in the ICU area staring at a curtain that blocked his view. He could hear his best friend though, who was desperately trying to breathe. Nurses had joined the doctor, along with another doctor, who Steve wasn't familiar with. Steve followed all the movement very closely, but without actually seeing what happened behind the curtain he didn't seem to process it. Before all of this Danny did seem a little better to him, but out of the blue, he couldn't breathe. Like actually not being able to breathe. Steve hadn't felt anything like it ever. He sometimes needed to catch his breath, but that was about it. He had seen it before though. Actually he had seen Danny not being able to breathe before, when Danny got exposed to sarin gas. Just like then it had come out of nowhere.

The nurses cleared out and so did the both doctors. Dr. Carson closed the curtain behind him and stepped towards Steve. "Well." He sighed.

In the short silence that followed, a million thoughts raced through Steve's mind. "Is he okay?" He asked, the words sounding choked.

"Yes, he should be. I started him on a breathing treatment. He experienced a bronchospasm. It's common during the post-operative period. A bronchospasm is a temporary narrowing caused by a sudden constriction of the muscles in the walls of the bronchioles. It causes difficulty in breathing, which can be very mild to severe. He had a pretty bad one."

Steve's brows snapped together. He didn't understand a thing the doctor just said. Dr. Carson noticed and explained it once more. "It's like an asthma attack. The bronchial muscle goes into a state of tight contraction, a bronchospasm, which narrows the diameter of the bronchus. Breathing during bronchospasms requires more effort than normal breathing," he continued, as Steve seemed to understand him this time. "I prescribed beta-2-agonists. Which he's receiving by a nebulizer. It turns liquid medication into a mist, so that it can be breathed directly into the lungs, through, in this case, a facemask. The medication leads to relaxation of smooth muscle in the lung, and dilation and opening of the airways."

"Is this a one time thing, or?" Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be, but it is possible that it happens again. He's quickly out of breath, which concerns me. Let's hope the treatment does its thing. It shouldn't take more than 15 minutes," the doctor placed his hand comfortingly on Steve's shoulder. "I'll be back to check on his breathing, okay?" He locked eyes with Steve making sure he shouldn't worry.

Carson started walking backwards while giving Steve one more piece of information. "He's not allowed to take the mask off during the treatment." He looked incisively at Steve.

Steve nodded once. "Copy that."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Just as the doctor had said, he had shown up 15 minutes later. They repeated the treatment once more. After the second treatment it seemed to work and Danny was able to breath normally again. He was still short of breath every time he said more than four words or so, but it felt a lot better than not being able to breathe at all.

For the rest of the day Danny rested. The bronchospasm had taken a lot of energy, so he had slept most of the time. Later in the afternoon Doctor Carson had tried to get Danny to sit on the side of the bed. He had to do some motions with his arm and shoulder and some deep breathing exercises. Dr. Carson said it should speed his recovery. Danny thought otherwise about that. It felt like torture to him. Shifting in the bed already made him cringe in pain, let alone he actually had push himself up and sit up straight without any support.

With a lot of moans and grunts he managed to sit on the edge of the bed for a few minutes and did what he was told to do. To help keep Danny's lungs clear Dr. Carson instructed him on how to use a spirometer. As Danny was already sitting on the side of the bed, he only needed to breathe into the mouthpiece. Dr. Carson held the incentive spirometer in an upright position. Danny placed the mouthpiece in his mouth and sealed his lips tightly around it. He breathed in slowly and as deeply as possible. While holding his breath, he noticed the yellow piston rising toward the top of the column, almost reaching the blue outlined area. He couldn't held his breath any longer, so he exhaled slowly and allow the piston to fall to the bottom of the column. Danny repeated this a few times.

Steve walked right in on the exercises. "Sorry, I can come back." He already made the attempt to turn around.

Doctor Carson stopped him from doing so. "No, its fine. I'm almost done here."

Steve wasn't sure if Danny wanted him to go or stay, but he trusted the doctor and according to him it shouldn't take much longer. "Did he try to escape?" Steve teased at the unannounced exercise.

" _He…_ is right here… and no," Danny rolled his eyes, while he needed to catch his breath. No matter how hard he tried, his breath still hitched when he said more than a few words. "That would require me… to run and I don't… run for enjoyment." He said sarcastic, showing a smile afterwards. The grin quickly faded as a wave of pain struck in his chest. Steve glanced worryingly at his friend. The color had vanished from Danny's cheeks and pain lingered on his face.

Dr. Carson gently helped Danny to get him settled again. It had been enough for today. They would repeat it tomorrow and maybe get him to stand for a short period of time. He handed Danny a spare pillow to press firmly against his incision while coughing. Danny got the hint and coughed as he held the pillow tight underneath his arm on his chest.

Steve was surprised to even find them like this. He didn't think they would do such thing, at least not so quickly. With Danny getting back into the bed Steve got a good look at his partner's back. The blue patterned hospital gown didn't entirely cover up everything. A bright white bandage with a small red stain peeked through. It was where he got shot. Steve hadn't heard Danny complain about any pain in his back. The pain in his chest must have overruled the pain in his back.

Danny still had some tubes coming out of the side of his chest to drain fluids and air. He hadn't had a good look at it, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see it. The way Steve looked at it, made it clear he didn't. He hoped they would take them out soon, because every time he moved, it felt like someone poked him in his chest and was highly uncomfortable.

"You're doing great, Detective." Dr. Carson lifted Danny's legs back up on the bed.

"You call this great?" Danny snapped. He was exhausted and in pain. Crippled like an old guy and still the doctor called it great. Maybe in his eyes, but to Danny it didn't seem like it. All he wanted to do all day was sleep and breathe normally.

"I do," the doctor listened once more to Danny's lungs with his stethoscope. He slung the stethoscope around his neck before he adjusted the pillow for Danny and placed the sheets back over his legs up to his torso. "Tomorrow we'll do the same range of motions for your shoulder and the breathing exercises of course. A nurse will do the spirometer exercises with you," he slid the oxygen mask back on as his oxygen levels seemed a bit low. Carson handed Danny the PCA. "Here you go," Danny didn't push the button just yet. "Commander, are you planning on staying for awhile? Or just a short visit?" Dr. Carson asked with the interest for his patient. Danny needed his rest or it would only work in his disadvantage.

"Depends on him," Steve turned his attention towards Danny. "Chin, Kono and Catherine are coming over as well, if that's okay with you?" He asked. Danny nodded agreeing. He rather be sleeping, but he had done that most of the other times they had been here visiting him.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear any of that. Just don't make it too crowded in here, he needs his rest." Carson cautiously warned him. There weren't that many visitors allowed inside the ICU, but if they came in all in once they maybe wouldn't stay that long. That way Danny could get his needed rest sooner. He walked out, giving his patient a warningly stare to not over do things.

Once the doctor was out of sight Danny pulled the oxygen mask down. "If Catherine is coming too?... Where's Grace?"

"Grace is at Katie's house. They ran into each other on the beach and they wanted to play. Cath will pick her up later." Steve reassured as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You've got the whole… thing covered, don't you? You enjoying… this new family life?" Danny sounded taunting. He placed the mask back over his mouth and nose and took a few breaths. Letting the extra oxygen tingle through his throat and straight to his lungs. Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's snarky comment. Causing Danny to throw a lazy grin from behind the oxygen mask.

Danny pulled it off again. "You think you can… get someone to bring… Grace over tomorrow?"

"I'll bring her along. I'm sure she'll love to see you." Steve said, happy Grace was finally able to see her father.

Before Danny could answer the team showed up around his bed. They chit chatted for a bit, but after five minutes Steve changed the subject. Since they were all here they better discuss the case. "Okay, what do we know so far?" Steve asked, curious to know where they were at with finding Parrish.

"Kono and I went through the letters he wrote to his daughter while he was in prison. Parrish swears that he'd gone straight. He even found a legit job. Now Parrish claimed that a guy named Dale Sullivan set him up for both the embezzlement and the murder." Chin stated.

"Okay, didn't his own daughter herself say that he's a skilled liar? If she doesn't believe him, why should we? I mean he shot Danny?" Catherine said looking at Danny. She didn't want to bring up old memories or anything, but it was a fact.

"No, you're right. Only, one of the leads he asked her to look into actually turned up something." Kono objected as they had found something saying otherwise.

Chin chimed in. "It was an online job posting that Parrish claims he answered. It expired a little while ago, but I was able to dig up a cached copy. Now according to Parrish, this guy Sullivan hired him for the job," Chin showed the file on the tablet he had brought with him. "I checked the e-mail address for responses, but it's anonymous. I checked with the website and according to their records 52 people responded to this ad and Parrish was one of them."

"Okay, so we need to find this Dale Sullivan. Parrish might be going after him. What about the eyewitness, Archie Akama?" Steve requested while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we were able to located Akama. Only we found him dead inside his own house." Kono informed him.

"Do we know if… Parrish was the one… who shot Akama?" Danny asked placing the oxygen mask back on the second he had asked his question.

"We're running analysis on the bullet fragment…" Chin paused, not sure if he should say it or not, but he continued as everyone stared at him. "That they pulled out of Danny to see if it's a match with the one Max got out of Archie Akama."

"Great, at least… I got a souvenir... out all of this." Danny let a little huff out that was meant to be a laugh. Everyone else snorted at Danny's response.

"What's Parrish trying to do? First he escapes, than he shoots a cop and after that he kills Akama? It doesn't make any senses. What's his end game?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"I don't know. We need to find Dale Sullivan before Parrish gets to him, so let's go back to HQ and located this guy." Steve stated.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Later that night Steve went back to the hospital. Danny was sound asleep, exhausted from all he had been through. Steve got himself a cup of coffee downstairs before he traced his steps back to the ICU. Doctor Carson just exited the ICU as Steve walked down the corridor.

The doctor spotted Steve and walked up to him. "He has quite the attitude." He said humorously.

Steve smirked. "I know, not being able to speak as much as he would like, brings out the worst in him."

"In that case I might have some good news," the doctor held his hands underneath a gel dispenser that was hanging on the wall. He rubbed the antibacterial gel on every inch of his hands. "I scheduled him for a few scans tomorrow morning and if everything looks well, I'll take the tubes out of his chest. Hopefully he'll be less out of breath or at least breathing less quickly as he is right now. A couple of hours after I take the tubes out we'll transfer him to the surgical ward."

The corners of Steve's mouth quirked up. "That's great news, Doc. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

"Good. In that case I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor patted Steve on his shoulder and walked away.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Again let me say, if there's something medically incorrect that's quite possible. I only consult with Dr. Google for that matter. I do tons of research with the little time I have. So I go with those who sound realistic and make the most sense.**

 **I promise there's much more to come...** **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Thank you for reading!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. CODA on S04E14**

 **A/N: Well somehow I forgot to save my author's note on Chapter Five, so let's hope I won't forget it this time...**

 **Just as the previous chapters I want to thank The hutchlover for being my beta reader! I learn a lot for your comments and even better, it makes this story grammatically** **flawless. Plus your input and corrections are great. I really appreciate your help! But i** **f there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine because in that case I forgot to correct them properly.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows. I tried to respond, but Life/work got a bit crazy, so forgive me if I haven't sent anything back.** **Also the guests who are reviewing, thank you for your kind words!** **Mahalo for your support. Let me say that Five-0 has one of the greatest fans. I really love extending the TV show with writing Fanfics and the fact that you guys are reading it, that just means a lot to me. Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Just as every previous night' Steve had stayed at Danny's bedside. In the morning Dr. Kanoa had come to take Danny for a few scans. Danny had convinced Steve he should go home for a bit to have a shower and a proper breakfast. Steve agreed. There was no point for him to wait until Danny came back from his scans. Steve had to promise to bring Grace with him if he came back though.

Steve had checked Danny's schedule, at the nurse's station, before he left. Danny should be settled on the surgical ward around noon. So Steve kept his promise and around 12 pm he walked into the hospital, together with Grace. Steve asked at the front desk for Danny's new room number, but according to the man behind the desk, they hadn't moved Danny just yet. Steve wasn't sure he should take Grace with him up to the ICU, but he couldn't leave her in the waiting area all by herself.

They went up to the ICU together. Steve asked Grace to wait at the nurse's station. Grace looked around with scared big eyes. The ICU was quite overwhelming to her, so Steve left her with nurse Danaé. Steve had come familiar with her. She had taken care of Danny for the past few days during the day. He walked alone towards Danny's area. Danny was indeed still in there. So was Dr. Carson. Steve peeked around the curtain, but Dr. Carson seemed busy with Danny, so Steve waited for the doctor to come outside.

Doctor Carson pulled the curtain shut behind him as he exited. Before Steve could even say anything the doctor started rambling. "Commander, I'm sorry about all of this. There was an emergency that I need to attend, so I just took the tubes out 30 minutes ago. He can't be moved just yet, but someone will pick him up later today. The procedure took quite a lot of energy out of him. He should take his rest. His oxygen levels are lower than I would like, so he really needs to keep the oxygen mask on as much as possible."

Steve noticed a certain level of stress on the doctor, so he nodded reassuringly instead of asking any questions. "I'll make sure he does," Steve looked over his shoulder and pointed towards Grace. "His daughter is here, since we thought he would be moved, can she go in?"

Dr. Carson sighed, relieving the stress that had built up. He put his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. "Of course. Danny asked me to just let her in, so yes, she can come in."

The doctor wandered off again and Steve quickly stepped in. Making it very clear to Danny that no matter what, he should keep the mask on. He knew Danny would take it off the minute Grace would come in, even if it were just to talk with her. Danny seemed to understand and agreed, so Steve went back to the nurse's station and walked Grace to Danny's bed.

Grace cautiously peeked around the corner of the curtain. Not entirely sure what to expect. Steve had told her a bunch of things and most important she should be careful. Though the minute she saw her father she went up to him. "Danno!"

Danny's eyes lit up and just as Steve expected Danny pulled the mask off down to his chest. "Monkey!" Danny exclaimed in delight at Grace's appearance. Grace didn't know if she should hug her dad or not, but Danny's extending right arm won her over. They hugged, not too tight though.

"Thank you," Danny said appreciative towards Steve.

"Don't mention it," Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a death stare at the oxygen mask. "You heard what I said, right? And I'm serious."

Danny reluctantly pulled the mask back over his mouth and nose. Steve's mouth curved into a satisfied smile. "I'll be back in five." He said and took off.

Looking afraid, Grace stared around the cubicle, her eyes widening at the sight of all the equipment standing around. Danny didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. As soon Steve was out of sight Danny took the mask off again and tossed it somewhere behind the pillows. With the tubes out of his chest, the pressure had gone away the second they were out. Breathing took a lot less effort, so he would manage without the mask for a while. Talking however took his breath away after a couple of words. He tried it anyway. "How was the beach yesterday?"

"We build something with the sand for you." Grace sounded a bit distant, still overwhelmed by everything.

Danny noticed and tried to loosen her up. "Really? I hope you didn't bring it with you though?" he teased. "They're not very fond… of having sand around in this place. Don't know why though, I mean look at this place," Danny waved around. "If you try hard enough the antiseptic smell… just smells like the sea, right?" He mocked, tickling Grace in her side.

"Then you would have to try like really hard, because that's not how the sea smells." Grace giggled as she playfully slapped Danny's hand away to stop the tickling. She didn't even notice Danny needed to catch his breath in between.

"It doesn't?" Danny asked foolish. "Well I haven't been to the beach for a while."

"You never go to the beach, Danno." Grace rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile.

"You're right… When I'm out of here we will go, so you can build me another sculpture… how does that sound?" Danny glanced at her. He had missed her. Even if it had just been a few days he missed her anyway. He missed her the moment he had to hand her over to Rachel during the week. She could take his breath away. She was his life.

"I made a picture of it with my phone, so you could see it." Grace took her backpack off her shoulders and pulled her cell phone out of it.

"You did? Show it to me," Danny sounded exited. He patted on the right side of the bed. "Get up here."

Grace did as she was told and climbed onto the bed. She showed a few pictures. As usual Danny reacted way too excited. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry all of this happened, monkey."

Grace lay with her head in the crook of Danny's shoulder and slightly on his chest. "Me too, I'm just glad you're going to be okay," she abruptly lifted her head up and looked distressed at Danny. "You're going to be okay, right?"

"I will, don't let that brilliant mind of yours tell you otherwise." Danny tapped on her nose and pulled her back into a hug.

Danny rested his head on top of Grace's head. He closed his eyes for moment. His body ached, but he didn't want to admit it. Grace broke the silence. "I'm sorry I picked up my phone, Danno."

"What?" Danny opened his eyes confused.

"You might not have been hurt if I didn't have answered." Grace said softly spoken.

"No, no that's not true, Grace. It's not on you," Danny lifted her head up placing his fingers underneath her chin. "The bad guy who hurt me is responsible, you hear me? Don't you ever think it was your fault, you promise me?" He locked eyes with her. It broke his heart that she thought it was her fault.

"Okay, I promise." Grace looked down again. She stared at her banged up hand from punching Lucas the other day at school.

"How's your hand?" Danny gently grabbed it and held it up.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Grace assured.

"I am very proud of you, you know, for sticking up for your friend… I'm sorry I didn't say that sooner." Danny rested her hand back on her leg. "You know, I make mistakes, too, sometimes... I don't always know what the right thing to do is," he admitted. "But I always... I always love you, no matter what, all right?" Danny looked almost crushed at Grace. He really did love her with his entire soul. "You're the best." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Grace smiled. "Love you too, Danno. Always."

"All right, superwoman. Just tell Uncle Steve if your hand's hurting…" Danny paused a moment to catch his breath. It took more energy to take deeper breaths. His chest was getting tight again. "He knows what he's doing." Danny finished his sentence, but he couldn't pretend everything was fine anymore. A small grunt escaped from his lips as he shifted. He was getting really tired. His body hurt and if Grace hadn't been here he would've pushed the button of the pain relief pump, since it had been a few hours already.

Grace noticed her father's discomfort. Steve had warned her for it. "It's okay if you want to sleep, Uncle Steve said you might be tired from some meds you need to take."

"Did he also give you the pharmaceutical names of them?" Danny rolled his eyes. Of course Steve would tell her all kind of things.

"No…" Grace didn't understand the underlying sarcasm. "You can go to sleep, dad."

"Only if you'll stay right here. This is a much better medication than they are giving me here." Danny wrapped his right arm even tighter around Grace and snuggled her against him. With his left hand he finally pushed the button. After a few minutes he could feel the medication making him drowsy and he drifted off.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Kono had called Steve and the conversation took longer than expected. A little later than planned Steve walked back towards the ICU. The curtain around Danny's bed was still the same as he had left it, half open. Closing in he noticed that both Danny and Grace were asleep. He didn't want to wake them, so he stood away some distance and leaned with his shoulder against the wall, arms crossing his chest. He continued to stare inside the bay. Danny seemed comfortable for the first time since he had been in here. So did Grace. It had been a tough couple of days, but it seemed like everything was going the right way.

Catherine walked up to Steve. She could see Steve was having some deep thoughts and she didn't want to creep up on him. She carefully placed her hand on Steve's bicep and spoke softly. "Hey."

Steve jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his arm. "Hey." He smiled at the sight of Catherine. She offered him a coffee and Steve accepted it gratefully. The caffeine was the one thing to keep him going. He had slept for three nights, in what was supposed to be a comfortable chair, but honestly it felt like he had been camping out on the floor for over a week.

"She's a good kid." Catherine had followed Steve gaze right to Danny and Grace lying together on the bed.

Steve removed the plastic lid from the paper cup. "She's just like Danny, you know."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Catherine teased.

"I'm still figuring that one out," Steve smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. He grimaced as he almost burned his lips. He suddenly looked up back at Danny. Even from a little distance he could tell something was not right about his partner. Focusing on Danny's chest he noticed Danny's breaths were coming rapidly. _Dammit._

"Where's the oxygen mask?" Steve wondered out loud. He pushed the cup of coffee back in Catherine's hand. She didn't follow, but Steve marched into the bay. Opening the curtain completely he immediately heard Danny wheeze, trying to get enough air into his lungs. Steve searched for the mask as Danny's head rolled to the side. His lips had turned slightly blue. _Where was the damn oxygen mask?_

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Whoops, a little added whump as it seemed to be going the right way and we can't have that all ready, right? And yes, another cliffhanger, well get ready for a crazy ride, because I'm just getting started!**

 **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Thank you for reading!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N** **:** **I'd like to thank The hutchlover as my beta reader. Y** **ou're wonderful! I keep learning things. So thank you for helping me out!** **If there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine cause I'm still learning...**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows. It's really great reading the support.** **You guys are the sweetest! Also the guests who are reviewing, thank you for your kind words! Wished I would be able to send a message, but as that's not possible, I'm thanking you this way.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU ROOM 406 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OHAU**

 _Where was the damn oxygen mask?_ Steve searched quickly, but he didn't see it. Grace shifted and woke up by all the sudden noise and movement.

Steve acted quickly. "Gracie, let's get something to eat, huh?" He was already gently pulling her up and lifting her off the bed.

"What? Why?" She looked up confusingly at Steve. He didn't explain, but took her hand and walked her out of Danny's cubicle. He handed Grace over to Catherine, whom by now understood they should leave. She took Grace's hand, walked out of the ICU and down the corridor.

The minute Steve went back an ear deafening alarm went off. The sound was coming from the heart monitor. Numbers were flashing on the screen and caught Steve off guard. He didn't know what to do. Nurse Danaé entered and rushed towards Danny. She pulled the oxygen mask somewhere from behind the pillows and slid it back onto Danny's face.

Doctor Carson came running in as well. He silenced the alarm. Placing two fingers in the crook of Danny's neck he waited for the numbers on the heart monitor to settle. Carson used his stethoscope, placed the chestpiece underneath the hospital gown onto Danny's chest and listen to his lungs. "How long did he have the mask off?" He looked at Steve while he continued to listen.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've been away for 15 minutes tops."

"Detective? You with me?" Doctor Carson asked in attempt for a response, but he didn't get one. The doctor pulled Danny's eyelids up one by one and shined a small light into his eyes. He checked the numbers on the heart monitor. They had settled into a regular rhythm again. He focused on the nurse. "I need 2.5 mg of albuterol." She nodded and left the bed. Carson pulled a nebulizer machine from behind the heart monitor.

Danaé came back and handed Dr. Carson a vial. "Here you go, Doctor."

Twisting off the top of the vial, he squeezed all of the clear and colorless liquid into the nebulizer reservoir. He connected the nebulizer reservoir to a different facemask and attached the nebulizer to the compressor. Carson raised the head of the bed, so Danny would be in an even more upright, comfortable position. He changed the oxygen mask for the facemask of the nebulizer and turned on the compressor. Mist started to form inside the mask and Danny seemed to breathe it in calmly and deeply. Still wheezing, but that should stop once the medicine would kick in.

"Why didn't he wake up? He could've choked." Steve stated worried. Anger slowly setting in, because Danny had taken the mask off while he knew he needed to keep it on.

"It's another bronchospasm, Commander. Don't worry, he won't choke." Dr. Carson reassured. He typed down the latest on Danny's chart.

"If you say so. Why isn't he awake?"

"Well," the doctor went to the other side of the bed and checked the pain relief pump. He pressed some buttons on the screen of the device, standing next to the bed. "He got a shot of morphine minutes ago," Carson sighed deeply. "Probably at the same time as the bronchospasm started."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply as well. "Why is he so damn stubborn?"

"It's a strength and weakness at the same time, Commander," the doctor said, agreeing with Steve. "I'm going to cancel the transfer to the surgical ward. We'll reevaluate in the morning."

Steve placed his hands on his hips and eyed Danny warily for a moment. "He's not going to like it, but I'm fine with it."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve had been pacing in the ICU, waiting for Danny to wake up. In the meantime he had gone downstairs to the cafeteria where Grace and Catherine had gone after Steve had sent them away. Grace was sipping some apple juice when he walked up to them. It didn't matter if Steve was there or not, she didn't say much. Steve took her back to see Danny again. He didn't want her to feel she had to go because something bad happened. Even though it kind of did. Steve explained that the doctor needed to do another breathing treatment and that's why she had to leave. Not that he lied about any of that, but he just left out the scary part.

Grace stared briefly at Danny from a distance before she asked if she could go home. Both Steve and Catherine didn't expect her to ask such thing. She had been very impatient and excited to finally see Danny and now that she had seen him, she wanted to go home. They couldn't exactly say no, so Catherine took her back to Steve's house. Steve promised he would pick up some take-out and would be home by dinnertime.

After they left, Steve waited alone for Danny to wake up. The doctor had started another breathing treatment. The first round had improved Danny's breathing, but the wheezing wasn't entirely gone. Not much after they started the second treatment Danny woke up. Steve watched him wake up with an aneurysm face and his arms crossed.

Danny let out a harsh breath, followed by a few coughs. His chest was tight again, but not that tight that he couldn't breathe. It was manageable. Since Steve was the only one standing around, he wondered where Grace was. Danny made an attempt to pull the mask down, but Steve was instantly near him to keep him from doing so.

"Don't even think about it." Steve said warningly with still an aneurysm face.

"Grace?" Danny asked. His question muffled by the facemask.

"She went home with Catherine." Steve answered monotonous. He let go of the mask as Danny got the warning to keep it on.

"What's with the face?" Danny referred to the aneurysm face.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't have a face and stop talking. Just breathe in the medicine."

"Fine," Danny mumbled from underneath the mask.

Ten minutes later nurse Danaé disconnected Danny from the nebulizer. Doctor Carson would come by later to check on him. Danny was breathing fine again, only Steve seemed to be the one with a problem. He was somehow still mad. Steve sat slouched in the chair on the left side of the bed, typing on his phone. Danny rolled his head to the left. He'd rather roll onto his side, but the pain, soreness and discomfort in his ribs and chest weren't allowing him to do so. The tubes were out of his chest, so he could lay on his left side. Only the pressure on the incision wasn't very comfortable, so he'd rather not.

"What's the matter with you?" He finally asked, not daring to take the oxygen mask off again. Steve would shove it back on no matter how much Danny would argue.

"Nothing," Steve responded, not taking his eyes off his phone.

As Steve was not paying any attention, Danny pulled the mask impatiently off his mouth. He was getting a little annoyed by this ignoring thing. "Not nothing, you have an aneurysm face. For 30 minutes now you barely said anything." He waved strongly with his hands. "So either you're hungry or you're pissed off. I guess it's the last. What did I do, huh?"

Steve glared at Danny. The line between his eyebrows did not disappear. "Put the mask back on, Danny."

Danny swore Steve's stare could have frozen the ocean. He rolled his eyes, almost knowing certain what this was all about. "I took it off, while you were gone. Is that it?" He surmised.

"You happy now?" Steve jumped up from his seat. "I told you to keep it on and yet here we are." He said curtly.

The fact that he jumped up told Danny this was not the real issue. There was more. "That's not why you're upset. You're not telling me everything," he glanced over at Steve's face, it was still smoldering underneath his stony expression. He didn't say anything. "Steve?" Danny pushed while he looked straight into Steve's soul. His eyes had this hardness, they were narrowed and cold. Somewhere along with the hardness there was this remorseful and powerless look. The one that would break your heart into a thousand pieces, if it wasn't along with the cold death stare. Steve dropped his gaze to the floor. Suddenly Danny knew what was really bothering his partner. "It's Parrish, isn't it?"

Steve let out a big obnoxious breath. Hating the fact that his partner was able to read him. "Yes, Chin texted. An HPD officer recognized him and went in pursuit, but Parrish was able to shake him off. He got away," he snapped. "AGAIN!" Steve smashed the stainless steel tray of the bedside table. Causing a clattering noise as it slammed on the floor.

"Whoa, hey, easy!" Danny exclaimed. He clutched his left side as the sudden outburst spooked him.

Steve held up his hands. "I'm sorry," he ran his hand over his face, scratching his few days old beard. "He's on the run, Danny. He's free and you… you're in here, trying to keep it together. Not trying to choke, because your lungs are like crap and keep getting these… these spasm things. And that's all because he shot you and got away with it!"

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get him." Danny assured, trying to comfort Steve.

"No, it's not, okay. Look at you." Steve pointed towards Danny.

"Don't know whether that's endearing or offensive." Danny joked.

Steve smiled briefly before his eyes turned all sorrowful again. "You know what I mean. You're not supposed to be in here."

"That's true. Only the fact that I'm in here doesn't mean you have to be in here too. Go back to the office. Be useful and find that schmuck."

"You sure?" Steve didn't want to leave, but if he was being honest with himself, he wanted Parrish behind bars more than anything.

"I'm going to sleep anyway. Just go, all right? And if it will put your mind at ease, I'll keep the stupid mask on." Danny grabbed the mask and already put it back on, covering his nose and mouth.

"That seems like a good idea," Steve patted Danny appreciated on his shoulder. "I'll swing by after dinner."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Well I wrote chapter 7 and 8 as one chapter originally, but as it became a bit too long I decide to separate them. So since this is clearly a smaller chapter I'll post chapter 8 in a minute as well :) Probably won't post a chapter on Wednesday in that case as I'm away for a short trip. I'll be back posting a brand new chapter on Sunday though.**

 **Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts! MAHALO X**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Make sure to read chapter 7 first if you opened through the link sent to your email.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MCGARRETT'S HOUSE - 5329 KALANIANAOLE HWY – HONOLULU - OHAU**

Steve parked his blue Silverado in front of his house. He grabbed the take-out from the passenger seat and slammed the door close behind him as he got out. He had been at HQ for the rest of the afternoon. Catching up on leads, but they ended up with nothing so far. Dale Sullivan appeared to be a ghost, so they focused on revealing his true identity. They had been working almost non-stop. They wanted Parrish so badly that they would do whatever it took. Steve went to see Parrish's daughter by himself, to see if she really wasn't holding information. He had a hard time controlling himself, but once he realized the girl really hadn't seen her father for years, he managed.

On his way back he stopped at Danny's favorite Italian restaurant. If Danny liked it Grace must like it too, so he ordered a few different things and took it with him. Opening the front door he expected to find Catherine and Grace inside, but neither of them were anywhere to be found. Catherine's car was parked in front of the house. Her keys tossed on the coffee table in the living room, so they must be home. He closed the door behind him, waiting for any kind of response. He didn't get one, so Steve placed the plastic bag with food containers on table next to Catherine's keys.

"Catherine? Gracie?" He shouted. Nothing but his own voice filled the house. When he made his way over to the dining room he could hear the water getting turned off in the shower upstairs. Since it was an older house, it made a creaky sound that Steve could recognize from a mile away. He went upstairs and when he was about to knock on the bathroom door, Catherine stepped outside. Only wearing a white towel around her, still wet, body.

"Hey, sailor," Catherine greeted, drying her hair with different towel.

"Lieutenant Rollins," Steve spoke formally, but flirtatiously. He quickly scanned her from top to bottom and back, approving that she was barely wearing anything.

Catherine smiled as she noticed the look-over. For a guy who knew routine could kill you, Steve was pretty predictable when it came to his romantic game. Not that Catherine minded, she liked him for it. "You're home early. We went for a swim, so I figured I should take a shower before you got home." She explained.

"Before I got home? You could've waited, I wouldn't have had a problem with that." Steve's hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and he pulled her closer.

Catherine rested her hand below his ear, her thumb caressing Steve's stubbled cheek. "I know you don't, but I didn't want to tempt you."

"Why's that exactly?" Steve leaned in for a kiss, making his way down her neck to her collar bone before coming right back up for her lips.

With Steve's lips alight on her neck, Catherine cleared her throat. Even though he was making her knees weak and she didn't want him to stop, she spoke up. "Because there's this little girl walking around the house."

Steve stopped abruptly. His eyes wide open again. "That's... yes... that's a very good point," he looked around to see if Grace hadn't made them already. "Where is she anyway?" He hadn't seen her at all since he had come home.

"She's outside, sitting by the water." Catherine pointed towards the back of the house.

"Well, in that case," Steve smiled seductively and pulled Catherine back against him.

Catherine put her hand on Steve's chest, creating some distance. Not that she didn't like what he was trying to do, but something else occupied her mind. "She barely said anything, Steve. I asked if something was wrong, but she said she was fine."

Steve sighed. He hoped Grace would've been more like herself once they got home. Unfortunately it didn't sound like it. "All right, get dressed. I'll get dinner ready and we'll talk with her together."

"Okay." Catherine turned around and went to the bedroom. Steve watched her close the door behind her. With both hands on his hips he sighed. He was clearly worried about Grace and something told him this was not going to be easy. At least not if she was anything like her father. After a minute, gathering some courage, he went back downstairs.

In the kitchen Steve grabbed two cold longboards from the fridge and bottled water for Grace. Steve knew Danny valued a healthy life style for Grace. So the past few days they had given her nutritious and balanced meals. He better keep to that, otherwise he would never hear the end of it. Steve glanced through the kitchen window to his backyard. Just like Catherine said, Grace was sitting in one of the wooden chairs at the water. With the refreshments in his hands he went outside.

"Gracie! You good?" Steve shouted from a distance, putting the drinks on the table standing on the lanai.

Grace turned around, surprised to hear her Uncle's voice. "Uncle Steve, yeah I'm fine."

"Great, go wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready, okay?" Steve responded, jerking his head towards the house.

Along with the white and red food containers Steve put some plates and cutlery on the table. If it were up to him he would eat straight from the food containers, but with Grace around he better set a good example. Once the table was set, both Catherine and Grace joined Steve. They enjoyed their meal while they made some small talk. Steve and Catherine tried to get Grace to open up, but were unsuccessful. If Danny had been here, would know what to say to her, Steve thought while he took another bite.

Grace ate only half of what was on her plate. At one point she just started moving it from one side to the other side of the plate, so Steve figured she was done. "You finished already?" He asked to be sure.

"I'm not that hungry." Grace stared down at her plate, continuing to poke in the food.

"That's fine. If you do get hungry, there's plenty left so I'll put it in the fridge for you, okay?" Steve suggested.

"You want to take a shower, Grace?" Catherine asked to keep the conversation going. Steve reached for his beer and took another gulp of it.

"Do I have to shower within three minutes? Like in the Navy?" Grace asked, finally showing a very small grin, but it was visible.

"What?" Catherine marveled.

Steve snorted, almost choking on his swig. He remembered the argument he once had with Danny about it. "Did Danno tell you that?"

The smile faded and sadness transformed Grace's face as Steve said her father's name out loud. "All right let's go upstairs in that case, I'll grab a new towel for you." Catherine offered, trying to take Grace's mind off Danny.

Grace nodded. Catherine was already standing and waiting for her. "Come on, we'll let Uncle Steve do the dishes. He's very good at it." Grace giggled at the sight of Steve's perplexed facial expression.

"Hey, that's not true. I am very good in a lot of things, but doing dishes isn't one of them." Steve argued.

"Well, maybe it's time you learn. You know what they say, right? Practice makes perfect." Catherine teased as she took Grace by her shoulder and went inside.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MCGARRETT'S HOUSE - 5329 KALANIANAOLE HWY – HONOLULU – OAHU**

Steve started to do the dishes while Grace was taking a shower. Catherine had come downstairs all ready, but Grace seemed to stay upstairs. Steve had no clue why she acted like the way she did. Grace always liked to come over to his place and the previous day hadn't been any different from that. Only after this morning it had changed. Maybe seeing Danny hurt the way he was spooked her. Maybe she didn't like it here and wanted to go home. Steve didn't know. He shared his thoughts with Catherine, but she was just as clueless as Steve.

Steve tossed the dishtowel on the countertop. "I'm going upstairs, see what's going on." He didn't wait for Catherine to answer. He just marched upstairs, taking two steps at the time. It had taken long enough now; Grace had not been herself all day. Steve hoped she just missed her mother or something. Being away from your parents was already tough enough, but one of them being in the hospital made it even worse. Steve could still remember the day his father told him, that he and his sister Mary had to go back to the mainland. He had felt so lonely, almost abandoned.

It was the moment that he realized he was on his own from now on. People will come and go, some stay longer than others, but at the end of the day, it's just you. He was 16 when he figured that one out, but something inside of him told him Grace had figured it out as well. The way she worried about Danny. The way she handled things. The way she felt responsible for people. Like she was already an adult, but in fact she was just 11 years old. And if it were up to Steve he wanted to keep her that way. Danny had said it before; she was one strong and independent kid.

The door of the guest bedroom was slightly ajar, but he knocked anyway. "Gracie, can I come in?"

Grace answered yes. The room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere. The bed wasn't made. One shoe lay two feet apart from the other one. Grace sat on the middle of the bed, already dressed in pink PJ's and she did attempt to braid her own hair. Didn't seem to work out that well though. Steve tried not to laugh, but it reminded him a little too much about the time Danny stayed at his place while he went away for a training. When he had returned home, it looked like his house had exploded.

Steve went up to the chair standing near the bed, and removed some clothes from it before sitting down. Grace stared at him with her big brown eyes. He leaned forward. "You remember that after everything went down on Monday, you desperately wanted to help because Danno got hurt, right?" he paused to see if Grace followed him. She nodded firmly, so Steve went on. "Well you care about him, so it's normal you want to help. And I can see you're hurt and I care about you, so let me help you, Grace. Tell me what's on your mind, kiddo."

Grace stopped doing her hair. Looking down at her hands she fiddled with the hair strap. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

"What? No. No, Grace he's not going to die," Steve sounded resolute, but worried at the same time. She had been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders all day. Steve didn't know why she would though. "Why would you say that?"

"He's not?" Tears shimmered in her eyes as Grace looked up from her hands. "Then why are all those people up on that same floor? They look really sick and hurt. Some looked like they were going to die. Danno's up there too, so that means..." Steve interrupted. He didn't want to hear her say it twice.

"It's called the intensive care unit, sweetie. You go there after surgery, so they can monitor you. And yes some people are hurt very badly; only Danno isn't one of them. He's not feeling the best, but he's going to be okay." Steve stood up and sat down next to her on the bed. He pulled her into a hug. It broke his heart to see tears in her eyes. He loved her like she was his own. Not that he knew what it felt like to have a kid of his own, but he imagined it would be something like this.

With her head comforting against her uncle's chest Grace calmed a bit down and opened up. "I'm scared. I mean he can do anything. He's like a superhero only those don't get hurt and he did get hurt."

"It's okay to be scared, but you don't have to be. Danno is going to be just fine," Steve placed a kiss on top of her head. He still held her wrapped up in a hug. "Besides superheroes have powers so they don't get hurt. Which is actually a little unfair if you ask me, because people don't have superpowers. People can still be heroes though. Now that's even more amazing, don't you think so?"

Grace looked up questionably, pulling herself out of the hug. "How can you be a hero without a superpower?"

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Well, when ordinary people make themselves extraordinary you become a hero. Your dad is one of those people, Grace. You might not see it just yet, but in a few years you'll know what I mean by that."

Grace stared confused ahead. Trying to understand what Steve tried to say. "It sounds really complicated."

"Oh it's very complicated. Your father is quite a complicated man, right? Let me tell you that he's going to be a very old and really grumpy man one day. Don't worry about him, okay?" Steve forced a smile on his face, hoping he would be right about it.

"He said we would go to the beach once he got home. He doesn't like the beach, but I do though. Does that make him extraordinary?" Grace asked, still figuring out Steve's saying.

The forced smiled turned into a sincere one. "Yeah, you can say it like that. He will always put you in front of everything else, even if that means he comes second." Steve was glad she seemed like her old self again. Grace was still fiddling with the hair strap.

"You need help with that?" Steve pointed towards her half braided hair.

"You can make a French braid?" Grace said baffled.

"Can't be that hard, right?" Steve shrugged his shoulders. Grace turned around on the bed, so she would be sitting with her back towards Steve. He didn't even brush her hair again. He had never done anything like it, but he had seen Grace with it before, so he untangled it and started over. After five minutes and a few do-overs he finally showed Grace his work. Grace stared at the mirror, trying to look at the back of her head. "What do you think about it?" Steve asked.

"Danno was right." Grace giggled, putting her hand over her mouth as she saw the braid.

Out of curiosity Steve's eyes widened. "Right about what?"

"He was doing my hair one day and he told me that I was very lucky, because he's the only dad who can braid. All the moms normally do. So I asked if you could braid and he said that it would end up in a massive knot, one you learned in the Navy."

"Really? Of course he said that," Steve rolled his eyes while a grin appeared. He looked at Grace's hair. It didn't even come close to a braid and it did look more like a knot though. "Maybe only heroes can braid, huh?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: A little break from the whump, but the void got filled with the side of Steve we** **unfortunately do not get to see that often. Hope you liked this little twist!**

 **Chapter nine will be uploaded next Sunday! Enjoy your week and as always, love to hear what you think!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters. (wished I did though, but who doesn't)**

 **A/N: It's a true pleasure to write, if you have such a bunch of lovely people review on the story! Really guys, it's absolutely amazing! Love going through them and I'm so humbled to see you all seem to enjoy the story, at least this far!** **Also love how much involved you all are with this story and characters. The support is really appreciated. Same goes for the guest reviewers! Wished I was able to thank you by PM, but that's not how it works** **unfortunately, so let me say it this way. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

 **Again, the hutchlover, my sincerest thank you! You move mountains!**

 **Well enough with the rambling, here goes;**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

The following day Danny finally got moved to the surgical ward. Steve had left early in the morning, to work for a while. After Steve had calmed Grace yesterday, he had gone back to the hospital and spent the night at Danny's bedside. Steve could tell that Danny was exhausted from his busy morning. He didn't slept well during the night and in the morning the doctor did some tests and scans. After that they moved him, which took more energy out of him than he expected. So once he was settled in his new room he had fallen almost immediately asleep.

Hours later Steve walked in and Danny was still asleep. The room seemed spacious and a bit more humane than the ICU cubicle. However the blue and white painted walls came off cold and sterile. The fluorescent lightning also wasn't very helpful in making the room more comforting. The room was still dominated by the bed, but there was less equipment and more furniture. The comfortable chair was also still there, in addition with two dining type chairs. Danny's bag with personal belongings was sitting on one of the chairs.

Steve walked over to the window. The view was stunning, from where he was standing he could see the Moanalua Valley. The Hawaiian landscape would never cease to amaze him, but being able to see it from a hospital room he appreciated his surroundings even more. He wasn't sure whether Danny would like it or not. He might rather see skyscrapers than a giant green hill, as he probably would describe it.

Steve turned around; with his arms folded he stared at Danny. He noticed Danny was wearing his own gray T-shirt. He was also glad to see the oxygen mask was changed for a nasal cannula. The pain relief pump along with the IV fluids were the only things attached to him. No heart monitor, no tubes, nothing. Those were all good signs. Expect that Danny was sleeping in the middle of the day. He hadn't been that long in his new room, but his sheets and blanket were all messed up. That didn't surprise Steve though. The way Danny was animated with his hands told Steve his partner wasn't very good in laying still either.

Danny woke up startled as Steve sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he croaked out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Thought you said you would go to work in the morning?"

"Yeah I did. It's almost 2 pm, buddy. Thought I stop by after I checked on Grace and Catherine." Steve leaned back in the chair. Clearly Danny had been sleeping for a long time.

Clenching his chest Danny pushed himself into a sitting position. "Catherine's been with Grace all day?"

"She's working at my place, so she can stay with Gracie." Steve appeased as he could hear some worry in Danny's voice.

"You can bring Grace here. I mean Catherine must be going crazy at the house by now." Danny suggested. He tucked the nasal cannula back behind his ear. Everything seemed to be out of place after a couple hours of sleep.

"No, no she doesn't. She actually enjoys spending time with Grace."

Danny was surprised. "She does? She's a keeper, you know."

Steve nodded agreeing. "She would be a great mother,"

Danny's eyes were huge, astonishment transforming his face. "Did you…?" He snorted with laughter, like only Danny could. It was followed by an outburst, the shoulders shaking kind of outburst. The one that provokes laughter in others. All though it was a more of mocking laugh, Steve went with it anyway. Danny ended the laugh with a painful cough as his ribs protested against the movement.

Steve was instantly serious again. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," Danny grunted and waited for the flaring pain to ease. "I would feel a lot better if you told me you asked Catherine to move in with you, or to marry you or even better to start a family." Danny teased, taking advantage of the situation.

"You almost sound like you got shot in the head." Steve bantered back.

"You just said," Danny raised his voice in disbelieve.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I know what I just said, but no. Things are good the way they're right now. They don't need to change."

"Hold on, since when did you became a man of safety, huh?" Danny asked bewildered. "Not willing to jump? Because I've been asking for this guy for a few years now and suddenly he shows up? Just like that?" Danny snapped with his fingers.

"I am willing to take the jump, but someone very sensitive told me to take things as they are," Steve said defensive. "Coming from someone who never jumps I shouldn't be even taken this seriously."

"I moved to a sandbox surrounded by the Pacific Ocean. That compares with skydiving without a parachute, so I'm done jumping." Danny argued back.

"You know what," Steve raised his eyebrows in excitement. "We're going to skydive one day and you'll love it. You'll even wished you would've done it sooner."

"You nuts? How many times did you go skydiving? Because I'm pretty sure you lost your mind while doing so." Danny shoved his left hand behind his back to readjust the pillow. He arched his back when he leaned back and accidentally touched the gunshot wound.

"Your back bothering you?" Steve asked concerned. He could see Danny flinch when he leaned back against the pillow.

"Maybe." Danny hissed. He hadn't felt it before, but Steve didn't need to know that.

"Hey guys," Chin greeted as he walked into the room. "Wow look at that view. You can see the Moanalua Valley from all the way over here." He said amazed, while he looked outside through the window.

Danny frowned. "The what? That green hillock you mean?" He waved towards it.

Steve suppressed his grin. "It's not a hill, Danny."

"Whatever. I'm not familiar with them. Don't know how you manage to know which one this is… The entire island is covered with these hil…" Danny quickly corrected himself. "Valley's."

Chin smiled and leaned on the end of the bed. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You seem more like yourself though. How are you doing, brah?"

"It's going great," Danny combed his fingers through his hair. His hair was a disaster he could feel it. It probably looked like he had been walking through a tornado or something. "How's the case going? You find my phone yet?" He asked, not expecting anything, but Parrish had taken it with him, so they had been waiting for it to show up.

"Actually, we did," Chin pulled something out of his back jeans pocket. He held up a translucent evidence bag with Danny's cell phone as content. "We found it a couple of blocks from the scene. A homeless guy turned it back on, so that's how we were able to get it back for you."

"Hope you cleaned it before you brought it in here," Danny carefully took it from Chin and looked disgusted at his phone. He placed it on his bedside table. "Did Parrish do something with it, or?"

"We already checked with your provider a few days ago. They gave us a list with your recent calls. Parrish did make a call, but the number came back to a burner phone. So nothing we didn't know so far." Chin sighed placing his hands on his hips.

"What about the laptop we found at the dead witness's house?" Steve asked hopeful.

"Fong tried to decode Akama's laptop, but it's highly encrypted." Chin reported. "We need an expert for it, if we want to see what's on it."

"I want to see what's on it," Steve insisted. "Akama was a construction worker, right? Doesn't seem like he was a computer savvy to me. Which makes me curious what he's trying to hide."

"All right, I'll see if I can find someone."

"What about your friend Jerry?" Steve suggested.

"Jerry, the conspiracy guy?" Danny looked judgmental from Steve to Chin. "The one you know from space camp?"

Chin was about to respond, but Steve waved it off. "Don't listen to him. You think he can do the job? Wants to help us out once more?"

"You kidding?" Chin sounded aroused. "He's still bragging about the last case. Let me ask him if he can decode."

"Okay, go give him a call, see if he can help us. The sooner we crack this thing, the better." Steve demanded.

"Well, it's Jerry we're talking about, so I'll have to swing by his place," Chin said. Both Steve and Danny stared questioningly at Chin "He's not a very big fan of phones." He explained.

"Remembering the last case, I should have known that," Steve scratched the back of his head. "All right, if he can help us, take him back to the Palace. I'll go by the crime lab and pick up the laptop," he stated while he rose up from his chair, ready to go back to work. "You, behave yourself. We'll be back later." Steve placed shortly his hand on Danny's shoulder and walked towards to door.

Chin went up to Danny and gave him a fist bump. "Take it easy, okay?" Danny nodded obediently and waited for Chin to leave his room as well.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Danny sank weary back with his head on his pillow. He inhaled deeply to get more air in his lungs. Doing so it required his ribs to extend, which caused him to grunt and clench his left side. _When would it be all better again?_ He asked himself. If everything were fine with his health, he would find something to nag about. Only when something was wrong with his health, the only thing he wanted most was to be healthy again. He could handle some pain. He could handle the soreness. He could handle the exhaustion. Only when would it stop? Danny closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. It felt like it was the only thing he did all day, but it sped the time forward, the pain wasn't present and he would gain some energy.

His eyes hadn't been closed for a minute yet when he heard a familiar tune. It was his phone. Someone called him. Danny pushed himself up again, searching for his phone. He grabbed it from his bedside table. Looking at his screen, he frowned. It wasn't someone from his contact list, nor did he recognize the number. He quickly tore open the plastic evidence bag and answered the call. "Hello?"

An unfamiliar low male voice popped up from the other side of the line. _"If you think you can get away with this, you're wrong! Killing Akama to come after me... Let me tell you, I'm going to find you first. I'll kill you myself, if that's what it takes. You keep watching over your shoulder, Parrish. I'll be there sooner than you think."_ The call was disconnected and Danny stared confused at his phone.

Danny was trying to connect the questions that ran through his mind. The only reasonable explanation was that this was the guy they were looking for. Dale Sullivan. He had to call Steve. Let him know he just received a call and they should look into that. Danny scrolled through his contacts and stopped by the 'S'. He pressed onto Steve's name and before he realized it, his screen went black. His battery died. Danny looked helplessly around. Of course his phone would die after being on the streets for days and just as obviously he didn't have his charger here. There was one thing he could do and that was to get up and see if Steve and Chin were still here. They couldn't have gone that far, not this quick.

Danny slowly tried to get up, but quickly he realized how futile it was. Regardless, he needed to go. Pulling the sheet off him, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, letting out a harsh breath. Inhaling one more deep breath, he took the nasal cannula from behind his ears and out of his nose. He tossed it behind him and he grabbed the IV stand and pulled it towards him. He was glad he was wearing his own shirt and blue sweat shorts and not the hospital gown with an open back.

It was against doctor's orders to be moving on his own right now, but he had to let Steve know what just happened. He'd have to have both legs broken before he'd ask for assistance; he was too stubborn for that. With his bare feet on the cold floor he steadied himself, but he still rose. He had to bite his lip as sharp pain lanced through his torso and his vision became dark around the edges. Danny grabbed the corners of the nightstand to keep himself from fainting. Taking in some shallow breaths he managed to clear his vision.

Every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache, so he clenched his left side with his right hand. With the IV inserted in his right arm he had to shuffle his way forward by holding the IV stand in his left hand. Luckily the pain relief pump was connected onto the same stand as the IV bag, so he only had to take one stand with him. Danny slowly made his way towards the door, putting one foot in front of the other. His legs were shaking. He didn't expect his body to be this weak after a few days lying down in bed. But there certainly wasn't much strength left. He was already panting as he reached the doorway. Holding the doorpost tightly he searched the corridor for his friends. There weren't many people wandering around, but it only took him a moment before he spotted Steve and Chin at the end of the hallway. He could see them walking towards the elevator.

"Steve," Danny made an attempt to call out, but it would only be intelligible if he had been standing next to him. Danny grabbed the wooden railing onto the wall, trying to take a few steps into the hallway. He made four steps before he cringed and wrapped his arm back around his left side. He looked up to see if Steve and Chin were still there. Luckily they were; Chin pushed the button on the side of the elevator, ready to leave. Danny waited with the hope one of them would look his way and see him. _Come on, turn around._

"Steve," Danny half shouted this time, as Steve still hadn't turn towards him. _Why was it he never seemed to listen?_ Like he became instantly deaf when Danny asked him something or needed his help. Taking in a deep breath Danny winced in pain, but he managed to move forward again. He had made it half way through the hallway by now, but with each step the pain amplified. He was panting heavily and had started to wheeze.

Three more steps were all he could take. He didn't know how much longer he could handle before he would crash onto the floor. Danny squeezed his eyes closed as his face contorted. Both his chest and back seemed to be on fire, but he had to get Steve's attention. Otherwise this whole field trip down the hallway had been for nothing. Danny leaned with his entire weight on the IV stand. It was the only support he had from falling down. His body trembled and his legs were barely holding him.

Danny could see the elevator doors open. A man and woman came out, Steve stepped aside to let them through before he got on the elevator himself. Danny had to do something. Chin was already on the elevator and Steve was about to step in. Dark spots flashed in front of his eyes. Like had gotten up too fast, but he was already standing. So he ignored it and took another step. Once more, giving it all the strength Danny had left, he called out. "Steve!" As the name echoed through the corridor Danny collapsed. Taking the IV stand with him as he crashed in a heap onto the floor.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Whoops... sorry for the little cliffhanger... Next chapter will be up on Wednesday!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **X**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: All right let's make this short and quick, because it's been a very hectic week and we're only half way through the week yet... But I said I would post another chapter on** **Wednesday, so here we are... Haven't been able to answer to the awesome reviews (did read them though) Loved the response, you guys brighten up my week! So thank you for that! Also the guest reviewers, thank you very much. I appreciate you all taking the time to review and that you're reading the story in the first place. It's truly a pleasure to create this story, so I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **The hutchlover, you're AMAZING! (If there are any mistakes, you can blame me for it)**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OHAU**

"You, behave yourself. We'll be back later." Steve placed shortly his hand on Danny's shoulder and walked towards to door.

Chin went up to Danny and gave him a fist bump. "Take it easy, okay?" Danny nodded obediently.

Chin followed Steve, who was already waiting outside the room. They walked towards the elevator located at the end of the corridor. Halfway down the hallway they bumped into nurse Danaé. "Shorter visit than usual, Commander." She asked, curious to know why he was leaving already.

"I'll come back later. We have work to do and Danny can use some rest." Steve explained.

"Ah, okay. He's been sleeping for a while though. Is he still tired?" Danaé wondered, narrowing her hazel brown eyes.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "He seemed a bit more like himself, right?" He glanced over at Chin.

"He does, but he looked a little tired to me though." Chin shared his concerns.

"All right, I have to order some labs and then I'll check up on him. Maybe Dr. Carson can stop by later today. I'll check his schedule," Danaé noticed the deep frown from Steve. "Don't worry, go back to work. See you later." She smiled and went the opposite direction.

"He'll be fine." Chin patted Steve on his shoulder.

Steve nodded and they both walked down the hallway. There weren't much people wandering around, but there was enough chatter. Not that Steve and Chin didn't participate. They talked about the case and how to proceed from here on. They closed in on the elevator and Chin pushed the button. It took longer than usual as it had to come from downstairs. The illuminated numbers above the elevator lit up one by one. It seemed to take an eternity before it stopped on their floor. The doors opened and Steve took a step forward, only the people who were on the elevator needed to step out first so Steve stepped aside to let them through. Chin sneaked in as the couple walked out, and Steve followed.

 _"Steve!"_ The Five-0 Chief heard his name echo through the corridor. The voice sounded familiar. _Danny?_ Steve put his hand between the closing doors and pushed them back open. Steve stood in the door opening, to keep to doors from closing again. He looked around, down the corridor. The few people that had been wandering around seemed to have disappeared, because his eyes went immediately up to a man crashing onto the floor.

"Danny!" Steve called out and started running towards his friend. "Chin!" He shouted that the other man should come along. Steve hadn't seen that Chin was already behind him. He was completely focused on Danny, who had crashed in a heap to the floor, taking the IV stand with him as he fell. Falling, he had let out a painful grunt.

Steve didn't care whether he was allowed to run or not, he sprinted the last few meters. He came to an abrupt stop as he kneeled beside his friend lying on the floor. "Danny?" But his friend didn't answer. "Buddy, you with me?" Steve asked, but Danny kept his eyes closed. "He's out." Steve concluded. He quickly observed his partner. Danny had slumped mostly on his left side. He lay sprawled onto the frame of the stand, right at the same height where the incision on his chest was. The wheels were poking in his back.

Steve placed his hands underneath Danny's shoulders and lifted him up. "Chin, pull it away," he ordered and Chin carefully pulled the IV stand from underneath Danny as Steve continued to lift up his partner's torso from the floor. Steve placed it aside as he did not wanted to rip out the needle inserted in Danny's arm.

"What was he thinking, huh?" Steve snapped. Chin took over one arm from Steve and together they leaned Danny against the wall. As they did so Danny moaned.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Danny could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. _Where was he?_ He didn't know. What he did know was that he felt lightheaded and his back really hurt, like he taken a beating. His hand went automatically to his chest. The pressure was back as if they had shoved the tube back in. Now he remembered, he was in still in the hospital. _Right?_ Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry. Danny could see vaguely two figures in front of him. His hearing sharpened and he could hear two voices saying his name, asking if he was okay. He needed to blink a few times before everything came back into focus.

Steve stared at him with an aneurysm face and anxious eyes. Both he and Chin were still squatted next to Danny who remained sitting against the wall. "What happened?" Danny asked disoriented, as he didn't recall falling down. Pushing himself up he grimaced. Every muscle in his body ached and his head was pounding.

Chin looked concerned. Danny was visibly in pain. "You okay, brother?" He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder

A tall man wearing an Army uniform came up to them. "You need some help? Let me get you a wheelchair." He jogged away before Steve could say something. He didn't know whether the man was a doctor or a nurse, but at least they got some help.

"What were you doing out here?" Steve sounded a little upset.

"I… uh…" Danny clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. Doing so, pain flared through his ribcage.

"Here you go, sir." The man had returned with a wheelchair and pushed the brakes down as he parked it in front of Danny.

"All right, let's get you back up." Steve grabbed Danny by his bicep and underneath his shoulder. Chin did the same on the right side. On the count of three they pulled Danny off the floor. As they pulled him from the ground onto his feet, Danny let out a loud grunt and hissed in pain. The hallway started spinning. Danny swayed on his feet, so Steve and Chin tightened their grip.

They waited until Danny seemed steadier. "Come on, sit down and let's go back to your room." Chin suggested; supporting Danny with one hand and with the other he grabbed the IV stand.

"It's fine, I can walk back." Danny grit out. He stubbornly tried to take a step, but he sagged.

Steve kept him from going down. "Yeah, well I don't think so, pal." If Danny had seen his face he would've said something about the deep frown, it had been Steve's facial expression for last few minutes.

They eased Danny into the wheelchair. He'd rather walk back to his room, but when he sat down he knew he wouldn't have made it. He was exhausted, out of breath and his body felt heavier each second. He leaned a bit forward, to alleviate the pain in his back. He also kept his arm wrapped around his chest.

Steve and Chin walked behind the man pushing Danny forward. They locked eyes and shared a confused, but worried looked. Nurse Danaé came around the corner and stumbled upon the four men. "Detective," she greeted with her usual cheerful smile. The smile faded as she noticed the discomfort by her patient. "What happened out here?"

Steve placed his hands on his hips. "That's a mystery unsolved." He said incisively.

Her eyes droopy, she felt sorry for her patient. She didn't know that her patient caused the trouble himself. "Let's get you settled back in bed," she went up to the guy behind the wheelchair. "Thank you, Jesse." Danaé said appreciative, taking the wheelchair from her coworker.

"Take care, sir." Jesse patted Danny gently on the side of his shoulder.

Danaé turned towards Jesse before he took off. "Could you ask Susan at the nurse's station to page Dr. Carson?"

"Will do, ma'am." Jesse nodded firmly and went up to the nurse's station.

"Look, I'm fine. He doesn't have to come." Danny protested. Both nurse Danaé and Jesse ignored Danny's statement.

"You passed out." Steve gave Danny a grave look.

"You fainted?" Danaé exclaimed.

Danny wasn't in the mood to answer all kind of questions. So sarcasm was the only defense he had. "Last I checked passing out and fainting have the same significance, so yes, probably."

"All right, mister sarcasm. She's just looking out for you." Steve interfered.

Danaé inspected Danny's body as she continued to push the wheelchair. "Did you bump anything when you fell down?"

"How should I know?" Danny snapped, clenching his chest. He realized she was just trying to help, so he made attempt to make a joke. "It's fine, I lived in a lot of places where the bed felt the same as a concrete floor so, I'm used to lying on the floor."

"Really? Well maybe they can transfer you to the supply closet, how does that sound?" Steve teased.

"All right, girls." Chin interrupted before things would escalate.

Danaé looked over her shoulder towards Chin. "Are they always like this?"

Chin smiled. "Don't get me started."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Nurse Danaé pushed the wheelchair back into Danny's room. He still hadn't said why he would had been walking the halls all by himself. Steve and Chin followed the two of them back into the room as well. Chin rolled the IV stand and placed it back besides the bed. Danny tried to get up himself, but pain pushed him back on his butt. Danaé and Steve jumped in and helped him up, so he could get back in bed again.

With every power he had left Danny finally sat down on the edge of the bed. His shoulders hiked with every quick breath he tried to take. Now and then a whistling sound accompanied breathing. Danaé grabbed the nasal cannula and placed it back underneath his nose. She doubted the nasal cannula would be sufficient for him. Danny took several deep breaths, relishing in the sweet oxygen. His chest really hurt with every breath he took. It didn't matter how tight his arm was wrapped around it, the pain didn't seem to ease.

"Danny, I'm serious, did you hurt yourself during the fall?" Danaé asked as Danny's face was contorted with pain.

"My entire body hurts… constantly… so I don't know." Danny couldn't quite speak up as his breath hitched.

"He fell onto the frame with his left side and with his back on the wheels." Steve pitched in as Danny probably didn't remember fainting.

"Why didn't you…" Danaé exclaimed dismayed. "Let me see," she pulled Danny's gray t-shirt up and examined the bandages. She didn't want to pull them off, neither on his chest nor his back. There was no blood coming through the white dressings, so she didn't see why she would. "Looks okay to me, but lets have Dr. Carson decide whether it's really okay or not. He'll be here soon."

"Fine with me," Danny said short and soft as he closed his eyes, because he was damn tired. He didn't have the energy to argue. He coughed and he grunted in pain as he leaned exhausted against the pillows. After a couple of deep breaths he opened his eyes and looked right into two very concerned cool gray eyes. "Don't give me that look, would you?"

Steve looked up and sighed. "All right, just tell me why you took the IV stand for a stroll and why you thought it would be a good idea to do this alone?"

"What, you think I did it for my own amusement? Since it is such a lovely day, let's go for a stroll… no Dale Sullivan called me. Or at least I think so." Danny didn't hear Danaé and just rambled on to Steve.

"I'm going to get some new IV fluids." Danaé pointed towards the almost empty IV bag hanging on the stand. This was clearly another start of an argument, she took it as her cue to leave. Neither of the arguing men seemed to hear her, so exiting the room she rolled her eyes as she looked at Chin.

"What?" Steve said perplexed. A thousand reasons had crossed his mind as why Danny would be walking the halls by himself, but he didn't see this one coming. "Why would he call you?"

"If I knew I wouldn't had to come after you guys." Danny stated the obvious.

Chin spoke. "You could've called."

"I tried, but my battery died." Danny signaled to his phone.

"So you decided to come after us instead." Steve remarked.

Danny was done with the comments about him walking around, so he thought he'd tell them what Dale had told him. "Yeah, well, I presume it was Dale. He thought he had Parrish on the phone. He said that if Parrish thought he could get away with it, that he'd be wrong. He knew Parrish killed Akama. He threatened to kill Parrish and he'd be there sooner than he might think."

"Did he say anything else?" Chin wondered.

Danny shook his head. "That's it, but if we still think that Parrish is going after Sullivan, then we have some serious trouble. Because Sullivan's coming after Parrish, which means they're hunting each other. "

"Only how did Sullivan get your number?" Steve inquired.

"Parrish must have contacted him with my phone while he had it. I can't think of any other reason why Dale would have my number. I don't think he realized he wasn't talking with Parrish though. He disconnected the call before I could even say something back." Danny said.

"Good, that will be our advantage. We still need to figure out who this Dale Sullivan is. Maybe if we can find details on Akama's laptop. So let's go back to our original plan, Chin you pick up Jerry and I'll…" Steve got cut off by Chin who finished his sentence. "…You'll stay here. I'll go by Jerry's and pick up the laptop. Danny, you mind if I take your phone with me? Maybe Fong can get something off it."

"Knock yourself out, return it fully charged though." Danny couldn't reach for his phone without causing any pain, so Steve grabbed it instead and handed it to Chin.

"Good point," Chin took over the phone. "I'll let you know if we find something." With that said Chin left the room.

Steve sat down in the chair by the bed. "You could've pushed the call button and asked a nurse to find us."

Danny rolled his eyes. _Was he ever going to let this go?_ He was barely keeping himself awake, but he'd better answer otherwise his partner would never let it go. He raised his voice a little. "It's not everyday a suspect calls me on my private number, but you know what, next time I will, okay?"

Steve's eyebrows rose. "There won't be a next time, all right? It's the first time ever that you agreed with me, at least this quick though."

Danny forced a smile on his face. "What can I say, I live to surprise you."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Small 'in between' chapter, but it keeps the story flowing. At least Danny got back up without being hurt again.**

 **Let's see for how long though... Next chapter will be up on SUNDAY 'cause that's our FUNDAY and the day we add a little more whump!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **MAHALO X**


	11. Chapter 11

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.** Would've been great though...

 **A/N: Guys, you're all so sweet! I'm overwhelmed by the incredible reviews! It means the world to me you all are reading this story, and leaving this kind of reviews, it's absolutely amazing! !THANK YOU! Writing has become a real passion and I love that I get to share it with you all!**

 **The hutchlover, did again an outstanding job on beta reading! Thank you, for your time and effort! (If there are any mistakes, you can blame me for it)**

 **For now:** **Sunday is a Funday, so let's get the whump started!**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

A little later after Chin left, Doctor Carson dropped by. He wanted to do a full exam, so Steve stepped out for a moment. Not that he had been asked to leave or anything, but Steve knew Danny would act tougher if stayed around. It was the right timing anyway, because Chin called him as he walked out of the room. Chin informed him that Jerry had come aboard. They were on their way to the crime lab to pick up Akama's laptop and to drop off Danny's cell phone. Jerry would try to find a way into the encrypted laptop as Chin and Kono would continue to search for Dale Sullivan's identity.

Steve had been pacing back and forth in the hallway while calling with Chin. Just when he put his phone back into his pocket Dr. Carson came out of the room. "Commander McGarrett,"

Steve went towards him. "Really, Doc. Call me Steve."

The doctor snorted. "Well I'll try."

Steve grinned. They both knew they would call each other by title anyway. "Everything okay in there?" He jerked his thumb towards Danny's room.

Carson let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what his deal is, but it seems like everyday a new challenge occurs."

"Tell me about it. You've spent less than a week with him. Imagine putting up with him for four years," Steve placed one hand on his hips, with the other he held onto his badge. "No I'm kidding. He's a great partner and a good friend."

"He's loyal to a fault, that I can tell. Which makes him a good friend, but he's also an impatient patient. So knowing he wants to leave a quickly as possible, I'm going to see if there's any physical therapist available for tomorrow. To keep him from exercising alone."

Steve hunched forward with his shoulders. "I thought he said he already did some exercises?"

"He sure did. They are crucial to his recovery, but those were less straining exercises. More like clearing his lungs, strengthen his breathing muscles. It's to help prevent any complications. The shoulder exercises helped to keep them moving freely and improve the function of his lungs. Right now I'm talking about a pulmonary rehab program. It's a individualized progressive program consisting of various exercises, including the treadmill and such."

"That's great, right? Meaning he's going in the right direction."

"You can say it like that," Dr. Carson readjusted the stethoscope around his neck. "Don't be too optimistic though. The fact that he couldn't make it till the end of the hallway, is still worrisome. Sure he had a tough surgery and I didn't expect him to make it down the hall all by himself, but passing out? Meaning he didn't get enough oxygen to his brain. His lung capacity is concerning for that matter, but it's not the first time I've seen it. With PT most patients they make significant progress."

Steve's brows snapped together. "He didn't have another bronchospasm though."

"That's true, so let's stay positive and see what tomorrow will bring us. He didn't injure his chest or back, but there seems to be some bruising. I added it to his chart, so we will keep an eye on that too. He's resting and that's what he should be doing for the rest of the day. Try to gain some energy for tomorrow." Dr. Carson put the tablet he was holding into his white lab coat pocket.

Agreeing with the doctor, Steve nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Doctor Carson pointed towards the nurses station. "Let me try to schedule a PT session. I'll let you know."

Steve nodded firmly this time and went back to Danny. He entered the room quietly. Danny seemed asleep or at least he had his eyes closed. Either Steve could sit by his partner's side, watch him sleep, as creepy as it may seem, or he could get some caffeine to stay focused and work from here. His tablet was downstairs inside his car, so he would pick it up after he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Steve went to turn around when he noticed two exhausted baby blue eyes stared at him.

"Buddy, I'm going to grab some coffee real quick." Observing his friend, Steve detected the leads that were coming out at the neck of Danny's shirt. His eyes shot up to the heart monitor standing next to the bed. The green wave was steadily dashing up and down on the screen. He was perplexed to see the doctor had reconnected his partner up to the machine. "Thought the doctor said you were doing better?"

Danny closed his eyes again. Even though he was exhausted he managed to make a teasing comment. "He's just making sure… I'll be alive to be a pain in your ass. You know… keeping you from doing stupid things."

"That's funny. I'm gonna get that coffee, don't go anywhere this time." He bantered back.

"Won't move an inch." Danny muttered as he gave in to his exhaustion.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Steve left the door open, like everybody else did. He took the elevators downstairs, to grab his tablet and make a quick stop at the the cafeteria. The coffee wasn't the best quality, but he had tasted worse. He probably would spend the night here at the hospital, so he could use the caffeine as it was only 3.30 pm. Maybe he would go back to the Palace for a bit, but that depended on whether Danny would stay in bed for the rest of the day or not. Steve guessed he would be asleep when he returned to the room, but it wouldn't be for more than an hour tops.

With a cup of coffee in his hand and with the tablet underneath his arm, Steve went back to the surgical ward. He had taken a different route back up to stretch his legs. Coming out of the elevator on the other side of the hallway he walked into Dr. Carson again. They greeted each other.

"If you want a decent cup, I can give you coffee from the doctor's lounge." Dr. Carson held up a white mug.

"You would think they would give the better stuff to the patients and family's." Steve mocked.

"We don't want people to stick around for that long you know," Carson teased. "Is Danny asleep?"

"He probably is by now," Steve took the lid of his coffee cup, steam coming off as he did. He tossed the lid in a trash can standing near by. "Is there any particular reason why the heart monitor is back in place?"

"It's for precaution. About 25% of patients after major chest surgery can develop a specific irregular heart rate called, atrial fibrillation. Just making sure he doesn't develop one as he seems to surprise me every hour," the doctor said with a joking tone. Steve on the other hand didn't seem to get the joke as he stopped listening after 'atrial fibrillation'.

Carson quickly resumed. "It's easily to correct with medications, so if it occurs, it will resolve within several hours. Let set the goal to keep him off any heart medication though." Only the doctor's attempt to make alleviate the Commander's worries went to opposite way.

Steve's eyes widened and suddenly stopped walking. "Heart medication?"

"Well regardless of any irregular heartbeats he may or may not have, most thoracic surgery patients will go home on some type of heart medication. Mostly to continue to protect the heart. The majority of patients are able to come off of it, so it's nothing to be worried about," he patted the back of Steve's shoulder, hoping to calm him. Changing the topic, he took a sip of his coffee. "Does Danny know you're concerned about him?"

Steve snorted. "I could ask you the same thing. You've been around non stop."

"It's my job to care," a half smile appeared on Carson's face as Steve was right. "Really don't worry, the monitor is just for the night and hopefully it will keep him from running off again."

"Good point," Steve's phone rang, so he pulled it out of the pocket of his army green pants. Caller ID showed Chin was calling. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

The doctor nodded. "Sure, I'll check on him in a few before I head home for the day."

"All right. Thanks, Doc," Steve said as the doctor walked past him. He hit the answer button and held his phone up to his ear. "Chin, what'd you got?"

 _"Steve, you still with Danny?"_ Chin asked, sounding serious.

Steve's brows snapped immediate together. "Yes, why'd you ask?"

 _"Fong, checked his phone and someone traced his GPS. Last checked location was the hospital. Don't know if they tried to trace it later on, but after that his battery died, they weren't able to trace it any longer."_

Steve stared from around the corner at the closed door of Danny's room. "Shit," they'd been leaving the door open. "I'll call you back."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Danny lay on his right side as he rather not be in pain. The doctor had said he had some bruising on his back and chest, which explained the pressure ever since he had passed out.

Danny could hear someone talk, but he was simply too tired to check out who is was. A nurse, the doctor or Steve. He didn't care at the moment, all he wanted was to fall asleep. The walk down the corridor had taken too much energy and effort, which scared him because normally he wouldn't even think about being this tired after walking a few feet. Danny tried to suppress that thought for the moment and he would see how tomorrow would go. The person who entered his room twiddled with his IV. The fiddling took longer than usual and it seemed odd they hadn't said anything to him. Or maybe they had, but he hadn't heard it. Danny slowly opened his eyes. At the sight of someone in blue hospital scrubs he closed them again.

A needle pinch in his arm startled him. _Why did they always bother you when you were trying to sleep?_ Danny didn't get it. They could wait a few hours to draw blood and let him sleep for now, right? He felt the sting of the injection and a cold fluid being pushed into his veins. That's not what happens when they draw blood. Danny opened his eyes and stared at the syringe in his arm. Something was not right.

He reached for it and grabbed it, but when he tried to pull it out, his hand didn't cooperate. He couldn't move it. He heard people talking, only he couldn't see where the chatter was coming from. His eyes were locked on the syringe. Not that he wanted to look, but he couldn't move his eyes.

Danny's left hand was holding the syringe, as his hand went limp, it slid away and dropped on the bed. He didn't know how, but slowly he lost control over his body. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His muscles had frozen, his arms, his legs. _Move. Move!_ Nothing moved, he was paralyzed. Panic increased as he rapidly lost control over his body. His heartbeat pounded loudly, echoing in his ears. _What was happening? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he breathe?"_

 _Breathe._ It was the only thing he could think of. He needed to breathe. Each breath became harder to inflate his lungs. Only it was not that his airways had narrowed again, but more as if concrete had been poured into his lungs. Panic and the lack of air caused him to start gasping: breathing as if the oxygen had been sucked from the air around him. His heart throbbed in fear. His mind started to fail, like an engine that was cranked over a thousand times and never kicked into action. He wasn't able to move his eyes, but the lack of oxygen caused his vision to fade and the darkness to set in. Danny was still fighting to breathe, gasping for air. As the darkness took over his vision, he slipped away with only one thought. _He was dying._

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Not a deathfic, I promise. Just some whump combined with drama, that's all :)**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **MAHALO X**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: WOW, guys! You're making me blush! I'm truly grateful for all the wonderful response, thank you so much! I'm thrilled y'all like it so much and I'm amazed at the constant support! I want to hug everyone! *sending digital hugs all over the world* I will respond to the reviews, first thing in the** **morning. For the guest reviewer's; I can't say thank you enough and I wished I would've been able to send a personal message, but then it would no longer be possible to be anonymous. Which I totally respect and understand. Let me say, I'm touched by the words and well honestly, I don't know what else to say other than, I'm one lucky person to be surrounded by all these lovely people, who enjoy reading my story of the TV show I'm completely obsessed with!**

 **As most of you had a hard time staying patient, (can't blame anyone after I ended the chapter with a pretty dramatic cliffie) here's a brand new chapter. The next one will be up on Sunday!**

 **All I do is say thank you, BUT, t** **he hutchlover, thank you for being my beta reader! I'm really fortunate to be working together! I keep learning things!** **(but if there are any mistakes, you can blame me for it)**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OHAU**

Steve stared from around the corner at the closed door of Danny's room. The door had never been closed, not even by the doctors or nurses. "I'll call you back."

Steve shoved his phone into his pocket and dumped his coffee and tablet on a cart standing in the hallway. He jogged back, increasing his pace as he closed in on Danny's room. Without hesitation he reached for the gun in his holster. He took it out and checked his ammo. He wasn't sure what was going on and he might be overly protective, but his gut was giving him all kind of wrong feelings. He slowly pushed the door open with his left hand so he could aim his gun with his right hand. The hinges creaked as it opened.

Scanning the room he spotted a man standing at Danny's bedside. He stood with his back towards Steve. He sighed relieved, the man was wearing the familiar blue hospital scrubs. Steve lowered his gun, but didn't holster it. Something felt off about the man. He couldn't quite figure out what though. Maybe it was because the man hadn't even turned around yet.

"I don't think we had the pleasure to meet." Steve said as he, with some forethought, stepped a little closer.

The man shot a brief look over his shoulder. "That's possible, it's a big hospital you know."

Steve could see the man was doing something with his hands, but he didn't have a visual as the man were still standing with his back towards him. "You mind showing your ID?"

"Sure, no problem." In a flash the man stuck a needle into Danny's upper arm and pushed the fluids from the syringe down into Danny's body. Reaching for his gun that was tucked into the front his pants. he turned around and aimed at Steve.

With quick reflexes, Steve pointed his gun on the man as well. "Don't," Steve warned the man. His nostrils flaring as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. The man pulled his tigger. Steve aimed, and then shot. The noise of two shots, fired in rapid succession, cracked into the air.

One bullet came right at Steve. While trying to dodge it, the bullet grazed his right bicep before it pierced into the wall behind him. He grunted in pain as the bullet tore his shirt and skin. "Argh," he hissed underneath his breath. Putting his left hand up to his arm, blood oozed through his fingers.

Steve's aim hit the man in the chest, propelling him backwards against the bed before he slumped on the floor. Along with his gun, the vial he had been holding slipped from his hand and clattered onto the floor. The vial was empty, but the glass smashed into a thousand pieces next to him.

Steve kicked the gun away and holstered his own piece. He crouched down next to the man. "What did you do, huh? What did you do!? What's in there?" he shook the guy by his shoulders, trying to keep him conscious. "Hey, answer me, you son of a bitch!" He scolded as the man's eyes widened and his pupils enlarged.

Steve placed his fingers in the crook of the man's neck, but didn't feel a pulse. He was gone. "Dammit." He clenched his fist as the graze on his arm burned.

Dr. Carson rushed in as he heard the gunshots. "Commander, what happened, are you all right?" he rambled when he saw the blood streaming down Steve's arm.

Before Steve could answer they got distracted by a alerting signal from the heart monitor. The sound piercing Steve's ears. "Danny," Steve got back up and stared with pure panic at Danny. Danny was gasping for air. He didn't move, he just fought to breathe. Steve's eyes were locked on his partner. "He was injected with something."

Dr. Carson went to the other side of the bed. "Get him on his back." He commanded. They rolled Danny on his back, his arms wildly. His entire body was limp. Carson pushed a button behind the bed and a alarm echoed through the room and hallway combined with the words 'Code Blue'. He unlocked the brakes so he could push the bed forward and get behind the head. Danaé and Jesse came running into the room.

"Someone get me a crash cart!" Carson bellowed. Danaé reacted and rushed back onto the hallway. "Get that man out of the way." The doctor indicated the body on the floor.

"What's going on?" Steve asked with a certain desperation in his voice. Together with the help of Jesse he dragged the dead man to the side of the room, leaving a blood smear on the floor.

Dr. Carson lowered the headrest, so it would be flat and pulled the pillows away from underneath Danny's head. "I don't know what he was injected with, but he can't breathe. He's suffocating." All color drained instantly from Steve's face as he watched helplessly. Danny's lips had now turned blue. Steve crouched down and carefully grabbed the label of the vial off the floor.

The doctor looked up as Danaé hurried back inside with the crash cart. "I need to intubate," Carson stated. Danaé acted quickly and got an intubation kit. "Push 30 of Etomidate and 120 of sux." Carson ordered.

Steve needed to know what kind of drug had been in the syringe. He tried to read the label, but it seemed impossible to pronounce. He made attempt anyway. "Doc, it's Succinylcholine?"

"Oh my God," Dr. Carson exclaimed. He stopped Danaé just in time from pushing the medication. "Forget the Sux en Etomidate, push Ketamine, now!" Danaé grabbed another syringe and pushed the fluids into Danny's IV port.

Dr. Carson waited for the medication to enter Danny's body. "7.5 tube, please," he repositioned Danny's head with a head tilt chin lift maneuver and opened his mouth. He inserted the blade of the laryngoscope into Danny's mouth. With his left hand he continued to hold the laryngoscope and with his right he took over the 7.5 tube that Jesse handed him. Gently and controlled the tube was inserted through the mouth down into the trachea. "I'm in," Carson said while pulled out the laryngoscope and inflated the cuff. He attached the bag valve to the end of the endotracheal tube which Jesse secured with tape. "Start bagging," the doctor stepped aside and handed Jesse the bag. Jesse started squeezing it, attempting to ventilate Danny's lungs.

Dr. Carson placed his stethoscope one by one on both lungs. "I've got bilateral breath sounds," he looked up at the monitor standing next to the bed. "Saturation's coming up," he turned around towards Danaé. "Let's get him on a ventilator, please."

"Major Carson, do you want detective Williams transferred to the ICU?" Jesse asked as he continued to squeeze the bag.

"No thank you, Captain Greene. I don't expect him to be out that long. My shift is over anyway, so I'll stay with him until he wakes up again," Carson took off his white lab coat and tossed it over the chair standing near by. Looking up he saw Steve standing in silence.

Steve's color had drained from his face and blood was slowly leaking down his arm. "You served?"

"What?" Carson got caught off guard with the question. "Yes, U.S Army second forward surgical. Trauma surgery," he could tell Steve hadn't fully processed the last five minutes. "Steve, you should sit down. Let me get a suture kit, clean you up and I'll explain." Dr. Carson directed Steve to the chair standing by the window.

He returned within a minute, holding a suture kit and gauze. Carson sat down in the chair next to Steve's. He put on some gloves and carefully lifted the sleeve of Steve's dark blue polo shirt. First he put pressure on the dressing he had put on the graze to stop the bleeding. Steve couldn't help it, but a grunt escaped from his lips. His arm burned like crazy.

Dr. Carson peeked underneath the gauze. "It's pretty deep, it will need some stitches."

"Fine," Steve said shortly not taking his eyes off Danny. Danaé had come back in and started to connect the ventilator. It looked already bad enough to see Jesse standing there squeezing the bag to keep forcing air into Danny's lungs. Only the sound that came with the ventilator made it even worse. It was a rhythmic hissing sound that raised and lowered in loudness as the machine cycled. Danny's chest going up as the machine provided him with oxygen.

Carson noticed the distressed gaze. "It won't be for long."

"I don't care if it's for long or not, when I find the man responsible, there's a little chance I will give him any dignity." Steve sounded furious. He locked eyes with Carson. "Why'd he stop breathing. What did they give him?"

Usually Carson would ask if people wanted a straight answer or not, but in this case, he knew Steve would. They were speaking man to man. "All right, I'll tell you. He was injected with Succinylcholine. It's a drug we actually use to intubate patients. Only we give it together with a sedative, that way the patient won't be aware of the intubation. The Succinylcholine is a neuromuscular blocker and it's given to relax the body while intubating the airway. It's a paralytic drug."

"Jesus," Steve said under his breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. "He was paralyzed while he was awake?" He stared with wide anxious eyes and a raised brow at the doctor.

"I'm afraid so, yes," Carson sighed. He took the dressing off Steve's arm to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Normally we push the sedation drug first, so the patient will be unconscious when the paralysis sets in. If I'm honest, it's a great drug to kill someone. Without respiratory support you will stop breathing. The sux, Succinylcholine, wears off as it's rapidly metabolized by your body. It will be untraceable."

Steve swallowed hard. "And what if you're conscious?"

"It has an onset of 30-40 seconds. In that time nearly every muscle in your body will get paralyzed. Within seconds you'd realize you're having trouble moving your eyes and fingers, followed by your arms and legs. Swallowing and breathing becomes more and more difficult, you'll loose consciousness and eventually you'll stop breathing." Dr. Carson explained as he cleaned the graze on Steve's arm.

"That sick son of a bitch." Steve cursed, clenching his fist as the pain in his arm flared up. If he had been alone he would've punched the wall. Danny had done nothing to either Parrish or Sullivan and yet they came after him. They tried to kill him and if it were up to Steve he would put the both of them behind bars or maybe somewhere deep into the ground.

Carson could see the anger flashing in Steve's eyes, so he tried to comfort him. "Luckily we were in time to support his breathing. He's physically going to be okay."

A line appears between Steve's brow. "He was paralyzed while he was awake. You needed to shove a tube down his throat, so he could breathe," he ranted pointing at Danny. "Nothing's okay about that."

"I know," Dr. Carson took a deep breath. "Remember it's temporarily. In five more minutes the dose of sux wears off. He'll be no longer paralyzed. The sedation will last longer though."

Steve nodded. "How long?"

"Most likely 30 minutes. I could've used a drug with a shorter duration, but giving the circumstances it's wisely to give him some time. It's already traumatic enough. So by the time he'll wake up, he'll be off the ventilator and his breathing will be stabilized again." Carson explained.

"No consequences?" Steve wondered out loud.

"There could be, myalgia is one of the main things. Muscle weakness or stiffness is also common. But we'll face that if it comes to that." Dr. Carson really didn't think they should worry about it right now. The graze on Steve's arm had stopped bleeding, the wound cleaned. The only thing missing were a couple of stitches. "You want a local anesthetic before I suture you back up?"

"No." Steve sounded resolute.

"Copy that, Commander."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Minutes later Dr. Carson had stitched the graze on Steve's bicep. He removed the rest of the blood that covered his arm and wrapped a white bandage around the wound. Steve's short sleeve was still covered with blood and there was a hole in his shirt, but he didn't have anything else to wear. The doctor checked on Danny while Steve went to wash the last remaining blood off his hand.

As he came back from the bathroom, two men in Army uniforms loaded the body onto a gurney and covered it with a sheet. It was ready to be taken to the morgue. Steve was not letting this man out of his sight though. He hadn't called the team yet. He didn't like to keep things from them, but he didn't want to worry them either. He called Max instead, asking if he could come pick up the body. Steve knew Max would take exceptional responsibility and that was exactly what he needed. He stepped outside the room while the two men rolled the gurney ahead of him.

Steve hadn't seen her yet, but Kono walked up from behind. She noticed the body and Steve's bloodied shirt. "Whoa, Boss. What happened? Did you get hit?"

Steve turned perplexed around. "Oh it's just a graze. It's nothing," he made a motion with his shoulder as his entire right arm felt rigid. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked surprised to see her.

"Chin thought you might needed backup."

"Backup, huh." It put a brief smile on Steve's face. He got remembered how he always said that he didn't need any back up, because Danny was always with him and that was enough backup. The smile slowly faded as he thought about Danny laying in a hospital bed, connected to a machine just so he could breathe.

"But I guess I'm a little late for that," Kono referred to the dead body underneath the white sheet. "Is Danny okay?"

"Actually you're just in time. He'll be okay. Can you do me a favor and go with the body? I don't want to lose our only lead. Max'll meeting you downstairs and take it from there."

"What'd you mean, he'll be okay?" Kono asked indignantly, worried about her friend.

Steve looked down before he glanced shortly towards Danny's room. "Come back up when you're done downstairs. I'll explain everything later. Tell Max I want an ID as soon as possible."

Kono didn't know what was going on, but it would be better to obey the order. "Okay."

As she was told Kono had gone downstairs to the back entrance where Max just arrived as she came down. The two men helped Max get the shooter into a bodybag. Before they transferred him into the M.E van Max quickly scanned the thumb for a fingerprint. He took the sheet off the man's face and took a picture.

"Hold on, Max. I know this man." Kono stared in shock at the corpse in front of her.

"Well that's unfortunate, I'm sorry to hear that," Max said respectfully. "I'm a little confused though. Why would commander McGarrett shoot," the fingerprint scanner bleeped as it completed its search. "Kurt Jensen."

Kono cut Max off. "Kurt Jensen?" she repeated with dismay. "When I saw him before he said he was Agent Denson, with the FBI."

Max narrowed his eyes with a little suspicion. "So you did not actually know him?"

"No, I just met him once." Kono replied absently pulling her phone out of her jeans short pocket. "Thanks, Max. I've got to call Chin."

Kono called Chin on her way back up. She was some how relieved; they finally had a lead and maybe soon they would catch both Sullivan and Parrish. Chin would dig deeper while Kono traced her steps back to Danny's room with a optimistic smile on her face. Closing in she could see Steve standing by the window through the open door. He stood with his back towards her, his arms folded in front of his chest. Kono knew he was in deep thoughts, so she knocked once on the door before walking in.

"Boss, we have a positive ID on the shooter. I recognized hi…" Kono stopped mid sentence as she stared with her eyes bulging towards Danny. "Oh my gosh!" overwhelmed by what she saw tears welled up in her eyes. "Steve, what the heck happened?"

Steve cleared his throat and stepped towards her. He told her quickly what had happened. Less harsh than the doctor had told him, but it came down to the same. Kono blinked the tears away, only Steve could clearly tell it came as a shock to her, as it had to him. Steve leaned on the end of the bed. "Kono, what do you mean you recognized him?"

Kono placed her hand gently on Danny's shoulder and looked down at him. She felt terribly sorry for her friend. She couldn't imagine anything like it. She swallowed hard before answering Steve's question. "We met two FBI agents on Monday when Chin and I went to visit Parrish's daughter. They came out of the house as we got there. We didn't think it was weird, because Parrish had been investigated by the FBI for years. The one portraying agent Denson is the one you shot. His real name is Kurt Jensen. The other one is agent Kole. I called Chin. He's running the leads."

"Fake credentials, so maybe this Agent Kole is Dale Sullivan." Steve thought out loud.

Kono's phone rang. "It's the crime lab," she touched the screen to answer. "Officer Kalakaua," she nodded as she received information for the other side of the line. "Thank you, Charlie," Kono hang up. "Steve, where's Grace?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "She's with Catherine," he crossed his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"Charlie was able to locate the IP address from where Danny's phone got traced. There was one other number they traced down," Kono sighed. "The number belongs to Grace."

Steve didn't even took the time to answer. He grabbed his phone and dialed Catherine's number. It kept going over and over, but Catherine didn't answer. "She's not picking up," he tried Grace's number, but she didn't pick up either. Steve tossed the gun of Kurt Jensen on a chair. He had put it in a plastic bag to preserve the evidence. "I've got to go. Stay with Danny, you hear me!"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Whoops... sorry! Again a pretty mean thing to end this chapter like this. Sunday will be here in no time, I promise!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	13. Chapter 13

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for leaving a review behind. Love reading them, but I truly hope y'all love reading the story more, as it should. I mean reviews are nice and lovely to receive, but what's more important is for you to enjoy this fan fiction. I started writing to share my imagination and to give people a good time while reading a piece of my crazy imagination. So yes, I'm very** **grateful for all of you, both, readers and reviewers.**

 **The story wouldn't be like this if not for The hutchlover. You do a phenomenal job (even besides your full time job) with beta reading the chapters.** **Thank you, for your time and effort, I realize it's a lot!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OHAU**

Steve ran through the corridor, evading the people who we walking there. Some people shouted he should slow down, but Steve didn't care. He went up to the staircase, he didn't have the time to wait for the elevator. Slowing down as he approached the door leading to the stairwell, he pushed it open with his shoulder, to not slow down. He skipped every few steps of the flight, jumped onto another, quickly making his way downstairs. Reaching the ground floor, he ran towards the exit and straight to the parking lot. Coming back to his own truck, he jumped in and tore off. Turning the sirens on and ignoring all speed limits.

He started to panic; he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Grace. The same for Catherine, but he knew she was capable of defending and taking care of herself. Grace on the other hand was just a little girl caught in the middle of it. They had to be okay. Changing lanes on the highway, he managed to call Chin. He needed both hands on the wheel, so he dialed the number, put it on speaker and tossed it on the passenger seat. After a few seconds the call connected. "Chin, I need you to located Catherine's phone."

 _"I'm on it. Is everything okay?"_

"No it's not. The people who traced Danny's cell just tried to kill him. Fong called and they traced Gracie's number as well. I can't get a hold of either Catherine or Grace."

 _"What? Is Danny all right?"_

"Kurt Jensen drugged him. He pulled his gun on me. We exchanged fire and I shot him in the chest. Danny's going to be okay. The doctor had to send him under and intubate him, because the drugged caused him to stop breathing," Steve could hear Chin curse on the other side. "Listen to me, he's going to be fine. Kono is with him. Right now we need to focus on finding Grace and Catherine. Do you have a location?"

 _"Catherine's phone is at your place. Let me locate Grace's phone too."_

Veering into the opposite lane, Steve roared past the cars. "Have HPD send units to my house, ASAP!"

 _"I'm sure they're fine."_ Chin comforted.

Steve sure hoped so, but he wouldn't rest until he knew for sure. "Don't want to take any risks, Chin."

Chin understood Steve's concern. _"Okay, HPD is on their way. Grace's phone is also at your house. Should I come?"_

"I need someone on standby at the office. HPD is 3 to 4 minutes out, so I'll call you if I need you. Thanks, Chin." Steve appreciated the gesture. He let Chin disconnect the call otherwise he had to reach for his phone on the passenger seat. He was already busy maneuvering past the cars in front of him.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

"Officer Kalakaua, was it?" Dr. Carson asked walking back in as he came back from the nurse's station down the hall. Nurse Danaé had joined him and walked in after the doctor.

Kono stood up from her seat by Danny's bedside. "Please, it's Kono." She said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Do you might know where Commander McGarrett went?"

Kono lowered herself in the chair again. "He had to step out for a moment. Don't know how long it will take."

"Could you let him know I'm going to take Detective Williams off the ventilator? He should wake up in the next fifteen minutes and I don't want him to wake up with a tube in his throat. His saturation levels look good and he's breathing off the machine, so I don't see a reason to keep him on it any longer." Carson explained.

"I'll let him know," she fiddled with her earring as she wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she asked anyway. "Is it okay if I stay, or?"

"That's your choice. It's a quick procedure, but an unpleasant sound. A number of things can happen when I pull the tube out. He won't notice any of it though, because he's still sedated, but you'll notice. And seeing a friend like this is not something you want to remember."

"I understand," Kono got up again, grabbed her stuff and went towards the door.

Dr. Carson spoke just in time before Kono had left the room. "I would recommend it if someone could be here if he wakes up. It was quite a traumatic incident and I don't know how he will react. It might be easier for him if there's someone familiar around."

Standing in the door way she stared at Danny. "Of course, I'll wait outside until your done and I'll come back in."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MCGARRETT'S HOUSE - 5329 KALANIANAOLE HWY – HONOLULU – OAHU**

Few minutes after Steve hung up with Chin he pulled up at his house. Catherine's blue Corvette was parked in the same spot where she always parked it. Steve turned the keys backwards, killing the roaring engine. He stepped out and slammed his door shut. Without thinking he took the gun from his holster. He had no clue what he might find inside, but he didn't want to take any risks. While aiming his gun and his eyes searching the perimeter he jogged towards his front door.

Steve expected the door to be open, but it was locked. He grabbed his keys and opened it, slowly pushing the door open while he quickly scanned the room. There seemed to be nobody there. The coffee table was scattered with Grace's stuff. Paper, color pens, even glitter, it was everywhere. Steve made his way to the study and dining room. Just as when he stopped by this afternoon, Catherine's laptop was on the table along with her cellphone, some files and her green coffee mug. He still hadn't heard or seen anything. He looked through the window to his back yard, but there didn't seem to be anyone outside. Silently he went to the kitchen, still aiming his gun.

Entering his kitchen Steve lowered his gun. It was a complete mess. Eggs, milk and butter were out of the refrigerator, standing there like it had been recently used. There was no space left on the entire countertop. He didn't even know he had all this stuff. Steve lifted a bowl up. Looking around everything seemed to be covered in flour. His heart skipped a beat as a loud ping echoed through the kitchen. He directly raised his gun again and zeroed in were the sound was coming from. Steve rolled his eyes as it was just the oven, letting him know it was preheated. He hadn't even noticed it was on. Once more he studied the kitchen. It was clearly a mess, but it didn't seem like there had been a fight.

Steve realized it was not like Catherine to leave a mess like this. They clearly left in a hurry. Her car was still here, so was her phone. Where the heck did they go? The oven was still on, everything was out of place. "Grace? Catherine?" Steve shouted. He sprinted upstairs, quickly searching both bedrooms and the bathroom. There was no sign of Catherine or Grace. He was a trained Navy SEAL, but he couldn't help the panic taking over his mind. His heart was rapidly bouncing in his chest. His hands were clammy, but still holding his gun tightly. They were gone and he had no idea where they might be.

With slumped shoulders and a slackened face Steve made his way downstairs again. Half way down he could hear someone poking the lock of the front door. Steve aimed his gun at the door and quietly went down the stairs. The door opened with a swing and laughter filled the living room. Grace got spooked by the sudden appearance of her uncle who aimed his gun at her. The bowl with sugar she was holding fell out of her hands and cracked hitting the floor.

Catherine jumped at Grace's reaction, but she didn't expect to find Steve inside the house as well. "Whoa, Steve!" she exclaimed at the sight of his gun aiming at them. The bright white bandage around his arm caught her eyes. "Did you get shot?" She asked bewildered.

Steve quickly holstered his gun. Out of relief he went up to Grace giving her a tight hug. He had never been happier to see the girl than in this moment. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, just got spooked," Grace said as she couldn't move because Steve was hugging her way too tight. "Are you okay?" She asked with her eyes darting around as she had no clue why he would hug her or react like this.

Steve dodged the question Grace while letting go of the tight hug. "Where were you guys? I called a dozen times." He placed his hand on top of Grace's head as he stood up straight again.

"We were making cookies, but you didn't have enough sugar. So we went down the road and asked Mrs. Davidson if we could borrow some." Grace explained.

Catherine looked down at the chappy bowl, the sugar littered on the floor. "I guess we have to hit the store anyway."

Grace giggled as Steve's phone pinged as he received a text message. He quickly read it. The message was sent by Kono. 'R Grace and Catherine all right? Doc's taking Danny off the ventilator. Sedation will wear off in 15,' Steve hit the reply button when he heard sirens closing in.

Catherine turned around, standing in the open doorway she saw several HPD cars pulling up in front of the house. "Steve, what's going on?"

"It's just back up, that's all." Steve reassured her. He walked past Catherine and went outside.

"Back up? Back up for what?" Catherine was astonished. "Steve, talk to me." She followed Steve.

Steve stopped and turned around. Causing Catherine to almost bump into him. "I'll explain later. I promise, but we have to go." he placed his hand comforting on her shoulder. "Grab your stuff, we're going to the Palace." Steve ordered. Catherine nodded and went back inside the house. Steve went up to an HPD officer, thanked them for their services, but everything was fine so they could head back to the station. They understood and they all took off again.

Steve left the door open as he entered the house. He quickly went upstairs to change his bloodied shirt into a plain black t-shirt, one that covered up the bandage around his bicep. Going downstairs, he sat down on the couch and grabbed the colorful dotted backpack. He started packing up the pencils and all that was on the coffee table. "Gracie, you want to take this with you?"

Grace stepped out of the kitchen, her hands dirty with flower. "Where are we going, Uncle Steve?"

"We're going to see Uncle Chin at work. You can sit in Danno's office or mine, if you want." Steve suggested.

"Why can't we stay here?" Grace asked with a tilted head.

Steve sighed. He didn't want to tell her the entire truth, so he cut his explanation short. "We need Auntie Catherine's help and I can't leave you here alone."

Grace nodded understandingly. She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the kitchen. "But we have to clean the kitchen first."

Steve zipped the backpack close. "We'll clean it later, okay?" he waved she had to come towards him. "We should go," he strapped the backpack on her back. "Cath, we're leaving."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve helped Grace settle in Danny's office. "I don't think Danno likes glitter as much as you do, so careful with that." he said as Grace unpacked her backpack. He pointed towards the computer table standing in the middle of the open workspace. "We're right out there, okay?" He said, already pushing the door open. Grace nodded, sitting behinds Danny's desk. Steve smiled and went up to the computer table.

Chin, Jerry and Catherine were impatiently waiting for him. Chin didn't know all the details yet, but Catherine had no idea at all. Steve couldn't exactly tell Catherine on the way over as Grace had been sitting on the backseat. Walking over, he scratched the back of his head. Steve tried to explain the best he could, but he had a hard time telling them. All three of them were shocked by the news. They wanted to go over to the hospital, especially when he told them Danny had already been taken off the ventilator. They had the right intention, but Steve thought they could make themselves more useful, here at the office. He would go over there as quickly as possible, but he really wanted to catch these bastards.

"Chin, did you get an ID on Agent Kole, the one that was with Kurt Jensen?"

"Yes, based on my descriptions we've got a composite sketch. I ran it through the database and we got a hit," Chin swiped on the computer table and a drivers license, photo's and criminal records popped up on the screens hanging in front of them. "Terry Manning from California. According to TSA database he arrived last week."

"Let's pick him up and bring him in."

"We can't. He was shot in the head yesterday morning," Chin swiped the HPD crime report onto the screen as well. "Execution style," he stated by looking at the photos that were included in the report. "Someone wanted to shut him up."

"Dale Sullivan," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why can't we find anything that brings us closer to him?"

"What if that's not his real name?" Catherine thought it through.

"That might be true, but as far as we know he's exposing himself as Dale Sullivan, so we should continue to search for that name," Steve figured. He sighed and leaned on the computer table trying to come up with something. "What about those 52 people who responded to the job ad? You said Parrish responded to an ad and got the sales job after speaking with Sullivan. Can we get their names? If Parrish had an interview with Dale, there's a big chance some of the other 51 people saw his face too."

"I'll check with the website see if we can get that list." Chin started his search by typing widely on the computer table.

"Thanks, Chin," Steve placed his hand on Chin's shoulder before focusing on Jerry, who hadn't said a word yet, maybe because all of this was pretty new to him. "Jerry, you getting anywhere with the laptop?"

Jerry looked up surprised to hear his name. "Not yet, but I'm almost there. Won't take much longer." He said quickly.

"Great. Cath, can you reach out to the FBI. Get their files on Parrish. I need to know everything there is on him. Maybe we'll find a connection to Sullivan."

"Will do." Catherine nodded. She went to Danny's office first, to check on Grace.

Steve pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Okay, call me if you find anything. I'm heading back to the hospital."

"Steve, I can stay with Danny tonight, if you want to stay with Grace and Catherine." Chin jerked with his head at both girls in Danny's office.

There hadn't been any physical threats towards Grace, but Steve didn't want to take the risk. "I appreciate that, mahalo."

"All right, let me try to get that list and I'll come over to the hospital."

"Sounds good." Steve pushed the door open and exited the office.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Closing the wooden walnut door behind her, Kono looked around to see if there was anyone wandering around, but the corridor seemed clear. In her believe hospitals were always crowded, but at this moment there was no one around. It was just what she needed because she didn't want anyone to see her having a breakdown. Kono leaned back against the wall. She used the wall to brace her, sliding down until she reached the position were she was crouched.

Her thoughts were looping through her mind. Going over and over what just happened. Trying to process everything and making sense out of it. Until now it hadn't. None of it. Neither the shooting or the attempt to kill her friend. Kono knew she cared deeply about her 'ohana, but at this point it hurt immensely to think about losing any of them. It wasn't the first time she thought about it, because of their line of work. They stumbled on life threatening situations every single day. There always was a possibility that one of them wouldn't make it until the end of the day. They all had been hit by a bullet, some more than once. Extreme things had happened, but they always seemed to bounce back from it. They had a stronger bond because of it. Only it never had come this close.

None of this felt right to her. Knowing Danny was doing better, Kono was even more shocked to see him like this She had been worried seeing the amount of blood he had lost on scene at the start of this week, but somehow the reality had not kicked in. She just knew he would be all right. Just like every other time that one of them got hurt. She understood the danger of their work, but being confronted like this was too much for her to handle. She was not able to keep her emotions in check anymore, not with something like this. Not with Danny like this.

Her heart had dropped instantly when she had entered the room earlier. The way Danny had been lying in bed, the hissing sound coming from the ventilator, the nervously beep from the heart monitor. All of it was horrible to see. It had completely overwhelmed her, because she had no time to prepare herself for it. If Steve had warned her, she could've prepared herself for it. Not that she had any clue on how she would've prepared. She hadn't seen anything like it before, so there wasn't a way she could've imagine it. From now on, she could though. It was like seeing for the first time, someone who had died. It was something you couldn't know how it would look like until you saw and it would be eternally burned onto your mind. No matter how hard you tried, the image would never go away.

At first Kono had not been able to stare longer than a few seconds at Danny, because her brain couldn't understand why he wasn't breathing by himself. The longer she was with him, the more it had grown on her. It was against her nature to see Danny so quite though. Kono had visited him earlier this week when he had just come out of surgery. Even then he was more like himself. Not that he said anything, the anesthesia needed to wean off first, but hearing him breathe and seeing the fog appear in the oxygen mask made her aware he was still in there. Seeing him 30 minutes ago, nothing had told her Danny was still here.

She was glad the doctor had told her it would be better to step outside while they took Danny off the ventilator. She wanted to stay for Danny's sake, but if it were her choice, she wouldn't want to be there. She wanted to forget this horrible image as soon as possible. It was all she had been doing while waiting on the hallway. Going back in after the tube got removed she felt a great relief. His breathing sounded natural again and some color had returned to his face.

Just as the doctor had predicted Danny woke up within 15 minutes. Kono was grateful as two baby blue eyes glanced around the room. Just for a very short amount time though. The sleepy gaze had turned into a terrified one. Confused and disoriented, Danny had let out a gasp followed by a desperate attempt to breathe. Not that he couldn't breathe, but the last thing he remembered was that he unable to. So it made sense his brain thought he still couldn't. Which resulted in him almost hyperventilating. Scrabbling around he ripped his IV out of the crook of his arm. As it all had been caused by an injection he had the urge to take all of them out, including the only needle left in his arm, the IV. The doctor was with Kono as Danny woke up, but he didn't seem to get Danny at ease. So she stepped in and tried to calm him down.

She put his face in her hands as she spoke to him. Their eyes locked and never before had Kono seen so much panic in his eyes. _Pure panic._ Maybe it was her voice, maybe it was her hands, but it worked. Danny calmed down and before she knew it the remnants of the drug carried him back to sleep. She stayed by his side until he opened his eyes again, seven minutes later. Danny had greeted her with a smile, like nothing ever happened. Like everything was normal again. Only for her it would never be normal again. Everything had changed. She would from now on always look a little different at him, a little more concerned and a little more grateful he was still here.

Thinking about all of this, crouched and with her back against the wall Kono locked her gaze on her hands. Those hands had just been around her friends face. Looking down, it seemed like her hands had changed as well. Her vision started to blur as her eyes became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. The tears welling up then flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She hurried to scrub them from her face as tears dripped from her chin. The only thing going through her mind was the thing she had said to reassure Danny. " _I'm here, Danny. You're safe."_

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Well it was certainly interesting to explore Kono's POV as that is not something I do that often, but I really thought she would be a good fit in Steve's absence. I mean I can't split the guy in half and I'm sure Danny rather has Steve take care of Grace instead of being by his side.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back on Wednesday with a new chapter!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	14. Chapter 14

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: All right, I just realized it is Wednesday (totally lost track on which day we're** **living) But luckily for you all, I remembered it was the day to post another Chapter! So here we go, I'm gonna make it short this time. No rambling and all, which I started doing with saying no rambling. So never mind.**

 **Thank you to the Hutchlover, for doing such a great job with beta reading this (already fourteenth) chapter. I'm in this constantly learning situation, because of you and I think it's amazing! Thank you!**

 **Though I didn't have the time to answer yet, I did read the lovely reviews, so thank you for reading and it's my pleasure sharing this story!**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FRIDAY - SURGICAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

On his way over to the hospital Steve was thinking about every possible way to come closer on finding Sullivan. He had come up with nothing else than what they already had tried. Parking his blue Silverado at Tripler's he cleared his mind. Maybe Chin would come up with something. Until then he wouldn't worry about it anymore. He had greater concerns. Danny's well being for example.

Walking towards Danny's room Steve saw Kono crouched down in the corridor. With her eyes locked on her hands she didn't see him coming. Steve closed in. "Kono, you all right?"

Kono quickly wiped the last tears off her cheeks. "Boss, yeah, no, it's nothing. Danny's all good." She started pushing herself up using the wall as support.

Steve held out his hand; Kono accepted and Steve pulled her up. "That's great, but you're not. You want to tell me what it is about?" He clenched his fist as sharp pain in his arm flared up because he pulled Kono up with his right hand.

Kono looked up, trying to stop more tears from streaming down. "I don't know why it hurts so much to see him like this," another tear rolled down. Steve's shoulders slumped. He hated to see her suffering. Before he could say anything Kono went on. "I've never seen anything like this before. It was horrible to see him wake up like this. He had this look of pure panic in his eyes. He was completely disoriented and confused. He ripped out his IV, like he didn't know the attack was over yet. I don't think he truly knows what happened. Steve, he doesn't deserve any of this. He has a daughter to take care of. He shouldn't be in here, not…" Steve stopped her before she would get out of breath by rambling so much.

He put his hand softly on her shoulder as a token of his sympathy. "Hey, I'm sorry I left you behind like that. I shouldn't have put you in that position, okay? But he's good, right?"

Kono waved it off. "Yeah, he's awake and all. I mean I was glad I could be there for him. It's just overwhelming to see him like this I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's going to be fine though." Steve gave her a hug. He was slightly taller than her, so Kono had to lift up her chin to give him a proper hug back.

"He asked what happened, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to hurt him." Kono said letting go of the hug.

Steve nodded understandingly. "Let me talk to him. It's fine, you've done more than enough. You're a good friend, Kono."

"It's what any of us would've done. We're 'ohana."

Steve smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing about it," he could tell it all was a bit too much for Kono. Not that she couldn't handle it, she was a strong girl. Only it was more than she had signed up for. It was more than any of them had signed up for. "I think they can use your help at the office." He suggested.

"Okay, I'll head back over there." Kono forced a small smile. She knew what Steve was trying to do and appreciated his concern.

"Is the doctor still in there?" Steve jerked his head at the closed door.

"No, he said he was going to change quickly and come by once more before heading home," Kono repeated what the doctor had told her. As Steve went up to the door, Kono started walking. She turned around before Steve went in. "Oh Steve, he can't drink anything just yet. Doctor's order."

"Got it." Steve responded.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Waking up Danny couldn't remember he did something extremely strenuous and he didn't think it was because he fell earlier this afternoon. The only thing he remembered was feeling tired then and out of nowhere he couldn't feel his hands and legs anymore. It became harder to breathe, the feeling which he almost gotten used to by now. Only at one point he realized he really couldn't breathe. No air was coming in and before he could do anything, everything went black.

With his fingers on his forehead and his palm covering his eyes Danny lay in bed thinking about what possibly could've happened. Lying half on his back and half on his right side he tried to take pressure off the wound on his back and left chest cavity. On previous days his left side had mostly ached, but right now everything ached and felt tense. Even his fingers, it was like they didn't want to bend anymore. In the rest of his muscles was this twinge of pain, not enough to complain about, but too much to completely ignore. He kept swallowing trying to clear his throat. It felt like he had swallowed a pack of razor blades. Either he was getting a cold or it had to do something with the rest of his aching body.

He was too tired to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was too restless. Too curious to know what happened. He still couldn't figure out what happened after everything went black. It was like it was on his tip of his tongue and he would think of it in a second, only it had been minutes and still nothing had popped up. He had asked Kono earlier, but she hadn't given him a straight answer. Just that he should rest and try to sleep. The only problem, every time he drifted off to sleep his mind kept churning. Imagines would rush through his head. Bits and pieces of what happened earlier, but he couldn't put them together. Panic came along as well, like he was trapped, so he rather stay awake.

 _"Danny, you up?"_ Danny tensed as he was startled by a voice. His blue eyes darted around the room until he met Steve's blue gray eyes. "Yeah," his voice sounded hoarsely. He leaned back against the pillow. "Where's Kono?" Danny asked, as she wasn't with Steve.

"She's heading back to the Palace." Steve noticed the IV in the back of Danny's right hand. He really had pulled it out forcibly, as there was a bruise in the crook of his arm where the IV had previously been inserted.

"She looked upset, is there something wrong?" Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just worried," Steve spoke the truth, he couldn't lie to Danny. He never did and he never would. "So, how are we doing?" He crossed his arms looking down at his friend.

Danny pushed himself up in a more sitting position. "You remember that hike we did once? The next day we couldn't even lift a finger because every freaking muscle in our body ached. That's what I'm feeling, only a thousand times worse."

"Yeah, I remember," Steve couldn't help other then to grin as he remembered the hike. It wasn't as bad as Danny just implied. "It was your idea to do that hike though."

Danny snorted. "You know, instead of actually doing that hike, you should've locked me up. I was clearly out of my mind for suggesting it in the first place."

Steve went around the bed. "I'll do that next time." He teased as he sat down in the chair.

"I sure hope there will not be a next time, but with you, you never know, so please do," Danny repositioned the pillow behind his head. He coughed, clenching his left side. His throat continued to feel sore, but he still didn't know why. "What happened? Did I have an allergic reaction or something?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Allergic? I didn't know you were allergic."

"Well I'm highly allergic to you, but I take pills to reduce the reaction," Danny sounded sarcastic. "No, I'm not allergic, you putz." He shifted in bed.

Steve stared annoyed at Danny before he continued. "Then, why would you say that?"

"Doctor said I was doing okay, but he thought I could use some extra vitamin crap, because I get easily tired. Next a nurse comes in, gives me a shot of something and suddenly I started losing sensation in my hands and legs, couldn't move, couldn't breathe." Danny paused while fiddling with the new IV in the back of his hand. "Honestly I thought, I thought this was it."

Steve sighed and looked down. "Danny, it was one of Sullivan's guys that came in. He was wearing scrubs, but he was not a nurse. There's no easy way to say this, but he, uh, he tried to kill you. He drugged you."

"What?" Danny looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Why come after me?"

Steve leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees. "They traced your phone, but I don't know why they want you out of their way though."

Danny cleared his throat. His voice was only getting more hoarse by speaking. "You mind getting me some water?" He pointed at the plastic cup standing on his bedside table.

Steve almost stood up to get it when he remembered Kono repeating the doctor's request. "No sorry, I can't."

With the muscles in his arms aching, he ripped the blanket off his legs. "Why did I even ask, I'll get it myself."

"Hey, stop," Steve pushed Danny gently back against his pillow as he was trying to swing his legs over the side. "Don't get up. It's not that I don't want to give it, but the doctor said you can't drink just yet."

Danny snapped fiercely. "Do I have to wait until they bring me my Guantanamo dinner? I tell you, you can be treated better in prison than in this place."

"Let me reassure you, you're better off here. I don't know why you can't drink, but I do know they had to intubate you," Steve explained quickly. Danny looked stunned at him. "Just for a half hour or so." He appeased.

Danny desperately tried to connect the dots. "They shoved a tube down my throat?"

"You got injected with some sort of neuromuscular blocker. You almost stopped breathing, so you are lucky to be in the hospital."

"Depends on how you define lucky," Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "How'd you know it was one of Sullivan's guys? Did you catch him?" He wondered.

"He pulled his gun on me after he injected you. I shot him. He didn't make it, but we got an identification of him." Steve informed Danny on the latest. He deserved to know how the case developed. So he quickly told him about Kono identifying Kurt Jensen and how Chin was trying to get the list with people who might have had an job interview with Sullivan. He also explained what the rest of the team was doing at HQ.

Danny was back up to speed with the case, but he only hated it even more that he couldn't help them. "May God have mercy on them, because I won't." He snarled.

Steve was familiar with the frustration. He felt the same. "We'll catch them, I promise."

Danny's body didn't want to move at all, but his mind was clearly thinking of something else. "Any word on when I can get out of this place?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged his shoulders. "But I do know you're going to fully recover before even thinking about getting back to work."

"We'll see about that," Danny shifted, trying to get comfortable. He knew Steve had stayed the past nights, but with all that happened, Danny guessed he wasn't sleeping very well. He rather not have someone around while suffering and trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. On the other hand he didn't feel completely safe being alone, so maybe it would be better if Steve would stay. "You're staying tonight, or?"

"Chin offered," Steve could hear the despair in Danny's voice. "But I can stay if you want to." He would figure a way out to keep an eye on Grace as well. He hadn't told Danny about all that, because once he knew, Danny would want to leave and make sure Grace would be safe.

"No, no you go spend the night with Catherine," Danny waved the offer off. Not completely though, he would appreciate it if Chin would come. "Please don't traumatize my kid though." He scoffed, lightening the mood.

"I'll leave that to you." Steve said, grinning broadly.

Danny gesticulated at the room. "I think I already did that."

"No, you did not. She's fine, she's making herself at home at my place. It will take me months to get rid of all the glitter."

Danny snorted, as he knew what his partner meant. "Tell me about it. Everything needs to be pink with glitter."

"It's like a grenade with glitter exploded inside my house." Steve simulated an explosion with his hands.

"You're sure she's not taking over any of your bad habits? You know it took me years to teach her right from wrong and l know you, you'll ruin it within a week, if not sooner." Danny deadpanned.

Steve held up his hands, saying he didn't do such thing. "I've barely been at home, Catherine's doing all the hard work. I just get to do the fun part."

Danny sighed exaggerated. "Please don't tell me you showed her one?"

"What, a grenade?" Steve arched one eyebrow. "No of course not, I didn't just show her, I explained how it works and I put one in her backpack. Next time a kid is bullying her friend she can throw it at him." He bantered.

"I know you just made that one up, but it worries me that a part of that G.I Joe brain of yours wished you'd done such thing. I don't know what I was thinking leaving such a innocent girl with a neanderthal animal like you. Rachel's going to kill me for not calling her," Danny teased. A awkward silence followed. "Bad choice of words."

Steve ignored Danny's last words. Not that he didn't hear it, but it was their thing to keep on annoying each other. "She'll turn out just fine at least if she's anything like Rachel."

"I sure hope so, but I'm afraid I messed this one up." Danny joked, referring Grace had the same personality traits as himself.

Steve crossed his arms and looked sincere at Danny. "She's a great kid, Danny."

"I know, she has a mean right cross too," Danny said sarcastically. A broad smile appeared on Steve's face as Danny continued. "No seriously, thank you for taking care of her, buddy."

Steve nodded. "Don't mention it. She's a blast to have around."

Awe transformed Danny's face. "Now I'm really getting worried."

 **-H50-**

 **A:N/ Well that's it for today! Sunday will be here in no time! Until then enjoy your week and thank you for reading!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	15. Chapter 15

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! So like I said, Sunday will be there in no time and it has. Well that means another chapter update. S** **orry for keeping this short. Things are a bit busy, but I didn't want to keep you from a new chapter.**

 **Thank you to the Hutchlover, for doing such a great job with beta reading yet another chapter. You're great!**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Chin came just before dinner time. Both he and Danny strongly suggested that Steve go home. He trusted everything would be just fine with Chin there, so he left reassured. The doctor had come by earlier, before ending his shift. He checked once more on Danny and he was satisfied with how his patient was doing. His breathing actually seemed to be improved and didn't require any supplemental oxygen.

Danny went over the case with Chin. Chin was able to get a hold of a few people that might have had a conversation with Sullivan. Kono was covering for Chin and was trying to contact those people, to see if they could put a face to the name Sullivan.

By now Danny lay sprawled in bed as he suddenly fell asleep. Exhaustion got the better of him. Chin pulled the blanket up to Danny's chin. It might be a bit weird to just sit there and watch him sleep, so Chin settled in the chair next to Danny's bedside and closed his eyes as well. There was an HPD officer guarding the door, checking every employee before going in. Chin hadn't told Danny, because he didn't need to worry about any of it. And he wouldn't sleep if he'd knew.

Listening to the uniform beep, coming from the heart monitor, Chin drifted quickly off. He had been working almost none stop since Monday, so he could use a few hours of sleep. It was only 8:30 pm, but he didn't care. He didn't know what the night might bring, so he had turned the sound of his phone off and put it on vibration mode. If they wanted to reach him they could, but only Chin would wake up, if they called, and not Danny.

It was much later when Chin woke up again. The steady heart rhythm that had carried him away had changed into a faster one. The pause between the beeps wasn't present anymore; the rhythm beeped directly one after another. Alarmed by the high pacing heart monitor, marking a heart rate of 120, Chin shot a look at Danny. His friend stirred in his sleep. Arms and legs jerking quickly underneath the blanket. His eyes were closed, but moving from left to right. He was sweating profusely, beads lingering on his forehead.

Chin jumped up. "Danny, wake up," he shook Danny by his shoulder. His friend was clearly having a nightmare, but he didn't open his eyes. "Danny, hey?" Chin asked again.

A young female Hawaiian doctor entered the room. Chin hadn't he seen her before, but she clipped her employee badge back on her white lab coat pocket, so she had been cleared by the HPD officer. He guessed the high heart rate had raised some flags at the nurses station or perhaps she just came in at the right time. She immediately went up to Danny. "Detective, can you hear me?" She asked while examining him.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Vivid images flashed through Danny's head, all at once. He was trapped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Danny struggled to get his eyes open and emerge from his nightmare. With his heart pounding in his chest, Danny jolted awake and let out a harsh gasp as he opened his eyes. Taking in his surrounding he realized he was still in the hospital. It all had been a nightmare. He could hear voices saying his name, asking if he was all right, so he responded. "I'm okay."

"Take a deep breath, Detective." The doctor instructed placing her stethoscope onto his chest. Doing so his heart rate gradually dropped back to the number 80.

Danny inhaled shallow, but deep, causing him to start coughing as he exhaled. His eyes squeezed closed as his face contorted. They flung open again as a cold wet cloth touched his head. The doctor swept the sweat off his forehead. During her examination, she had taken the blanket off his torso. Exposing his gray shirt that was drenched in his own sweat with dark stains around his collar and underneath his arms.

"Let's get you freshened up." The doctor offered, already raising the head of the bed. Danny didn't argue. He was a bit out of it, trying to wrap his head around the nightmare.

Chin had grabbed a spare navy blue colored t-shirt out of Danny's personal bag and handed it over. "Here."

The doctor gladly accepted the shirt and laid it out on the bed. She disconnected Danny from the heart monitor and from the IV inserted in the back of his hand, but he was still connected with the pain pump. So it would be quicker this way and besides she couldn't lift Danny's left arm that high because of the incision. Gently taking off his shirt, she introduced herself. "I'm Doctor Mai by the way."

"I wondered why there was an upgrade." Danny stated flirtatious. It was a New Jersey thing.

"Well, it's just for the night. Doctor Carson will be back tomorrow, but I'll take the compliment," the young doctor smiled while coming up to the left side of the bed again. "Can you lean a bit forward?"

Danny did as she asked. The doctor carefully guided his left arm into the new shirt. He was not allowed to reach his arm above shoulder level as it would stretch his incision. Chin jumped in to help as Danny struggled to get his right arm in. Chin got a clean look at Danny's bare back from where he was standing. There was a dressing covering, what he assumed was, the gunshot wound. A dark purple bruise littered on his back going to the left side of his chest. It was from falling down earlier. Chin swallowed as he saw the large dressing on Danny's left chest side underneath his arm. He didn't think it would be this invasive. Danny managed to slide his arm in and the doctor pulled the t-shirt down over his head. Chin assisted pulling the shirt down on his back. As he did Chin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket meaning he had received a text message. He would check it later. If it was urgent they would've called.

Doctor Mai pulled Danny's shirt up in the front and reattached the leads onto Danny's chest. She would rather her patient put on a hospital gown, as it would be easier to reattach the leads, but Danny was already wearing his own clothes and it was just a precaution for the night. Chin watched attentively as the doctor grabbed the five leads, which all had a different colors, put new stickers on and attach them back to Danny's chest. After making sure they all worked fine she connected the IV again.

"All good again. I can give you something to sleep a little better, if you want." Doctor Mai said checking the flow of the IV.

"No it's fine, thank you." Danny answered, leaning back against the pillow and he stared at the ceiling.

Doctor Mai declined the head of the bed again into a comfortable lying position. "If you change your mind, just hit the call button." Danny nodded understandingly. With that Doctor Mai left the room, typing on her tablet to update her patient's chart.

Danny rolled his head to the side. "I'm sorry, for all that."

Chin placed his hand on Danny's shoulder as he sat down in the chair again. "Don't be. I'm here for whatever you need, brother."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MCGARRETT'S HOUSE - 5329 KALANIANAOLE HWY – HONOLULU - OAHU**

It was around 11 pm when Steve let out a deep sigh as he sat down on the couch. He took a swig of his cold Longboard, leaning backwards and putting his feet on the coffee table. Grace had been asleep for a while now. When he left from the hospital he went by the grocery shop and picked up some ingredients to make homemade cookies. He honestly had no clue how to make them, but the internet provided him with the answer. Swinging by the Palace he took Grace and Catherine home.

After having dinner they finally made those cookies. Grace had to promise they would be saved for tomorrow to take them to the hospital when she visited her father. Of course none of them kept that promise and they had to try one, to see if they really were as good as they smelled. Because of that, it took a little longer before Grace finally felt tired and went to bed. Steve thought it was worth it though. In the mean time he had checked his phone a dozen times to see if Chin might have called. Luckily he hadn't.

Catherine had changed the bandage around Steve's bicep for him. He wanted to do it himself, but she offered. She knew the basics from her medical training, so she did it in no time. Now that the house was clean and quiet she grabbed a Longboard from the fridge and plopped next to Steve on the couch. He put his arm around her and she made herself comfortable leaning against him with her head in the crook of his neck. They didn't need to say anything to each other. They just enjoyed the silence after a hectic day.

With the Longboard in his hand and cuddled against Catherine, Steve closed his eyes for a moment; his arm stinging as it had been cleaned. He enjoyed the silence even if it was just for a few seconds as then someone knocked on his front door. Steve sighed exaggerated before getting up. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door.

"Jerry?" Steve asked astonished to see him standing in front of his house. "How'd you know where I live?"

"You don't know where I live?" Jerry asked surprised.

"I do know where you live, but that's not what I asked, never mind," Steve shook his head confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jerry took a laptop from underneath his arm. "I decrypted Akama's laptop and you're not going to believe what's on it."

Steve forced a smile on his face. He was not in the mood to guess. "Why don't you tell me?" before Steve could invite him in, Jerry already stormed passed him entering the house. "Jerry, you've been working on this all night?" Steve wondered with his hands on his hips. He looked with raised eyebrows at Catherine, who was just a defeated as him.

Jerry had gone straight past Catherine in the living room and put the laptop on the dining table. "Yes. You asked me to decrypt it, right?"

Both Steve and Catherine followed him. "I did," Steve said as an awkward silence paused their conversation. "Okay, tell me what you found."

Jerry nodded. "First of all, I have to say I have a lot of respect for Akama. He must have a brilliant mind to come up with such an encryption," he opened the laptop as Steve didn't respond. "Second, I think Akama was paid off."

"Why do you think so?" Catherine asked curious.

Jerry typed something on the laptop. "Well, I found a bunch of photo's. Including a photo of Parrish and photo's from the location."

"What location?" Steve sounded lost.

"The crime scene," Jerry stated, but looking at two puzzled faces he explained. "Parrish was arrested for murder and embezzlement, right? Parrish had been running a real estate scam on rich marks all across the country for this Dale Sullivan. He was soliciting investments on a Honolulu land development that never existed. So according to the FBI, an investor didn't trust it and went to confront Parrish, here on Oahu. Parrish shot the investor in the head. It seemed like a solid case. All the contracts had Parrish's signature and all the cash ran through an account in his name. Plus they found the murder weapon at his place and they got an eyewitness on the scene. Archie Akama."

"I don't know, but to me it does sound like a solid case." Steve remarked as he didn't follow Jerry entirely.

Jerry turned the laptop towards Steve and Catherine, so they could see what he was talking about. "Looking at these photo's, Akama knew where to be and who to look for. I think he got paid to witness the murder. He got photo's of the location and of Parrish. All of it is on the laptop. The rest is clean. No files, nothing. Just this."

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "So Parrish planned the murder?"

"No, I think Sullivan did and paid off Akama to be a witness," Jerry shared, clicking on a mailbox. "There are a bunch of emails, but I haven't gone through them yet."

Steve stopped Jerry from opening the mailbox. "Okay, you know what. My brain's not fully absorbing all this information right now. So I suggest, you go home and get some rest. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Okay." Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"Good work so far, Jerry." Steve added.

Jerry nodded diffident. Not knowing how to respond at the compliment. He grabbed the laptop and headed out the front door.

Steve closed the door behind Jerry while Catherine grabbed her Longboard off the dining table as she had taken it into the dining room with her. They walked towards each other.

"He's pretty good at what he's doing." Catherine pointed with her Longboard towards the front door.

"I know, it mostly comes along with a conspiracy theory though." Steve joked as he took his phone out off the pocket of his shorts, before he sat down on the couch again. He quickly sent Chin a text with the latest findings. He could've called, but it wasn't that urgent. Beside he didn't want to wake up Danny as he guessed he would be asleep by now.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Shorter chapter but a more about the case. Definitely more to come. More details, more whump, more chapters! Hope you guys are enjoying it,**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	16. Chapter 16

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: How come weeks pass by so quickly? Again, I had to open my laptop after putting it away, wanting to catch some sleep, but then it turned out to be Wednesday. Which means a new chapter! And as the previous one wasn't that much of an** **thrill, I really can't skip today.**

 **Despite the circumstance the Hutchlover managed to do an outstanding job beta reading! Past and future, you're great at what you do! Thank you so much!**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

The next day around noon Chin was still with Danny. He had stayed the entire morning even when Danny got picked up for his PT session. Chin just stayed in the room and continued to work, making some calls with Kono and Steve. Sitting on the sea foamed colored chair near the window he got distracted by the stunning view, but other than that it was a fine work place. He was typing on his tablet as Danny returned to the room.

"How did it go?" Chin asked, looking up from his tablet.

"All right, I guess?" Danny answered as he got wheeled back into the room by an orderly. Nurse Danaé followed them as they returned.

"I think it went very well," Danaé shared her opinion. She had spoken shortly with the therapist, so she knew how well Danny had performed. Not that she expected anything less because Danny was in good shape before the surgery, so there was no reason why he wouldn't do well. "Do you want to sit by the window as well?" She waved at Chin sitting there.

"Sounds like a good plan." Danny agreed, he didn't want those stickers attached to his chest again. They pulled on his skin and he didn't see the point why he had to be connected to the heart monitor.

Chin got up and replaced the other dining type chair for the comfortable chair standing by the bedside. Chin had been sitting on the chair by the window for a while now and they weren't the most pleasant chairs. He could tell Danny was exhausted from his workout, so it was better he sit in the comfortable chair.

Danaé put the brakes on the wheels and helped Danny to get up. Standing a bit unsteady Danny quickly grabbed the arms of the chair, turned around and sat down. While he was glad to sit in a chair, he wouldn't mind laying down. He barely slept during the night. Every time he drifted off the nightmare would return. Each time he managed to wake up and escape from the nightmare. So instead of taking his much needed rest he mostly had watched Chin sleep and listened to him snoring.

Danny waited until Danaé secured the IV line again. They had taken it off for the physical therapy which also meant he had to go without being able to give himself a shot of pain medication. Not that it made much difference anymore. The doctor had reduced the dose since yesterday, so it didn't make him groggy any longer, which he was quite happy about. However, right now, he couldn't wait to take some of it. His chest really ached by all the exercise.

The physical therapist had gone over the treatment plan. At first Danny thought it wouldn't be that hard, but after a few exercises he clearly noticed his body had weakened. In this first session they hadn't even done that much or at least it didn't sound that straining. Only afterwards Danny could definitely feel the pain. The muscle ache didn't really help with it, but laying in bed would only work in his disadvantage. The physical therapist had taken it easy on him today as he heard what had happened yesterday. They just did some shoulder strengthening exercises, different range of motions and had begun and ended the session with a diaphragmatic breathing exercise. It was more than enough for today and they would adjust the program of tomorrow if today was too much.

As Danaé finished, she pulled something out of her pocket and put it on the side table, standing in between Chin and Danny's chairs. Chin was curious to know what it was. It was a blue inhaler. He recognized it immediately as he had seen kids with asthma use it. He didn't understand why Danny needed it though. Nurse Danaé had left the room, so he couldn't ask her. He was about to ask Danny when Danny leaned back exhausted. He was even too tired to talk. Chin got the hint and let Danny rest for the time being. He would ask later.

Danny had pushed the pain relief pump right after Danaé left. With his right arm clutched onto his left chest he sat slumped in the chair. He stared tiredly outside. The view was indeed stunning, but he was too exhausted to fully absorb it. His gaze was focused on the valley and everything else went past him. He really tried to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep, because once he would close them, the nightmare would come back.

Ten minutes later Grace, Steve and Catherine entered the room. Steve was a bit surprised to find Danny sitting in a chair, but it was a good improvement. He looked completely wiped out though. His eyes were tired and his skin pale again. Steve shared a concerned look with Chin, who was working as they had walked in. Grace had already said Danny's name once, but Danny didn't seem to hear her. "Danny?" Steve asked for the second time standing next to the chair.

Danny rolled his head to where the voice was coming from. "Mm," he mumbled. "Hey, monkey." Danny pushed himself up as he saw Grace staring a bit confused at him. "Come here?" Danny asked, patting with his hand on his own leg, suggesting Grace should come sit on his lap. Danny grimaced as Grace jumped on his lap and gave him a hug. He put his own arms around her, pulled her tight against himself and placed a kiss on her head.

Grace tried to wiggle herself out of the hug, but Danny held her too tight. "Danno, is everything okay?"

Danny stopped hugging and smiled at her. "I just missed you, that's all."

"What's this?" Grace picked up the inhaler that was still laying on the table.

"Just something the doctors use." Danny said absently as he didn't want to draw attention to it. Steve's brow furrowed as he knew otherwise. With his arms crossing his chest he looked at Danny. Only Danny ignored him for the moment.

Grace already started talking incessantly. Like she hadn't seen Danny for a month. Danny mostly listened as the rest joined Grace's conversation. Steve didn't understand where Danny was getting the energy from, because looking at him, Steve expected Danny to fall asleep any minute. After 30 minutes Danny still managed to be awake, but Steve could tell it was getting tough on him. He quickly reminded Grace that Catherine would take her to the Hilton Hotel to go for a swim. They said their goodbyes to Danny and left again.

"You took her to the beach, bake cookies and sent those two to the Hilton. You know she's suspended from school, right?"

"I know, she could use the distraction." Steve tried to rectify the fact they had been doing fun things instead of taking the suspension seriously.

Danny pouted and nodded, disappointed. "I'll never be able to tell her no after this. She will always remind me how much fun she had with Uncle Steve."

"I don't see the problem," Steve gloated.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Chin came back in as he had left the room to take a call from Kono. "Chin, what did Kono have?"

Chin put his cell phone back into his jeans pocket. "I gave her the list yesterday and she tracked down 12 people who responded to the job post. Three of them have criminal records. Now coincidentally, those same three are the only ones who were called in for a job interview with a man named Ryan Maxwell. They were being screened."

"Sullivan was looking for someone with a record to pin the crime on." Steve concluded.

"That's not all," Chin continued sharing Kono's findings. "Based on the descriptions, she had HPD put together a composite sketch of Ryan Maxwell. It's a match with Terry Manning."

Steve frowned. "Terry Manning, the guy that also posed as FBI Agent along with Kurt Jensen?"

"Yes," Chin nodded. "I guess Sullivan only showed his face after they hired Parrish. Making sure no one would recognize him."

"This guy knows what he's doing," Steve's cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket. "McGarrett," he answered as he didn't recognize the number. He listened attentively and put his phone on speaker. "Jerry, you're on speaker. What'd you have?"

Jerry voice popped up. _"All right, then who's listening?"_

"Chin and Danny are with me. No one else." Steve should've known better, Jerry was against anything electronic, so why trust a call.

Jerry sounded relieved. _"Good. The laptop wasn't encrypted by Akama. It was done from another device."_

"It was hacked?" Steve guessed.

 _"That's correct."_ Jerry concurred.

"Can you trace an IP address?" Chin wondered.

 _"No."_ Jerry said abruptly.

"No? That's it? Did you try?" Steve shrugged his shoulders, looking confused at Chin.

 _"I did try, but I got bounced back,"_ Jerry explained. _"I found something, if you're interested though."_

Steve exhaled through his nose. He was not really used to Jerry's way of communicating "Yes, Jerry. I'm very interested."

 _"In that case. Chin you checked the e-mail address Parrish responded to for his job interview, right? It was anonymous. However Akama responded to the same e-mail address and he received an email back with a blind copy to another e-mail address. One that traced back to an e-mail address in the name of Dale Sullivan."_

"Dale Sullivan is probably a fake name, Jer." Chin kindly reminded his friend.

 _"Yeah, I know. I did my homework."_

"Then why is this so interesting?" Steve asked, putting his phone on the side table as he got tired of holding it in front of him.

 _"Well, there were more emails sent from Dale Sullivan's e-mail address. One, which included the question to frame Parrish."_ Jerry shared.

"Okay, but we still don't know who this Sullivan guy is." Chin wasn't very impressed as to him they still hadn't made any improvement.

 _"No you're right, but_ _whether Sullivan is his real name or not, we can prove he set Parrish up. First he didn't exist at all. Now we have evidence he bribed Akama to say he saw Parrish on the murder scene."_ Jerry tried to make it right. To him it all sounded interesting because he was new to investigations.

Kono walked in on Jerry at HQ and joined the conference call. _"Hi guys, so I think Jerry is trying to say that Sullivan asked Akama to say he saw Parrish kill the investor and that Parrish didn't kill the guy, I'm I right?"_

 _"Kind of… killing the guy, well maybe. I don't know. He still could've done it, but about the embezzlement, what if Sullivan got what he wanted and saw the opportunity to let Parrish go down for all of it. At least for the embezzlement? I mean he hired a ex con, got him to scam a lot of people and when things went south he nailed everything on Parrish and got off the grit himself."_ Jerry added to his theory.

Danny had withdrawn himself from the start. He was listing, but was simply too tired to join the conversation. As he blended all the information, he decided to speak up. "All right, so he used Parrish as his patsy?"

Steve's forehead furrowed even more than it already was. "Did you say patsy?" He whispered while Jerry continued to ramble.

"I did, I've been wanting to use that word for a while." Danny responded sarcastically.

Chin grinned, ignoring both men and responded to Jerry. "It's a nice theory, Jer. I agree with you, but we still need to find this Dale Sullivan's real identity. Without it we have nothing."

Steve focused again. "Listen, let's say Parrish got framed. He indeed responded to the job interview, this Dale Sullivan hired him and arranged that all of it was on Parrish's name. And like you said, when things took a different turn he pinned everything on Parrish. It fits, but the one thing that's bugging me, why would Parrish kill Akama and shoot Danny, if he's really innocent like we're saying?"

Chin placed his hands on his hips, the case was becoming more complicated the more they found out. "That doesn't make any sense no."

"Kono, who was the investor that was killed by Parrish?" Steve asked

 _"Uhm,"_ Kono typed quickly on the computer table at HQ. _"Jackson Pierce, from Los Angeles."_

"Find everything you can on him," Steve commanded. "Both Kurt Jensen and Terry Manning were from California. With all we found they worked pretty close with Sullivan. So to me it seems it all started in LA and they only came to Hawaii to make it look solid, so they could easily sell this imaginary piece of property."

 _"I'm on it."_ Kono answered.

"Great, we'll come back to the Palace as well. I don't want to waste anymore time on finding these two," Steve hit the disconnect button and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked down at Danny, whom had barely said anything, which was worrisome. "Hope you don't mind if we go for a bit."

"Not at all," Danny pushed himself up again. "Just do me a favor and find out as much as you can."

"We'll do our best," Chin said shutting down his tablet. "Try to get some rest, okay?" He added bumping Danny's fist. Chin headed for the door and expected Steve to be right behind him, but he was still standing near Danny.

"I'll meet you at the office, all right?" Steve remarked.

"Yeah, no problem." Chin understood and looked once more at Danny. "Take it easy, brah."

Danny waited until Chin was out of sight. "Something you want to tell me?"

"No, not really. I figured you might want to lay down for a bit." Steve casually pointed out his concern.

"Then you figured it wrong. I'm fine just sitting here. Go back to work, don't worry about me." Danny gave a dismissive wave with his hand.

"You are?" Steve leaned forward with his hands glued on his hip. "I don't believe you, but hey, I don't see anything around you to call for a nurse. So if you want to keep sitting there until you're starved and dehydrated, that's fine."

"Starved, maybe, dehydrated not a chance. What'd you think this is for?" Danny held up his right hand, showing the IV inserted in the back of his hand. "You know people can live without food for a week or something. I won't even get the chance to get hungry because, you'll will come by to be a pain in my ass, way before I can starve to death." He teased, not leaving the sarcastic tone behind.

"True. You still don't win though," Steve grabbed the IV stand and rolled it from behind the chair. "Come on." He handed it over to Danny, so he could pull himself up.

Danny didn't protest. He knew Steve wouldn't leave until he got back in bed. And if he had to be honest with himself, he was glad he could go lay down.

Steve waited patiently for Danny to get back up on his feet. He quickly grabbed his friend by his bicep as Danny tried to steady himself. As Steve let him go, the Commander noticed the inhaler laying on the side table. "By the way, it's fine if you don't want to tell Grace, but let me ask you, what's this for?" He picked it up, showing it to Danny.

Danny slowly shuffled his way back to the bed. "Precaution."

"Precaution? Precaution for what? Did you get another spasms thing?" Steve stared at Danny with an aneurysm face.

"No, I just said it's precaution. Do you not know what the word precaution means, or?" Danny mocked, turning around facing Steve.

"You still think it's one hollow area up here, don't you?" Steve signaled at his own head. "Of course I know what it means. Just explain why you need the precaution, okay?"

"Would you relax, please?" Danny turned back around and shuffled the last few steps towards the bed. "I haven't used it yet, and I'm not planning on using it at all. But, once I get to do more physical stuff, I might get out of breath and that thing will be a quick way to get air in my lungs again. All right?"

Steve put the inhaler back on the table and watched Danny slowly making his way to the bed. "More physical stuff? What on earth did you do today? You're wiped out, man."

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night." Danny sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What'd you mean you couldn't sleep?" Steve asked while Danny lifted his legs on the bed and Steve placed the IV stand more to the side.

"You enjoying this? You know what, you should go back to the Palace and find someone else to interrogate, instead of asking me all these questions." Danny snapped, leaning back against the pillow.

Steve brushed off the comment. He knew that once Danny was tired he'd get cranky. "All right, all right. I get it. Just get some shut eye, partner. I'll come back later."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve left Danny to rest and headed back to HQ as well. Chin was probably there by now since he left before Steve. Coming out of the elevator at the Palace he could see the team gathered by the computer table through the offices. It came in handy sometimes that the offices were made out of glass, but you had no privacy at all. Not that he had anything to hide from anyone, but you may never know who would show up.

Opening the big door leading to the open work space, Steve walked towards the team. "Okay, so where are we on Jackson Pierce?" He inquired.

Kono looked up and shared the information she had dug up. "We know he arrived on the same day as he was killed. According to his wife's statement Jackson didn't trust the deal, and flew in to see how everything was coming along. He called her to say it was all a set up and that he would confront Parrish later that day. He was shot in the head execution style, like Terry Manning."

"You're saying Sullivan killed him?" Steve asked, folding his arms while looking at the extra screens hanging behind the computer table.

"Would match our theory, right?" Kono swiped some additional information on the screens.

"Yes, but Akama was not killed execution style, so Parrish probably did kill him and he shot Danny. He's no longer innocent." Chin pointed out.

Steve started talking with his hands. "That's true. Lets say that Akama was paid off by Sullivan to be a witness. Or at least say he saw Parrish kill Jackson Pierce. Whether Parrish was really seen or not by Akama, Akama made a statement anyway, right? He lied under oath. He wouldn't do that for nothing," he went on as everybody looked questionably at him. "I mean, what did Akama do with the money? We didn't see anything suspicious when we ran him after he was killed. He was a local construction guy, so you would say that a large amount of money wired to his account would've raised some flags." Steve placed his hands on his hips this time.

"Hold on," Kono started searching on the computer table. Typing as quick as she could. "There was something that looked out of place when we investigated him. Like you said, there wasn't a large amount of money wired to his account, but there was something that felt off," she wasn't done searching, but she explained her sudden reaction. "Here, Akama moved around the time of the trial. He didn't sign a mortgage, lease or anything and the weird thing, there was no wire transfer to pay for the house." Several documents popped up on both the computer table as the screens.

Chin read the files fast, but thoroughly. Like Kono said, there was nothing odd to see. "Any other kind of paper trail?"

Kono shook her head. "No, nothing. It's like he paid cash or something."

"Who pays cash, when they buy a house?" Steve leaned on the table with both hands. He grimaced as pain flared through his right bicep. He stood up straight again as nobody seemed to notice it.

"Or he didn't pay at all." Jerry sounded uncertain, not knowing if he could add himself in the discussion.

Steve stared ahead. There was no way to tell what he was thinking at this moment, because he didn't say anything. The team waited until Steve finally spoke. "Chin, can you pull up the previous owner of Akama's latest address?"

"Ah, I see where you're going," Chin typed and within seconds, files appeared. "You're right, it belonged to 'Aloha Real Estate'."

Steve's eyes scanned the document, but he couldn't find it that quick. "Let me guess. It's the same company Parrish worked for?"

Chin enlarged the file, showing the most important lines. "Even better, 'Aloha Real Estate' belonged to Parrish. The company was in his name."

"It all keeps coming back to Parrish." Kono letting her head down.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, it's a dead end."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Promise, I'll respond to the reviews in the weekend. I can't find the time during the week, but I did read them and as I believe I always say;**

 **THANK YOU! I'm thrilled by the fact y'all like it so much!**

 **More to come,**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	17. Chapter 17

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Currently writing the finishing chapter, chapter 35. I know, still a long way to go until we're there. I'm kinda excitid it's coming to an end and yet I feel sad that the creation I put to life in my mind is ending. However I'm really curious what y'all are going to think of it. What I can tell is, I did put some things in as a reference to the upcoming season, because I'm too excited and I can't contain myself to not watch or read any spoilers. So there will be some suptile spoilers along the story, which I found appropriate to use with this storyline. Well probably by the time I uploaded all chapters, the episode aired already, but hey, it was a fun thing to combine a story based on an episode of season 4 to the upcoming season 8.**

 **Also, I'm astound about the departure of Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park. Which I totally understand, knowing why they're leaving, but still... it will not be the same without them. While writing chapter thirty-one I read they were leaving, so there's a little something in that particular chapter as a reminder of the ohana spirit. Lucky for all of us, fanfictions do exist, so we can bring them back at any time!**

 **Just as the previous chapters I want to thank, The hutchlover, for being my beta reader! Yo** **ur input and corrections are great. I really appreciate your help! However i** **f there are still some grammar of spellings issues left, they're all mine because in that case I forgot to correct them properly.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the favs and follows.**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

When Steve headed back to the Palace, Danny tried to close his eyes for a moment. He had hoped the familiar nightmare would give him some slack and let him sleep for a few hours. Only that didn't happen. Images rushed through his head, keeping him from his sleep. With the color drained from his face, Danny just stared ahead trying to keep his eyes open.

Doctor Carson had been surprised and not in a good way, as he had started his shift on Saturday. He didn't expect to find Danny in such a bad shape. Dark circles had settled underneath Danny's eyes, it might even look worse because of the lack of color on his cheeks.

The doctor expressed his concern and Danny decided to accept the help. He told the doctor that he couldn't sleep, leaving out the nightmare part. Dr. Carson understood and prescribed him something that should help him rest. It worked, because later when Steve returned to the hospital, Danny was sound asleep.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As much as Steve wanted to continue his search to both Parrish and Sullivan, he realized they might need a break. It had been enough for the week. The more information they dug up the more complex the case became. With all that was going on, it had been a stressful week and they all could use a day off.

And that's what they did. Both fugitives weren't an extreme danger to the society, mostly to each other. With that in mind Steve had agreed to give a few leads to HPD, so they could pursue the search. On Sunday the Five-0 task force took a day off. Steve went home as Danny had been picked up for PT, Steve returned later and dropped Grace off. Danny had insisted that Steve should go enjoy the day with Catherine. He could handle his own daughter for a few hours. Kono and Chin went surfing together and Steve and Catherine appreciated the silence at home.

On Monday morning Grace was expected to be at school again. Danny was very grateful that Steve and Catherine had taken care of Grace for the past week, but with Grace going back to school he didn't have to ask for more help. Besides it would be better for Grace to go back to her normal routine again. The past week had been hectic enough for a lifetime.

Danny was supposed to go with Grace and have another conversation with the principal about her suspension. Due to him getting shot and still being in the hospital, he couldn't go with her. Rachel wouldn't be back until tonight, so she couldn't go there either. Danny had not even called Rachel about it. Neither the suspension nor that he was in the hospital. He simply didn't had the time to call her, because the case came in hot. Next time he knew he was bleeding out on the street. He would probably deal with it tonight as she would come home and he presumed he had to bring Grace back to Rachel.

Danny had tried to get discharged early in the morning, so he would be able to make the appointment with the principal. Only dr. Carson did think otherwise. He would discharge Danny around noon. Danny had to complete his PT session first and afterwards Dr. Carson would examine him one more time. If everything was all right, he would get discharged and could go home. As the rest of the past week, Steve had jumped in. He offered to bring Grace to school and have a chat with the principal. Danny didn't know if it were the best option to let Steve have such conversation. Steve had probably not ever been to a school again since he himself had graduated from high school, so Danny was a bit skeptical about it. Only he couldn't send Grace alone to the appointment, so he had to agreed that Steve could take her.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ACADEMY OF THE SACRED HEART - KAIMUKI - HONOLULU**

Steve paced impatiently in the hallway waiting for the principal's assistant to call them for the appointment. Grace was sitting sharply dressed in her school uniform on the wooden bench. Her eyes darted back and forth, following Steve's incessant pacing. She didn't see the importance of the suspension , so she was quite relaxed.

Steve on the other hand was not relaxed. Just for this meeting, he had put on a light blue shirt with darker blue trousers. He almost had put on a tie, but Catherine had assured him he would be overdressed if he did. Without saying it out loud, he was kind of nervous. He paced through the hallway, tucking his shirt in his trousers for the thousandth time, checking if it hadn't slipped out. Feeling out of control, his hand went repeatedly to his hip, missing his gun and his badge. He was not on duty, so he had left them at home.

The assistant stepped out and called out for Steve and Grace. "Mister Williams? Grace Williams? Principal Fiske will see you in her office."

"Uh-, I'm not," Steve turned around confused, as a woman presumed he was Grace's father. He quickly followed a giggling Grace into the office. "Yes, thank you." He said, walking past the assistant.

"Grace, come on in." Principal Fiske welcomed as they walked in. She did not take her eyes off her work, so she didn't notice Steve directly.

Grace stopped, standing at the side of the desk. Steve stood behind her, holding Grace by her shoulders as a shield. The principal hadn't offered them to take a seat, so they waited patiently.

Principal Fiske finally looked up. "I'm sorry and you are?" She questioned, probably because she didn't recognized Steve as she was not the man she had recently met as Grace's guardian.

Steve stepped from behind Grace, reaching out his hand to introduce himself. "Steve McGarrett. I'm Daniel Williams' partner. We're Five-0, ma'am."

"Ah, I see," Fiske nodded understandingly, standing up and accepting the handshake. "I'm afraid I can't discuss Grace's suspension without one of her parents present," she looked down at the file in front of her. "With Mr. Williams or Mrs. Edwards."

"Well, _Detective Williams_ is not able to make it, at the moment," Steve said it with the emphasis on detective. He squeezed Grace's shoulders as he brought the news. "He got shot in the line of duty."

Principal Fiske her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, is he all right?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Steve waved it off. "He's getting discharged from the hospital later today."

Fiske sighed relieved. "That's wonderful news. What about her mother?" She looked with compassion from Steve down to Grace. Who was standing awfully quiet in front of Steve.

"Yeah, she's been on the mainland for the past week and unfortunately she's was not able to make it back to the island in time," Steve could tell the principal got a judgmental glare, probably because she was not pleased to hear Grace had spent past week without her parents. At least he imagined, so he quickly continued. "I can assure you Grace has taken her suspension very seriously and I hope we can clear it all up. Despite the absence of both of her parents."

"Did she stay with you while Detective Williams was in the hospital, or?" Principal Fiske asked, not letting go of her judgmental stare.

"She did. We talked about her suspension, several times and she's had enough time to think about her mistake. She knows it's not okay to hit another kid without a reason," Steve looked down at Grace. "Right, Gracie?"

Grace nodded immediately. "I'm really sorry."

"I sure hope you are and that this will never happen again," Fiske said strictly, making a note on the file in front of her. She leaned backward in the desk chair. "All right, that will be all. You can go back to class, Grace. We'll set up an official appointment when Mrs. Edwards gets back."

Steve gave the principal a firm nod. "Thank you, ma'am."

Leaving the office they turned right and Steve walked aside from Grace down the corridor. As they almost reached Grace's classroom, Steve stopped. Grace turned around as she noticed Steve wasn't walking beside her anymore. Steve looked at her seriously. "Before you go in, once more, it's not okay to punch someone without a reason, all right?"

Grace stared down at her feet. "I know and I'm sorry, Uncle Steve."

"What are you sorry for? I said without a reason. You had a good reason, right? You stood up for your friend. I mean, you maybe hit him a little too hard, but he'll be okay." A broad and cheeky smile appeared on Grace's face. Causing Steve to do the same. He jerked his head towards the door. "Go on, I'll pick you up later," Grace did as he told her and walked up to her classroom door. "Behave yourself." Steve added as Grace opened the door and went inside.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **SURGICAL WARD ROOM 208 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

"The surgical wound is healing pretty well," the doctor palpated with his fingertips along the pinkish, arched shaped incision line. "How's your breathing?"

"It's definitely better," Danny said looking down at the 10 inched scar slanting from the back to the side. "Is it normal that I didn't feel any of that." He signaled at the incision.

"It's normal to feel some numbness. During surgery we had to cut the skin nerves. In time the sensation will come back." Dr. Carson explained while examining the two circular shaped scars a few inches below the surgical incision. The bruising in between the scars had changed colors and started to become green and yellowish with some dark purple spots.

"Ah." Danny did a quick head shake, raising his eyebrows in disgust. He did not need to know the specifics of the surgery.

As last the doctor checked the gunshot wound on his back. It had nicely healed and seemed to have almost closed. "What about early fatigue when you exert? Or the need to catch your breath?" He asked.

"Both, I guess." Danny grimaced as the doctor cleaned the incision.

Dr. Carson pulled off his gloves after putting on a new dressing on the incision. "Can you inhale and exhale for me?" He requested, taking the stethoscope from his neck and placed it on Danny's chest, so he could listen to his breathing.

Danny did what the doctor told him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. His hand automatically going up to the left side of his chest, trying to suppress the pain that flared up.

The doctor nodded and put the stethoscope aside. "Okay, if you're short of breath and start to wheeze, you should stop doing what you're doing and sit down. Try to breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. If the wheezing becomes worse, use the inhaler. Otherwise it might turn into a bronchospasm."

"I thought it was just a one time thing? Or well it happened twice, but it's not permanent, right?"

"No, don't worry. It's a possible complication from your surgery and unfortunately you experienced it twice. You are, however still recovering, so I can't say with a 100% guarantee that it won't happen. Just be aware of what you do and don't over do things," Danny nodded as he understood the doctor's explanation. Dr. Carson grabbed the tablet he had brought in with him and started typing. "All right. Elliot said you're making progress during therapy, but you need to come back for at least a couple of sessions."

"Yeah, so he said."

"Did he give you exercises to preform at home?" Dr. Carson asked not taking his eyes of the tablet.

"He did," Danny stared down at the two closed wounds underneath the incision. The doctor hadn't covered them up with anything, so he traced his finger over the both of them. "So, when can I go back to work?"

"Seriously, Danny?" Dr. Carson eyes shot up form the tablet. "You're not even allowed to lift, push, pull, or carry anything heavier than 15 pounds, but you want to go back to work?"

"Not doing field work, I can't even walk for 20 minutes straight, but desk duty will work for me." Danny shrugged his shoulders, regretting the movement instantly.

Dr. Carson widened his eyes even more. "No desk duty either. We need to keep an eye on your breathing for another week or two. Within two to six weeks I'll set up an appointment and we can _discuss_ when you will be fit to drive and if you can return to work."

"So in two weeks then." Danny put his shirt back on, carefully not to raise his left arm.

"Why in such a hurry to get yourself back into life threatening situations?" The doctor wondered while assisting Danny putting his shirt back on.

"It's not the job that puts you in life threatening situations, it's the partner that does." Danny teased.

"Replacing your partner should be quite easy to do. But something tells me, no matter how crazy the situations get, the two of you will stick together."

Danny smiled. "It pains me to say it, but you're probably right."

"I'm serious, Danny. Take your time to recover. I know, I've been brought up to speed about you Five-0 guys and getting shot is just a weekly thing. But those were through and throughs, this time I had to open up your chest. So believe me when I say you're lucky to be alive." Dr. Carson patted Danny's shoulder with compassion.

"Don't forget that someone tried to eliminate me afterwards." Danny added.

The doctor sat down on the wheeled round stool. "About that. How's the muscle ache?" He requested taking a look at the bruise in the crook of Danny's arm.

"Less, but still there." Danny admitted.

"It's just been three days, so it's to be expected," the doctor reassured. "All right. One more thing. Did you ask someone to stay with you?"

Danny bobbed his head. "Steve's staying."

"Good. Know you're going to need his help sooner or later, so just ask from the start, okay?" Dr. Carson gave a warning look. Danny nodded, not that he would, but he knew better than to disobey the order. Dr. Carson took the prescription pad out of his white lab coat pocket and scribbled something on the paper. "In that case, you're good to go. Here's your prescription," he tore the piece of paper off and handed it to Danny. "Pick it up on your way home and you'll have enough for the first two weeks."

Danny got off the examination table and quickly scanned the paper. "That's a pretty long list."

"I know, but please take the recommended dose. Don't skip anything. I don't want you back with an infection or worse." Dr. Carson extended his hand.

Danny accepted and shook the doctor's hand. "Got it. Thank you, Doctor."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FRONT ENTRANCE – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – OAHU**

Steve parked the Camaro in front of the entrance of the baby pink colored Tripler Medical Center. He had offered to take Danny downstairs himself, but since it was hospital policy, a nurse wheeled him to the front entrance. So Steve went ahead to get the car, that way Danny didn't need to walk all the way to the parking lot. Steve got out and went around the Camaro towards Danny. "Let me take that." He offered, already grabbing the gym bag off Danny's lap.

Danny carefully got up from the wheelchair and thanked the nurse who had wheeled him to the entrance. As the nurse turned around Danny walked over the Camaro. He opened the door of the passengers side and stared at the seat. There was no bullet hole. No blood. It was all clean. "You got it fixed?" He said astonished to find his car like this.

Steve tossed Danny's bag in the trunk. "I did, just picked it up."

"Well a hole in the back of my seat would've been more breathable," Danny leaned in to get a closer look of the seat. "Did they sent me the invoice?"

"Seriously? Breathable?" Steve slammed the trunk close. "No, I got it covered."

Danny shot up straight almost bumping his head against the roof. "Wow. Unbelievable. You payed for it? It's amazing." He teased, watching Steve walk up to the driver's side.

"Yeah, I work. I make money," Steve bantered back. "I'm going to need a copy of the receipt though." He added stepping into the Camaro.

"What, so you can pin it on your wall. Or even better frame it," Danny sounded sarcastic, stepping in the vehicle as well. "First time I ever paid for something." Danny motioned with both hands up in front of him, sweeping like a banner.

Steve started the engine, rolling his eyes. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see if they were good to go and with nobody in his way he drove off. "I need it for the declaration form."

"Declaration form?" Danny repeated perplexed. "Where you gonna send it to? Santa Clause?"

Steve sighed exaggeratedly, taking a left and making a turn up to the Moanalua freeway. "No, the governor. The expenses were work related, so if I fill out the form, I'll get reimbursed."

Danny's eye's widened. "I catch a bullet in the back and you don't even pay for it yourself? It's very disappointing that's all I'm saying. I don't why it surprises me though, I should've known it. You're the biggest cheapskate I've ever met." He snapped talking widely with his hands.

"You seriously expected me to pay for it myself? Why would I do that?" Steve shrugged his shoulders "That would be a real stupid thing to do."

Danny lifted his shoulders. "I don't know, you do stupid things constantly. The more insane, the more you love it."

"That's not true," Steve argued. "Besides you fill that declaration form in more than any of us, so I don't know what the problem is."

"I wonder why I'd be the one to do that? Maybe if we would take your truck instead of my car you'd be the one filling out that form every day of the week." Danny exclaimed with a high-pitched voice.

"You want to take my truck? That's fine we can take my truck. If that's what you want." Steve remarked, getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Yes, that's something I would like to do for a change. I mean we've been using this car as body armor for the past four years. Do you know how many times my car has been to the bodyshop, huh?" Danny jerked his head, looking daring at Steve.

Steve shot a quick look at Danny as he could feel those baby blue eyes glaring at him. "You want me to guess?"

"Don't, you probably will guess right, so there's no fun in that," Danny locked his eyes on Steve, while continuing to rant. "My point, a half year ago, my car got blown up. And I had to pay for a new one myself because I had to wait two whole months before they repaid it. I had to pay for a car that you get to drive around all day. I could've done a lot of different things with that kind of money in those two months."

"Hey, if it's about the money,"

Danny cut him off. "Yes, it's about the money! That's what declaration forms are for. Did you just fall asleep or something?"

"What are you angry with me for? It's not that I owe you money." Steve lifted his shoulders.

Danny paused a moment, staring perplexed and Steve. "You do own me money."

The minute Steve had said it out loud he realized he did owe Danny money for the poker game from last time. "Touché."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

As much as Danny tried to complain like he always did, arguing on the way back didn't do any good to the pain in his chest. He gladly took some pain medication as soon as they picked it up from the pharmacy. The meds kicked in pretty quick, which was a relief to his throbbing chest. The doctor had told him to take the painkillers a couple times a day, but if the pain became too much he could take an lower dose in between. The pain would become worse if he tried to postpone a dose, so Dr. Carson recommended that he should take them on regular basis even if the pain wasn't overwhelming. Danny had just nodded the entire time, hoping he would remember all of it.

Arriving at his house, Danny got out of his car. Clutching his chest tight while stepping out of the vehicle. Steve already grabbed the bag from the trunk, along with the meds and had opened the front door of the house, all while Danny only had managed to get out of the Camaro. Steve waited patiently for Danny to slowly make his way to the house.

The Navy SEAL held the door open with his foot, since he was holding the bag in one hand and the meds clutched underneath his other arm. "Go sit down," he said as Danny walked into his living room. "I'll put your stuff away."

"I didn't know my mother was coming over." Danny mocked.

Steve frowned, closing the door behind Danny. "Your mother?"

Danny turned around. "Yes, particularly the one standing in the room being overly concerned about me."

Steve looked annoyed up and exhaled through his nose. "Imagine putting up with someone like that, everyday for over four years."

"You think I enjoy being concerned about you? If you only considered to think before jumping off a cliff, I wouldn't have to be concerned." Danny argued.

"All right, negative Nancy. Sit down." Steve ordered.

Danny did as Steve told him. Not because he actually listened, but more because he wanted to sit down himself. Normally when someone told him to do something, he did the opposite, only right now he really liked the idea.

Steve had gone to the kitchen and put the white paper bag with medication on the countertop. He dumped the bag with personal stuff in the bedroom. Coming back to the living room Danny was slouched on the couch. Steve knew Danny wouldn't admit it, but he was tired. Steve could tell. The second he wanted to say something about it his phone rang. He answered quickly.

"I'm on my way." Steve said after he had listened to the person on the other side of the line. He disconnected the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "It was Chin. They need me at the office," he stated, grabbing the keys off the side table. "You good?" He checked before leaving Danny alone.

Danny waved off his friends concern. "Yes, please go make someone else's life miserable."

Steve didn't say anything and just left. As the door slammed shut Danny kicked off his shoes, lifted his feet up on the couch and got comfortable. He didn't think he would fall asleep, at least not peacefully, so he turned the TV on. Switching channels until he found a channel that didn't try to sell him something. He never watched TV during the day, so he was quite surprised to see what kind of crap aired on daytime.

Danny jerked up an hour later as someone knock on his front door. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep. The show he had been watching was no longer on, just a bunch of commercials were flashing on the TV screen. He peeked through the blinds from the couch, but he didn't see a car parked in front of his house. He assumed it was Steve who knocked on his door, because he didn't expect anyone else. "I didn't give you a key, so you could knock." He shouted.

 _"Danny, it's Kono."_

Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up. "Hey," he greeted, opening the front door. "You lost?" He asked making his way directly back to the couch.

"No, I came by to see if you needed anything." Kono closed the door behind her and followed Danny to the couch.

Danny faced towards her, standing with his back towards the window. "All I, uh need is to go back in time and to not step in that car. But you can't do."

"Wished I could help you out with that." Kono smiled compassionated. She frowned as she thought she saw something outside. The blinds weren't completely closed, but they made it hard to look outside. Focusing on the street she noticed a shiny glimpse. she recognized it immediately. A gun. "Danny, get down!"

 **-H50-**

 **A\N: And here we go again... Sorry for the cliffhanger, it will be Wednesday in no time!**

 **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Thank you for reading!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	18. Chapter 18

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER ***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: As usual I'm forgetting it's Wednesday, don't know how I keep forgetting, as it's very exciting to post another chapter for people who are enjoying the story. I'm still thankful to all of you who are reviewing, love to read them, to see what you're thinking of the chapter or story in general. An author's note should just be a note and not a love letter, so let's just read the new chapter.**

 **Only, just so you know, this chapter or well this entire story wouldn't be like this if not for the Hutchlover. You're an incredible** **beta reader! Thanks for your input!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

"Danny, get down!" Kono pulled Danny to the floor as a bullet pierced the window, the glass shattered and exploded into the room. The world rushed by in a blur as both Kono and Danny fell on the wooden floor with a hard thud. Falling down the air got knocked out of Danny's lungs. He fell down on his right side, luckily not his left side, but his ribcage and insides shifted, causing him to gasp as he lay on the ground.

Bracing themselves, their hands automatically went up to their heads to protect them. As the house went silent Kono rolled on her back to see if it was clear for her to get back up. Pieces of glass fell off her as she rolled over. She quickly checked on Danny. He seemed okay, no blood, nothing. Except for the fact that she had to pull him to the ground. Not that she had another option though. It was either pulling him down or he would've been hit.

Danny rolled also on his back, trying to get back up as well. "Stay down." Kono demanded while she stood up and drew her gun.

"I usually like it when a woman tells me to stay down, but not this time." Danny commented sarcastic.

"I bet you do," Kono smirked, raising her gun at the other window. She cautiously walked over and pulled with her gun the blinds down and peeked through it. A man wearing black tactical clothes was coming towards the house. Kono went to the door and opened it. "Five-0!" She shouted, aiming her weapon at the man.

The man opened fire once more. A shot cracked in the air and a bullet came right at her. Kono covered herself behind the wall and the bullet hit the door with a crack instead. Kono could hear an engine being turned over, so she quickly looked around the corner. The man ran back to a black van and jumped in. Kono sprinted outside, gun pointing at the van. She ran after the vehicle as it tore off and sped down the street. Half way down the street she slowed her pace and she fired her gun, trying to hit the tires. She missed them and the van took off with screeching tires, making a right at the end of the street. Kono holstered her gun and grabbed her phone to type down the plate number, so she wouldn't forget.

Kono jogged back to Danny's house. Walking back in, his groan was enough to drain Kono's face. "Danny, are you hurt?" she dropped her phone on the side table and rushed to her friend. Danny was still on the ground. He scrunched up his face trying to push himself up. "Here, let me help you." Kono grabbed him underneath his right shoulder.

Danny examined his body quickly. "I'm good, I think. You?" He scanned Kono from top to bottom, making sure she didn't get hurt herself.

"Easy," she said helping Danny back on his feet. "I'm all right. Got a plate number of the van," Kono assured. Danny grimace while he steading himself. "Sorry I pulled you down like that."

"Don't say sorry when you save someone's life, babe," Danny smiled, looking around to see the damage done to his house.

Kono looked stunned by her own actions. "I just did, didn't I?"

"Yes, thank you," Danny snorted causing his chest to move unexpectedly. He grunted and started coughing. After a few coughs he took a sharp gasp of breath. "Argh."

"You sure you're okay?" Kono asked worriedly. Danny didn't look like the picture of perfect health at the moment. His skin was ashen and he his arm was across his chest, holding it tight.

"Yeah, just going to take a few meds. It was time for them anyway." Danny placed his hand reassuringly on Kono's shoulder as he stepped past her on his way to the kitchen.

"Need help?" Kono offered.

"No, thanks," Danny gave her a dismissive wave. "Call Duke and have him run the plate."

Kono grabbed her phone again. "I'll call CSU too, get them down here, to process the place."

Danny murmured his approval. Entering the kitchen he noticed the paper bag standing on the kitchen counter. Opening it he didn't see the painkillers, so he emptied the bag on the countertop. There were a lot of different orange medicine bottles and several strips with pills, but none of them had the painkillers inside. Once more he held the bag upside down. Only to come up empty again. He rechecked the prescriptions labels on each bottle, but the ones he had taken earlier weren't there. He remembered taking them earlier. On his way back he had taken one and left them in the car. "Kono, where's Steve?" He shouted from the kitchen as he didn't hear her talk on the phone any longer.

Kono walked to the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand. "He's heading with Chin to the north shore to pay a former prison guard a visit. Why'd you ask?"

"He has my painkillers." Danny sighed leaning on the countertop with both hands.

"What? Why would he have them?" Kono wondered.

"I left them in the glove compartment." Danny recalled.

"Let me call him, so he can head back." Kono already typed in Steve's number.

Danny placed his hands on his hips while stopping Kono from making the call. "No, uh it's fine. I'll be fine. They're halfway by now, so just have him drop by on their way back after they talked with the guy. Did you call Duke?" He inquired to divert the attention off himself.

"Yes, he's sending units up here, along with CSU. Catherine's at the office, she'll try to locate the van if Duke gets a hit in the database." Kono informed.

Danny nodded. "Good. I'm gonna clean up my stuff before CSU tears the place down."

"Do you need help?" Kono followed Danny to the living room.

"No, I don't need help," Danny snapped. He sighed, he didn't meant to say it like that, but he was getting tired of being asked if he needed help. "Call Steve for me, please."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Almost an hour and a half later Steve drove past Danny's house coming from the opposite site of the street than the driveway was. Turning into the driveway Steve lowered his head, so he could look out the side window, he noticed the broken window of the living room and CSU taking photographs of the front door. He floored the brake, abruptly stopping the Camaro, causing it to be half on the driveway and half still on the street. He rushed out, almost slamming the door behind him as he remembered to grab the painkillers. Reaching back in the car he opened the glove compartment and took the orange bottle with him. Putting the bottle in his pocket Steve jogged up to the house.

"Excuse me," he said to announce his coming through to the woman taking pictures. The lady stepped aside and Steve entered the house. With his hand on his holstered gun Steve looked around perplexed. Kono came from the kitchen and walked in on Steve. "Kono, you guys okay? What happened?"

"We're fine. A man came up to the house. Open fired. Two shots, one through the window and the other got stuck in the door. We were in time to dodge them." Kono informed pointing at the shattered window.

"What man?" He asked leaning in with his shoulder.

"I think one of Sullivan's guys. A black van pulled up, a man wearing tactical clothing came up to the house, fired his gun, shot once more as I showed myself. He got back into the van and it tore off. I got the plate number, Catherine's running it." Kono quickly summed it up.

With his hands on his hips Steve shrugged his shoulders, not understanding why he didn't know any of it. "When did it happen? Why didn't you call?"

"It happened before I called you. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. We're fine and we didn't need you to rush back and I know you would've if you had known." Kono said it sincere.

"It's not fine. A man came up here, in broad daylight, to shoot, I presume, Danny. He's lucky that you stopped by," Steve sighed deeply. "Speaking of, where is he?" He asked looking around wondering about his partner's absence.

Kono pointed with her thumb over he shoulder in the direction of the bedrooms. "In his bedroom."

Steve straighten his back. "All right, do me a favor, have Duke send two units up here. I want a full security detail on this place. Have him send a unit to Grace's school as well, we don't know what were dealing with."

"You got it." Kono nodded firmly and grabbed her phone again to make another call.

Steve opened the door separating the hallway, leading to the bedrooms, from the living room. Usually the door was open, but somehow Danny had closed it for a reason. Maybe it was too crowded with CSU swarming around. Walking down the hallway Steve could hear Danny cough and it didn't sound pretty. It sounded painful and distressed. Danny's bedroom door was slightly ajar, but Steve knocked anyway. "Buddy?" He said pushing the door the open.

Danny lay crawled up on his bed, on top of his blanket. Multiple pillows supported his back and head so he didn't have to lie down completely flat. He was breathing quickly, almost panting and holding a pillow tight to his chest, trying to suppress the pain, which was lingered on his face along with some cold sweat.

"I'm going to say this once and onetime only; I'm really happy to see you." Danny grunted, breathing even faster.

Steve closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. "Hey, man if I would've known you were getting shot at, I would've come sooner." He said, his voice tight with concern. Steve stared worried at his friend, Danny was clearly in a lot of pain.

Danny grimaced as he pushed himself up. "Didn't think you would take all the time in the world."

"I didn't know it was this urgent, okay?" Steve helped him get up so Danny could sit on the edge of the bed. "Here take these," he handed Danny the bottle of painkillers. Danny gladly accepted them. "Let me get you a glass of water," Steve offered and went to the bathroom directly connected to the bedroom. He looked around trying to find a glass or whatever would do, but instead his eyes locked on a bloodied towel laying in the sink. Steve stepped backwards showing his head around the corner, looking back in the bedroom. "Did you pop your stitches?"

"No, I didn't." Danny stated, wiping the sweat of his head with his forearm.

Steve went back into the bathroom and filled the glass he had found with water. "Then why is there a towel with blood in your sink?" He shouted from the bathroom.

"It's nothing. Really." Danny popped a painkiller in his mouth and swallowed it without any water. He couldn't wait any longer to take it. The pain was sharp and his chest had become tight in the last few minutes.

"Yes it is. First Kono calls me saying you left your painkillers in the car, but that everything is fine and I don't need to rush back. So trusting her, I didn't rush back. Only coming in here, I find you here curled up, almost not able to move because you're in pain. Let alone the fact that someone tried to kill you. Again," Steve said frustrated and handed Danny the glass of water. "So really. It's not nothing."

Danny took a gulp of water. "All right, I get it. I'm sorry. Kono pulled me to the floor because I was standing with my back towards the window. So I think the sudden movement and hitting the floor kind of did the trick."

"What trick?" Steve placed his hands disapprovingly on his hips as it was not the answer he was looking for.

"For me to be in this much pain. I didn't think it would get this bad, so I told Kono you didn't have to rush back, okay? It's not on her." Danny added, coughing a few times to clear his lungs. His face contorted as waves of pain rolled through his body.

"All right," Steve sighed. He couldn't exactly argue while Danny was in this much pain. He only needed to know one more thing. "Still, why's there blood on that towel."

"I might have busted the, uh the chest drain wound. It's okay, I cleaned it up." Danny reassured as Steve's face went immediately in aneurysm face mode.

Steve looked questionably. "So you did pop your stitches."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, the one with a stitch is still intact. I think the scab got busted open, that's all. We done, Doctor?"

"Yeah. Fine," Steve took the glass of water and brought it back to the bathroom. "So Kono said she got the plate number? At least we have a new lead, right?" Steve mentioned calling out from the bathroom.

Danny raised his voice a little. "Wow, look at you, thinking all positive about someone trying to kill me."

Steve walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorpost. "That's not what I meant. You know that."

"Yeah well, whether you meant it or not, please do me a favor and burn my cellphone and buy me a new one." Danny waved at his cell phone laying on his nightstand.

"Good point," Steve grabbed it and took out the battery and SIM card. Not that it did make any sense to do so, the bad guys knew Danny was at his house, but Steve removed them any way. "While we're at it, let me grab your vest from the trunk."

Danny's eyes widened in astonishment. "My vest, you serious?"

"No, I'm no- that was a joke," Steve stammered as he didn't expect Danny to take it seriously. "People make them to lighten a mood, you know."

"I know that, I was kind of hoping meeting you was a joke too, but that joke never seems to lighten my mood." Danny bantered.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and gave Danny a goofy smile. "Okay, good to know that the painkillers are kicking in."

Danny placed the orange bottle on the night stand next to him. "Thanks for bringing them."

"No problem, buddy. Next time, call me and I'll come immediately."

Danny nodded, repositioning the pillows behind him. "Sure hope there won't be a next time though."

Steve got the hint and headed to the door. "Don't worry, there's an HPD car parked outside keeping a 24 hour watch on this place and I'm not going anywhere either."

"Oh that's good," Danny sounded sarcastic, leaning back on the pillows. "So I'm the prisoner here while the actual bad guys are walking around as free men. That's just great."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Later that day Danny was watching the news while Steve was doing God knows what in the kitchen. Steve, as he had promised, picked up Grace from school earlier. He brought her over to Danny's house and they spent the afternoon together. Grace finished her homework and afterwards they watched a movie. Steve didn't join them as he was working on the lead.

They found the black van a few blocks from Danny's house, burned from the inside out. No traces, nothing. The plate number belonged to the van and it was registered to a man who had reported it stolen the day before. So just as with everything else in this case, it was a dead end.

Later Steve dropped Grace back off at Rachel's house. Danny came along, because he wanted to explain everything that had happened the last week. Rachel of course reacted anything but calm. After everything was settled Steve and he returned back to Danny's place. First Steve insisted on going to his place, since the people who were after Danny now knew where he lived. Only after thinking it through, it would be better to stay at Danny's place. Because he needed to be in his own familiar surroundings to speed his recovery.

Coming home Danny made himself comfortable on the couch and Steve went into the kitchen. As Danny was watching the news report, Parrish's mugshot popped up on the TV screen. Danny shot up straight. He snatched the remote control from the coffee table and tapped a few times onto the plus sign. The female news reporter's voice became louder as the volume increased.

 _"The fugitive Roy Parrish is still not in custody. Monday, last week, Parrish escaped from the courthouse while he was getting transported back to prison. In order to enable his escape he shot a detective with the Five-0 Task Force. Stay vigilant, this man is dangerous and still on the lose. Please contact the police or the Five-0 Task Force if you see him or know anyone who might be helping to harbor this fugitive."_

"Don't let him get to you." Steve said, coming up from behind Danny.

Danny turned himself around on the couch, facing Steve. "Don't let him get to me? Seriously, Steven? That's a bit hard to do, don't you think so? The minute he broke into our car, my car, he snuck into my head. All right? Not to mention that he shot me while he had the guts to call my little girl as he pulled the trigger."

"I know that, but all I'm saying is that he's not worth you thinking about. Don't let it drive you crazy," Steve tried to ease his friend. He sat down next to Danny on the couch. Steve leaned forward, his forearms on his knees. He sighed and looked aside at Danny. "We'll get him."

"Yeah well, I'm not just going crazy. I'm losing the ability to think at all. I've been stuck in a bed more than a week trying to figure out a way to cope with all of this, but I can't. I can't. Not as long as I have to sit on this couch and do nothing," Danny stated a little aggressive, mostly towards himself. He tiredly ran both hands over his face. "So whether you agree with me or not. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

Steve jolted up, straightening his back. "Stop, no, absolutely not, Danny. Did you just hear yourself? It's insane. You just got discharged, I'm not letting you come back to work."

Danny rolled his eyes and stoop up from the couch. "I'm not asking for your permission, Steve," he walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds to see if HPD was still parked outside of his house. Turning back to Steve he placed his hands on his hips. "You know, out of all people I thought you would understand."

Steve narrowed his eyes, creating his well familiar aneurysm face. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means that you would do the same thing yourself. You're a Navy SEAL. Don't tell me that you would sit on the sideline, doing nothing, while the people responsible are getting away." Danny raised his voice as he usually did while arguing with his partner.

"I probably wouldn't. But you're the one always telling me I don't think before doing things. So I would end up going back to work, realizing it was not the right thing to do and I would be dealing with a setback. With you being the rational one of the two of us, you should know better. You're not going back to work." Steve argued, making himself very clear.

"So I'm the rational one now?" Danny scoffed. "It's just because it's in your advantage this time, but forget about you saying that, in a situation where it's actually about you."

Steve let out a big breath "Listen to me, I'm not taking you with me tomorrow, all right? That's it."

"I don't need you to take me with you," Danny objected. "I can drive myself, or I can take a cab if I have to."

"You're not allowed to drive and you will not take a cab. It's stupid," Steve lifted his shoulders. "You're in a mood today, so just forget about it, okay?"

Danny pouted. "I wonder why that is? Maybe, just maybe you keep coming in my way. Like literally obstructing me."

"You know what, why don't you eat your dinner over here, while I eat at the table. How about that?" Steve got up as well.

"You made dinner?" Danny asked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, I made dinner. What'd you think I've been doing all that time in your kitchen?" Steve mocked, pushing Danny towards the dinner table.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Later that night Steve wanted to sleep on the couch, but since the window in the living room was shattered he agreed to take the bed in the spare bedroom. A few hours later, Danny's dream took him back to the hospital. Or at least he assumed it was the hospital. He couldn't see much in his nightmare, because from the moment he was trapped in it, the feelings became overwhelming. The nightmare always felt the same: paralyzing, with no air and freezing cold. Every time he closed his eyes it was the same nightmare that took over his mind. No matter how hard he tried to change it, the nightmare would go the same. He would find himself back in bed, not able to move or breathe. He was trapped inside his own body.

The lack of oxygen startled Danny out of his abysmal nightmare. His body jerked awake, like when dreaming that you're falling and the moment you land, you wake up. Danny's eyes were wide open, darting in panic. The room was entirely dark. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him. Danny's face and body were bathed in a cold sweat. Quickly moving his arms and legs he noticed the sheets were twisted around his limbs, probably because he had been shifting in his sleep to fight against the paralysis.

Danny's heart pounded against his chest. Even though he was awake he was still gasping for air. He figured he had been holding his breath while dreaming, only he was awake right? It was one of those moments where the line became so thin that he couldn't tell whether he was still dreaming or if he was actually awake. It was the most confusing state to be in. But Danny was sure he was awake, he could move and feel again, only he still couldn't breathe properly. He started to grab his chest, unable to catch his breath. The tightness was back, like someone was squeezing his chest from both sides. He had to get up and do something about it. Continuing to gasp for air he got out of bed.

Danny swayed on his feet, but it didn't stop him. He stumbled, like he had been drinking way too much, towards the bathroom. Bumping into his nightstand, he reached out for the wall for some support. The tightness only became worse as he tried to move on. Danny almost felt like to cutting his own chest back open if it were only to release the tightness trapped there. He almost tripped over his own feet as he finally managed to grab the doorpost of the bathroom. Switching the lights on he knocked over a bottle of ibuprofen and some hair products standing on the edge of sink. They clattered hard onto the floor, the pills scattering around. Somehow when the house was quiet it sounds a thousand times louder when things fall. Danny, however, ignored it and continued his way to the shower.

Danny hissed as he ripped off the dressing on his chest. With his chest now burning too, he turned on the shower and the water streamed down. Without even bothering to take off his sweat shorts he stepped underneath the perpendicular rays of water. Breathing in the steam that was coming from the hot water, the steam slowly entered his lungs and the tightness disappeared from his chest. The heat of the water relaxed his tense muscles and he felt like he could finally breath again. He was glad he remembered the doctor telling him to get a shower when he experienced any tightness and luckily it worked this time.

Standing with his head down, leaning with both hands on the cold tiles Danny let the water stream over his back. He took a few sharp deep breaths, trying to control his breathing.

 _"Danny?"_

Danny ran his hand over his face, wiping away the water and clearing his view. Steve was standing in the doorway of his bathroom. Before Danny could say something about it Steve continued.

"I take back what I said earlier. You're coming to work with me."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: So sorry, but I can't find the time during the week to respond to reviews or messages, but I did read them and I'll try to respond on them as soon as I can!**

 **More to come,**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	19. Chapter 19

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Let's make this quick, so you can start reading! Thanks for the amazingly kind reviews. You guys are the best!**

 **The hutchlover, you're incredible. My writing is a complete mess and you manage to straighten up! Thank you so much for your beta help!**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Steve woke with a start. His heartbeat felt like it was fluttering in his chest. His eyes scanned the dark surrounding, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't at his own place. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he held both hands in front of his sight. He looked at his fingers and turned his hands, but saw nothing. Breathing in the crisp night air while his heart steadily resumed it's normal pace, Steve readjusted his pillow and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare. He used to have nightmares about his father, but with time they had gone away.

This time he had found himself back in the Camaro. A loud gunshot roared into the air. A shiver running down his spine kind of shot. Just as it really had happened, Danny was shot, only in Steve's nightmare Danny didn't respond after the bullet had entered his back. Steve desperately tried to save him, but there was so much blood. The moment he started to wipe his hands clean on his shirt he had woken up. He could feel the blood on his hands, but as he realized it had been a nightmare, he knew he just imagined it.

Steve jerked up straight as he heard some stumbling in the quiet house. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and automatically grabbed his gun from the nightstand. He checked his ammo and cocked the gun. Steve quickly turned on the flashlight attached underneath the barrel of his gun. He gently opened the bedroom door and scanned the hallway. There was no one there. At the end of the hallway was Danny's room. There was no light coming out of his room either. Steve assumed Danny would still be asleep, so he decided he'd better check the house.

Checking the living room and kitchen he found no one else wandering the house except for himself. Standing in the kitchen Steve sighed and ran his hand over his face. He didn't know whether he was getting paranoid or just overprotective. He barely knew that side of himself, but after Danny had been shot things had changed. In the moment that it happened he was sure Danny would pull through and that it would just be one of the crazy stories they would be telling while enjoying a cold beer. Only once Danny had passed out Steve wasn't so sure anymore. He had told himself he would do anything to get his friend back. Luckily it didn't come that far, but now that Sullivan's people opened the hunting season on his partner, he would do a lot more to keep his friend safe.

And the only way to keep him safe was to keep him close, but he couldn't do so if he had to go back to work and leave Danny at home, all by himself. Steve wouldn't admit it, but he was scared to lose his friend. The one thing he could do about it was taking Danny with him to the office. With that thought he walked back to the guest bedroom. A loud thud followed by a clattering sound caught his attention. He raised his gun and searched the hallway. The sound was coming from Danny's bedroom, so Steve quietly went into the room. His brow snapped together when he heard the water running in the bathroom.

Steve opened the door and inspected the bedroom, aiming his gun. Danny was no where to be found. The bed was empty, the sheets all twisted and messed up. The nightstand stood tilted in the room, like there had been a fight. There was a bright light coming from the bathroom. The door was wide open and Steve could clearly hear the shower streaming. He didn't know why Danny would be taking a shower in the middle of the night, but something about it didn't feel right. "Danny?" Steve asked, not willing to scare Danny, who probably didn't hear him come in. Steve went over to the bathroom, his eyes locked on the floor not knowing what he might see.

As Danny turned around Steve looked up and his eyes followed the large scar on the side of Danny's chest. The doctor had told that the incision was larger than usual. They already had made a small incision in his fifth intercostal space, but as the fragment had slipped away they had to extend the cut. Which caused the scar to start at the front of Danny's chest and going all the way to his back. Looking at it Steve shivered. Along with the wounds underneath the incision and the gunshot wound on his back, it looked cruel and painful.

Steve didn't need to think about it any longer. He was not about to let someone harm Danny anymore, not if it was up to him. "I take back what I said earlier. You're coming back to work with me."

Danny turned the shower off. "I'm sorry?"

Steve grinned, Danny had damn well heard him. "You all good?" He asked, since he didn't understand why Danny was taking a shower in the middle of the night with his sweat shorts still on.

"You're a little late to the party, so yeah I'm all good now." Danny grabbed a towel and carefully started to dry his torso.

"I'll leave you to it then. Get some rest, okay?" Steve turned around. "Like I said you're coming with me tomorrow."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

After the midnight encounter Danny had taken some medication. He hoped he would've gotten at least a few hours of proper sleep, but instead he woke up as his alarm went off in the morning. For the first time in days he felt energized and recharged. He wondered for how long he would feel like this, maybe if he stayed home it would last longer, but he'd rather do something useful. His PT session was scheduled for tomorrow, so he didn't have to save any energy for that either.

Danny was ready to go back to work. He tucked his light gray shirt into his trousers, buckled his belt and slid the remaining piece of belt behind the loop of his trousers. On his way to the kitchen he clipped the holster of his gun onto his belt along with his badge and at last he put his gun in his holster. With all that done Danny walked into the kitchen for the first order of the day; to take a cup of coffee.

Steve was pouring himself a cup of coffee as Danny walked in, all dressed and ready to go. "Where'd you think you're going?" He asked putting the coffee pot back.

Danny took the coffee pot out of Steve's hand. "Did I hallucinate you saying I could come back to work?"

Steve scoffed. "Hallucinate? They're giving you the good stuff, huh."

"Still hoping that the past four years have been a hallucination too, that you have not been real, but something tells me I'm not that lucky." Danny used his usual sarcastic tone as he grabbed a black mug out of the kitchen cabinet.

Steve was about to take a sip, but he lowered the mug of coffee. "Okay, that's a bunch of BS. You don't know what to do without me."

"We'll never know, will we?" Danny looked up daring after he had poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We won't, not if you keep catching the bullets." Steve pointed out.

Danny walked over to the fridge and grabbed the almost empty milk carton and carefully added it to his coffee. "I would say, I used another one of my nine lives, but I hate cats."

Steve rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. "Who hates cats? It's not even past 7:30 and you're already complaining." His coffee was way too strong, so he quickly poured some milk with his coffee and handed it back over to Danny.

"Can't help it, it's a natural habit," Danny said teasingly putting the milk back into the fridge. "Just as you make it habit to divert my questions."

"I'm not trying to divert it, not deliberately. I just know that you're not going to like what I have to say." Steve postulated, stirring his coffee with a spoon he took from the recently washed dishes, still standing on top of the counter.

"Do I ever?" Danny quipped snatching the spoon out of Steve's hand as soon as he finished using it. "Just spill it, Steven."

"I guess not, but yet in rare moments you do tend to listen. So let's make this one of those rare moments that you listen and agree with me." Steve exhorted.

"Can't promise you that." Danny objected, taking a swig of coffee.

"Of course not," Steve put his coffee mug on the countertop. He was done joking around and came straight to the point. "Earlier, before you interrupted me, I was trying to say that you will leave your gun at home and put on some comfortable clothing, because you're going to sit on the couch in your office all day."

Danny put his mug down as, only out of astonishment. "You seriously think I'm going to watch you all work and ride a couch?"

"You probably will not, but I'm telling you, you are. You need time to recover. You can't jump back to work." Steve enunciated.

"I do know I need time to recover," Danny concurred. "You on the other hand wouldn't do so yourself because it requires patience and that's something you're not familiar with. But if it will calm you down, I'm not going to jump back to work. I promise you, I'll take it slow because even if I wanted to I'm not able to do anything with a rush."

"Except talking." Steve concluded with a smile on his face.

Danny gave a lopsided grin. "That's-, yes that's not going to change I'm afraid."

"Okay, good," Steve emptied his mug taking one last giant swig and placed it in the sink. "Let's go to work then."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **STEVE'S OFFICE - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Danny was not as quick on his feet as he used to be, so he walked into the office with a slow pace. He couldn't help himself, but he kept his hand tight against his chest. Somehow it suppressed the pain and it made walking a bit easier. Everyone was very surprised to see Danny back in the office. They hugged him and were glad he was back. Steve assured them Danny was only here to consult and nothing more. This morning Danny felt like he could handle it all and thought Steve was overreacting when saying he needed to take it slow. Only by now he was already exhausted and the day just started.

Danny had silently withdrawn himself to his own office and did some work from there. It was way more quiet in there and he could do things at his own speed. After a few hours his energy was completely drained and he lay down on the couch in his office. He hated himself for being this weak, but he knew better and listened to his body.

Later that day he went up to Steve's office to see if Steve could fill in some blanks for him. At Danny's request Steve brought Danny up to speed on the case. Steve didn't like putting Danny back to work, but they could use his brain on this case. As long as he didn't do something physical Steve was fine with it. Steve explained everything they had found on Jackson Pierce, the murdered investor, and that it was possible that Parrish had been set up.

Danny was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk. He agreed with everything else Steve just had told him, but Parrish being framed was not something he believed. "Parrish has not been set up. I don't believe that. He shot me without hesitation and later he killed Akama." Danny added, making his opinion stronger.

Steve leaned back in his desk chair. "Yeah maybe, but I'm certain he didn't kill Jackson Pierce. It's Sullivan's M.O. not Parrish's. It would make sense that Sullivan framed him for the murder and the embezzlement. I mean the entire business of 'Aloha Real Estate' is on Parrish's name. I don't think the bank would give a three striker his own business to run. Sullivan must have transferred it on Parrish's name."

"That's what I've been trying to say. He's a three-time felon, Steve. Guys like him do not get out of the joint and get a job, selling real estate to rich investors. Not legitimately, anyway. So if he didn't kill Pierce, fine, but he must've known that what he was doing was not on the up and up. Did you check with the bank to see if Parrish was the one owning that business?" Danny asked uncertain, not knowing what the team had investigated in his absence.

Steve gave a little nod, almost imperceptible. "We did. All the paperwork is in Parrish's name. They couldn't tell whether Parrish himself actually signed it, but it is his name. The surveillance footage doesn't go back that far, so no proof of Parrish showing up at the bank."

Danny sighed, disappointed, immediately regretting doing so. His hand shot up to the side of his chest and while putting a little pressure on it, he waited for the pain to subside. "Great, so, what about the uh- the guy you and Chin visited yesterday?"

"Clean as a whistle." Steve closed his tablet as he had the feeling he wouldn't be using it for a bit.

"They why pay him a visit?" Danny wondered.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I'm certain someone's helping Parrish hide. He couldn't have planned his escape, not entirely. Since he escaped he has been spotted once and never again after that. He's somewhere hiding pretty good and he's getting help, but I don't know from who."

"What about the other prison guards?" Danny suggested.

"We checked them all. The guy from yesterday was our last hope." Steve admitted.

Danny bent forward, leaning with his forearms on Steve's desk. "What about Sullivan? Anything on him?"

Steve shook his head. "No nothing on him either, the man is a ghost. Every trail leads back to Parrish."

Danny slouched back into the chair. He crossed his legs, one over the other and stared with a furrowed brow in front of him. "Are we even sure they're trying to kill each other? I mean you would say one would've been dead by now, right?" Danny locked eyes with Steve. "What if they're working together?"

"Parrish and Sullivan?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

Danny shrugged his shoulders as it could be possible. "Sullivan called me, but what if that was only so they could located me. It was a strange call, right?"

"It's possible. We should dig into the FBI files," Steve thought it through. "Oh, before I forget," he opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out two brand new cellphones. "Here, for you and Gracie." Steve placed both phones on his desk, so Danny could take them.

"Okay, that's enough," Danny increased his voice and talked wildly with his hands. "You don't have to buy her a new phone, I can do that. Not that she's getting a new one though, because you're going to return that one," Danny pushed one phone back towards Steve and grabbed the other one. "This one I'll take, but you go back to the store and return the other, all right?"

Steve ran his hand over his face as he completely forgot to tell Danny about Grace's cellphone being traced by Sullivan's guys too. At the time, he wanted to protect Danny. It didn't take Danny that long to figure it out. He could read his partner way too well. He jerked his head. "What are you not telling me?"

"They traced Grace's phone too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. There was so much going on, I just forgot." Steve confessed.

Danny's eyes widened with anger. "You forgot? How could you forget such thing? When did they trace her phone?"

"I got the call after the whole incident, with you getting injected, went down. That's why Kono was with you. I went home to check on Grace and brought her to the Palace for safety," Steve explained but it didn't seem to matter. Danny got up from his chair, a little too fast because he clutched his side again. The pain didn't stop him because he marched to the door. Steve got up as well. "Where are you going?"

Danny already pushed the door open. "I'm going to pick her up from school." He didn't care if he had to drive himself, but he was going to Grace's school.

"Hey, no, don't worry," Steve jogged to the door, cutting Danny off, and shut it before he could leave. "There's an HPD car parked outside the school, keeping an eye out for any of Sullivan's guys."

"Excuse me?" Danny stared astonished at Steve. "Why didn't you tell me? I think she's my daughter, no?"

Steve tried to calm Danny down before he started rambling. "I know. I know. I didn't want you to worry. I've got it handled, okay?"

Despite Steve's attempt Danny started ranting anyway. "You didn't want me to worry? Seriously? It's my daughter, Steve! Of course I worry and with you taking away my control I'm even more worried. They tried to kill me, twice. Let me tell you, if anything happens to her, if they take her, I'll be dead either way. She's everything to me. You know that!"

Steve held the door open so Danny could walk out first. "Then let's go pick her up."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ACADEMY OF THE SACRED HEART - KAIMUKI - HONOLULU**

On their way over neither of them had said much to each other. Once more Steve tried to apologize, only Danny didn't want hear it. Approaching the Academy of the Sacred, Steve parked the car abruptly next to the HPD vehicle as he heard the fire alarm ringing, a loud bell continuously clanging through the air. Danny watched lots of children and teachers stampede the school's main entrance, fleeing down the steps, gathering and merging with the already enormous crowd that was waiting impatiently in front of the school. Danny looked aside at Steve and gave him an 'I told you so' glance.

"We'll find her." Steve assured while rushing out of the Camaro. Danny tried to do the same only he didn't go as quick as he would've wanted. Steve checked the HPD car, but there was no one there. Jogging towards the crowd Steve noticed Danny was way behind him. He waited for his partner to catch up with him before entering the massive group of children.

They spilt up, searching as efficient as possible. Danny squirmed himself through the chaotic crowd with his arm up, protecting his chest. The incision was stinging sharply, but he had to focus on something else right now: finding his daughter. Unfortunately all the children were wearing the same blue and beige school uniforms, making it impossible to recognize his little monkey. Danny scanned the group for Grace's teacher, maybe if he found her Grace would be near her.

He didn't see her though, not with this many people walking around and constantly moving. The amount of people started to work on his nerves. The blaring alarm wasn't helping either. _What if she wasn't here anymore? What if they took her?_ Nobody would notice if one child was missing. Not in this kind of chaos. It would take an eternity before they combed through the crowd to check if every student was accounted for. He started to move faster, paving his way through the group of kids. His eyes became more frantic with each passing second. His heart started beating faster as he realized he didn't see his monkey. "Steve?" Danny shouted, trying to overcome the loud chatter. He hoped Steve had found her already, but his heart beating rapidly in his chest told him otherwise.

"I don't see her, Danny!" Steve shouted back. "Grace!" he began to call her name. He placed both his hands on each side of his mouth and called again. "Grace Williams!"

"Gracie!" Danny followed Steve's lead and called out for his daughter with a little despair. It didn't seem to work. She was lost somewhere in this crowd, if she was even still here.

 **-H50-**

 **A\N: What's next? You'll find out on** **Wednesday! Which will be sooner than you think! I mean time flies by, just a couple more days until the premiere of Hawaii Five-0 Season 8! YAY! I'm too excited!**

 **There's a lot more to come with this story, but I'll a** **lways love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	20. Chapter 20

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Here we go again! Another chapter! I'm amazed with the reviews! I love seeing you guys like it so much!**

 **Besides Steve and Danny, there's another hero; The hutchlover! Thank you so much for your beta help!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ACADEMY OF THE SACRED HEART - KAIMUKI - HONOLULU**

"Gracie!" Danny continued to yell out his daughters name while looking around distressed. By now he was panting a little, both from shouting and being on his feet.

A slightly taller Hawaiian HPD officer came towards Danny. He assumed it was the officer who had been parked outside the school all day. Danny stormed up to him. "Where's she? Huh? Tell me you know where she is right now?"

The HPD officer was caught a bit off guard by Danny's hostile approach. "I don't know, I,-"

Danny didn't let him finish his sentence. He ranted and raved at the guy. "You don't know? It was your job to keep an eye on her! The only thing you had to do, was keep your eyes open, you idiot! She's my kid, you hear me! How are we supposed to find her, huh?" Danny stepped closer, entering the cop's personal space, with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Sir, I got distracted,-" The HPD officer stammered, but just as before the Five-0 detective wouldn't let him finish.

"It's Detective. And we cops don't get distracted! Not if we are providing safety to a little girl!"

Steve looked all the way over to the other side of the crowd as he heard someone familiar arguing. Staring at where the loud conversation was coming from he could see Danny standing with an HPD officer. Steve didn't need to know what was being said, he already knew. "Danny!" Shouting he started squeezing himself through the crowd, trying to get to his partner. Bumping against a lot of kids, he made his way over. "Hey, don't take it out on him," Steve said pushing the two of them away from each other, or mostly Danny away from the HPD officer.

Danny tried to fight Steve's attempt, so Steve grabbed him by his shoulders and locked eyes with him. Danny's eyes were wide, rage making his stare cold, but at the same time Steve could see the anxiety linger underneath the rage. "C'mon, man. You go that way," he jerked his head towards the school's entrance. "We'll find her."

Danny reluctantly went on with the search. If it would've been up to him, he would've taken his anger out on the officer. As Danny squirmed himself through the crowd again, Steve focused on the HPD officer. "You, help searching. You know what she looks like, right?" the officer nodded quickly, not daring to say anything. "Good, go on then." Steve ordered. The officer went in another direction than Danny had gone and Steve went back to where he came from.

The following five minutes past by very slowly. Danny's heart was beating vigorously out of panic. Looking around he started to feel lightheaded, a floating sensation rushed through his limbs, like they didn't belong to his body anymore. The loud chatter became softer and turned into a high beep, whizzing in his ears. _He didn't see her._ With his eyes darting around, scanning the crowd, he just didn't see her. If it were to him, he would've described last week as Hell, but coming to think of it, right now would fit more with that description.

"Danno?"

Danny turned around, meeting his favorite chocolate brown eyes. His heart rate dropped instantly. "Monkey," he pulled her into a relieved hug and kissed on top of her head. He briefly thought about lifting her up, but first, she was too outgrown for that and second, he wasn't allowed to lift anything heavier than 15 pounds. He was just really grateful to have her safe in his arms.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Grace asked surprised, while hugging her father back.

A small grunt escaped from his lips as Grace had hugged him a little too tight, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Danny tried to respond as normal as possible. "I came to pick you up, what's going on with the fire alarm, huh?"

Grace let go of the hug and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's probably a stupid joke, because there's no fire, I think." She concluded.

"Kids these days," Danny joked, squeezing Grace's shoulder playfully. "Steve!" he shouted to get his partners attention. As Steve faced him Danny signaled he found her. He didn't want to say it out loud or Grace would get wind of the situation why he really came down here. "Where's your teacher?" Danny wondered, searching the group of people.

"Over there," Grace pointed at the direction of the stairs. Off to the side was her teacher trying to calm down her class. Grace had slipped away when she saw her father. "It's mom's day to pick me up, right?" She was still perplexed to see Danny here.

"Yeah, something came up. I'll call her on our way back, okay?" Danny placed his hand on her head and smiled to assure her that there was nothing wrong by this sudden change in her schedule. Danny took Grace by her hand and walked towards the teacher. "Mrs. Kaliwa," Danny raised his voice to overcome the babbling kids. "I'm taking my daughter home with me, all right?"

"Mr. Williams, it's good to see you," the middle aged woman greeted as she didn't know what else to say. After Steve had told the principal about the incident, the rest of the school's teachers had been updated as well. "I'm sorry, but school doesn't finish at least for another 15 minutes. It's a bit hectic and I need the group to stay together, I can't have parents taking them home just yet."

"I know that and I wouldn't do such thing if it weren't absolutely necessary," Danny stepped a little closer, hoping Grace wouldn't hear. "Ma'am, I'm not here as a father, I'm here as a cop. Five-0 actually and we're talking about safety. More importantly we're talking about the safety of my daughter. So I'm taking her home with me."

"All right, sure. I understand," the teacher scribbled something on a clipboard that she was holding. She looked at Grace and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Grace."

"Danno, my backpack is still inside." Grace objected as she didn't understand why they were going home already.

"It will still be there tomorrow, don't worry," Danny put his hands on Grace's shoulders and started to walk back to the Camaro. "Uncle Steve's waiting and we both know how much he hates waiting, right?"

Grace walked in front of her father. "He doesn't hate it, he's just very impatient."

Danny chuckled, guiding her through the crowd, gently directing which way to go. "Sounds the same to me."

Meeting at the Camaro Grace gave Steve a quick hug before getting into the car. As Grace got settled in the backseat Steve and Danny spoke briefly with the HPD officer. Danny apologized now they found Grace all save and sound. Danny's chest was throbbing. The entire time he had been walking with his hand wrapped on the incision, but at the moment it didn't give any relief from the discomfort. Reaching in to his pocket he felt several ibuprofen. He popped one out and put it in his mouth, swallowing hard.

Steve remarked on Danny's discomfort and gave him a worried glance as they stepped into the car. Steve knew it wouldn't be in Danny's best interest to leave the office, but there wasn't much he could've done to stop him. It was Grace they were talking about and knowing his friend there was nothing else in the world that matter more than that girl. Danny grunted as he stepped in and shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. Steve shot a look at him before turning the engine on. Danny waved it off, so Steve turned the keys in the ignition and the engine roared.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **CAMARO - KAIMUKI - HONOLULU**

Danny was leaning with his head back against his seat as he listened to Steve talking with Grace. He couldn't help other than to feel exhausted. So instead of joining the chat he relaxed and stared outside. Watching the cars behind them in the side mirror he noticed a car taking the same turns as they did. Danny pushed himself up, not taking his eyes of the mirror. "Make a right." He told Steve. Steve was a bit surprised by the order, but he did it anyway. The car behind them followed suit.

Steve followed Danny's gaze to the side mirror and noticed the black sedan as well. He checked the rearview mirror once more, making sure it was really following them. Steve started to accelerate, to see if the car would do too. Just as he suspected, the black sedan started speeding as well. Steve put both hands on the wheel and floored the gas paddle. With the red pointer of the speedometer going up gradually Steve took the s-shaped curves of the one-way road on the Makiki valley sharply.

"Hey, what are you doing, slow down! Stop driving like a mad man. Why can't you just drive like a civilized human being?" Danny put his hand protectively on the dashboard to brace himself. "Why are you speeding?"

"Relax, all right! I've got it under control." Steve assured, taking another sharp curve while his grip on the wheel tightened.

"Of course you do, you are a control freak. Knowing that, I also know that you never listen to me, especially not when you're driving like a maniac, but please listen this time and slow down, my daughter is in the backseat of this vehicle and I do not want her to be in a car accident in the next five minutes, or ten or let me say it like this, I don't want to be in an accident at all." Danny ranted in a high pitched voice.

Steve checked the rearview mirror again. The black sedan was still driving behind them. "We're being followed, okay?"

"I know that, but the people who are following us will know that we know we're being followed because you started speeding." Danny expressed himself talking with his hands.

"What do you want me to do here, Danny? You said make a right and we ended up on a one-way road around the valley." Steve argued. The car behind them had nowhere else to go other than to follow them up and around the hill.

Danny looked agitated aside. "You really think I knew where this road would lead?"

"You've been here for four years!" Steve exclaimed, finding it hard to drive and argue.

"That's true, but you always like to control things, you drive my car, you pick the roads. So how am I supposed to know my way around this-this heap of sand we live on?" Danny snapped, staring with wide eyes at Steve.

Steve kept his eyes on the road instead of looking aside. "All right, let me tell you where this road ends."

Danny cut him off as they were driving dangerously close to the abyss. "By now I know where it ends, it ends with us driving off this cliff because you keep accelerating."

"If I slow down they'll crash into us," Steve sneered. "We need them alive. They're a good lead and we should bring them in."

Danny sighed and focused on the road. "Fine. Please tell me you have a plan?"

"Of course I do," Steve almost sounded offended. "Do I not always have a plan?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "How would I know? You never share your plans. I mostly figure it out halfway through your plan, trying to dodge some bullets."

"Are the two of you splitting up?" Grace stated.

"Splitting up?" Danny looked confused over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're arguing all the time. People who do that mostly divorce." Grace explained her statement.

"You have to be married before you can divorce someone, but thinking about it, this does looks like a failed marriage." Danny deadpanned.

"Gracie, tell me, who's the woman in our relationship?" Steve teased, making eye contact via the rear view mirror.

Danny shook his head with disbelief. "Seriously? Out of all things you could've asked, you ask her that?"

"Definitely you, Uncle Steve." Grace giggled, picking her father's side on this one.

Danny reached out his arm to behind his seat, making his hand into a fist. "That's my girl." He said gloating as Grace fist bumped it.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Steve grinned. He called Chin through the bluetooth as they were still being chased by the vehicle behind them. The line was ringing and after a few seconds the call connected. "Chin, we're being followed on the round top."

 _"What are you doing there?"_ Chin sounded perplexed. He knew the island better than anyone, so he was surprised to his coworkers were driving that road.

"Yeah, let's call it a misunderstanding. Can you block the road at the end of Makiki Valley?" Steve inquired.

 _"Sure thing, I'm on my way."_ Chin answered.

"Thank you, Chin. Could you also call HPD and have them come up from behind. I don't want them to get away." Steve requested, trying not to lose control of the car. The valley was known for it's hills with sharp curves and Steve had driven up here, but never while speeding.

 _"Got it. Jerry and Catherine are here at the Palace, Kono and I will block the road."_ Chin added before ending the call.

The minute Steve disconnected with Chin another call came through. A number popped up on his display instead of a name, meaning he didn't have it put down as a contact. Hitting the button on the screen he answered formally. "McGarrett,"

 _"Commander, it's Rachel Edwards."_ The British voice of Rachel resounded through the car.

Danny frowned and leaned in towards the phone, answering instead of Steve. "Rachel, why are you calling Steve?"

 _"Daniel, why aren't you picking up your phone? Where's Grace?"_ Rachel sounded worried.

"Calm down, she's right here," Danny said turning in his seat towards his daughter on the backseat. "Grace, say hello to your mother."

"Hi, mom." Grace greeted.

Rachel's concerned voice turned in a split second into one with anger. _"Where are you guys? Why did you pick her up early?"_

Steve tried to suppress the grin on his face. He had witnessed many calls between Danny and his ex-wife and every time it seemed to be worse. Danny rolled his eyes. "We're fine, I'll explain later, okay?"

 _"No, that is not okay,"_ Rachel argued. _"You picked her up without a reason and didn't tell me. I'm her mother."_

"Rachel, not now, all right," Danny braced himself as Steve took another sharp curve. "We're in the middle of something and I don't have the time." He snapped as he didn't want to deal with this right now. He was doing the right thing here, but Rachel would never understand that.

 _"You don't have the time? Why do you always do this?"_ Rachel shouted from the other side of the line. Never the less it still sounded polite because of her British accent.

"Yes, I'm doing this on purpose, just as everything else. Trust me when I say that this time things are different. I will explain, I'm just not in the liberty to do so." Danny was sure Rachel wouldn't let it slide, so he coughed several times. Steve glanced aside to his friend as it sounded hurting to hear him cough.

 _"Are you all right, Daniel?"_ Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah it's nothing. I'll call you back in half an hour, okay?" Danny stated.

 _"I would appreciate that."_ Rachel responded and ended the call.

Steve took his eyes off the road and shot a brief look at Danny. "You coughed on purpose, didn't you."

Danny smiled. "Don't know what you're talking about."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **CAMARO - MAKIKI VALLEY - HONOLULU**

By now they had gone up the hill and were already coming down to the end of the one-way road. Grace was pushed against the back of her seat and Danny was shouting so now and then as Steve kept driving like a maniac. Chin called back to let them know he and Kono were waiting at the end, ready to follow Steve's lead. HPD was en route, but they had to take the same way as Steve had gone, so it would take them at least 10 minutes to be right behind them.

Closing in Steve could see Chin's red Mustang and Kono's Chevy Cruze blocking the road in the distance. Chin and Kono were standing at the side of their cars, wearing their gear and with loaded guns. Steve quickly measured in his head when he had to turn the steering wheel around and slam the brake. Coming closer his grip tightened around the wheel and he completely focused. "Hold on," he shouted to Danny and Grace. That said, he turned the wheel abruptly and reversed the Camaro 180 degrees, now blocking the black sedan facing it horizontally on the passenger's side. With screeching tires the Camaro stopped; they all toppled, but the force of their seat belts pushed them back into their seats.

Steve unbuckled his seat belt and took his gun from his holster. "Stay here and get down," he demanded Danny while checking his ammo. Normally Danny would react just as quickly as Steve, but somehow he just tried to process everything that just had happened in the past few seconds. As the black sedan had come to a abrupt stop as well, Steve got out of the car. Leaving his door open, he aimed his gun over the rooftop of the Camaro at the black sedan. Chin and Kono had raised their guns too, and were aiming at the car. "Five-0, get out of the vehicle! Hands first!" Chin shouted as he and Kono slowly walked up to the Camaro to take cover in case it was needed.

The passenger's door of the black sedan slowly opened and a man stepped out showing only one hand. In a split second he raised a rifle and opened fire, the bullets riddled into the passenger's side of the Camaro. Steve, Kono and Chin took cover behind the Camaro waiting for a short moment of silence so they could fire. Steve shot a quick look inside the vehicle, somehow Danny had managed to get in the backseat and was all wrapped up around Grace to protect her. The passenger's side window shattered in pieces as a bullet tore through it. Steve ducked down and dodge it. "Stay down!" He yelled trying to overcome the shattering glass.

A short pause followed. "Go!" Steve ordered and all three of them got up and started firing their own guns, aiming at the shooter. The man tumbled backwards as he got hit multiple times in the chest. With one guy wounded on the ground the driver started the engine again and tried to turn around. Steve emptied his clip on the car, trying to stop it from getting away. Luckily three HPD cars came up behind him with blaring sirens. The cars blocked the driver's way and he crashed against one car as he lost control. All HPD officers rushed out of their cars and leveled their weapons on the driver.

With the driver all banged up by the crash Steve closed in on him. He quickly released his magazine, as he had emptied it, while Chin and Kono had his back by aiming their guns on the suspect. Steve slammed a magazine with fifteen brand new bullets in his SIG Sauer P226. Walking up to the car the driver pushed the deployed airbag down. Chin pulled the driver's side door open while both Kono and Steve held the driver under fire.

"Get out," Steve barked, pulling the driver out by the collar of his black jacket. Steve holstered his gun as the man tried to resist the arrest. Steve tossed the man on the ground, bloody face down on the road. "You're under arrest." Steve announced, placing his foot on the man's shoulder as he tried to get back up. Chin grabbed a pair of zip tie handcuffs from his vest and slid them on the man's wrists.

While Chin seemed to have it under control Steve and Kono jogged back to the Camaro as they watched Danny trying to get out of the car. Pain lingered on his face; and doubling over with his hand on the side of his chest, he managed to step out from the backseat. Danny slumped against the side of the car for support. He scrunched up his face as he let go of his chest.

"Hey, easy," Steve said pushing him back up straight as Danny sagged with weak legs. He glanced at his hand, which was blood covered. Steve looked from Danny's hand to his side where a crimson stain with the size of a coin enlarged through his light grey shirt. "Whoa, did you get hit?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Ai, well at this point it can go anywhere, can't it? Danny just needs to hang on until** **Sunday I guess! By then the first episode of season 8 has been aired and I can't tell you how exited I am! I'm gonna watch it with my best friend, planned it the moment they released the premiere date. Did anyone else made plans to watch it?**

 **Like I mentioned before, I put in some references to the upcoming season in this story (haven't been posted yet) so it will be great to see them in an actual episode!**

 **Fun fact; I finished the story! Chapter 35... soooo don't worry, there a lot more to come after this one here.**

 **Always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	21. Chapter 21

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Well let's** **continue shall we?...**

 **I though of making this quick and brief, but The hutchlover, this is your rightfully earned spot. Thanks again for doing a brilliant job of beta editing this chapter! Without you the story would've been joke!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **CAMARO - MAKIKI VALLEY - HONOLULU**

Danny watched closely as the passenger's door of the black sedan slowly opened and a man stepped out showing only one hand. In a split second he raised a rifle and opened fire, the bullets riddled into the passenger's side of the Camaro. "Get down!" Danny shouted at Grace. Out of instinct he squished himself between the seats and found himself on the backseat of the Camaro. He unbuckled Grace and pulled her to the other side.

"Stay down," Danny exclaimed as he wrapped both his arms protectively around her body to shield her. Folding over her he tried to protect himself too. Bullets entered the passenger side and knowing this car could handle a lot, he also knew it wouldn't stop a bullet. Danny could feel Grace shake in his arms, so he tried to comfort her. "It's fine, monkey. It's going to be just fine."

Grace uttered a yelp as the passenger's side window shattered in pieces while a bullet tore through it. Danny tightened his grip around Grace, ducking even lower than they already had. Steve shouted something, but Danny couldn't hear him clearly. He was trying to protect the number one most valuable thing to him, and that was his daughter.

As the glass fell, a short pause followed. Danny could tell this was the moment to shoot. Just as it popped up in his mind Steve gave the others the order to do so. Danny counted the shots in his head. After six shots it stopped and he heard a thud followed by a grunt. The sound of a gun sliding on the road came next. He didn't know how, but somehow he could imagine everything he heard. The shooter was probably hit and fell down on the ground and lost his grip on his gun, causing it to slide away.

Now that there were no bullets flying around anymore, Danny cautiously sat up. He put Grace's face into his hands and looked in her anxious eyes. "You all right, babe?" he scanned her quickly making sure she didn't get hit. Grace nodded, she seemed too shocked to say anything. "I'm so sorry, monkey. Come here," Danny pulled her close again only this time he hugged her.

While the words 'you're under arrest' reverberated, Danny pushed the passenger's seat forward so they could get out of the car. Pushing the seat with his left hand his incision spread and Danny's eyes widened. He spontaneously held his breath as he waited for the pain to subside. He let out a deep grunt while he tried to refill his lungs with some air. The pain was sharp and burning like it had been the first time he woke up after the surgery. Without knowing why, he stepped out of the Camaro with his hand tight around his chest. Straightening his torso the world started spinning, so he leaned back against the car for support. The adrenaline faded and all he felt was this sickening pain in his chest. Like he ripped everything back open.

Steve and Kono came rushing towards him. Steve supported Danny by holding him upright as his legs sagged. Kono carefully helped Grace out of the Camaro and guided her towards the red Chevrolet standing behind it the Camaro. With Grace out of sight Danny took his hand off his chest and glanced at his hand. It was covered with blood, not that extreme, more like a smudge, but there was clearly some crimson red blood on his hand.

Steve looked from Danny's hand to his side where a stain with the size of a coin emerged through his light grey shirt. "Whoa, did you get hit?"

"No, I ripped it open, I guess." Danny grunted, pressing his hand back on the side of his chest.

"You what?" Steve exclaimed noticing the crimson stain was at the right height of the incision. "Shit," he turned around. "Chin, get the EMT's down here." He shouted as Chin slammed the door of the HPD vehicle after putting the driver in the backseat. Without asking, Chin pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

Steve tightened his grip as Danny swayed on his feet. "Here, sit down." Steve closed the passenger's door, so they could walk past it to the hood of the Camaro. He didn't let go of Danny, which he was glad for the support because if Steve let go, Danny would sag for sure. "Hey, focus on me." Steve instructed, helping Danny to sit down.

"I rather not." Danny sassed, causing his partner to roll his eyes at the comment. He grimaced as he sat down on the hood. Pain flared through his torso, only he tried to hide it as Steve was already looking at him concerned. Not that he was very good at hiding things, because his facial expression always expressed the way he felt. He didn't know why he was bleeding, so he tried to lift up his shirt, to take a look. Only that didn't go so well. He was already failing at hiding his feelings as he hissed pulling his shirt out of his pants.

Steve probably noticed the clumsiness as Danny tried to pull his shirt up, because his partner rolled his eyes when Danny didn't ask for any help. Steve took the more abrasive way and started to unbutton Danny's shirt for him.

Danny sighed while he let Steve continue. "I'm positive this is the first time that a man is unbuttoning my shirt."

"Really?" Steve stopped for a moment and locked eyes with Danny.

"Yeah, it's different though, but at least as quick." Danny divulged as Steve went on.

Steve screwed up his face. "Okay enough, I don't need to know any specifics."

Danny snorted, but started coughing when the pain was gut wrenching. His breath hitched while inhaling deeply. Danny closed his eyes briefly trying to catch his breath.

With Steve standing close, Danny could tell that his friend wanted to help, but he couldn't help him breath. Which Danny knew would make Steve feel helpless. Right now all they could do was wait until it was over and back to normal. Danny opened his eyes again and looked straight at his partner. He could see his own exhaustion in Steve's expression.

"You good?" Steve asked, his eyes wide and completely focused on his partner. Danny could see Steve was scared by this coughing fit.

Danny didn't say anything on it, he just nodded. As his shirt was now open he pushed it aside and glance at the dressing covering the incision. Just as on his shirt there was a coin-sized stain of blood. Danny started peeling off the dressing, only he couldn't rip it off like a band-aid, at least not by himself. Without asking Steve got the hint and ripped it off for him. Danny tried to muffle the moan that followed as Steve pulled the tape off his skin, but it came out louder than he wanted.

Danny looked down at the incision while Steve examined it precisely without touching it. "I think you just popped one stitch," Steve concluded as everything else seemed to be intact. "Let's put this back on and wait for the EMT's." He stated already putting the dressing back on. Danny let him do so.

Chin walked up to them. "ETA on the EMT's is six minutes. I called Max and CSU as well."

"I know it's disappointing, but I'm not dead yet, so you can cancel Max." Danny jested.

"I didn't call him for you, don't you worry." Chin grinned.

"Great." Danny forced a smile on his face and clutched his hand back on the incision.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MAKIKI VALLEY - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Six minutes later the ambulance showed up and started to check out Danny in the back of the rig. By now Max was loading the dead shooter in the back of the white M.E van while CSU was processing the car. HPD booked the driver and they would bring him to the Palace where Steve could question him. Kono had gone back too, together with Grace and Catherine would meet them at the office.

Steve was talking with Chin and together they walked back to the ambulance, that was parked on the side. "How are we doing over here?" Steve asked.

"It's nothing." Danny was sitting on the step at the back of the ambulance. He tried to put his shirt back on. The EMT's had replaced the dressing on his chest with a bright white one without any bloodstains.

The female EMT placed her stethoscope on Danny's chest. "Can you inhale for me, last time, I promise," she asked kindly. Danny did as she asked and inhaled deeply. "Thank you, you're good to go." She stated.

"What'd you mean, he's good to go?" Steve was perplexed. "You're not taking him to the hospital?"

Danny stepped off the back, sliding his arm in his light gray shirt. "No, I'm not going to the hospital, she patched me up good. I'll live, don't worry."

"You know what, next time if I call Max it will be for you. If that's what you want, that's fine with me." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "That's funny coming from you. You're the one putting me in this situation."

"What are you talking about? What situation?" Steve asked, confused.

"The kind of situation where you say I'm your backup and next thing, I'm getting shot in the arm." Danny mocked while buttoning his shirt. Chin smiled at the EMT. He was pretty much used to the two of them talking like this, but for an outsider it could come off strange.

Steve sighed obnoxiously. "Oh, we're doing that again."

"Commander, I wouldn't let him go if I didn't think he was cleared. Everything sounds well," the EMT interjected herself in the conversation and tried to reassure Steve. She turned towards Danny. "Detective, you need to check-in with your general practitioner, but that's all."

"I will." Danny promised, stuffing his shirt back in his pants.

"You sure he's good to go?" Steve double checked.

The young woman smiled. "I'm sure."

Steve patted Danny's shoulder. He was glad his friend was okay, but he was really done with being worried. "Okay, I truly hope you'll get to live a long life, but may we get some help while doing so."

Chin was really thankful he didn't have to sit with them in one car all the time, but as the Camaro was decorated with bullet holes and one shattered window he offered to give them a ride. "All right, are the two of you driving with me? Or do you want to walk back to the Palace?" He inferred holding up his car keys.

"I'll drive." Steve snatched the keys out of Chin's hand and gave him a dirty grin.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Coming back to the office, the color was drained from Danny's face. His eyes were droopy and dark circles had settled underneath. On the drive back he said nothing, which was not very like him. He was barely able to get out of the car by himself, but with the last remaining energy in his body he managed to step out. Walking way behind Steve, Chin came up to his side and matched to Danny's amble to the entrance of the Palace.

Steve hadn't said anything about it, but Chin wondered if Danny shouldn't go home. Without saying they took the elevator upstairs to the office. Danny stared bleary-eyed in front of him. Chin couldn't tell if he was dealing with the pain or the exhaustion, but he should be dealing with neither of them. He almost offered him some support, only Chin didn't want to overstep.

The older man was visibly worried and yet Steve acted like there was nothing wrong. Chin tried to get Steve's attention, but he was in deep thoughts. Chin knew Steve only let his partner tag along so he could keep his eyes on Danny and keep him safe. Honestly Chin wondered if they were saving their friend by keeping him here. Looking at Danny, they were hurting him by expecting him to push through the day like his old self.

Going up to the office, Steve waited, keeping the door open for Danny and Chin. Grace jumped up from her seat in Kono's office as Danny walked slowly through the door. She ran straight out, right towards her father to give him a quick hug. "Danno!"

"Easy, monkey." Danny warned as she wrapped her arms around him at the height of the incision.

Chin glanced concerned at Danny. Danny could handle a lot, especially when it was his daughter, so Chin was surprised to hear the warning.

Grace quickly let go of her father. "Sorry, are you all right?"

"I am, silly," Danny stroked down Grace's braided hair.

Kono came out of her office as well. She briefly placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, telling him silently that she was glad he was fine. They were all standing in a circle on top of the Five-0 Task Force logo, embedded on the floor as Catherine walked up to them. "Ian Baker is waiting downstairs. I've got his rap sheet on the screens." Catherine stated pointing at the computer table standing in the middle of the workspace.

"Great, I just need a minute." Danny responded. The team understood, so he took Grace by her shoulder and went into his own office. He really need to sit down, but he also wanted to talk with his daughter. She seemed pretty scared earlier in the car and she had all the reason to be.

As Danny went into his office Steve followed his lead and went to his own office. Catherine went back to the computer table and Chin and Kono followed her. Halfway to the computer table Kono pulled Chin back by his arm. She jerked her head to the side, so they could have a chat on the sidebar. "Cuz, what's Danny doing here?"

Chin scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I have no clue, but Steve seems to be fine with it."

Kono widened her eyes. "How can he be fine with it? He looks exhausted," she peeked briefly at Danny's office. "I'm worried, Chin."

"Yeah, me too," Chin said concern transforming his face. He walked past Kono towards Steve's office without saying anything. Chin knocked once on the door and entered before the commander could invite him in. You could see each other coming from a mile away, so why bother waiting for a response. "Steve," Chin said walking into the office.

Steve took the holster from his hip and placed it on his desk. "What's up, Chin?"

"You sure he should be here?" Chin turned around and looked in the direction of Danny's office where father and daughter were talking with each other.

"Did he say something to you?" Steve fretted, crossing his arms.

Chin shook his head. "No, he didn't. I know you agreed to let him come here so we could keep an eye on him. I'm just worried it's not doing him any good staying here."

Steve stared with an aneurysm face at Danny. "He said he was fine, right?"

"We all say that, but look at him. He's exhausted and pushing himself. Staying will only slow down his recovery." Chin drew closer as he didn't want anyone to hear them.

Steve sighed deeply as he realized Chin was right. "I'll talk to him, but he's not going to agree with me."

Chin shrugged his shoulders. "Then you just tell him. He's not supposed to be here for another few weeks and yet he managed to get himself in trouble on the first day after being discharged."

"No, today was on me," Steve confessed. "He'll tell you the same and for once it's true."

"It doesn't matter. All I'm saying is he should be at home, recovering from all that happened. We're only human, Steve." Chin pointed out.

"I know," Steve looked down for a second. "I appreciate you looking out for him. I'll talk to him."

Chin nodded appreciative. "That's what family's for, right?"

"It sure is." Steve patted Chin's shoulder as he marched past him on his way over to Danny.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **INTERROGATION ROOM BASEMENT - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - OAHU**

Despite Steve's attempt of getting his partner to go home, he found himself standing in the interrogation room together with Danny. He strongly disagreed with Steve and the task force commander could see his partner's last tiny bit of energy go to waste by arguing. So Steve cut off the argument and let Danny stay for the time being. They gathered the details they needed on the driver, Ian Baker, from the information that Catherine had presented on the screens. He was only in his late 20's. His mugshot showed wild blond hair and a pair of angry blue eyes. He looked like a surfer dude, totally blending in here in Hawaii. He had quite the criminal record for someone who was not even 30 years old.

With that, they went downstairs to the basement. Everyone offered to do the interrogation instead of Danny, but he really insisted on doing it himself. Even Grace wanted him to stay with her, but he ignored her wish and promised to be back in half an hour.

Now standing in the basement, the guy was sitting, chained with handcuffs to the chair. It was standing in the middle and it was the only object in the entire room. Steve stood in front of him, ranting, with his legs apart, arms crossed over his chest. Danny leaned against the wall with his right shoulder. Steve usually did that when Danny would be ranting at one of the many suspects that had been sitting on the chair in front of them. Only this time things were reversed as Danny had barely said anything to the guy.

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer is here." Ian objected. Blood was still dripping from his eyebrow. He tried to wipe it away with his shoulder, making more of a mess of his face than it already was.

 **"** You're in no position to negotiate, Ian," Steve scoffed. "I don't think you realize where you are. The only people who know you're down here are my partner and I. We can let you rot down here for as long as we want and nobody will know. Not your lawyer, not Dale, not even your family."

"You can't do that, it's against the law." Ian fumed, spitting out some blood. His entire face was banged up from the car crash.

"I can't? Buddy, your rap sheet is longer than a teenager's phone bill. So we can and we will. Especially to people who try to kill one of us. Believe me, we're doing the world a favor by keeping you here," Steve sounded intimidating while stepping closer towards Ian. "We also can put the word on the street that you're a undercover operative and that you've been giving inside information to Five-0. Guess what they'll do to you when they receive that kind of news. I better start talking if I were you."

Steve turned around as a buzzing sound notified him that the door was opened. He expected someone to enter the room, but instead Danny walked out, without any warning why; he just left suddenly. Steve was tempted to follow his partner, but instead he stayed with the perp.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - OAHU**

Danny fled down the hallway toward the elevator. He used the wall for support because he wasn't able to take even one more step on his own. His hands and legs were shaking out of exhaustion. The pain flaring in his chest didn't help with either. He really wanted to stay for the interrogation, but he couldn't. He just didn't have the energy for it. If he had stayed he would've collapsed on the floor, so instead he rushed, with a slow pace, out of the room and tried to get back upstairs to find a chair.

With the elevator in his sight he paused a moment. His legs trembled and he panted so Danny leaned against the cold wall. Another kind of pain shot through his back as the gunshot wound touched the wall. Danny brought his hand up to his face, pressing his fingers against his eyelids, rubbing his eyes fiercely. Just as he lost the strength to hold himself up, two hands grabbed him. Danny stared at Chin's eyes.

Chin pulled Danny back upright. He wrapped his own arm around Danny's back and his hand underneath his armpit. He slung Danny's right arm around his own neck and started walking to the elevator. "Come on, let me take you home. It's been enough."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Danny certainly is stubborn, but TG Chin showed up! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday and there's a whole lot more (whump) coming your way!**

 **Seriously guys, the reviews... they left me speechless! You're all so kind and invested with this story, my heartfelt thanks!**

 **Always love to hear your thoughts on this new chapter! -** **MAHALO x DANNO7576**


	22. Chapter 22

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting a chapter on Wednesday. With all the horrible things going on I thought it might be best to wait. Yet, I can't keep this from you all, so here we go...**

 **The hutchlover, thanks for your amazing work! You're a talented writer and editor, it's a true pleasure working together!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **BASEMENT - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - OAHU**

After Danny left Steve alone in the interrogation room Kono had joined him. Steve looked up a bit surprised to see someone, but something told him it was for the better. Ian Baker still didn't say much other than to claim he didn't know someone named Dale Sullivan. They tried to describe Dale as it was possible Ian knew him under a different name. Disappointingly, he still denied knowing him or working with him. Even after some pushing and threatening, Ian didn't open his mouth, so Steve and Kono left him alone. They would dig up more dirt on this schmuck before coming back downstairs, for a second round.

Standing in the former freight elevator Steve stopped talking about the case and asked about his partner's whereabouts. "Is Danny in his office?"

Kono shook her head in the negative. "No, Chin took him home."

"He went home," Steve repeated with disbelieve. "Well at least he finally listened."

"Chin found him down here; he almost collapsed out of exhaustion." Kono divulged.

"He, what?" Steve's eyes widened. "Seriously? I told him to go home earlier. Why didn't he listen?" He sighed in annoyance, but he was actually more concerned than annoyed.

"It's personal to him, I guess. At least that's what it would be for me if someone was coming after me." Kono admitted.

Steve folded his arms looking away from Kono. "Yeah, well it's personal to all of us. That doesn't mean that he should ignore how he's feeling physically."

"We all would do the same, boss," Kono mentioned leaning against the side of the elevator. She gazed to the floor as Steve didn't look at her. "Only we shouldn't have let him."

Steve looked up to his co worker. "It's not up to us, Kono. We told him to go home and he didn't listen."

Kono locked eyes with Steve. She wasn't sure if she should say so, but she blurted anyway. "He never should've come back to work in the first place." She sounded bitter.

"No, he shouldn't have, but I didn't see another option. People were coming up to his house trying to put a bullet in his brain. I'm not going to be the one to find him dead in his home. So yes, you can say it's my fault to bring him here," Steve snapped, but he ran his hand over his face as he didn't mean to snap at Kono. "I just can't lose him, so if you have another option, I would really like to hear it."

Kono placed her hand on Steve's arm compassionately. She didn't mean to give him the intention that she was blaming him for it. "Boss, we can make a schedule to give him the protection he needs. Or he can go to a safe house until it's all over." Kono suggested.

"We're not putting him in a safe house. He'll go nuts." Steve sounded explicitly.

Kono shrugged her shoulders. "I rather see him go nuts than get killed."

"Chin's with him, right?" Steve checked, making sure he wasn't standing here while Danny was alone at home. Kono nodded confirming his question. Steve walked out of the elevator as they reached their office level. "Let's focus on finding leverage on Ian so we can get some information out of him. Maybe if we do, a safe house is no longer needed."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Around eight pm Steve opened the front door of Danny's house with the spare key his partner had given him. Steve had stayed at the office the entire time, trying to crack Ian Baker. He hoped to return home with some good news, but after hours of interrogating, Steve had given up hope and left for the day. Catherine and Kono were still at the office trying to come up with something solid and maybe then Ian would talk.

Steve walked in finding Danny, Grace and Chin sitting in the living room. He didn't expect Danny to be sitting amongst them, but since he was, Steve's concern decreased. It seemed they were watching a movie. Chin was seated in one of the chairs while Danny and Grace confiscated the entire couch. Grace lay curled up against Danny's right side, watching the movie as comfortable as possible. Danny lay sprawled on the couch; he still seemed tired. His eyes were droopy, like he could fall asleep any moment. At least he was wearing casual clothing and he appeared to be comfortable.

"Hey guys," Steve said closing the door. All three said something in return only none of them looked up. They were totally captivated by the movie. Steve waited a moment, but still nobody looked up. "All right, I'm going to grab a beer." He stated, going over to the kitchen.

Steve scrunched his eyes at the bright light as he opened the fridge. He stared at it for a while, trying to figure out if he should eat something or not. He made up his mind and grabbed a Big Wave. He would eat later. Steve closed the fridge and opened his beer. Throwing away the beer cap, Chin walked into the kitchen. Behind him, he closed the door separating the living room from the kitchen.

"You want one?" Steve raised his beer showing it as an example.

"Can definitely use one of those." Chin responded.

Steve handed over his beer in his hands as he had not taken a swig yet and grabbed another for himself. He screwed the cap off the bottle. "Everything okay?"

"I wanted to ask you the same. How did things go with Ian?" Chin questioned, taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"He's still not saying much," Steve took a swig of his beer, put it down abruptly and leaned with both hands on the counter. "How's Danny doing?" He peered at Chin.

"Glad to be home, I think," Chin contemplated. "He just woke up, slept for a couple of hours. He still looks tired to me though."

"He probably just needs a good night sleep." Steve concluded, grabbing his beer.

"Don't know if he's getting any rest at night after what happened?" Chin disclosed, accidentally mentioning the nightmare Danny was having.

Steve frowned. "What'd you mean by that?"

Danny suddenly stepped in. "Are you girls done gossiping about me?"

"Actually, we were just getting started." Chin smirked.

"Luckily you're not a curious person at all, but we were talking about work, not you." Steve basically lied.

"What about it? Did you get Ian to talk?" Danny rolled his shoulder as his entire left side felt rigid after a few hours of sleep. After that he squeezed his shoulder blades together.

"No, I did not. Kono and Catherine are on their way to his house. Maybe they'll find a laptop or anything that shows a connection with Sullivan or Parrish." Steve informed both men as he hadn't told Chin about it yet.

"Let's hope so, it's time we close this case." Chin leaned against the counter taking another sip of his cold beverage.

"What are you talking about, I was just getting used to being a target." Danny mocked, walking over to the fridge to get something to drink as well.

"If you want a challenge, we'll figure something out." Steve bantered back.

"Working with you is already an enormous challenge, so I'll pass." Danny teased while slamming the fridge shut as he realized he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Later Chin left for the night and went home. Steve stayed with Danny in case he needed anything. Danny called Rachel again telling her Grace was staying with him for the night. First off she didn't agree, but after Danny informed her why he wanted her close by she understood and agreed to let Grace stay. Not that Danny didn't think Rachel couldn't protect her, but if Grace stayed with him she had both her father and Steve to be looking out for her.

Steve hung up the phone after speaking with Kono. They found little to nothing at Ian Baker's house, so they went back to HQ to hand Ian over to HPD for the night. Steve tossed his phone on the coffee table when he noticed Danny standing in the hallway, smiling while looking into Grace's bedroom. Steve closed in on him. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake up Grace.

Danny leaned against the wall with his shoulder and crossed his arms; he got caught watching his daughter sleep. "I'm just enjoying that everything's still pink with glitter, before you'll know it she puts on heavy makeup, black clothes and listens to hard rock music."

"Gracie?" Steve said astound as he couldn't imagine Grace doing so.

"Yes, being a teenager will change everything," Danny whispered, while closing Grace's bedroom door to kill the sound of their voices. "Don't tell me you wore cargo pants as a teenager," Danny walked back to the living room "Don't answer, you were probably wearing cargo diapers as an infant."

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny's remark and followed him. "I don't think they make those, but no, I didn't wear cargo pants as a teenager."

"You didn't?" Now it was Danny's time to sound astonished.

Steve didn't have the chance the respond as his cell phone went off. He picked it off the coffee table and answered. "Catherine, did you find something?"

Danny could hear Catherine ramble on the other side of the call. Steve's face went blank for a brief moment before his brows snapped together. "Excuse me?" he asked bewildered. "I'm coming." Steve stated hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Danny asked concerned as he was well familiarized with Steve's facial expression to know something was wrong.

Steve put on his shoes. "I have to go. I'll call Chin, have him come back. HPD is outside till then, okay?"

"No, you go. Don't call Chin. It's not necessary. HPD can cover it." Danny assured, standing in the room still not sure what was going on, but he would be fine.

"You sure?" Steve checked while searching for his car keys.

"Yeah I am. Go, do whatever you have to do." Danny reassured.

Finding the keys Steve rushed to the front door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I was already afraid you would." Danny mocked.

Before shutting the door behind him Steve looked up at Danny. "Be careful, okay?"

Danny locked his eyes with Steve's. "You too, partner."

That said Steve left. The moment the door was about to slam shut Steve remembered Grace was asleep and didn't want to wake her up by a slamming door, so he gently put his hand back on the door, to close it softly.

Waiting, Danny could hear the engine of the Camaro turning over before his car tore away down the street. With the sound of the roaring car fading away in the distance Danny went to his kitchen. He grabbed his medication and all the pills he needed to take. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed with some water. Putting the glass in the dishwasher a faint bang came from outside the house.

With the absence of his gun Danny grabbed a sharp knife from a drawer in his kitchen. Holding it down along his leg he peeked outside. At first sight there didn't seem to be anyone. Danny opened the backdoor in his kitchen leading to the side of his house and cautiously looked around. He let out a breath of relief. His neighbor was pulling the trashcan back up from the street. Danny was about to say something until he heard Grace call out for him. His heart dropped instantly. He tossed the knife on the counter top and jogged to her bedroom.

Danny stopped and grunted half way down the living room as his lungs failed to keep up with his pace. He had to keep going though. With his hand pressed to his chest Danny walked quickly over to Grace's bedroom. A little more reservedly than before as his chest felt like it was set on fire. Opening the bedroom door Grace sat straight up in her bed.

Dashing inside Danny sat down on the edge of the bed. Grace's eyes stared wide at him. With tears slowly rolling down her cheeks Grace hugged Danny. "Monkey, what's wrong?" Danny asked patting down her hair. "Mm?" He muttered as Grace didn't answer him.

"Just a nightmare." Grace wiped the tears off her face.

"What was it about?" Danny looked worriedly down at his daughter.

"You died." Grace whispered, not willing to share her fears.

Danny pulled her even closer. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?" Grace nodded.

After a minute Danny got back up. "One sec, okay?" He said walking out of the room.

Danny locked the front door and switched off all the lights in the house before turning back to Grace's bedroom. Danny went around the bed, lifted the blanket and gently got in bed. Grace rolled around and snuggled up against her father. Danny pulled her close and adjusted the pillow. The past years had flown by and sneaking in so he could hug her late at night were the best memories he had. Moments like that he would treasure for life. Now that Grace grown older he thought he would never have that opportunity again. But now that he lay here with his daughter cuddled up on his chest he fell peacefully asleep.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for all the kind and amazing reviews on the previous chapter! You guys rock!**

 **To be continued... next chapter is up all ready. Hope you enjoy it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: PART TWO...**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **BASEMENT - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - OAHU**

Steve sighed deeply waiting for the elevator to go down. He leaned with his back against the side wall trying to ignore the hum, a low and steady continuous sound as the elevator was sent down to the basement. Stepping out of the elevator flashes lighted up the hallway from afar along with a shuttering sound that rebounded through the corridor. Clearly CSU already arrived and had started taking photographs. Closing in CSU stopped with everything they were doing as Steve stormed down the hall. Like there was this halo around him saying to get out of his way or it would end bad. Steve marched right past them with his brows snapped together.

Going in to the interrogation room Steve's eyes met with Max as he looked up when Steve walked in. Kono was talking with an CSU investigator while Catherine was standing near Max following his examination. Steve stared down at the deceased person lying on the ground. Ian Baker. The handcuffs were still locked around both of his wrists as he had been restrained onto two separate chair legs. Ian's skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were closed, but Steve didn't know whether Max had done that.

Catherine had said during the phone call that Kono tried to resuscitate Ian, so it made sense he was lying on the floor. Unfortunately she failed to do so and the suspect was really gone. In the time that Steve drove from Danny's house and back to the office, Max had been notified and had arrived. Steve didn't know how long Ian had been dead, but the interrogation room already smelled like death. The place never did feel very lively, but now that there was a dead body, it definitely seemed even more dark and creepy.

"Does someone wants to elaborate on why I'm looking at a dead suspect?" Steve demanded as thousands of questions raced through his mind.

"I don't know, he was dead when we got back." Kono said joining them.

"Steve, it's not our fault." Catherine chimed in knowing Steve was outraged to find Ian like this.

"How is this not our fault?" Steve said abrasively. "We left him here. Alone. Without any supervision while he was injured after he crashed his car. For all we know he died from a heart attack, but we don't know because we weren't here to help him."

"That's highly unlikely, Commander." Max confirmed pulling the gloves off his hands.

"Then how did he die?" Steve placed his hands on his hips hunching forward with his shoulders.

"If I had x-ray eyes I might be able to tell you, but unfortunately I do not have those. So it will require for me to perform an autopsy before I can give you a conclusive answer." Max pointed out the obvious.

"Let's transfer him to the morgue." Steve grabbed the body bag that Max had brought with him. He folded out the black body bag. "HR will be on this the minute they get wind of the situation, so before they start asking questions I want some answers."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve had come down to the M.E's office together with Max. Since it was almost midnight the office was just as quiet as Ian Baker. Max preferred to work alone and Steve respected that, so he waited in the Medical Examiner's office. First he dropped in a chair, but after a few minutes he started snooping around. Like going through Max's bookshelves, lifting things up from his desk, anything to keep his mind off the long wait.

Half an hour later Steve was pacing in Max's office. At first Steve watched him work through the window in the wall, separating the front office from the autopsy bay. Only it worked on Max's nerves, so he closed the blinds, blocking the Commander out. Unfortunately Steve didn't handle waiting and being patient that well. Especially without having Danny around. Mostly his partner would keep him in check and stop him from being impatient.

Without Danny present Steve stormed into the morgue as he was done waiting. "Max, please tell me you got something? Like a TOD?"

Max looked up disturbed from the body. "I can tell you the TOD. However I'm not able to tell you the cause of death. At least not just yet."

Steve nodded understandingly and stepped closer to Ian's dead body lying on the steel table. "TOD will have to do for now."

"Well liver temperature indicates he died approximately around 11 pm." Max shared his recent findings.

Steve checked his watch. "That's not even an hour ago."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Well I have to admit it's most certainly the freshest body I've ever had lying on my examination table."

Steve's face contorted. "That's disgusting, Max. The body's not even cold yet." He pointed at Ian's body.

"That might be to you. To me it's a true pleasure." Max smiled delighted.

"You really do dig it to stick your hands into corpses, don't you?" Steve couldn't even imagine doing anything like that, but Max seemed to have no problem with it.

"You really do _dig_ putting yourself in harms way. I guess everyone has their own guilty pleasure, Commander McGarrett." Max responded as little sarcastic as he could be.

"We sure do," Steve grinned at Max's comment. "What else you got?" He asked when Max continued working.

"Based on my first examination the victim has multiple contusions and lacerations on his face," Max pointed at the cuts and bruises on Ian's face. "Which are consisted with a car crash."

Steve ran his hand desperately over his face. If what Max was saying was right, it was their fault Ian died. "He really died because of an injury caused by the car crash?"

"It's one of the possibilities, but I do have to complete my examination before I can determine COD. Because it appears there are multiple possibilities. Either he died from a head injury caused by, indeed the car accident, but I find quite hard to believe he died from a head trauma. Especially because he has this shard of glass penetrated in his chest." Max slid away the black jacket Ian was wearing and exposed the piece of glass pierced in Ian's chest underneath his arm.

Steve leaned forward taking a closer look at the bloodied shard in Ian's chest. "How did that get there?"

"I'm not sure," Max said doubtfully while tracing his gloved fingers along the cut. "It could be caused by the car crash, but looking at the penetration, the wound looks too precise. Almost as if he stabbed himself with the shard." He looked up to the screen standing behind him showing pictures he had taken earlier.

"So you're saying he either died from injuries sustained by the car crash, which doesn't help our side of the case. Or he killed himself?" Steve questioned, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Those are both possibilities, yes." Max concurred.

"Okay, have that shard of glass sent with a rush to the crime lab. Maybe they can match it with the glass shatters from the scene." Steve ordered, contemplating this latest development.

Max stared at the clock hanging on the fern tiled wall. "I doubt there will be anyone working with at rush at this time of night."

"All right, forget the rush. Just send it over. You go on with your examination." Steve walked out of the morgue back to the office. Before closing the door behind him he stepped back in. "Oh and Max, thank you for doing this."

Max nodded, already going back to work. "Of course, Commander."

Steve spent the most of the night hanging out at the M.E's office. After finding out the TOD and the possible cause of death he waited for Max to finish the autopsy. Max understood the rush and worked fast, but delicately. Even doing so, it took longer since Max had to perform the autopsy all by himself. Spending a couple of hours waiting, Steve decided to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before getting back to work. As much as he wished it would not be, he was certain Ian's death would become a pain in his ass.

Coming back to Danny's house around three in the morning, Steve closed the door gently behind him and kicked off his shoes. He didn't even bother going to bed. He just crashed on the couch in Danny's living room. Steve grabbed the decorative pillow on the other side of the couch and stuffed it underneath his head. He didn't even noticed if felt like a rock, his body was too exhausted and he could sleep at any place at the moment. Within the minute Steve drifted off into a deep sleep.

At seven am Steve jerked up slightly as his ringtone woke him up. Half asleep he searched for his phone, eventually finding it in his pocket. He quickly answered before he was too late. "McGarrett."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Danny got up when he heard someone talking. Listening to the voice sounding loud in the silent house he recognized it to be Steve's. Careful not to wake Grace, Danny got out of bed. Coming into the living room he saw Steve sitting on the couch. His hair was wild, styled by the pillow. Danny wondered how late Steve had come in, because he had not heard him coming home. As Danny closed in Steve ended the phone call.

"Yes, Sir. I understand," Steve said holding his phone to his ear with one hand and with the other he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you sleep out here?" Danny asked to be certain.

"Yeah, just crashed on the couch." Steve stretched out, straightening his arms in the air, while involuntarily opening his mouth wide and he inhaling deeply. Still half yawning Steve noticed Danny was wearing the same clothes as last night before Steve left. He could tell by the wrinkles that Danny didn't just put them back on. "Where the hell did you sleep?"

"I slept in Grace's bed. Didn't plan to fall asleep, but I did," Danny explained. He continued as Steve kept staring at him. "She had a nightmare."

"Still, huh?" Steve remarked without thinking Danny might not even know what had been on Grace's mind since she visited him in the ICU.

Concern dawned on Danny's face. "What's that supposed to mean? Did she have nightmare's while staying at your place?"

"What? No, at least not that I know of. I mean she was worried, but you can't blame her for that after hearing her old man getting shot." Steve quickly defended himself as he really didn't know. It might be possible Grace was having nightmares at his place, but after the chat they had things seemed better. Not that she did stop worrying.

Danny collapsed desperately in the chair standing on the right side of the couch. "I screwed up my kid, didn't I? She's traumatized for life."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating. She'll be fine. Just give her some time, okay?"

"You talking from experience?" Danny snapped indignantly.

"Maybe." Steve pouted.

"Fine. What was the rush last night?" Danny sounded curious to know.

"Ian Baker is dead." Steve stated while he ran his hand through his hair, trying to restyle it.

"Excuse me?" Danny almost fell off his seat out of astonishment. "What did you do to him?"

Steve looked straight at Danny. "Why do you directly assume I killed him?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Well when I left he was very much alive."

"Be that as it may, it's not on me." Steve leaned back in the couch.

"Then what happened?" Danny asked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Steve sighed before he explained. "Kono and Catherine found him dead sitting in the interrogation room. I spent the night at the M.E's waiting for Max to give me a COD."

"And?" Danny pushed as Steve didn't explain further.

"He either died from the car crash or he might have killed himself." Steve leaned forward, sitting with his elbows on his knees.

"Killed himself?" Danny looked confused. "How's that even possible?"

"Don't know for sure, Max was still working on it when I left," Steve acknowledged. "Not that it will matter."

Danny rambled with a high pitched voice. "Of course it will matter. There's a big, a very big, difference between his death being our fault or that he caused it himself."

"It will not, the governor just called me. He said that the public is already asking questions about our methods," Steve filled Danny is on the phone call he just had received. "I'm sorry, Danny. He pulled us off the case. HPD will take over and continue the search for Parrish. There's nothing I can do, it's out of our hands."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N:**

 **Always love hearing what you think of it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Well here we are again... This is a very brief chapter, well it's not even chapter worthy, but I couldn't leave it out and I didn't want this to be the start of a new chapter. So that's the reason why I posted this as a chapter on its own. I would be a real jerk if I only posted this today, so next *real* chapter will be up any minute.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As the governor had demanded, Five-0 handed over the case to HPD. They told themselves it was only temporarily, because as soon as their name got cleared they would take the case back and catch Parrish and Sullivan. Both Steve and Danny hated to be sidelined on this, but as it turned out Danny finally accepted he needed to stay home and focus on his recovery. Which was a great relief with Steve.

Four weeks passed by after being banned from the search for Parrish and Sullivan. With nothing else more important at the moment, Danny concentrated on getting better. Despite him being the more patient one, he didn't think his recovery went fast enough. Especially not during the first week. The PT sessions took a lot of energy out of him, more than he expected. Being tired all the time it felt like a setback and he didn't see the progress he had already made. But he kept going. He tried to work out daily. Starting by walking a little more than he did the day before. Bit by bit, he increased the amount he'd walked and he felt better doing so.

At first he experienced some shortness of breath with activity, but as the days past by his breathing gradually improved and he wasn't that quickly out of breath anymore. The exercises he needed to perform at home also helped a great deal in improving his breathing and lung capacity. During all of it his chest kept aching and the side felt stiff, but the tightness slowly disappeared as he regained more strength during his PT sessions.

After the second week at home Steve went back to his own place as Danny seemed to be able to take care of himself. With Steve out of the house Danny was losing his mind with boredom. He had much more energy and strength and he only felt tired at the end of the day, which is the same as every normal human being would experience. If it were up to him he'd go back to work, help out his team with new cases. Only Steve strongly disagreed and did not let him come back until the doctor told him he could.

Luckily Danny had an appointment with Dr. Carson the following week, as it was his third week in his recovery. The doctor did a thorough examination along with going over Danny's progress at his PT sessions. Danny's personal therapist, Elliot, was quite pleased with his progress. Since the surgical incision healed as expected, Dr. Carson agreed to let Danny go back to work. Of course he was only allowed to do some desk work, because running after suspects was nowhere near being approved; and neither was putting himself back in the line of fire. Danny accepted this and was already glad he could put his mind on something else.

So after more than three weeks at home, Danny was back in the office, helping out wherever he could. Everyone was glad he was back, although he was not working a 100%, but it was a good start. The first days Danny only stayed for half of the day as he had slightly over exerted himself. However he stayed a bit longer everyday until he was back to working full days. At first he would indeed stay in the office, but he had made himself very clear to Steve that after the weeks would pass he wanted to come along to, for example, question people. Steve was fine with it as long as he would stick his first weeks on being in the office. Because of his concern, Danny was still walking around with his hand held against his chest for most of the time.

Since Steve hated to be out of control, he, of course, made copies of some files relating to the Parrish/Sullivan investigation, and kept them deliberately behind. In between the bunch of new cases they never stopped searching for Parrish and Sullivan. Steve had talked about it with Danny, making sure he was all right with being the one to lead the search. Danny spent more hours than anyone in the office at the moment, so it made sense Danny would be the one to keep constantly searching.

Another week later Five-0 was cleared after the investigation into Ian Baker's death was closed. It turned out that Ian Baker killed himself. The piece of glass matched with the glass from his car. Steve foretold Ian had grabbed a shatter from the broken side window and stabbed it into his chest, giving him a way out whenever needed. Especially after reading Max's full autopsy report, according to that Ian had penetrated himself with the shard. He only needed to push the glass deeper into his torso, by squeezing his bicep against the side of his chest and the shard would puncture a major artery, causing him to die from internal bleeding.

Now that they were back in business, Steve got all the files back and had scattered them around in the office. Most of the files were digital, so they were popped up on the screens standing around. The few files he got on paper were taped on the wall. This all to be a reminder of what they had to do: catch Parrish and Sullivan. How strangely it might have been, those past weeks there seemed to be no activity around the two criminals. They even stopped trying to eliminate Danny, which was a great relief to all of them.

 **-H50-**


	25. Chapter 25

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Okay, here's your few minute escape from real life! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Massive thanks to The hutchlover for beta reading this chapter, well the entire story actually! You're amazing! Can't do it without out you!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ONE MONTH LATER - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Now that it was more than a month since Ian died, the governor agreed to let them work the case again. With the condition they needed to take on new cases and work those as first priority until they got a solid lead on Parrish and Sullivan again. He couldn't have them spending all their time and resources on men that had been off the grid for more than a month. Being cooperative Five-0 took on a new case. It was a murder investigation, nothing they hadn't seen before.

The team was standing around the computer table at their headquarter, going over the new case. Steve stared with his arms crossed at the screen trying to come up with a plan on how to proceed. A young female was murdered late last night, so all the information was still fresh. Looking at the crime scene photos Steve made up his mind: It was time to take Danny back in the field. "All right, Danny and I'll go pay her husband a visit, see if he can shed some light on the murder."

Danny looked aside at Steve, with surprise. "Me? Really? You're letting me out of the office?"

Steve patted his shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, I mean, I don't want to be responsible for your depressive and negative mental state."

"You're just getting worried about my mental state after four years of working together? You already wrecked it on day one. Not to mention all those following years full of psychological damage." Danny snarked sarcastically.

Steve played along, exaggerating Danny's comment. "Psychological damage? Don't forget to mention all the physical injuries I caused, along with all the other imaginary crap you can come up with while blaming me for everything bad that happened to you."

"You sure you two should go together?" Kono interrupted the starting argument with a broad smile on her face. She was glad everything seemed back to normal again.

"He won't admit it, but he missed me." Steve teased, giving Kono a lopsided grin.

"Can't think of one single reason why I would miss you, but let's go, you putz." Danny jerked his head towards the door.

Before leaving Steve turned towards the other member of the team. "Chin, could you dig into the Parrish case? Don't think this murder investigation will take much of our time."

"I'll go take a look on the FBI files. Maybe we'll finally get lucky and find a good lead." Chin said hopeful, while starting to type on the computer table.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ALA MOANA BLVD - HONOLULU - OAHU**

After they left the office Steve drove towards Diamond Head with Danny sitting on the passenger's seat. It felt like it was right were they left off, like nothing had happened. Sitting besides each other in the car, arguing like never before. They were not even close to finishing their argument when they were interrupted by a phone call. Since Steve was driving, Danny grabbed the phone.

Danny put it on speaker as he answered. "Go ahead, Chin?"

 _"You're answering his phone now too?"_ Chin mocked from the other side of the line.

"He comes in handy sometimes," Steve teased. "What'd you got?"

 _"Well like you asked, I was going through the FBI files on Parrish when I came across a list with investors. First off I didn't think much of it, because Parrish scammed those people. So why help him out, right? But when I took a closer look I might have bumped on to something."_ Chin shared.

Steve perked his ears as things might get interesting. "What'd you find?"

Chin told them his findings over the phone. _"I ran all the investors through the database and it appears that all of them live on the mainland except for one of them. She's living here on Oahu."_

"She?" Danny inquired, surprised to learn a woman might have been in the plot.

 _"Yes, her name is, Sheila Mahelona. She lives near Koko Head."_ Chin informed.

"Good work, Chin. Take Kono to question Mrs. Mahelona. Bring her in if necessary." Steve demanded.

 _"You think she might've been harboring Parrish all this time?"_ Chin questioned.

"Makes sense," Steve shrugged his shoulders, thinking it through. "She's the only one that has not been on our radar."

 _"Kono and I'll head over there."_ Chin accepted the previous demand.

"Take precaution, all right?" Steve insisted. "Don't know what were dealing with. Danny and I'll come back after we're done here."

 _"Copy that."_

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **DIAMOND HEAD - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve and Danny walked out of the front door of the victim's residence in Diamond Head. The husband hadn't much to add except that he was shocked by the news. These conversations were never easy to have, so they both walked out of the house with their heads down. Coming back to the Camaro, Steve's phone went off. He sighed, letting the hard conversation fall off his shoulders and start fresh. Steve looked at his caller ID. It was Kono.

Steve answered the call on speaker, while walking over to the driver's side. "Yes, Kono?"

With sirens in the background Kono's voice popped up. _"Boss, there's a deal going down between Parrish and Sullivan."_

"What, like right now?" Steve checked, opening the driver's side door. He didn't step in, instead he leaned with one arm on the rooftop, holding his phone towards Danny so he could listen as well. With his other arm he held the door open.

 _"Yes. Sheila was not a tough nut to crack, so she confessed helping Parrish. According to her Parrish just left to meet up with Sullivan. Sheila mentioned a deal, but more than that she couldn't tell."_

"Where's the deal?" Danny shouted from a little distance as he gone over to the trunk and opened it. He leaned aside to hear the answer to his question.

 _"Parking garage downtown, the one on Lewers Street and Kalakaua Avenue. I'll send you the GPS coordinates." Kono stated._

"I know where it is. It's one of the biggest parking garage's on the Island," Steve acknowledged. He went over to the trunk as he saw Danny putting on his vest. Steve ripped Danny's vest back open as he didn't agree to Danny putting it on in the first place. His hand was slapped away by his partner and he got his own vest handed over. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way that his partner would stand down. He should've known better, he really thought it would just be an quick visit. He didn't think this would happen. Reluctantly and not willing to agree with Danny's intention to tag along, Steve placed the phone on the rooftop and pulled on his own vest. "Did Sheila by any chance tell you what level their meeting was on?" He asked Kono

 _"She wasn't sure, but she might have overheard Parrish say the sixth level."_ Kono informed.

Danny pulled the tactical gloves off his vest as he always strapped them onto his vest if he didn't need them. "Great. Steve and I are close by," Danny stated putting on the gloves. "How fast can you and Chin be there?"

Kono did the math. _"If we drive fast, 20 minutes."_

"In that case, drive fast," Steve commanded plugging in his earpiece. "Notify SWAT and HPD, Call Catherine, have her come down as well and have Chin contact Jerry. I need him in the office."

 _"Roger that, boss."_ Kono said, disconnecting the call.

Steve put on his thigh holster and restocked his vest with a few new magazines full of shiny bullets. Danny's vest was still loaded and ready to go as he had not used it for a while. Not that he had as much gear and ammo on his vest as Steve, however Danny had the most important things as well. Unlike his partner he didn't have any flash bangs and Mid-cap magazine's with 130 rounds strapped onto his vest. Steve still didn't think this was the best idea, but at the moment he had no other choice than letting Danny tag along.

"If they start running, I'll go and you'll stay put, understood?" Steve warned before stepping back into the Camaro.

"Why run when you have a gun?" Danny said it mock-serious.

Steve scoffed. "Seriously? You just came up with that one liner, didn't you?"

"I'll shoot him in the leg or something, don't worry." Danny waved it off and stepped into his car. Steve shook his head and got in as well. He buckled up and tore away with howling sirens.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARKING GARAGE 2201 KALAKAUA AVENUE - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve turned off the sirens a few blocks away from the garage. They didn't want Sullivan and Parrish to hear them coming and give them a chance to escape. Parking the Camaro in front of the garage both men got out, slamming their doors shut. Steve went up to the trunk and grabbed a rifle while Danny looked up to the parking structure.

Steve slung the strap of his Mark 18 Mod 0 around his neck and underneath his arm. He connected the weapon onto the strap and then grabbed his partner's gun from the trunk. After closing it, he walked over to Danny. Locking eyes with each other Steve handed over the gun. "You sure you want to do this?"

Danny armed himself with the M933. "No, I'm not, but I have never liked entering a building with the possibility of getting shot at. Besides I don't have much of a choice if I want to see you come out alive."

"You're worried about me?" Steve asked, looking touched by the concern. "I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"Good," Danny said with a high pitched voice. "Now we know that super-SEAL brain of yours is still not working properly, let's go get these perps." He patted Steve's shoulder while preparing his gun for the raid.

Jogging up towards the entrance Danny already coughed one time. Steve glanced concerned at him. Danny rolled his eyes as he noticed the glance. "Geez, would you relax. It's just a fly that got stuck in my throat."

Steve grinned for a moment before he completely focused again. They went underneath the barriers and cautiously, but tactically continued their search. Aligning their guns shoulder height they searched the surrounding area. Steve signaled to the people walking around that they should leave the place. They got scared by looking at the two of them, as Steve and Danny were armed, and ran away. Since it was a giant parking garage, Steve doubted they would find Parrish and Sullivan, but there weren't many cars parked, so that definitely worked in their advantage. Steve spotted the staircase on the east side of the parking garage and jogged towards it.

Danny sidled up to Steve from behind as he jogged faster than Danny did. He shifted with his torso trying to get his vest more comfortable. The vest was tight and his shirt itched against his scar. The shifting didn't seem to help, so he had to ignore it for the time being. Steve kept the door open with his foot as Danny entered the staircase and followed his partner up to the sixth level. Going up Danny was already wheezing when they reached the fourth floor, but he kept going. He actually had not run ever since the surgery and going up six floors wasn't something he had done either.

Reaching the sixth floor Danny was panting by now. Steve waited before opening the door to the parking space until his partner was good to go. Danny leaned forward, propping his hands on his knees for some support as he tried to catch his breath. The breaths were coming in shallow, but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before. He just needed a minute to breathe without doing something physical.

Steve placed his hand solicitously on Danny's shoulder. "Take a minute, okay?"

Danny nodded thankfully. While breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, he managed to control his breathing again. "What are waiting for." He teased, pulling the door to the garage open.

Going in hot, McGarrett swept the sixth floor deck while aiming the Mark 18 Mod 0. Danny was behind Steve having his back and leveling the M933 in the other direction. Walking around they also checked the parked cars. Danny suddenly stopped, grabbing Steve by his arm and he pulling him back. Danny jerked his head to the west side of parking garage. Steve peered around the concrete pillar and spotted the men they were looking for. Parrish and Sullivan were standing near a blue car, having what appeared to be a deep conversation.

They concentrated on Sullivan's identity for a moment. The man was in his mid 40's with short slick brown hair. If they had been able to say something about him Danny would have made a comment for sure about the aged lines in the man's gruff face. Not saying he was old or anything, but it looked like he had been stuck between a door with his face.

Steve hand signaled their tactical approach and they closed in on the criminals. Coming up from behind a car Steve zeroed in, aiming his gun on Sullivan while Danny leveled on Parrish. Steve took the lead. "Roy Parrish, Dale Sullivan! Five-0!" He shouted.

In a split second both Sullivan and Parrish ran off in different directions from one another. Danny closed in on Parrish as he had chosen the wrong way to escape and ended up in a dead end part of the garage, giving him nowhere else to run to. Sullivan on the other hand went the right way and had a clear path to leaving the garage. Steve looked over his shoulder at his partner. "Danny!"

"Go, I got him!" Danny barked going up to Parrish.

"Please, don't do anything stupid!" Steve shouted at Danny before running off after Sullivan.

"You're telling me not to do anything stupid?" Danny bantered as Steve disappeared in the distance and Danny himself followed Parrish.

Parrish ran away until he couldn't go any further. He slowed his pace realizing it was all over. Turning around he faced the detective. With his eyes darting around, Parrish tried to figure a way out. They were standing real close to the edge and only a guardrail was keeping him from his freedom. Except that if he jumped he would kill himself. Only before he had even the chance to jump Danny closed in.

Danny tightened his index finger on the trigger ready to fire if needed. Parrish looked daringly at him, but it left Danny stone cold. "Up. Up. Up. Hands up!" Danny demanded walking up to Parrish. "Get on your knees, you son of a bitch." he sneered almost shoving the muzzle of his gun in Parrish's face.

"Well well, if it ain't, blondie." Parrish stated, as he got down on his knees while holding his hands up in the air.

Danny took the handcuffs out of his pocket without taking his gun off Parrish. "You should stop insulting people by their hair, if your own hair looks like you're some sort of moron who escaped from the eighties," he snapped going behind the convict and locked the cuffs onto Parrish's right wrist. "Roy Parrish, I truly hope you had a good run, but your few free weeks of freedom just ended. You're under arrest." Danny rambled, grabbing Parrish's arm out of the air and twisted it behind his back. Danny was about to slide the handcuff around Parrish's left wrist when Danny realized his partner might need his help.

Improvising, Danny grabbed Parrish's right wrist and handcuffed him onto the guardrail. Remembering it wasn't the first time Parrish had slipped a pair of cuffs, Danny took some zip ties out of his vest and secured Parrish, nice and tight. Peeking over the guardrail downstairs at the street Danny noticed movement. Looking down he saw Sullivan taking a short cut, one that Steve didn't see him take as Steve looked around, trying to figure out which way Sullivan went.

Danny watched Sullivan from the sixth level. The perp crossed the street and entered the hotel. Danny activated the communication device and warned his partner. _"Steve, I got eyes on Sullivan. He went into the hotel across the street. Waikiki Parc."_ Without waiting for Steve to answer, Danny mumbled something to himself. Hoping for the best, he did a quick cross prayer and he started running towards the exit.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARKING GARAGE 2201 KALAKAUA AVENUE - HONOLULU - OAHU**

In a split second Sullivan went the right way and had a clear path in leaving the garage. Steve ran after him, storming back to the staircase. Going down the stairs as fast a he could, he activated his earpiece. Since he didn't hear anything he assumed Danny had it still turned off. Steve trusted his partner that everything went well otherwise he already would've turned on the communication device. After going down several levels and reaching the ground floor again, Steve burst out the door of the staircase. In the corner of his eye he caught Sullivan exiting the garage.

Exiting the garage himself, Steve came to an abrupt stop. He had lost Sullivan. Looking around disorientated, Steve no longer saw the man he had been chasing. This was not the same entrance which he and his partner had used, as he tried to figure out which way Sullivan might have gone. There were multiple options to go with, so Steve had no clue on where to go. Suddenly Danny's voice popped up, blaring in his ear.

 _"Steve, I got eyes on Sullivan. He went into the hotel across the street. Waikiki Parc."_ Danny warned Steve through their communication device.

Steve started crossing the street himself and went in the direction of the hotel with the giant words 'Waikiki Parc' on the facade. "What floor?" Steve asked trying not to get hit by cars driving on the street.

 _"Do you want a room number too? You want to order room service and book it as work expenses, or what?"_

"Or maybe I'll put in a request for a new communication device, so I will no longer hear you," Steve growled, coming to a close call as a car came right a him. He jumped up on the hood with his butt, sliding over it until he ended back with his feet on the street again. "Do you have eyes on him or not?" Steve barked running into the hotel.

 _"No, negative. I do not."_ Danny confirmed through the earpiece.

Steve went up to the front desk and demanded a lockdown of the entire hotel. Screaming sirens were closing in, so Steve assumed SWAT and HPD were almost here. With no time to lose Steve sprinted towards the elevator. The people coming off the elevator informed him that a man with a gun went up to top floor. Pressing the button to the top floor, Steve waited impatiently for the door's to close. Just before the doors slammed shut Steve saw HPD enter the hotel. Steve had no time to step out and tell them Sullivan was going up to the top floor, so Steve quickly called Duke.

With HPD coming up by the stairs, Steve stepped out on the elevator on the top floor. It shouldn't take that long for HPD to join him, but until then he was alone. Completely focused and aiming his gun Steve walked through the floral print wallpaper highly decorated hallway. As a room door snapped shut Steve turned around and spotted Sullivan running down the corridor.

"Dale Sullivan! Stop!" Steve clenched his teeth as Sullivan of course, disobeyed the order. Steve slung his Mark 18 Mod 0 on his back and grabbed his SIG Sauer P226 from his thigh holster. He didn't aim just yet, he first tried to close in on Sullivan.

Unexpectedly Danny called out through their comm. _"Steve?"_

"What? I'm a little busy, Danny." Steve snapped, as he increased his speed, trying to out run Sullivan. Coming near Sullivan, the sound of shallow gasps in Steve's earpiece got his attention. "Danny?" He fearfully asked as his heart began to pound in his chest.

 _"Where are…you? Can't… breathe."_

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll promise to post on Sunday! Have a good week!**

 **Thanks for reading and I always love hearing what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO**


	26. Chapter 26

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: How is it already Sunday? Time just seem to fly by! Which is great for you guys, 'cause it means another chapter is coming your way! You all are so kind and I love reading the reviews you leave behind! I'm truly blessed with the** **continued support from all of you! It's really great reading how involved you're with the story! For a writer that's everything you can ask for! So... Thank you!**

 **Beta reader; The hutchlover, thank you for all that you do! You're incredible!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARKING GARAGE 2201 KALAKAUA AVENUE - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Danny left Parrish behind, chained onto the guardrail, while running off to help out his partner search for Sullivan. Danny could choose to run over to the staircase or he could go down the driving lanes. He chose the last option as it was clearly closer from where he was coming from. Following the faded white arrow sign on the concrete floor Danny ran downhill to reach the ground floor of the garage.

Reaching the third level, Danny started to get out of breath. His pulse was going faster, but that was not a weird thing as he just had run three stories downhill at top speed. Danny tried to breathe deeper to slow his heart rate and to quell the panic rising in his chest. He coughed a few times, clearing his throat, but felt an uncomfortable tightness as he did so.

Slowing to a jogging pace, the tightness became beyond uncomfortable. It was not like earlier, when he had jogged upstairs with Steve, no this time it felt like another bronchospasm or something pretty close to it. Like something had blocked his airways or a fist punched him in the abdomen knocking all the air out of his lungs. Danny tossed his rifle on the ground and ripped off his tactical vest as that was his first instinct to release the tightness in his chest.

Even due the lack of breath Danny remembered what Dr. Carson had told him to do when something like this would occur. It was the only thing that popped up in his head other than that the lack of breath kept him incapacitated for the time being. Danny patted his pocket for the inhaler; it was flat. He patted his other pockets - also empty. Not that he expected it to be there as he had not kept it as close as he should've. He somehow hoped for a small miracle that he would find it, but unfortunately he did not.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His legs started to shake, so Danny gripped the nearest car to stay upright. The familiar panic was hitting him hard and his breaths were coming faster by now, as he tried desperately to take in even a minuscule amount of air. As if it wasn't hard enough to breathe already, a dizzy feeling rolled over him and the need to get low to the ground pushed him down. Easing himself into a sitting position against the cold concrete pillar, his shallow gasps quickened anyway. Breathing as if the oxygen had disappeared around him, he glanced around. _Someone had to come, someone just had to._

He knew he needed to do something, but he was still finding it extremely difficult to breathe.

Danny started to pull his shirt and tore open the first two buttons. Unable to catch his breath he called out for his partner. "Steve."

 _"What? I'm a little busy, Danny,"_ Steve snapped at him through his earpiece. Danny's gasps were growing long and deep as his hand rose and fell as it lay onto his chest.

 _"Danny?"_ Steve called out for his partner. Danny could hear some fear creeping into Steve's voice.

Danny's eyes darted around anxiously. "Where are…you? Can't… breathe."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **HOTEL WAIKIKI PARC - 2233 HELUMOA ROAD - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve increased his speed, trying to out run Sullivan in the hallway of the hotel. Coming close to Sullivan, Danny had called out for him. Steve had two options, either he could catch Sullivan or he could help his partner. Listening to the ragged and shallow gasps echoing in his ear, Steve need to make a choice real quick. As stubborn as he was, Steve tried to do both things: Catch Sullivan and help Danny. Steve stopped running and raised his hand gun. "Freeze!" He shouted as his last warning. The man kept running of course, so Steve aimed and fired.

The bullet sped through the air, piercing Sullivan's left shoulder. A loud grunt escaped from Sullivan's lips and he doubled over, but he kept running anyway. He pressed his hand tightly on his shoulder and he took a right at the end of the corridor.

"Shit." Steve mumbled to himself as Sullivan disappeared around the corner. Steve made up his mind. The entire hotel was on lockdown, HPD was about to come up to the top floor any second, so it was a simple choice to make. He tried, but there was no way he could do both things at the same time, so he let the suspect go and turned around to help his partner.

Putting his gun back into his thigh holster Steve connected with Danny through their comms again. "Danny? What happened? Where are you?" He asked, running back towards the elevator.

Danny explained shortly, gasping for air in between words. _"I ran… third level."_

Steve rolled his eyes as he had explicitly told Danny not to run. "I'm coming, okay? Just stay calm. Where's Parrish?"

 _"Guardrail…"_ A really squeaky and worrisome wheeze pierced in Steve's earpiece before Danny went on. _"Sixth level."_

"Nice work, buddy. How bad is it?" Steve asked, feeling stupid he even asked as he could hear it was pretty bad.

 _"Bad…"_ Danny's voice was faint, barely above a whisper.

"Okay then, don't talk. Just breathe," Steve encouraged. However, he expected Danny to respond with the last word like usual, but as he didn't say anything back, Steve's concern grew wider. "I'm calling an ambulance."

 _"No, don't…"_ Danny practically begged. _"Just need… the damn thing."_

"What? The inhaler? You don't have it on you?" Steve asked confused. "Then where is it?"

 _"Glove… compartment."_

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously? They didn't design that thing so you could use it as a medicine cabinet, all right?"

Before Danny could answer him, five HPD officers stormed out of the staircase and flooded into the hallway. Steve slowed down. "Guys, he went right at the end!" he instructed and the first few officers started running off at the direction Steve pointed. He stopped the last, but very familiar officer. "Duke, I hit him in his shoulder. If you find any blood. I want samples." Duke nodded dutifully as Steve took off again. They still had not a real identity on Sullivan, so maybe some DNA could clear that up.

"Where are you going?" Duke said astonished, as Steve ran away in the opposite direction.

"Danny. He's in trouble." Steve exclaimed, not taking the time to stop and chat.

 _"Steve,"_ Danny said it with an underlying seriousness while making a high-pitched whistling sound trying to breathe. "C _atch... Sullivan."_

"What did I just say? Stop talking," Steve barked, putting his finger on his earpiece as he could barely hear Danny. "Save your breath, I'm coming."

Running as fast as he could Steve ran almost past the elevator. He pressed the button over and over as if the elevator would come quicker, but that was just something to fool his mind. Steve locked his eyes on the luminous triangle above the elevator, following its movement as it moved terribly slowly up toward the top floor. With a ping the doors opened, but not fast enough for Steve because he pushed them aside until they opened far enough so he could squeeze himself sideways through the slit.

Impatiently waiting for the doors to close Steve grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the office. The call connected as slow as everything else that happened the past minute. Steve frowned when nobody answered the call. He checked his screen, it changed, so it had to be connected. "Jerry? You there?" Steve wondered putting his phone back to his ear.

 _"Oh, yes, Commander,"_ Jerry stammered as he wasn't sure if he was allowed to answer the call. _"I'm here, ready to grant all your wishes."_

Steve shook his head while a grin appeared on his face. "In that case, can you remotely activate Chin and Kono's earpiece? I need them on the same channel."

Steve didn't get an answer, all he heard was a clicking sound coming from the a keyboard. _"They're online, Commander."_

"Thanks, do me a favor and stay close by the phone." Steve requested, but he focused quickly onto his other team members. "Chin? What's your ETA?"

 _"Steve?"_ Chin sounded surprised as he didn't know they were connected. _"I'm pulling over at the hotel across from the garage. Did you get them?"_

"No, I did not. Sullivan's hiding out in the hotel. HPD is going after him," Steve stated, not have the time to explain it all. "Chin, have SWAT take care of the lockdown. I need you in the garage. Parrish is tied up to a guardrail on the sixth level. West side."

 _"Where are you and Danny?"_ Chin sounded lost after Steve's require.

"I'm coming down with the elevator." Steve declared as he almost reached the ground floor.

 _"So, Danny's with you?"_ Chin asked doubtfully.

"No, he's not," Steve got reminded of his partner being in trouble. "Kono, go up to the third level and find Danny for me." He ordered.

Kono was just as lost as her older cousin. _"Find Danny? Boss, what's going on?"_

Steve scratched his cheek. "He ran into a bit of trouble."

A scoff escaped from Danny's lips. _"Nice… choice of… words, Steven."_

Steve got real worked up having to listen to his friend trying to get a little bit of air in his lungs. Danny sounded so helpless and yet he tried to brighten up the situation. So Steve aggressively slammed against the elevator door as it didn't go as fast as he would like. He'd been trapped for way too long in this box. He never should've left his partner alone. He could've prevented all of this. "I'm sorry, buddy. We're coming."

 _"S'okay, take… your time… not… going…"_ Danny sounded breathlessly, so Steve quickly cut him off to save his friend some air. More importantly because it was hurting to listen to him. "You're not going anywhere, got it," Steve finished. "Now please, shut up."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARKING GARAGE 2201 KALAKAUA AVENUE - HONOLULU - OAHU**

As the cousins were about to jog to the parking garage, Catherine finally arrived on scene as well. Chin quickly filled her in and she joined them towards the garage to execute Steve's orders. Running up the stairs Kono separated from her co workers on the third level while Chin and Catherine continued to go up to the sixth story to retrieve Parrish.

Kono pulled the door open of the staircase and looked around. The garage was enormous and some cars were blocking her overview. She didn't have a clue where Danny might be, so she ran up to the middle of the deck and circled around, scanning the surrounding area with her eyes wide open. Tires screeching on the asphalt while driving downhill scratched her hearing. Looking at where the ear piercing sound came from, she noticed two feet squirming on the concrete coming from behind one of the pillars that structurally supported the stories of the parking garage.

Danny's half-failed attempts to get oxygen through his airways echoed through the cold and hollow garage. Coming around the pillar Kono faced her friend from afar. Danny's shoulders lifted quickly with every rapid intake of air. One of his hands was up to his chest pulling on his shirt, trying to loose it up, while his other hand was pressing on the side of his chest. His vest was already off and scattered on the floor, out of reach from where he was sitting. Kono's dark brown hair waved loosely around her shoulders as she jogged towards Danny. While running she grabbed her phone and called dispatch. "This is Officer Kalakaua. I need an ambulance, third level of the garage on Lewers Street ASAP."

Hanging up the phone Kono kneeled down next to Danny. "Hey, you." She said comforting, placing her hand on Danny's cheek. His pale, clammy skin was ice cold and his lips were turning a bit blue. Each small breath he took sounded shallow and painful. His legs wriggled with quick writhing movements, from bending his knees to stretching them as he didn't know what to do with them.

All Danny could do was wheeze as his lungs screamed for air. Like someone was choking him with strong hands tight around his throat. With Kono at his side, Danny's eyes lit up at the sight of help, but as he realized that the one person that could help him had not arrived yet, the panic returned and transformed his face again. "Steve?" Danny asked with his baby blue eyes anxious darting around. He started coughing, worsening the wheeze even more.

"He's coming," Kono reassured. "Breathe, okay? She panicked as she didn't expect to find Danny in this state. She just hoped Steve would come quick.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **HOTEL WAIKIKI PARC - 2233 HELUMOA ROAD - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Rushing out of the elevator Steve fled towards the exit of the hotel. A rookie HPD officer, guarding the exit, slowed Steve down and asked for his credentials. He needed to show one other ID in addition to the emblem on his vest before he was allowed to pass. Blue flickering lights flooded up the street, reverberating onto the high buildings. HPD and SWAT had blocked the road from any trespassers and all traffic, so Steve got a clear path when crossing the street. He spotted Chin's Mustang parked on the side both cousins were absent, like he ordered. He hoped Kono had found Danny by now and that she was taking care of the situation.

Steve ran straight through the parking garage to reach the other side where he had parked the Camaro. Still running he unlocked the car from a distance with its key fob. Upon stopping he bumped hard against the side of the car, but he pulled the door immediately open. If the side window would've been open he would've slid through it to get in. He stretched out to reach the glove compartment. A bottle of hand sanitizer and an energy bar dropped out as he clumsily opened it.

Quickly searching, sweeping from left to right, Steve moved everything out of his way. The glove compartment contents clattered on the vehicle's floorboard. Reaching the back, he finally felt something that had the same size and shape of what he was looking for. Pulling it out Steve held the blue inhaler in his hand. Holding it tight he got out of the car and started running back towards the garage.

By now Steve could use the inhaler himself as he was panting a little when he ran up to the third deck of the garage. Searching around with the desperate need to find his friend, he spotted Kono.

"Steve, over here! Hurry up." Kono urged, jumping up at the sight of her boss. Steve didn't need to hear more, he sprinted even faster towards her.

Rushing up to Danny, Steve came to an abrupt stop by sliding onto the ground like he just hit the base after running out a bunt. Sitting beside his partner Steve noticed the bluish lips and the death stare, as if Danny hadn't even seen Steve arrive. The wheezing sounded so stuffy that Steve had trouble breathing himself.

"EMT's will be here any second." Kono notified, as she was really getting worried about her friend.

Steve reacted quickly and grabbed Danny's hand pulling it off his chest to put the inhaler in it. "You called it in?" He asked Kono while letting go of Danny's hand. It went limp and dropped on his leg.

"I did." Kono said, as she ran her hand through her hair, looking down at Danny.

Steve tried to put the inhaler in Danny's hand again, but it kept lying lifeless with his palm up on his leg. "Danny? Hey?" Steve gently slapped Danny's cheeks trying to get him to focus.

Danny jerked his head coming back to the reality. Taking a sharp gasp of air he realized Steve was sitting next to him. "Took you… long enough"

"I know, buddy," Steve gave him a comforting smile. He started shaking the bronchodilator and put the inhaler into Danny's hand. "Here." Steve wrapped his partner's fingers around the blue device. Danny immediately brought it up to his mouth.

"On three you push, you inhale? Got it?" Steve instructed. Danny nodded as he continued to fight for air. Steve counted till three, putting his own hand around Danny's and pushed the inhaler on three.

Danny took a deep puff, holding it, before slowly expelling the air that tasted of chemicals. Doing so a sharp pain flared up on the left side of his neck and shoulder, causing him to grunt and start coughing. "Argh." Danny doubled over, the pain felt like someone stabbed him with a knife.

"What are you doing?" Steve pushed him back against the concrete pillar, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't know… my chest." Danny stammered, his voice was barely audible.

"Give it a sec, it'll work, okay?"

Danny wrapped his arm protectively around his chest. "No… it hurts… my chest."

Steve placed his fingers in the crook of Danny's neck checking his pulse. The ambulance showed up in the distance. "Kono, get them over here." Steve pointed at the EMT's going the wrong way from their location. Kono got up and ran towards the ambulance. Steve placed his ear against Danny's chest. He listened closely at Danny's lungs as his partner desperately kept wheezing. "I don't hear anything."

"Good… or bad… thing?" Danny nervously locked eyes with Steve.

Now it was Steve's turn for his eyes to dart. "I think your lung collapsed."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PARKING GARAGE 2201 KALAKAUA AVENUE - HONOLULU - OAHU**

The EMT's confirmed Steve's suspicion. There was indeed decreased breath sounds on the left side of Danny's chest. They slid an oxygen mask over his face, providing him with some supplemental oxygen, trying to help control his breathing. At least the wheezing had become less, so Steve assumed the medication coming from the inhaler had done its job. He wasn't sure whether Danny just burst his lung or that he indeed came to a close call with having a bronchospasm. However Danny's breathing sounded better than before, but he still experienced shortness of breath.

Loading Danny onto a stretcher the paramedic pushed some morphine for the pain in his chest. The EMT's rolled the stretcher to the ambulance as Chin and Catherine walked up with Parrish in between them. Parrish started smirking at the sight of Danny lying on the stretcher. "Look who's not going to make it after all." He snarked, laughing meanly.

Steve completely lost it and turned, facing Parrish. He ignored everything around him as something just snapped in his head when Parrish made the comment. Steve stormed right at the convict, grabbing him from between Chin and Catherine. Taking Parrish by his shoulder, Steve pushed him up to the nearest pillar. With his forearm pressed against Parrish's throat Steve started threatening him.

"Let's see who's not going to make it after all, huh!" He leaned in, putting more pressure on the perpetrator's throat. Parrish's started to choke up and his face flushed. Chin and Catherine rushed up to Steve, pulling him off Parrish.

"Get him out of my face." Steve demanded waving with his arms, releasing the grip of Chin and Catherine. As Chin pulled Parrish away, Steve wandered off to cool himself down. While doing so Lou Grover came up to him.

"McGarrett, Sullivan got away." Lou reported holding his SWAT helmet underneath his arm.

"What?" Steve thundered. "How's that even possible. The entire hotel is on lockdown!"

Lou stayed calm. "We don't know yet. HPD is going through the footage as we speak."

"Commander, we have to go." The paramedic notified, pushing the stretcher in the back of the ambulance.

Steve ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, one minute." He shouted as all the incoming information became a bit too much.

The paramedic slammed one door shut. "We're not waiting another minute."

"Catherine, go with Danny." Steve exclaimed. Catherine jogged up to the back of the ambulance, climbed in and closed the backdoor. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before focussing back on Lou. Taking a deep breath, the adrenaline rushing through his veins slowly faded and Steve looked at Grover again. "Now, let's find that piece of trash."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **LUNALILO FREEWAY - HONOLULU - OAHU**

Speeding with howling sirens on the Lunalilo Freeway, Danny was still wheezing and his eyes kept fluttering as the morphine had kindly taking him under. Catherine was sitting next to him and put her hand on Danny's arm. She hated to see her friend like this. She was not getting any response from Danny so she just looked at the portable heart monitor, watching the green line dashing on the screen. The paramedic was listening to Danny's lungs, checking if the decreased breath sound hadn't worsened.

Hitting a bump in the road Danny jerked up with his head and grunted in pain. Pulling off the oxygen mask he rolled his head aside. With glassy eyes and a deep frown he stared at Catherine. The morphine was presumably making his vision blurry, so he couldn't know she was sitting next to him. Danny winced and grabbed Catherine's hand. "Steve?"

Catherine's heart dropped hearing Danny's weak voice asking for Steve. "No, it's me, Catherine," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. "Hang on, okay? We're almost there," Catherine gently put the oxygen mask back on. "Steve will come soon."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: That's it for today, next chapter will be online on Wednesday!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	27. Chapter 27

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry I abandoned you all! Life has been giving me a hard time lately, but most of all it kept me from posting. I'll try to make it up with you as I hope you will be pleased with the upcoming chapters!**

 **Just as with every chapter I reserve this special spot for my beta reader; the Hutchlover! You're incredible and you're doing a great job. Honestly I can't do it without you, so please know I'm eternally grateful for your help!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER - KING'S MEDICAL CENTER - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Danny had no recollection of being brought into the hospital. Bits and pieces flashed by, but he had no clue he was in a hospital. The pain medication caused him to drift off for most of the time, so he was quite disoriented when he woke up. There was this stream of loud noise. Talking and rumbling was all he could hear. The sound made it hard to focus. However his eyes shot wide open as he got rolled onto his left side. A moan and grunt escaped his lips as the pain was immense, flashing from his chest up to his shoulder and neck.

With his eyes darting about, panic started rising as he did not recognize his surroundings. Several people were standing around him, rolling him onto his back, doing all kinds of things, but he couldn't process it. Remembering the last thing he saw, was his partner, Danny didn't understand why he was alone with all these strangers. Steve wasn't here. _Why was he not here? Why was he alone? What was happening to him?_ _Why was it so hard to get air into his lungs? Most of all why did it hurt to do so?_ Danny couldn't figure it out, his mind was too clouded and above it all, the unbearable pain was controlling his mind. He couldn't think of anything else, it just hurt too much.

With his eyes squeezed closed he tried to breathe through the pain. Which was almost impossible to do as his chest stung with every inhale. On top of that a chemical smell was overwhelming him, making him nauseous. Trying to find out where the horrible smell was coming from he became blinded by a light while opening his eyes again. He started to panic even more. He was alone and couldn't figure out what was going on. One part of his brain was giving him the feeling he was floating while the other part wanted him to jump off a cliff so the pain would stop.

The chemical smell was really making his stomach turn, so wanting to get some fresh air he noticed a mask covering his mouth and nose. It should've been helping him breathe, but instead it did the opposite. It made him claustrophobic as warm moisture appeared on his face with every breath. He didn't realize that fresh air was already coming his way. Without that realization he pulled off the mask, releasing him from the trapped feeling. The mask was put back on and Danny tried to fight it. Firm hands pressed him down and the grip felt familiar.

"Steve?" He asked with a voice all rough and harsh, it didn't even sound like his own. Squinting his eyes Danny stared at a face that loomed over him. Two comforting, but unfamiliar brown eyes glanced back at him.

"Sir, you're in the hospital. I need you to calm down." Taking a second Danny noticed the woman was wearing a white lab coat. Everything suddenly made sense, so a flood of relief washed over him. He was in the hospital. They were helping him. _Finally._ Danny laid back and let the doctor put the mask back on. Now that he was in a hospital, he felt a bit relieved that he would finally be able to breathe soon. A cold fluid flushed through his veins and within seconds his eyes fluttered and he was sucked back into the darkness.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER - KING'S MEDICAL CENTER - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Steve stayed for more than an hour and a half at the Waikiki Parc hotel, trying to find out where Sullivan could've run off to. Catherine had kept him updated on Danny's condition. Apparently they had taken him to King's Medical Center while Steve heard that Danny would've rather been taken to Tripler's Army Medical Center, because Dr. Carson knew his history. Not that they couldn't see Danny's medical file at King's, but having someone familiar treat him felt better to the partners.

Arriving at King's they took an X-ray of Danny's chest and confirmed the partial collapsed lung. Catherine texted Steve the doctor's findings that the lung was only partially collapsed, which meant it was minor and it would resolve on it's own with some time. Steve was quite relieved with the news and stayed at the hotel, clearing the scene. Going over the security footage they finally found the fragment showing how and where Sullivan escaped. He had gone out the back door, dressed as a police officer. It appeared he had planned the entire escape, since the room where Sullivan changed his outfit was stashed with several guns.

Parking the Camaro in the ER parking lot of King's Medical Center, Steve checked his phone. It had been awhile since Catherine updated him, but since he was already standing at the entrance of the ER, Steve put his phone back in his pocket and went inside. He asked at the front desk for Danny's whereabouts and to Steve's surprise Danny was still stationed in the ER. The nurse asked him to take a seat in the waiting area until someone had the time to take him back to see his partner. The waiting room was flooded with people, all the seats were full and several people were seen standing around. With babies crying and kids running around, Steve took the liberty to walk himself over to the ER.

Pushing the door open Steve stepped aside for an incoming gurney. Opening the door the smell of cleanliness struck him. Soap, chemicals, hand sanitizer— the whole deal. Just as the in waiting room the ER was complete chaos. People wandering around, shuffling with IV stands; doctor's running down the place like someone's life was depending on it, which could actually be true. The trauma bays were separated by curtains and as most of them were closed, Steve couldn't tell in which one his partner was treated. He took his phone from his pocket again and called Catherine.

Catherine answered her phone and told Steve which number to look for. He could barely hear her as the noise in the ER was overwhelming. Continuously having to step aside, so someone could pass, Steve finally found the number he was looking for. The green patterned curtain was indeed closed, so as he pulled the curtain open Steve swallowed hard, his heart sinking into his stomach.

Steve expected to find his partner to be better, but instead he looked worse than before. Danny lay on a gurney with his striped shirt half ripped open as the medical staff had placed circular stickers on his chest to monitor his heart rate. The machine was standing next to the gurney along with an IV drip; the lines going to the back of Danny's hand. He looked extremely pale, almost blending in with the white sheet he lay on. An oxygen mask was strapped on his face, but listening to the horrifying wheeze it didn't appear to give much support. The wheeze was definitely worse than before and it sent a shiver down Steve's spine listening to it.

Danny's chest was rising and falling in short bursts, still fighting to get air sucked into his lungs. As if it wasn't bad enough already Danny was out, but pain lingered on his face together with beads of sweat. His cheeks seemed to have collapsed out of exhaustion. There was not even a blanket covering his legs. Yet it seemed like his situation had worsened. They all had taken Danny's well being for granted. Especially since last week. Not that Steve could forget because the fresh pinkish scars on Danny's torso was a cruel reminder of it all.

Trying to process this shocking image Steve noticed Catherine sitting beside the gurney. The safety rail had been pulled up and Catherine was leaning with her arms on the rail and resting her head on them. Steve folded his arms, standing at the end of the gurney. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He spoke softly as he didn't want to spook Catherine.

Catherine jumped as she did not hear Steve enter. "I'm sorry. I should have, but I didn't want you to worry," she began, staring down at Danny she went on. "He really seemed to be doing better at first, but the last 15 minutes or so the wheezing returned. The nurse says it's nothing to be worried about." Catherine tried to reassure Steve, but that didn't go so well by looking at his aneurysm face.

Steve sighed, not knowing what he should say. While thinking of an answer Danny's eyes fluttered. Keeping them open for a short period of time before closing them again. Steve quickly went up to his partner's side. "How are we doing, buddy?" He asked putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

A wheeze was the only sound Danny made. Catherine looked up from Danny to Steve. "They gave him something pretty heavy for the pain. He's been around once. The good thing, I don't think he's noticing any of it."

Steve frowned. "He's been awake once? What are they giving him?"

Catherine lifted her shoulders. "I don't know, but it's for the best. He's in a lot of pain, Steve."

"Yeah, I figured." Steve stated, rubbing the back of his neck. It was apparent by the pain engraved into his partner's facial expression.

The fluorescent blue light on the wall didn't help much to make the room more lively and the glow made Danny even more ashen. Steve stepped away, peeking around the curtain to hold back the first nurse walking by. "Excuse me, nurse? Could you page his doctor?"

"What's the patient's name?" The woman, holding several charts in her arms, asked non-chalant.

Steve's face went blank. "Daniel Williams, he's been here for a few hours now." He was staggered by her question.

"I'll page the physician." She replied, going quickly on with her task.

"Thank you." Steve quickly responded.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER - KING'S MEDICAL CENTER - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Sitting on an uncomfortable chair next to the gurney, Steve ran his hand over his face. Catherine had been gone a while now and since the doctor still hadn't shown up yet, he was sitting alone with his partner, who remained asleep for the time being. To kill time Steve listened to Danny's wheezing and the beeping from the heart monitor, which had become a quite annoying sound. Although the noise from the monitors weren't as loud as the emergency room itself.

After another 15 minutes a young, black haired female wearing a white lab coat pulled the curtain aside. "Hi, I'm Doctor Mendez. I believe someone asked for me?"

Steve rose up from his seat, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes, I'm sorry to ask, but why are you not treating him?" He wondered, standing with a closed attitude.

Dr. Mendez stepped in. "Daniel Williams, was it?" Steve nodded not understanding why she would even ask. A nurse he might get, but she was Danny's physician, she was supposed to know this.

The doctor took the clipboard she was holding from behind her back and looked down at the chart. "Ah, I see," she lowered the file. "Well there's nothing we can do, it has to resolve on his own."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Did you just pull up his chart?"

"I'm sorry, we're being overwhelmed with incoming patients. It's a bit hectic at the moment." Dr. Mendez offered her excuse.

Steve ran his hand over his face. _This was not happening, right?_ He stared thunderstruck at the young woman standing in front of him. He doubted if she was even a real attending yet, because she looked more like a medical resident to him. "Please tell me you checked his medical record?" He inquired.

The doctor confirmed. "We did, we checked for any allergies."

"You checked for allergies?" Steve hunched forwards, not believing what just had been said. "You didn't happen to come across the fact that he had his chest split open a little more than a month ago." He signal at his own chest.

"I noticed the recent surgical scar on his chest, yes," the woman acknowledged. "I assume it was caused by a thoracotomy procedure?"

The fact that she asked Steve if she was right totally confirmed his thoughts. He drew nearer, narrowing his eyes. "You assume?"

Mendez did a step back, feeling threatened. "Like I said, it's busy. Mister Williams only has a collapsed lung, which is minor. So all we can do is give his lung some time to unfold again."

"I don't think he's wheezing this bad because of the collapsed lung." Steve pointed at his friend. A piercing whistle muffled by the oxygen mask sounded in the short silence between Steve and the doctor.

The doctor searched the chart with her finger going over the lines, looking if she didn't miss anything. "I don't see any other reason why he'd be wheezing other than the collapsed lung."

Steve doubted she even read Danny's medical history, so he thought it might be better if he started to fill her in. "Well he suddenly couldn't breathe normally anymore, so are you sure it's not another bronchospasm?"

The young doctor locked her eyes briefly with Steve before going up to her patient. She placed her stethoscope on Danny's chest and listened carefully. "No, it's definitely the collapsed lung."

"Can't you do another scan?" Steve asked, otherwise she would let Danny lay here until some miracle happened. "To make sure he's not getting worse?"

Mendez nodded, trying to put off Steve. "I'll see what I can do."

"You better start doing more than that." Steve snapped.

Dr. Mendez slung her stethoscope around her neck and held both hands up. "All right, I'll order another X-ray. I'll be back in a short while to confirm." She pivoted and quickly left, closing the curtain as she did.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER - KING'S MEDICAL CENTER - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Coming around for a second time the pain in Danny's chest had multiplied. The wheezing stopped, so Danny assumed some time had passed. But then why did it still hurt to inhale some air? Something so thin you can't even see with the naked eye and yet it did not enter his lungs as it should. All hope was lost as Danny felt like they hadn't done anything about his situation. _Why weren't they doing anything?_ Triggered by a familiar voice Danny glanced around. His partner was standing next to the stretcher with his back to him. Danny grabbed his friend tight by his wrist. "Steve?"

Steve flinched at the unexpected hand on his wrist. "Yeah, I'm right here. You all right?"

Danny pulled off the oxygen mask as it hampered his ability to speak without sounding like he was under water. "How long?"

"How long?" Steve queried, staring questionable at him.

"Have..." Danny put the mask over his mouth and inhaled, quickly receiving some support. Pulling it off again he continued. "I been here?"

Steve sat down and rested his arms on the safety rail of the stretcher. "Just a couple of hours."

Danny rested his hand on his chest, leaving the mask off. "Hours? Then why… am I not… feeling… any better?" He said short-winded.

Steve waited patiently for Danny to finish talking. "It needs time. Your lung partially collapsed."

Danny stared disorientated around. _His lung collapsed?_ Things made even less sense than before. "Where's Carson?"

"We're at King's, buddy. Not Tripler's." Steve explained, looking worriedly at Danny.

Danny started hacking continuously for a few minutes then taking in a sharp gasp of breath. "That really… sucks."

Steve placed his hand sympathetically on Danny's shoulder. "I know it does, but they're trying to schedule you for another scan. You just have to wait a little longer, all right."

"How much… longer?" Danny rolled his head aside looking desperately at Steve.

"They should come any second," Steve reassured, staring into two hopeless baby blue eyes. He couldn't tell the truth, because he had no clue on how long it would take before the doctor would return. Those baby blues squeezed shut as Danny grabbed the sheets tight and let out a painful grunt. Steve watched his friend deal with the pain, but Danny kept his eyes closed even after the pain seemed to have subsided. "You with me?" Steve asked checking if Danny hadn't passed out from the pain. Danny mumbled something inaudible, so Steve strapped the mask back on.

To Steve's relief Dr. Mendez walked back in. "I ordered the scan, but they're pretty backed up at the moment. It will take some time," she began immediately after entering. As Danny's eyes shot back open at her entrance she went towards her patient. With his chest rising and falling in sudden bursts she scribbled something on the chart. "Sir, is your chest still bothering you?"

"Yes, it is." Steve answered before Danny would act tough and say otherwise.

"Let me give you something for the pain while we wait for the X-ray." Dr. Mendez stepped out again and returned within a minute with a syringe and a vial. She placed both on the metal tray standing nearby and grabbed a set of gloves from the box hanging on the wall. Slipping them on, she started to fill the needle with the liquid medicine.

The heart monitor showed an increasing heart rate, the green line dashing faster up and down. Danny's eyes grew wider while quickly ripping off the oxygen mask. "What are… you doing," he panicked, as he mentally snapped. It suddenly felt familiar to the incident where Sullivan's guy tried to drug him. Looking at the doctor, her mouth moved, she was saying something but Danny couldn't hear her. It was as though they're underwater, the sound muffled, reaching him in blurry waves. He couldn't make anything out.

"No… stop," he said with his eyes darting anxiously as the doctor stuck the needle with narcotics into the IV port. "What's in... there?" the doctor was about to push the medication, but Danny didn't let her. "Get it out," he lashed out. "Get off… me." Danny slapped the doctor's hand away, causing her to lose the grip on the needle. Fighting against the feeling of losing control over his own body, Danny tried to pull the needle out only the doctor fought against him doing so.

Steve grabbed both Danny's arms and pushed them down, gently but firmly. "Danny, stop. Buddy, she's just helping you."

"I don't... need the drugs." Danny objected while gasping for air trying to calm himself down.

Steve slowly let go of his friend's arms as he calmed down. "All right, I hear you," he looked up to the doctor. "Take it out."

Dr. Mendez obeyed the commander's order and pulled the syringe out of the IV port. "If you change your mind, call for a nurse." Mendez spoke directly to Danny while grudgingly pulling off her gloves. She grabbed the medical supplies and left both men behind.

A nurse provided Danny with a blanket and a pillow, but the lack of oxygen along with the pain in his chest, kept him from being comfortable. He was still waiting until someone would pick him up for a scan. During the wait the wheezing disappeared for a short time only to return worse than before. With his last remaining energy Danny tried to get as much oxygen as possible into his lungs.

Minutes passed by and it only became harder to breathe instead of easier. Steve was still sitting by his side, which Danny appreciated, only as his chest hurt more than before, he hated that his partner had to witness it. Danny lay curled up on his right side, his breaths were coming quick and distressed. He rather be chatting with Steve, but that was an impossible thing to do. He focused on his breathing, so he closed his eyes trying to get through the pain.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ER - KING'S MEDICAL CENTER - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

As Danny still refused any pain medication, Steve could tell when the pain in Danny's chest would flare up. The moment it did, he gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, as a wave of pain would startle his body. When another wave hit him, Steve placed his hand on his partner's forearm to let him know he was not alone. Steve wished he hadn't done it, because Danny grabbed Steve's arm and squeezed hard, the nails digging into his skin. Steve swallowed and looked up to the ceiling trying to ignoring them.

As Danny loosened his grip Steve rubbed his arm, softening the pain. Steve wasn't sure if Danny was awake or not, since his eyes were closed, but Steve started talking anyway. "I know you said you don't want anything for the pain, but I'm going to ask for a nurse."

A pair of exhausting eyes peered at Steve. "I can handle… the pain. It's my chest… it's too tight… getting worse…" Danny stammered in between shallow burst of breath.

That was the breaking point of Steve's patience. "Okay, that's enough," he stood up determined. "I'm getting you out of here." He pulled the curtain aside and marched towards the nurse's station.

Waiting for what felt like an eternity, Doctor Mendez finally showed up. Steve was still standing at the nurse's station while keeping an eye on his partner in the distance. At Dr. Mendez's arrival Steve started arguing with her about Danny's condition, only to get shut down time after time. Their voices rose above the noise of the emergency room.

By now anger was rushing through Steve's body, causing a vein in his neck to throb with each heart beat. "Fine, either you start doing something or I'll take him to another hospital." He exhorted, Steve had a sneer in his voice that extended to his eyes.

"He can't be moved." Dr. Mendez tried to disagree, but she was losing the argument.

"You're saying he's too unstable to be moved?" Steve squinted his eyes and pointed his finger in the direction of the treating station where Danny was located. "Because that's what it looks like to me, only none of you are doing something!"

"He's not too unstable, but I don't think it's in your partner's best interest to move him to another hospital," Mendez disagreed. "I'll see if I can put a rush on the X-ray, please just wait until we have those results." She tried to settle the argument, not knowing where to look as people were staring at them.

Steve knew what the doctor was trying to do, but he wouldn't let her. "All right, you're leaving me no choice," Steve clipped his badge off his belt and almost shoved it into the woman's face. "I want him transferred to Tripler Army Medical Center ASAP."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **MOANALUA FREEWAY - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Finally Dr. Mendez approved the transfer as she did not have any other choice as Steve used his Medical Power of Attorney to get better care for his partner. Now that they were driving on the Moanalua Freeway en route to Tripler's Steve was sitting in the back of the ambulance on the side. Danny was lying on the stretcher with the oxygen mask still strapped on his face. Steve had not taken his eyes off him as the former's breaths were coming in bursts now. The EMT hadn't said much and neither did Danny so it was up to Steve. "I think I might lock you up in solitary confinement, because I can't handle another attempt of you trying to escape from me."

Danny grinned from behind the mask. He was too tired to pull it down, so his voice was muted by the mask. "You keep... coming in my... way, it's annoying." He snorted, causing another sharp twinge to shoot through his chest. A moan followed and Danny eyes widened. Trapped air pressed against his chest wall, making his chest feel like it was on fire. It definitely felt way worse than an hour ago, even five minutes ago he had felt a whole lot better. At the moment he might give in just as long as the torture would go away.

Steve put his hand upon Danny's shoulder, giving some comfort. "Hey, you're doing great."

The breaths came sharply into his lungs, causing Danny to gasp for air between words, trying to absorb any oxygen. "Great isn't… supposed… to feel like this." It should really not be this hard to breathe, or this painful. Something was wrong, Danny could feel it.

"I know, buddy. We're almost there. Hang on, okay?" Steve didn't know what else he could say other than to reassure his friend.

Danny's heart was racing in his chest, he could feel it pound in his throat. He couldn't think straight, as the pain was overwhelming everything else. He was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat on his entire body. He breathed in and out, but air wouldn't enter. Starved for air, his heart raced and his lungs shallowly rose and fell in time. Danny rolled his head aside, there was something really wrong. "Stev-,"

Their eyes met and Steve's brows snapped together seeing this particular look on Danny's face. The pain was hardening his eyes while the rest of his face looked vulnerable, which he never was. It seemed to scare Steve to see his friend like this, Danny would never act like it if it weren't life threatening. Steve wanted to ask what was wrong, but the heart monitor repeated a sequence of a short shrill bleep as a signal to attract attention.

The medical technician reacted quickly and placed his stethoscope underneath Danny's shirt. As he listened he looked up at Steve, who was impatiently staring at him. "I'm not hearing any breath sounds at all on the left side. His entire lung collapsed."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Whoops, more whump coming you're way on Sunday!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I always love to hear what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO X DANNO7576**


	28. Chapter 28

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for understanding and leaving such nice reviews behind! They brighten up my day! Well at the lack of an new episode this week I'm gonna give you guys two chapters instead of just one. (Maybe also for the fact that I'm a little behind on my usual posting** **schedule) So stay tuned, chapter 29 will be uploaded today as well!**

 **The hutchlover: you're such an amazing beta reader! I love going through your notes and adjustments. They truly make the story a whole lot better! Thank you!**

 **Well most of you suggested a chest tube, lets find out what Dr. Carson has planned.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **EMERGENCY ROOM – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

The hot Hawaiian sun burned in his face as Dr. Alex Carson stepped outside. Minutes ago he had been paged about an incoming transfer from King's Medical. Asking for more details, he cursed under his breath as he learned who it was. In advance Carson put on a pair of gloves he had taken from inside. He readjusted the gloves as he heard the sirens closing in while he impatiently waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Putting his hand above his eyes to block out the sun, Carson watched the back doors of the ambulance swing open. Both EMT's started loading the stretcher out of the rig while sharing the patient's medical status. The patient in question, Danny Williams, lay worryingly still, except for his chest that was hiking trying to breathe with, according to the EMT's, just one working lung.

The EMT handed over the medical file with copies of what had been done at King's. Doctor Carson pulled the X-ray out of the folder and held it up towards the sky, letting some sunlight clear up the images. After a quick exam he shoved the images back into the folder. Looking up, the Commander stepped out after the wheels of the stretcher hit the ground and were rolled towards the entrance. Carson grabbed the side of the stretcher along with the EMTs and as the sliding door opened they jogged away, entering the ER of Tripler's Army Medical Center.

"Kimo, trauma two?" Carson shouted at the male nurse. The man gave permission and Carson rolled the stretcher into the treatment bay. Rolling in Carson was glad to see Kimo had prepped the room and the equipment was ready for usage.

"Danny, it's Dr. Carson. You're at Tripler's. I'm going to help you, all right?" Dr. Carson explained to his patient. "On three," he instructed towards the EMTs and nurses. On the count of three, they pulled Danny off the stretcher and onto the gurney standing in the ER.

"It's good… to see… you, Doc." Danny said, trying to grin, but that didn't work out.

Dr. Carson cut Danny's shirt completely open and removed it. "That's mutual, only wished it would've been under different circumstances." He listened with his stethoscope to check the breaths sounds, but they're not present on the left side of the chest. The heart monitor started beeping even faster, so Dr. Carson's eyes shot up to check the status of his patient. "His SATs are dropping fast. He's gonna need a chest tube, NOW, come on guys!" the doctor urged towards the medical staff.

They started working even quicker. The doctor moved the left arm away from the midline of the body and externally rotated it, simulating a position in which the palm of the hand was behind Danny's head. "Lido," the doctor prepared a large area on the side of Danny's chest, from his armpit down to his abdomen and across to his nipple. Dr. Carson briefly assessed the old chest tube scar while waiting a moment for the area to get numb. "Danny, stay with me," Carson encouraged as Danny was looking like he could fall unconscious any second. Instead Danny tried to speak up, but the doctor cut him off. "I'd love to catch up, but I need to make sure you can breathe first, okay?"

"Ten blade," Carson extended his hand so someone could hand him the scalpel. "Here we go," using the scalpel the doctor made a small incision between the ribs, near the upper part of the chest, slicing the scar back open. Danny groaned as Carson gently opened the space into the chest cavity using his finger, and a clamp to dissected the muscle tissue while creating a track until he entered the pleural.

"Still dropping. SATs are down to 78." A nurse informed and Dr. Carson was alerted to work faster. With his finger inserted into the pleural cavity he explored the area for pleural adhesions. "36 French, and set up a pleur evac," he ordered as he mounted the chest tube on the clamp. "Danny, I'm sorry." The doctor warned, pushing the chest tube hard along the track into Danny's pleural cavity.

 _"Aah!"_ Danny yelped and grunted loudly, which made Carson cringe. It was never a pleasure hearing that someone was in pain. "You've got this, Danny," the doctor comforted looking into two giant frightening eyes. The patient stopped inhaling for a second before letting out a big breathe of relief. The beeping coming from the heart monitor decreased and the green line started dashing in a normal pace. Danny breathed again, his chest still going up quick, probably the adrenaline rushing through his body.

"There you go," the doctor eased as he stitched the chest tube in place to prevent it from moving. As last he applied a sterile bandage over the insertion site. Once more, Carson listened with his stethoscope to Danny's lungs to check the breath sounds. The doctor was satisfied and put the stethoscope away. He unlocked the brakes of the gurney and looked down at his patient. "Okay, let's get an X-ray of that beautifully repaired chest of yours."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **EMERGENCY ROOM – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve jogged along the gurney entering the hospital. The doctor immediately started taking care of Danny and that was a great relief for Steve. Rolling the stretcher into the trauma bay a nurse pointed out that Steve needed to wait behind the red line taped on the floor. It was just a few feet from where his partner was getting treated, so Steve was able to watch everything, but as deaf as he sometimes seemed to be when it came to obeying orders he stood on top the line instead of behind it.

Back in the ambulance Danny's condition already went south, but with the heart monitor going crazy right at this moment and with the doctor shouting all kind of terms, Steve lost it a little. He wanted to jump in so badly to be by his partner's side. Instead he watched Dr. Carson work, convinced he knew what the doctor was doing.

Steve turned his eyes away as a tube was shoved into Danny's chest. Not only did it look brutal it also sounded like it as Danny's short sharp cry went to Steve's heart. Goosebumps appeared and his heart dropped. He balled his fists waiting for his friend to start breathing again. A relieved gasp followed and the beeping dropped back to a normal pace. With his hands on his hips Steve closed his eyes and sighed reassured, while bending his head down.

The doctor trashed his gloves while the nurses pushed the gurney out of the treatment area. Steve rushed to Danny as he was rolled by and grabbed the upright rail while walked along.

"You all right, buddy?" Steve asked placing one hand on his friend's shoulder.

Danny took off the oxygen mask. "Still here to… piss you off."

They stopped, waiting for the elevator to come. Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're all bark… no bite, babe." Danny teased, smiling weakly.

"We can't all be like you, can we?" Steve bantered back.

Danny scoffed causing him to cough a few times.

Dr. Carson walked up on them. "Gentlemen," he interrupted the chat and placed the mask back on by Danny. "Try and save your energy, okay? I'm going to take you up to radiology for a few scans and transfer you to the general ward. No matter how great you feel you have to at least stay for 24 till 48 hours," the doctor stated when Danny had rolled his eyes at the words 'general ward'. "You can use your rest, so Commander, why won't you go home for a bite and come back later? How does that sound?" Dr. Carson suggested looking at Steve.

It was not what Steve had in mind, but if that's what the doctor thought would be best, he would leave. First he checked with his partner. "You okay with that?" Danny nodded, exhausted as he clearly had trouble keeping his eyes open. "All right, I'll see you in a bit, buddy." Steve bumped Danny's fist while staring at them as they got into the elevator. He waited for the doors to close before turning around towards the exit.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **BASEMENT - FIVE-0 HEADQUARTERS - DOWNTOWN HONOLULU - OAHU**

Walking out of the hospital Steve called Duke to make sure an HPD officer would guard the door of Danny's room. Steve didn't want to take any chances with Sullivan still on the loose. With HPD on their way Steve left with a reassured feeling. To make his time useful he went back to the office to interrogate Parrish. He guessed the team would already have tried to, but Steve wouldn't leave the room before Parrish confessed and gave up Sullivan's location.

Coming back to the Palace, Steve comforted the rest with the news on Danny's condition. After that Steve got the latest on Sullivan presented by the team. They had sent a blood sample, collected from the hotel, to the crime lab and got a hit in the database. His real name was Julian Lynch. The man was arrested back in 2008 for securities fraud, but investigators couldn't make the charges stick. He got free and stayed one step removed from the cons he ran by setting other people up to take the fall. According to TSA, Lynch arrived in Hawaii back in December and that was three weeks before Parrish responded to the job posting. So it indeed seems like Sullivan recruited Parrish, but he easily could've known about the fraud.

With the latest, Steve went downstairs to the basement. He adjusted the holster on his hip as he tried to let go of his anger. Back in the garage he had completely lost his anger, but he wouldn't get any answers if he killed the guy. Besides he didn't want to have another fiasco like with Ian Baker, the deceased suspect. Steve unlocked the door of the interrogation room and stepped inside.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Parrish rebuked as Steve entered.

Steve really went in with the right intentions, only the minute Parrish started talking, anger surged through his body. "You want me to turn around? That what you want? 'Cause the last guy sitting on that exact same chair died in this room because we forgot he was down here."

Parrish scoffed. "We both know that's not true, you're just trying to scare me."

"Let's see about that, huh?" Steve turned around and typed in the code of the door lock. With a buzz the door opened. "I actually was hoping you would leave this room in a body bag instead of walking out, guess it's my lucky day."

Parrish stopped Steve from slamming the door shut. "No wait."

Steve pivoted and pointed threateningly at the convict. "I would pick your next words wisely if I were you."

A deep sigh escaped from Parrish, so Steve went back in and closed the door again. He drew nearer, standing in front of the man sitting on the chair. He crossed his arms and waited for Parrish to start talking.

"I'm guessing you want information on Dale Sullivan?" Parrish locked eyes with Steve. "Well he's the one that gave me the job. The one I went to when one of the investors was making big noise about the frame-up."

Steve hunched. "If that's the case, why didn't you go to the police?"

Parrish continued reluctantly with his gruff voice. "Sullivan said it was all a misunderstanding. The next thing I know, the Feds are kicking my door down, the investor's shot in the head and they got an eyewitness on the scene."

"Archie Akama." Steve recited.

"Paid off, no doubt," Parrish added. "If that ain't enough, they planted the murder weapon in my place, okay? Soon as I saw that, I knew it was Sullivan from the get go. They made sure all the contracts had my signature, they ran the cash through an account he opened in my name. You add that up with the murder weapon and the eyewitness, it was just the final nail." Roy Parrish concluded.

Steve didn't believe the perpetrator for a second, but he played along. "What'd the Feds say when you told 'em all that?"

"The same thing you are thinking right now, that I'm lying." Parrish snapped.

"They must've looked into Sullivan?" Steve queried resting his hands on his hips while shrugging his shoulders.

Parrish nodded. "They said he didn't exist. By the time I got arrested, he was already out of the picture."

Steve scratched the stubble on his cheek. He snorted and shook his head. If Danny would've been here they would've made a comment about it, but instead Steve stayed silent. After a moment he gave Parrish a death stare. "There's only one problem with that. Sullivan obviously exists and you were in on it from the beginning. You've been working together."

"Have you not been listing to me?" Parrish barked, defending himself.

Steve was done playing around and went all bad cop on Parrish. "I have, but you're lying straight to my face. Dale Sullivan's real name is Julian Lynch, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Parrish denied, looking away.

"You don't?" Steve didn't believe him, but he went on anyway. "Then let me ask you, why come after my partner?"

Parrish looked straight back up at Steve. "That's all Sullivan, I swear. He probably wanted to kill him, so I could take the fall for it. Again."

"You know what? Let me call your daughter this time, while I put a bullet in you. Believe me when I say I'll put it right between your eyes." Steve intimidated and grabbed his phone out of his gray trousers.

Parrish's eyes lit up with raging anger. "You leave my daughter out of it, understood?" He shouted.

Steve stepped closer with each word. "Leaving your daughter out of it? You forgetting what you did to my partner? You scarred his kid for life and if that's not already enough you shot him," Steve grabbed Parrish by his shoulders and pressed him against the back of the chair. Their eyes were at the same level and their noses just a few inches away from each other. "So when I say I'm going to drag your daughter into this mess, I will. Understood?" He shouted menacingly as his nostrils flared. Steve let go of Parrish giving him a little push doing so. Steve ran his hands over his face taking distance for the criminal. "Where's Julian, Parrish?" he asked facing the man again.

"He got away? I don't know where he is, okay!" Parrish protested.

"Well I'll tell you where he is. He's on the run, I assume with half the amount of your money, while you," Steve smirked. "You're going away for life. You're a three striker, Roy! Let's add fraud, murder, an accessory to murder and shooting a cop to that beautiful resume of yours and you'll never get to see your daughter again. That's all because Julian set you up. For all I know he's sailing off to some place we'll never find him. So you want to tell me where he is or are you seriously taking his side?" Steve exclaimed talking wildly with his hands. As the convict didn't answer Steve went on. "He left you, Parrish. You're on your own now."

"That son of a bitch." Parrish cursed, jerking his arms trying to snap off the cuffs, but the hand cuffs stayed tight.

"It's amazing, huh? What you can get accomplished when you put your mind to it," Steve quoted Parrish's own words from when he broke into the Camaro. "Only one of you did really put his mind to it and that's Julian."

"All right, all right I'll tell you. That dumbass doesn't deserve my money, but I want to make a deal with you first." The crook bargained.

"You want to make a deal with me?" Steve was surprised Parrish gave up that easily. "That's fine, what'd you have in mind?"

Parrish started demanding. "Fifteen years, here on the island, so I can see my daughter."

"Sounds fair to me," Steve nodded while he shoved his hands in his front pockets. "You better start talking in that case."

Parrish sighed deeply before he began. "I knew from the beginning, okay? I knew we were ripping people off and that the money was dirty. After a while I became naive and let Julian run things. He thought he could out smart me by framing me for everything when a investor started making big noise about the con job. Julian paid off Akama to witness against me, because you have to believe me, I did not kill the investor. Whether I done it or not, Akama's testimony sent me to jail for the entire job. The frame-up, the murder, everything. It worked. I started thinking it through and realized Julian was setting me up and took my share of the money. So during the sentencing hearing I saw my chance and escaped. I planned to go after Julian because I wanted my money. That's it. Don't you need to write it down or record it?" He asked with raised brows as Steve had been nodding along while he listened to what Parrish had to say.

"No, I don't," Steve crossed his arms and lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. "Doesn't really matter whether what you just said. You're going away for life and no statement is going to change that."

"What about the deal we just made?" Parrish snapped.

"What deal?" Steve teased, really enjoying himself for the moment. "I didn't say anything about a deal? I'm not a prosecutor, I don't make deals with thugs like you. Especially not after what you've done to my partner," he walked away with a broad smile on his face and headed straight to the door. Parrish started yelling and shouting all kind of offensively words. Opening the secured door Steve turned around once more. He sure hoped the Feds would, but there was a big change Parrish would stay on the island. Not that Parrish would know, so Steve threatened one last time. "I hope you don't get home sick, 'cause the Feds will take you back to the mainland."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: I planned Chapter 28 and 29 as one chapter, but words kept adding while writing, so to keep the flow and pace as readable as possible I cut the chapter in half, don't worry I'll post it any minute as it should've been one chapter anyways.**

 **So TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Make sure to read chapter 28 first if you opened this chapter through the link sent by email notification!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

While interrogating Parrish, Steve realized the convict didn't know where Julian Lynch was hiding. So after Parrish's confession knowing about the fraud, Steve was satisfied and left. Coming back upstairs he and the team started searching for Lynch. They combed through CCTV footage, spotting Julian once, but after that the man disappeared like a ghost. Steve encouraged the team to continue the search as he noticed it had already been three hours since he left the hospital. He figured his partner would be settled by now and would be up for a visit. Or maybe it was more to calm Steve's own feelings, seeing if his friend was doing better.

Going back to the hospital Steve checked for the room number and went to see his friend. He asked for an update from the doctor, but the nurse kindly informed Steve that Dr. Carson would come by later as he was handling another emergency at the moment. Walking into his hospital room Danny seemed to be doing better. It was a different kind of room than last time though. It was a semi-private room, which he shared with another patient. Danny was in the bed by the window, so Steve walked past the other patient and greeted the man lying in the bed while walking by.

Closing in on his partner he noticed Danny was asleep. He looked less exhausted then before and even a little color had returned to his cheeks. The oxygen mask was replaced by a nasal cannula and he was wearing the familiar blue hospital gown. The bed was still raised, so Steve guessed his partner had fallen asleep minutes ago. Otherwise a nurse would've put it down already. But as Danny looked comfortable to Steve, he left it this way. His respiration sounded equal, no bursts or gasps, just steady. There was a Finger Pulse Oximeter clamped on Danny's index finger, to measure his heart rate and his oxygen level. Steve was pleased with how things seemed to be, so he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his friend.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD** **– TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Danny sucked in a deep breath, pain tearing through his lungs, but at least he got air. He shifted when he was reminded he'd rather not move anymore. The tube was back in his chest and as much as it helped him breathe again, he wished they would take it out. He wasn't very good at lying still, so with every movement he felt the tube poke in his chest. Danny rubbed the back of his neck as it felt stiff, like he had been lying in the same position for a long time. He guessed he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position. Danny tucked the cannula back behind his right ear. He glanced around the room with narrowed eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

Looking to the side he watched his partner cram himself with a Jello cup. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you? Aren't you supposed to be familiar with the law?" He asked astonished raising his hand while dropping it on the bed again.

"Am I invading your privacy?" Steve teased, taking another bite.

Repositioning the pillow behind his head, Danny snapped back at his friend. "That's definitely something you're good at, but no, you stole my Jello, you cheap animal. The one I have to pay for when I get the medical bill."

"You don't have to pay for the Jello, those are free. Benefit of being in the hospital and that's what makes them taste better." Steve stuffed his mouth with another spoon full of Jello.

"Of course it tastes better because you're not supposed to have it." Danny scoffed, regretting doing so he clutched his hand at his chest.

Steve scraped the cup empty and licked off the last remaining Jello on the spoon. "I'm eating it, because we are back in here since you were the one trying to save the day." He pointed with the clean spoon at Danny.

"Then I really hope it was worth the sacrifice," Danny snatched the spoon out of his partner's hand. "Tell me you have Sullivan in custody."

Steve tossed the empty cup on the tray and looked straight at Danny. "We don't. I'm sorry, man."

Danny exhaled and looked up to the ceiling. His chest started to ache again, so he let out a small grunt as he tried to sit a bit more comfortable. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the supplemental oxygen tingle through his nose. He was already exhausted again and knowing it had all been for nothing he hated it even more. If he just had stayed with Parrish and let Steve go after Sullivan, they wouldn't be in here, but more importantly, they would've had both criminals in custody.

A hand on his shoulder startled Danny, so his eyes shot open and glanced at his partner. Steve let go and leaned back in the chair. "Listen, I'll make it up, okay?"

"You're gonna make it up to me?" Danny raised his eyes brows. "I think you ate too much of that stuff, you're getting all sticky and slippery from it."

"Buddy, I was talking about getting you a new Jello." Steve held up the empty cup and stood up from his seat. He didn't get very far as Dr. Carson entered the room.

"I'm not even going to ask how this could've happened at the office, as you were clearly not sitting behind your desk." He stated looking at both Danny and Steve. Both men shared a look as they felt busted ignoring the doctor's orders.

Steve stared making an excuse. "Doc, it's my fault. I should've known better."

"Stop, just stop. It's nobody's fault except mine, all right?" Danny pushed himself up trying to settle whatever was going on.

Dr. Carson pulled the curtain in between the beds to exclude the other patient from the conversation. Not that the curtain would block any sound, but at least the man didn't see anything. "Well I hope you learned your lesson, but please listen to me and just stick to working at the office."

Danny fiddled with the name-tag on his wrist. "I don't think I have another choice, do I?"

"No, at least not for another month," the doctor stated, placing his stethoscope on Danny's chest. He listened for a moment before going on with his preach. "It's going the right way, I expect you to be out of here in a day or two, maybe three tops. After that, take it easy for a few days and only start working again if you really feel like it. We'll set an appointment in seven days to make a new X-ray to see how your lung is doing." He informed.

Steve sat down again as he was reassured with the doctor's words. "That's pretty good news, right?"

"For someone who doesn't has a tube shoved up in his chest, it indeed sounds pretty good." Danny snarled as he didn't think the news was that positive.

Dr. Carson got between the arguing men. "Let's just remind ourselves it could've been worse. Also, the pulmonary specialist will stop by as he was not very pleased to hear I had to put in a chest tube, so he'll do some tests before you'll be discharged."

Danny rolled his eyes. Not that he wasn't happy with the things as they were, but it really felt like a major set back. "Sounds great. You need to punch my card before you go or?"

The doctor smiled hearing some attitude had returned. "No, I will not, because this is the last time we meet like this."

"I'll make sure of that, Doc." Steve interfered as it was his natural habit.

"Says the one who's a solenoid when it comes to danger." Danny mocked.

Steve locked eyes with his friend. "A solenoid?"

Danny wanted to argue, but instead he started coughing. He cleared his throat and leaned tiredly with his head back against the pillow as he waited for the pain to ease. All his energy had instantly been drained from his body, so he looked white a a ghost.

The doctor shared his concern before he left the room. "Try to rest, okay? I'll be back to check on you later."

Steve probably agreed with the doctor because he stood up again. "I'll get you that Jello."

Danny stopped him from leaving. "Wait, I need you to call Rachel."

"What, right now?" Steve eyebrows snapped together.

Danny let out a humongous sigh. "No, three months from Thursday, would you mind?"

"Why'd you need to call her?" Steve questioned coming back to the bed.

"Apparently we have a kid together and it's my day to pick her up from school." Danny quipped, not really having the energy for it, but he didn't want to show that.

Steve shrugged. "Buddy, if that's the problem, I'll pick her up."

"No you won't, because Grace will know something is up if you do and that's the last thing I want." Danny cautioned as he really didn't want his partner to do so.

"Okay, I'll give her a call," Steve got the message loud and clear. He already pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Which flavor?"

"What?" Danny asked confused.

Steve hunched forward. "The Jello?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll eat before I can even look at it." Danny pouted.

"That's probably true." Steve smirked walking towards the door.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Four days later Danny was discharged from the hospital. The chest tube had been removed 24 hours ago, but he was required to stay another day for observation. The pulmonary specialist preformed a few exercises and had given him some instructions. Dr. Carson set up a new appointment with Danny's physical therapist, as well as the date when he had to return for another X-ray. Now that he was officially cleared to go home Steve picked him up.

Driving back home Steve received a call from Chin. Julian Lynch was spotted on the North Shore close to Haleiwa. The team was already en route along with the SWAT team led by Captain Grover. Steve would take his partner home quickly because he made it clear he didn't want him to come along.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Steve asked, probably because he didn't want to drop his friend off like this.

"Just do me a favor, please don't kill the guy. I want to have a word with him," Danny encouraged Steve to go after Julian instead of coming inside with him. "But if you have to, I'm fine with it."

Steve grinned and shook his head disapprovingly. "I'll come by afterwards, okay?"

"Some Italian sandwiches would do." Danny smiled.

"Get out." Steve teased while stopping in front of Danny's house.

Danny stepped out of the Camaro and waited for his partner to drive off again. Entering his place he made a beeline for the kitchen. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket Danny tossed it on the kitchen counter. He reached for the orange bottle of pain killers in the cabinet and put them aside on the kitchen island while he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. Loosening the cap he took a swig of the cold liquid. Turing around to take some pain medication, Danny's heart jumped, but his countenance stayed as calm as the wind on a hot summer day.

Julian Lynch had joined Danny in his kitchen and was pointing a gun at him. "You're tougher than you look." He hissed.

"I hear that a lot." Danny quickly scanned Julian from top to bottom. The gun shot wound in Julian's shoulder probably hadn't been treated properly because the guy was in bad shape. He looked shaky and unsteady. "Wished I could say the same about you though," Danny put the bottle down while a thousand things raced through his mind. "We've been trying to put a face to your name for weeks and well, it's not exactly what I expected you to look like." He mocked as sarcasm was his only defense. His own gun was probably somewhere at the office as his partner had taken it a few days ago. Danny's private piece was locked up in the safe in his bedroom, so there was no way he could grab that.

Julian cocked the gun and straightened his arm, ready to fire. "Shut up, don't know if you noticed, but I'm holding you at gun point."

"That's hard to miss, but I probably lost count in the many attempts that you tried to kill me." Danny was still standing behind the kitchen island, so he patted his pockets out of sight from the man standing across the room, to search for his phone. Only he had taken it out and it lay upon the corner of the kitchen counter, way out of reach.

Julian saw Danny look at his phone because Julian pointed at the cellular device. "Don't even think about getting that," He warned, sliding it towards where he was standing.

Danny held up his hands, showing he was not doing anything. "What'd you want?"

"You already know what I want and you're going to arrange it." Julian snarled.

Danny started rambling while trying to figure a way out. "Yeah… well… you know my goodwill usually runs out when someone jacks my car and puts a gun to my head. Next thing he shoots me, then disappears for over a month and as it all turns out he's been working with another prick like you. So if you want something from me you'll have to be a bit more specific and I might think about it."

Julian drew nearer. "Parrish should've put a bullet in that brain of yours."

"Would definitely made it more quieter." Danny did a step backwards, bumping against the kitchen cabinet. He was trapped.

"Enough," Julian jerked the gun at Danny. "One more word and I have your daughter catch a bullet in the head." He took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. The criminal showed the screen at Danny. A sniper rifle had its bullseye aimed on a target. Mid center was someone very familiar. Grace.

Danny's heart was beating in his chest, pounding, banging, trying to get out. Adrenaline coursed through his system as Danny narrowed his eyes. His hands twitched and he could feel a vein pulsing in his neck. Tears started to well up, but he blinked them away. "If you touch her, I swear to God-," he croaked out.

A cruel sneer formed on Julian's face and he leaned forward, eyes bearing straight into Danny's. "I warned you." The man pressed a button and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Time stopped and Danny's heart dropped. There was this instant hole in his heart, the feeling of emptiness, a shear of nothingness that somehow took over his soul and threatened to kill him entirely. There was this heavy feeling that was like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders and there was nothing he could do to get out from under it. The numbness pounding in his brain kept him from processing what happened.

"What'd you do?!" He exclaimed, the anger and hatred getting the better of him. He stormed at Julian, like a bull catching a red flag in the corner of its eyes. Going right at the man Danny tackled him by his waist and pushed him against the wall. The gun flung out of Julian's hand as he hit the wall hard and unexpectedly. The gun was knocked out of both men's reach, so Julian was quick with a response and punched Danny right in his incision on the left side of his chest.

With the adrenaline rushing through his veins Danny didn't even notice the blow. He brought his fist to the man's face, snapping his nose. Throwing Julian against the opposite wall, his head rocked back, skull hitting the kitchen cabinet. They went all around the kitchen wrestling with each other, bumping against the counter, knocking over a fruit bowl and causing the oranges to roll on the ground. Bottled water splashed on the floor. The place was a complete mess.

Julian's balled fist collided with Danny's cheekbone flaying his neck backwards as he slammed with his back against the cabinets. He kicked Julian solidly in the midsection, which knocked the breathe out of him and caused him to bend over, but not fall. Danny reached out to the knifes standing on the countertop. He grabbed one and swung madly at his attacker. The knife met flesh, squishing as the tip of the blade sank deeply until it made Julian scream. Danny was grabbed by his shoulder as Julian took him down as he was falling. Rolling on the ground Danny pulled the knife back out and stabbed Julian again, in the chest this time. A gasp for air and Julian's widening eyes, stopped them from fighting.

Danny lay on top of Julian's still body. Danny's heart was pumping fast; his head spinning, lungs bursting and his body screaming in pain. Danny's tongue was soaked with the taste of blood. Bruised and winded with his body in agony, he rolled off the man and landed on his back, grunting while he tried to catch his breath. His entire body hurt, but his chest was overwhelming. His heart felt like it had been torn to pieces. Not out of physical pain, but emotional pain. They killed his little girl.

An abrupt gush of pain jolted throughout Danny's body. His stomach ached and a pulse sounded in his ears. Without any warning the knife was thrust all the way into Danny's stomach, until the shiny metal disappeared completely inside him. As his skin was tearing to shreds he yelped in agony. The sharp pain caused him to stay flat on the floor and only allowed his shoulder and head to jerk up at the suddenness of the knife penetrating his abdomen. His terrifying gaze met with Julian, who with his last energy had come back up and impaled Danny to the ground.

The next second, Julian went limp and crashed horizontally on the floor. Danny quickly rested his head on the ground again while hissing in pain. Out of reflex he pulled the knife out by its handle. He stared at the blade of the knife, something didn't add up. The point of the blade was missing. With blood dripping from the knife it slid out of his hand as his arm slammed on the tiled floor.

His A cell phone started vibrating on the corner of the counter top. The sound caught Danny's attention while he tried to press on the bleeding wound. Steve's name popped up on the screen as the phone's continuous vibration moved it along the counter. Not that Danny could see who was calling, but he hoped the phone would keep vibrating until it could crash on the floor so he could reach it and call for help. With the buzzing sound in the background, Danny's vision blackened on the edges. He stared at the ceiling, blinking, trying to focus on the light. There was no point of hanging on. His life would never be the same without his daughter. Correction: there was no life without his daughter. Danny swallowed hard as tears wet his face. _"Grace."_

 **-H50-**

 **A\N: Like I said many times before it's not a death fiction, just because I might like writing whump, but I'm not that evil :)** **Besides it would break my heart if I would do something like it...** **However I'm not going to give any more spoilers, but for the people who might not want to continue reading because they think it's a death** **fiction... I PROMISE it's not :)**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, hopefully you guys manage until Wednesday! Have a great week everyone!**

 **Always love to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Mahalo for reading, it's being appreciated!**


	30. Chapter 30

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: GUYS! You're all so sweet for leaving these incredible reviews behind! I'm really** **grateful for them! Hopefully I'll be able to respond to them, just give me a few days :)**

 **There's more I'm really grateful about and that is; the Hutchlover. You're an incredible beta reader and you deserve all the credit for making this story great!**

 **After a few days of waiting: here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Thirty-three minutes after bringing Danny home and as Steve was half way down to the North Shore, Chin called again. Julian Lynch was nowhere near the given location as the cousins had arrived first on scene. They would search and sit on the location for a bit, so Steve turned the Camaro around and drove back downtown. To please his partner he picked up two Italian sandwiches. He figured he would drop one off before going back to the office. Just to make sure his friend was doing all right as he had not picked up his phone earlier.

Arriving at his partner's house Steve opened the front door. "Yo, Danny?" He shouted upon entering. Closing the door behind him, the house stayed quiet. Putting the sandwiches aside he looked around and inspected the living and dining room. Only there was nothing to see. Walking past the open kitchen door, Steve felt coldness envelope him as his heart began beating heavily in his chest and eyes widened, letting in every inch of a horrifying image.

Everything looked out of place. Either things had been moved or fallen onto the floor. The one thing that really got his attention was the man laying quietly within the mess on the ground; a massive pool of blood next to the body. The puddle was too big to be coming from one human being and as there were blood smudges everywhere Steve suspected someone else had been involved. At the moment he didn't care about any of that, he only had eyes for his friend. Who lay on his back and with one hand on his abdomen, trying to stop the blood coming from the wound midway on his abdomen.

"No, no, no, Danny," Steve stammered, dropping to his knees beside his partner. He stopped breathing for a second as he tried to take in the situation, to figure out what could've happened. His heart was beating fast, but against a chest that felt hollow. Danny's bloodied face looked like he had taken quite a beating and looking around, it made sense.

"Buddy. You can't do this, okay? Come on, man. Open your eyes!" Steve urged as blood seeped through his fingers as he pressed both hands firmly on the stab wound on Danny's abdomen. With his fingers covered in blood Steve checked for a pulse, leaving two bloodied fingerprints behind when he felt a faint heartbeat. "You can't get rid of me like this. We're not done yet, you hear me?" With one hand still pressed on the wound, he clumsy pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called dispatch.

As the call connected he started rambling. "This is Commander McGarrett, I've got an officer down. 2119 Manoa Road 905. His pulse is fading. Expedite EMS!" He demanded tossing his phone on the floor.

Steve's automatic pilot kicked in, putting all feelings aside. It was something he was trained for. Getting back up on his feet he grabbed the nearest towel and pushed the cloth onto his partners abdomen. It quickly absorbed the crimson blood like a sponge. God knows how long Danny been lying here, all alone. Guilt started eating Steve alive, he shouldn't have left in such a hurry.

"Danny, please come on, man. Stay with me." He begged once more while he waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Looking desperately around the place, feelings started to flush his system. As he tried to swallow them away a faint moan escaped from his partner. Steve locked his eyes immediately on Danny. "Buddy. Hey. Hey, I'm here." Steve comforted as his friend kept fluttering with his eyes.

"Grace." Danny whimpered softly.

"I know. You're going to be fine, all right. Help's coming. You just need to hang on," Steve exhorted, hoping his partner would stay awake at least until the EMT's arrived. Hope got lost as Danny closed his eyes again. "What did I tell you, huh!" Steve exclaimed as he worked himself up about the situation. He checked for a pulse again; it was still there but it was very weak. Losing faith, Steve wiped the sweat off his face and dropped on his butt.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **EMERGENCY ROOM – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

As the paramedics arrived at Danny's house Steve called the team to have them process the scene in their friend's kitchen turned crime scene. Steve went with his partner instead of staying behind. The ride to the hospital was more terrifying than finding Danny. Steve's anxiety peaked higher, seeing his friend strapped to the stretcher. His sixth sense told him things were wrong and he knew it was just the beginning.

The paramedics quickly parked the ambulance in front of the ER and took Danny out. They hurried through the double doors, the wheels of the stretcher and their pounding footsteps were the only things Steve heard. He followed them in a daze. The adrenaline was gone now that everything was all out of his hands.

 _"Sir, you cannot follow them."_ A female stopped him. Steve's heart sunk into his chest as the stretcher disappeared from his view.

"I won't be in their way, I promise." Steve gently pushed the woman aside and started jogging, searching for his friend. He checked a few trauma stations before he saw Dr. Carson run into the one on the end.

Coming to a stop Steve stood behind the red line taped on the floor while he watched with a dreadful quiet as the doctor worked. Now that they were at the hospital Steve should feel relieved. His friend was in good hands and getting treated, but instead his breath was caught in this throat. He couldn't move, but he couldn't stop staring either. He tried to quell the hammering in his chest, but it was impossible.

Minutes went by before the doctor ordered they should prep Danny for surgery. Dr. Carson took the time to comfort Steve as nurses rolled the gurney towards the elevator. "Commander, we're taking him up for surgery. I'll update you as soon as I can." The doctor's words just bounced right off Steve. He didn't care how they saved his friend, all he cared about was that Danny was going to be okay.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **OPERATION ROOM** **2 – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

It didn't matter they put Danny to sleep, his mind was still processing the horrible feeling of loosing his daughter. He hoped to never be around when the time came she had to go. He imagined she would've been somewhere around the age of 90 and lived a full and long life. The emptiness in his heart told him otherwise. They had killed her before she even got to experience everything life has to offer. Just as a lot of things in his life, it wasn't fair, but this was not only not fair it hurt immensely knowing he would never see his little monkey ever again.

 _"Doctor, there's too much blood."_

Not that he believed he would never see her again in this life. At least not until he could see with his own eyes she was gone. Until now she could walk right in at any moment. He could hear her laugh at one of his stupid jokes, her voice filled with joy. Her eyes could light up his world in the darkest moments. She's everything to him and he wondered how much time would pass before he started to forget her laugh, her voice, her eyes.

 _"BP is dropping."_

It was beyond painful thinking one day he wouldn't remind any of that. At first he would, but as the years would go by things would start to fade until there was nothing left of it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be around for the awful hollowness that he would feel at her absence. She was gone and would never come back. Something his mind couldn't process, because it didn't feel real. The pain felt real though. His heart was torn to pieces. It was something he never thought he would feel, because he expected to leave before she did Now that things were reversed, waves of misery engulfed his mind, body and soul.

 _"Pulse is down to 52."_

Actually there was nothing here left for him. Except for this feeling of great distress and discomfort in his mind and body. He knew that what's broken can be mended. What's hurt can be healed and no matter how dark it gets, the sun's going to rise again. Only the one thing that brightened up his life, like the sun, was his monkey. With that gone, there was nothing left for him.

 _"We're losing him."_

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WAITING AREA – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Being sent to the waiting area Steve followed the blue plastic routing signs hanging above the double doors and went to the surgical waiting room. Collapsing in a hard plastic chair he noticed people staring at his hands. Blood had dried on his skin; his hands were drenched with his partner's. Steve got back up and searched for the nearest bathroom.

Turning on the water he tried to wash off the blood. It didn't go away though and his hands stayed red. Using even more soap than before he aggressively scrubbed every inch of his hands. Rage was rushing through his body causing his hands to tremble. The blood finally washed off, flushing through the white sink. Now red from the aggressive washing, Steve noticed some blood remained underneath his fingernails. Steve grabbed a paper towel and dried off his hands. Trashing the towel he went back to the waiting area.

Sitting in the same chair as before Steve glanced at the sea foamed painted walls. His eyes were locked on the scratches from the hundreds of trolleys that must have bumped into the wall. He stared at it for hours, not even noticing time was passing by. When Catherine called him, she startled him. She offered to come, but Steve declined. The team didn't have to come, only so to sit here desperately waiting, just as he was. It wouldn't do any of them good.

Hanging up the call with Catherine, Dr. Carson came walking straight at Steve with hunched shoulders. "Commander." The doctor greeted from a distance.

Steve jumped up from the chair and went up the man wearing surgical scrubs. "Doc, how did it go? Is he all right?"

"I'm afraid he's in a pretty bad shape," the doctor pulled off his scrub cap while letting out a deep sigh. "I need to postpone the surgery, because his body's too weak at the moment. We have to go back in and finish what we started at a later time."

"Hold on, this doesn't make any sense? You closed him back up while he's still bleeding?" Steve was confused by the doctor's statement.

"The bleeding is under control, I was able to repair most of the damage, but he did lose a pretty significant amount of blood even during the surgery. We hope that with a few hours of rest and a major blood transfusion his body will gain some strength and hopefully he'll be strong enough to continue in the morning." The doctor explained,

Steve shook his head, not understanding the explanation. "If the bleeding's under control why do you have to go back in?"

Dr. Carson rubbed the back of his neck, probably trying to relieve stress from an intense surgery. "The point of the knife he was stabbed with, it's still inside him."

It felt like a blow to his stomach. "It's still inside him?" Steve repeated, as he didn't think he heard it right.

"That's what I'm saying, yes." The doctor nodded.

"Wha-what about an infection?" Steve rambled, trying to put the complicated puzzle together in his mind. "Isn't dangerous to leave it in?"

"There's a possibility for infection as it's a foreign object in his body, but if I would've continued the surgery, he wouldn't have survived," Dr. Carson stated, dropping the news like a bomb. "I'll try my best to prevent an infection. Like I said we'll try to continue the surgery in the morning." He attempted to comfort, but there was nothing that could be said or done to ease anything about this situation.

Steve didn't understand. If they had been able to stop the bleeding, then the blade tip was not the source. "Why couldn't you just pull it out?"

"Wished it would've been that easy," the doctor exhaled deeply, the kind of sigh that said things were wrong without actually saying it. "The tip of the knife is located near his T12 and L1 which means, I can't just pull it out without knowing if I would permanently damage his spinal cord. Our Neurologist, Dr. Cormier, is working on a safe way to extract the blade. She'll be joining me in the O.R tomorrow. "

The words _permanently damage_ nearly made Steve's heart stop. "You're saying he's paralyzed, aren't,-" The question died in his throat as he suddenly felt dizzy thinking about it.

Dr. Carson shook his head. "No, at the moment it doesn't seem to be that the blade has severed the spinal cord completely, but it did partially injured the cord. Which may cause temporary loss of muscle control or sensation, that can last days, weeks, or months. Sometimes swelling causes symptoms that suggest an injury is more severe than it is, but the symptoms usually lessen as the swelling subsides."

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can he permanently lose sensation?" He felt sick to his stomach, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Honestly, it is possible," the doctor began, but quickly continued with a more comforting approach. "We won't know for sure until we go back in. Recovery is more likely if paralysis is only partial and if movement or sensation starts to return during the first week after the injury. If function is not regained within 6 months, loss will likely be permanent. However Dr. Cormier is optimistic on how the blade entered, so there's a good chance that after we remove the blade his mobility restores quickly."

Steve didn't say anything. He was just trying to stand straight as the floor seemed to have disappeared from underneath his feet. It felt like the air got knocked right out of him. Dr. Carson's hand rested on Steve's shoulder. "I imagine it's a lot to take in. He'll be in the ICU overnight, but first I'm going to do a physical examination to determine his muscle strength and additionally we'll make some scans of his spinal cord. Just sit tight and I'll come and get you when you can see him."

Steve looked bewildered around, searching for an exit. He needed some fresh air. "I'll be back in a minute."

"It will be awhile before he's settled, so take your time, Commander." The doctor pointed towards the direction of the nearest exit and Steve fled down the hallway.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

With the terrible news Steve returned to his partner's house. He had driven there, while not even recalling stepping back in the Camaro. Things were just a blur to him until he parked the car in the driveway. CSU was still walking in and out of house, so Steve assumed the team was still here as well, or at least one of them. Not that he looked for anyone in particular, because he didn't know what to tell them. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Danny might be paralyzed.

Going straight to the kitchen, Steve somehow was forced to look at the blood pool on the floor. Things were different though. Even though the place was a mess, it felt empty. Danny's body was no longer on the floor or anywhere in the house for that matter. The knife had been collected in an evidence bag that lay on top of the kitchen counter. Steve grabbed the bag and held it up. His eyes went from the handle to where the point of the blade should've been, but instead it had been broken off and was still lodged in Danny's body. And because of it he might be disabled for the rest of his life. The pit in Steve's stomach became a wide and bottomless chasm thinking about it.

Steve couldn't stand to look at the kitchen any longer and marched to the dining room. He leaned with both hands on the back of the dining chair. Looking down he closed his eyes. Anger surged through his body, boiling up from the inside. He gritted his teeth. _Because he needed to be in control with finding Julian Lynch; Danny might lose being in control over his own body._ His grip on the chair tightened so that his knuckles turned white. Julian. He might behind all of this. With his hands on the side Steve lifted up the chair and propelled it with force through the air, throwing it right at the window.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WILLIAMS RESIDENCE - MANOA - HONOLULU**

Instinctively Chin covered his head with his arm as the sound of shattering glass exploded through the house. Unholstering his gun he rushed to where the noise was coming from. Pointing his gun at the broken window, his eyes went up to the only man standing in the room. Steve's nostrils were flaring, trying to control his breathing; shoulders lifting quickly doing so. Chin tried to connect the dots looking around with wide eyes. There was only one thing that would made Steve act like this. "Is Danny okay?" Chin asked hesitant.

"I don't know," Steve stared at his older team member. "I don't know, Chin. It's too earlier to tell, I guess," he looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I should clean this up." Steve walked over to window.

Chin went up to him and patted comfortingly on Steve's shoulder. "It's all right. I've got this. You just go back and be there for him, okay?" When Steve didn't respond, Chin continued. "Is there something wrong? He's not…"

Steve cut him off immediately after insinuating something horribly. "No, no. He's still fighting, but he needs to go back in for more surgery in the morning."

Chin nodded, not really knowing what to say. "You think Julian is involved?"

"I can't think of anyone else," Steve concurred. "CSU should check the blood. See if there's a match with the sample we took from the hotel. The kitchen is a mess and I'm sure Danny put up quite a fight, so there has to be some DNA."

"CSU found a bloody fingerprint on the backdoor along with some droplets outside." Chin informed.

"All right, so Julian's injured. We should check all the hospitals, see if someone with his descriptions has been brought in," Steve ordered before the continued. "He's possibly stabbed, or it came from the recent gunshot wound in the shoulder."

"I'll have Kono and Catherine contact the hospitals," Chin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "You go ahead. I'll wrap it up here and meet you at the hospital. Danny doesn't deserve to go through this alone, he's 'ohana."

Steve forced a small smile on his face. "That's right. Mahalo, Chin."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Back at the hospital Steve retraced his steps to the ICU. By now he knew his way around the place way too well. Going in to the intensive care unit he came upon Dr. Carson again. Standing on the other side of the curtain from where Danny was stationed, the doctor shared the information of the physical examination along with the results from the scans. Steve had some difficulty keeping up with the doctor, but he nodded along the explanation.

"Let me warn you, he shouldn't be moving around as it could cause the blade to completely cut the cord. So no shifting, moving up and down or rolling on his side. The cervical collar around his neck only stabilizes the top seven vertebrae, but it's to keep the rest of his spine in alignment."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "He's awake?" He surmised, without having the doctor really say such thing.

"No yet, but he might," Dr. Carson confirmed. "Surprisingly he's breathing on his own. I didn't expect him to do so, especially after his collapsed lung earlier this week. Only after the scans he started to rejecting the tube, so I took out. His SAT's are within normal range, which is positive considering the shape he's in. The anesthesia will wear off soon, meaning he could wake up any moment. If he wakes up it will be for a short amount of time though. His body is weak and tired, so he's on strong pain medication to keep his body as relaxed as possible to gain strength."

"Does he know?" Steve crossed his arms, not feeling comfortable asking. "Did he realize anything when he was brought in?" he scratched the back of his head. "I mean did he say that he couldn't feel-, his uh legs?"

"No, I don't think he knows. Let a nurse page me if he wakes up. I'll come and explain it to him." The doctor offered.

It reassured Steve a little that he wasn't the one having to break the news, but his heart was already racing thinking about the upcoming conversation. He sighed trying to push that feeling away. Right now he really wanted to see he partner, so he made an attempt to go inside only the doctor stopped him.

"Commander," Carson gestured towards the gel dispenser hanging on the wall. A giant sign hanging above the device saying; Infection Protocol.

"Of course," Steve felt stupid as he hadn't seen the sign. He rubbed the antiseptic gel around, covering every inch of both his hands. "Thanks, Doc."

The doctor nodded, grabbing his pager that started beeping. Dr. Carson excused himself and left Steve alone. He took a deep breathe before pulling the curtain aside to see his friend. Doing so, he couldn't bring himself to step inside. He just stared at Danny for a few minutes, standing there, mute, helpless, useless. Steve's eyes scanned from one injury to another, taking in the trauma that had been done to his friend.

His partner had really taken a few blows to the head during the fight, which Steve hadn't noticed were this intense until now. Danny's left eye socket looked swollen, not blue or anything, but Steve guessed Danny wouldn't be seeing a thing out of it for a while. The cut above his eyebrow had been stitched up, congealed blood making it look painful. However the bruise on his right cheek and his busted lower lip were the most colorful things about his appearance. Other than that he looked ashen and exhausted.

Steve ran his hand over his face, rubbing his weary eyes briefly. He realized it didn't matter how many time he had been coming in to the ICU, every time it felt different to him. This time it was definitely the worst one. You could say he was getting used to seeing his friend like this, not moving when he was asleep. Only knowing his motionless body might never partially wake up was a frighting thing to think about.

The only thing moving was the blood flowing into the crook of Danny's right arm. It was combined with several translucent fluids; Steve couldn't tell what they were for. He finally walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. A bunch of equipment was standing around and a c-collar was indeed strapped around Danny's neck. His partner lay straight in the bed with his arms along his body, which didn't look comfortable at all.

Steve told himself not to drift off, but after a while his eyes did anyway. He stared at the end of the bed. The sheets were neatly placed on his partner's legs. Not even one jerk had caused them to slip or mess up the bed. Something Danny would've done already if he had been able to use his legs. Steve swallowed hard as he peered at his friend's feet. He waited for movement, but it were like Danny's legs were frozen.

Steve gently put his hand on his partner's forearm. He didn't know whether Danny could hear him, but Steve tried to find some words anyway. "Listen, buddy. I'm sorry, I really am, but you don't get to give up. We'll get through this. You, me, we'll fight. Together. That's what family is for. I believe in you, I believe in us and that's all that matters, all right?" the words were coming straight from the heart. A lump formed in his throat, so he cleared it before he went on. "Just stick around for Grace. Sometimes it may look like she doesn't need you, but she does. She really needs you. I can't watch her grow up without her dad. Are we clear?" Steve looked up at his friend. As the words filled the ICU a tear rolled down Danny's cheek from the corner of his closed eyes.

 **-H50-**

 **All right, things obviously took a turn for the worse. It may be dark, but things will get lighter eventually.**

 **Love reading how much involved you all are with this story and I always love reading what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO!**


	31. Chapter 31

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not being able to respond to every single one of you who left a review behind. I say it every single chapter, but I'll get back to you to send a personally thank you. You're all leaving incredible reviews behind and I absolutely love reading them. Super glad you like it and most of all you like it on all kind of different levels. Which makes me a very very lucky person/writer.**

 **I can't say it enough, now can I? But seriously, The** **Hutchlover, you're the best! Thanks for being an awesome beta reader and for sharing your talent with me as you change my random thoughts into a correctly written/flowing/great story.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

While waiting for Danny to wake up Steve sat by his side. The team showed up a while ago and remained in the waiting area as there weren't that many visitors allowed in the ICU. Dr. Carson had made an exception before, but not this time. Not with Danny in critical condition, and besides more people meant a higher chance of an infection. They all understood the risks and none of them were willing to break the rules for that. They waited patiently for Steve to give them updates, face to face or by text.

In the middle of the night Danny finally managed to open his eyes longer than a few seconds. Steve was convinced that if Danny wouldn't have been lying in bed he would've collapsed on the floor out of grief. Steve was completely lost and staggered to find his friend in such bad mental shape. First he thought it was because of the paralysis, but after a few minutes Steve figured out what really caused this heartbreaking response. He wasn't even sure Danny was aware he couldn't move since the grief was overwhelming.

The words _they killed my little girl_ were burned in Steve's brain forever. It was devastating to try and convince Danny that Grace was just fine. Steve had spoken with Rachel earlier that night and Grace had snatched the phone out of her mother's hand as she wanted to speak with, in her own words, favorite Uncle. It took a whole lot for Danny to realize his nightmare wasn't real. Yet he begged to see his daughter with his own eyes. Steve was against it as he didn't think Grace should see her dad like this. But his partner's heartbreak was unsettling, leaving him no choice other than to give in.

Steve promised to try and persuade the doctor to let Grace come and visit in the morning. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he would try for his partner. A nurse paged the doctor and not much later the man showed up in the ICU. They stepped outside the bay to have the conversation as Danny needed his rest.

First Steve explained the situation before he asked for the request. Nevertheless the doctor was resolute and answered, no. Steve didn't take the 'no' and went on making himself clear that it wasn't an actual question, but more a demand. "He really needs to see her."

"That might be, but he cannot move an inch. If he does, and I know he'll try to, his spinal cord can get completely severed and he may never walk again," the doctor said it hard-and-fast which was followed by a painful silence. He sighed and went on. "He doesn't realize the danger and because of that he'll put his daughter's life before his own. Which makes him a great parent, but not a great patient. I believe it would be a mistake to do so."

"He already put his life on the line because he thought they killed her. He'll be going into surgery a whole lot stronger if he sees her with his own eyes. I'll stay with them, all right? I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The doctor looked doubtfully at Steve, so he pushed a little more. "He just needs to see her, that's all it is."

"You'll stay with them? The entire time?" Dr. Carson confirmed.

Steve gave him a firm nod. "To protect and to serve, Major. It's what we're trained for."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. She can come."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Danny woke up as a voice said his name. It probably was his partner, but he wasn't sure. Checking, he opened his eyes, or at least one of them. The left one stayed stuck, only letting a small bar of light enter. His right eye opened without any trouble, the bright light blurring his vision. They should really do something about the damn light. Turning it off would be best, because he could see fine in the dark. Letting his sight adjust to light, the voice continued.

 _"Buddy, there's someone here to see you."_

He sure hoped that with 'someone' meant Grace. Thinking, he vaguely remembered the doctor explaining a bunch of things, but none of them made sense. Not then and not now. His mind was still a bit hazy, but the one thing that had been spinning around was that Steve had told him that Grace was just fine. Danny didn't believe him at first, he thought his friend was just reassuring him. Looking straight in his eyes, he could tell it was the truth though. He knew his partner way too well to tell whether he was lying or not.

Danny wished he could turn his head, but something around his neck kept him from doing so. He wasn't lying completely flat as the head of the bed was raised a little, but he still couldn't see much without moving his neck. Now that his vision was adjusted to the light his eye darted about, waiting for someone to step in his line of sight. Steve walked in first. He stopped at the end of the bed and didn't say anything, just smiled, comforting. Smiling was something he definitely didn't do often enough.

 _"Danno?"_

That particular voice was something he'd recognize instantly. How did he miss her walking in? Danny didn't see her, so he glanced aside with his eye. Finally meeting those two familiar big brown eyes, Danny had trouble keeping the tears at bay. "Monkey,"

He tried to reach out with his hand, but it was harder to do than he expected. He leaned with his wrist on the edge waiting for his daughter to grab his hand, only she didn't. "Babe, you all right? Huh? You're just fine, right?" He asked peering to the side. Looking a little up Danny noticed Rachel was standing behind their daughter.

"Don't worry about me, Danno. I'm okay. Are you okay?" Grace asked softly

"I am," Danny extended his hand again, hoping Grace would take it. Again, she didn't. "I don't know if you have any available, but I wouldn't mind getting one of those special hugs."

Grace wanted nothing more than to hug her father and never let him go. Earlier when her mother told that Danno was in the hospital again the feeling she might lose him this time had really upset her. Afraid of losing him she wished she was allowed to give her dad one of those special hugs and wrap herself in his strong arms and forever hold on. Grace didn't know how, not without interfering with the equipment that was connected to her father.

Looking frightened from her father's hand up to her mother's eyes, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Grace didn't want to hurt him, that was not what she was here for. Her uncle had made himself very clear that she was not supposed to hug or even touch him. With doubt she stared at Steve, only her uncle shook his head, silently telling her not to do anything. Grace looked down. Her surroundings became overwhelming and looking at her father didn't make it any better. She wanted to go home.

Her mom got the hint. "We'll come back later, if that's all right with you, Daniel?"

"Yeah," Danny swallowed. Ignoring the heartache in his chest. It hurt that he was not able to hold his girl. "I love you, monkey." He added as Grace was almost walking out of his sight together with Rachel.

Grace pivoted quickly before disappearing around the corner. "I love you too, Danno."

"I'll be right back, buddy." Steve said, but he was already gone by the time Danny managed to look at the end of the bed where his friend had been standing.

Being left alone it suddenly felt like he was stuck in quicksand, slowly losing control, starting with falling into the puddle and before he knew it he was stuck up to his neck not able to move anything. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. He couldn't feel his legs. It didn't make any sense. He felt them earlier. Or not? He wasn't sure. He had been crushed with the thought of losing his daughter, so he didn't recall not feeling his legs.

His heart was pounding loud and fast, banging against his chest. Cold sweat popped through his pores, but at the same time he was heating up, like a fever was flushing through his body. His mind was racing, asking himself questions, not knowing which to answer first. There was no way to know how a brain reacts and processes a trauma and why it shuts down. Danny instinctually could tell this might be one of those moments. Unable to think clearly as a wave of anxiety washed over him, rolling in one after another and they didn't stop coming.

He panicked. He needed to breathe. To move. To cool down. To do something to calm his mind, because this was not going away on its own and it would slowly kill him. His mind was clearly telling him something. He needed to move. He was trapped in the bed while things were keeping him down. The IV, the oxygen, the goddamn thing around his neck. He needed to remove it. All of it.

Starting with the blanket that was keeping his body from cooling down. He snatched it and the sheets off him. Not completely, but his torso was free, so finally some cold air surrounded his profusely sweating body. Second, the needle in his arm. The IV was out of his sight, but his fingers traced his arm, finding the needle and he ripped it out. The adrenaline was clearly flooding through his veins because he didn't feel a pinch of pain.

Next the nasal cannula, it was stuck on the thing enveloping his neck. Danny pulled until the tube was released and tossed it somewhere he couldn't see. _He couldn't see._ Not because his vision started to fail, but because he couldn't move his head. The neck thing needed to come off. With his hands searching to find a way to get it off, his eye was wide open and darting around. He was hoping someone would come and help him, only nobody did. He was on his own. His fingers found the strap and with a jerk Danny pulled the c-collar open, causing it to fall to the sides, exposing his neck to movement. For a second he held his breath. Exhaling, he felt free. He could move again.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Going back in, Steve's entire body went cold. He blinked, but it was like time stopped. The IV was removed from Danny's arm. Crimson blood was staining the white sheets as the ripped out blood transfusion kept flowing. The nasal cannula was pulled out from underneath his nose and if things were not already bad enough Danny's hands were around the c-collar. In a split second he ripped the strap open, causing the collar to come off and making it possible for him to move freely again.

"Danny, no, stop!" Steve was instantly near the bed, just in time to clutch his hands on each side of his friend's neck as the c-collar came loose. With his little finger Steve put slight pressure against the jaw to keep Danny's head from moving. Looking down, keeping his partner's head and neck stabilized as best as he could, Steve sighed with relief, but at the same time he was pissed off. "What were you thinking, huh?" He snapped. One baby blue eye stared at him, but the frightened look counted for two.

Steve felt something pounding against his hands. It was the thumping beat of Danny's heart, a vein throbbing in his neck, going faster and quicker with each passing second. Danny was fighting Steve's grip, trying to get up. Trying to move. The beads of sweat on Danny's face and the size of his pupil said it all. Shock. Grief. Frustration. Pain. Steve had a hard time struggling against his partner. It hurt to be against him. Steve would rather just to let go, let the man move. He couldn't though, knowing the consequences. Only Danny didn't seem to understand the risk if he moved.

"Listen to me! Don't you dare move right now! Just breathe and don't move, got that?!" Danny's terrified gaze locked with Steve's. Staring at his partner he knew Danny understood his demand. "Okay, good," Steve said, his voice tight with concern. He shot a look over his shoulders, but he didn't see anyone. The entire day people were walking around, stalking him every minute of each hour, only when he actually needed someone, nobody seemed to be around. "Nurse!" He shouted.

Danny's breathing increased. "My legs, Steve," he croaked, sounding desperate. "I don't feel them," he started rambling and his eye flooded with tears. "She's alive and I scared her, I scared her away. She was afraid to look at me. What have I done? I need my legs, I-I can't move them. How can I not feel them?"

Their eyes met again, the shell shocked expression in Danny's eye hardened. Steve knew Danny saw things in the most negative way, but it really broke Steve's heart to see and hear his partner's distress. "Don't go there. They will fix you. You're going to be fine, buddy," he comforted his friend as much as he needed to believe what he just said. "You just have to stay still, okay?" He coached.

"Sir," a female nurse showed up on the other side of the bed. Steve was completely focused on holding his friends neck aligned that he hadn't noticed she entered. The nurse obviously said something because her mouth was moving only Steve didn't hear a thing she said. He just kept holding his friend's head. Steve watched the nurse work. In a short moment, Danny was outfitted with the nasal cannula and the IV again.

 _"Sir?"_

Steve blinked, turning back to the woman. "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled emphatically. "You can let go now."

Steve looked down, Danny's head was still cradled between both hands. His baby blues vulnerable in a way Steve had never seen them. He couldn't just let go. He couldn't be the one responsible for paralyzing his partner. He just couldn't. They are partners, friends, ones that felt more like family now the years had passed. They are a team and a God damn good one. He couldn't let go. It was going to be his fault to ruin all of it.

"I've got him, sir," the nurse said again, holding Danny's head as well.

With fear rising from his stomach to his chest and into his throat, Steve locked eyes with the woman. "You sure?" She nodded and just as Steve was about to let go, Danny started rambling.

"Please, tell me they are moving?" Steve could feel by Danny's tense body that he was forcing his muscles to move. "Are they moving? They have to," he asked with desperation in his voice, but his legs remained stagnant. "I need them to move."

Still holding his friend's face between his hands, Steve stared irresolute at his partner. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to scare, but he also didn't want to lie. "Relax, all right? It's going to be fine. It's nothing to be worried about." Saying the last sentence Steve realized it was a stupid thing to say. Of course it was worrisome that Danny couldn't move his legs. Especially knowing he worries about things a lot less than this.

Danny squeezed his eyes close and let out a painful groan. "Buddy, what are you doing?" Steve questioned, watching his friend. Before he had the chance to hear Danny's answer, Dr. Carson and Steve assumed Dr. Cormier came rushing in. Dr. Carson pushed Steve aside taking his spot as soon as the blonde female doctor had taken over the nurse's position and was keeping Danny's head still.

"This was not our agreement, Commander." The male doctor snapped, strapping the collar back on by his patient.

Steve couldn't even say something, because Danny started coughing and grunting worse than before. The green line on the heart monitor spiked and the beeping overpowered the loud hurtful moaning. Both the doctor's looked stressfully at the device. "Danny, where does it hurt?" Dr. Carson asked.

"Stomach." Danny croaked out, groaning. The doctor carefully put some pressure on his patient's abdomen. Steve's heart dropped as a blood stain directly emerged through the hospital gown as there was no sheet covering his friend's torso.

Dr. Carson immediately let go and unlocked the brakes of the bed. "He's bleeding. Call the O.R. We need to go back in, now!" He ordered the nurse while pushing the bed ahead. Another nurse and Dr. Cormier took the equipment with them while leaving the ICU. Standing in the empty area, Steve placed both his hands on the back of his neck and watched them rush away.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WAITING AREA – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Minutes later, Kono walked into the waiting room on the ground floor. She texted Steve to say she was back at the hospital and that she was happy to sit with Danny for a bit, if Steve needed to catch a break after spending all night at his partner's bedside. Taking place in a chair Kono grabbed one of those outdated magazines from the side table and flipped through it. As she was not that interested in the content she briefly looked around the waiting area before focusing back on the magazine. Her head jerked back up as her eyes caught a familiar guy sitting on the other side of the room.

Kono tossed the magazine aside and stood up quickly. She went over to the man sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and both his hands on the back of his neck while staring at the floor. "You all right, Boss?"

Steve shot up straight and looked at Kono completely lost and hurt at the same time. "Yeah, they-they took him back into surgery." He informed.

"Okay, so that's good news, right? He gained some strength during the night and they took him back up. That's good." Kono tried to state the positive, but staring at her boss she doubted there was anything positive about the whole situation. She never thought to see it on Steve's face, but the shocked expression was one she knew too well, and it hurt to see it on someone she cared about.

Steve sighed. "It's not good at all."

Kono placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"They rushed him to the O.R 'cause he started bleeding again, not because he's strong enough and believe me he's not. Seeing Grace did more harm than good, to the both of them, and if that's not already bad enough he realized he couldn't move." Steve stared straight in front of him, right past Kono.

Kono didn't know about any of this news that her superior was talking about. All she knew was that her friend had been stabbed and they needed to go back in this morning to finish the surgery. So now it was Kono's turn to look completely lost. "Not move? I'm sorry, but I don't follow? What's going on? The nurses wouldn't fill me in, neither could the doctor. I know I'm not a relative, but I'm his friend and I'm worried about him, Steve. Why can't he move?"

"The point of the blade is stuck in his spinal cord. Pulling it out might paralyze him." Steve's expression darkened even more as he put his head down.

The news was like getting hit with a sledgehammer. Kono crashed into the chair standing across from Steve. A long silence followed. She didn't know what to say. She had no answer to any of this. Her mind just blocked, because the next minutes nothing was processed, neither did she hear anything. She just sat down waiting for someone to tell her it had all been one big mistake. Only the pit in her stomach told her this was not one of those moments.

"I'm sorry, Kono. I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys." Steve apologized.

"He's going to be all right. He has to be." Kono stated, looking up at her boss.

Steve nodded. "He really has to be."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WAITING AREA – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

As he stepped into his car, Chin received a phone call from his cousin. He had just turned the engine on when Kono told him the horrible news on Danny's condition. Things suddenly made sense. The way Steve acted earlier with throwing a chair through the window. The seriousness of the doctor's face, along with the look on Steve's face as the cousins had visited the hospital late last night. Chin turned the engine off again, to let the news settle in and cope with the situation. He didn't need much time though. He re-started the car and drove away after hanging up the phone. Only instead of going to the office, he went toward Triplers.

Walking into the hospital, Chin immediately spotted Steve and Kono in the waiting room. Being a cop Chin witnessed lots of moments where they had to deliver tough news. He even went through a whole lot himself. Those moments were never easy and there was no way to prepare one's self for them. Still, his experience prepared him for this moment. He knew that the hardest part for hurting family members were the questions. As a cop, he had to ask them. Coming in here as a friend, he knew not to. Instead, Chin put his hand on Steve's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. With a small comforting smile, he took a seat adjacent to his coworker and settled down in reassuring silence.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WAITING AREA – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Now that his friends had arrived Steve felt a little less alone in this mess. Sitting here with Chin by his side and Kono across from them Steve's heart ached. They were not complete. No matter how many new people would join the Task Force, the people with whom he started would always have a special place close to his heart. Right now those people were sitting here, except for one. The one who without, Steve never would've been forced to accept the job. If Danny had not been stubborn in stopping Steve from taking the toolbox with him, he never would've called Governor Jameson, who then authorized the special unit and made him the commander.

Thinking about it, Steve definitely had not imagined himself accepting the job back in the day. But being forced by his stubborn partner he had come to love the job and the people whom works with daily. He remembered that day like yesterday. The both of them standing in the garage, arguing from the start. At that moment, he just knew. He didn't pick Danny as his partner because Steve needed someone familiar with the case or with HPD. His gut really had told him then that they would get along great. He easily could've chosen a detective with knowledge of the island. Which really would've been handy, but Chin fulfilled that need as he joined the team. Steve wouldn't want it any other way. Not then and not now.

Things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, so there was no chance Steve would want someone else as his partner. They have each other's back. They believe in each other. They respect each other. They went through trouble, but always bounced back. Just like they will this time. Or they might not. It's possible that hours from now they will no longer be able to be partners. He really doesn't want to think like that, but it is a realistic possibility. It's horrible to think that it might happen, but honestly Steve cares more about his friend being alive than the fact that they can stay partners.

Nobody would be able to replace Danny as his partner, but there are other team members who have Steve's back as well. All of them have each others back. Maybe that's why Steve felt so guilty about his friend fighting for his life. He didn't have his partner's back. He left and he left him alone. He didn't just leave him, worse, he dropped him off at home, almost like kicking him out of the car. Danny's own car to be exact. Running his hand over his face Steve felt horrible. He has always been good at his job. To protect and to serve. Not this time, though. He failed at it. At least it felt like he did.

Steve never thought they would get this close though. The team, they had become family. Ohana. People who he would die for. Going over it, Steve had no clue on where any of them would be at this moment if they had not joined the Task Force. Luckily he didn't have to think about any of that. They all did join and they're here. They're together and they will always stay together. Maybe not as a Five-0, but they will be there for each other. Like real family, leaving no one behind. Sitting here confirmed all of that. They just need to get through it. Together. Even if trouble arises and tears will be shed. They will always be, one for all and all for one.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: The last part was the most easy and fastest I've ever written. I wrote the part just after I heard about Daniel and Grace leaving the show and my emotions were running wild.** **I literally poured my heart out on the paper and I personally think it fits perfectly into this storyline. Something I really like to do; combine something from the current season with a** **fan fiction, one that goes back in time a little. Of course I couldn't leaving the song All for One out of it.**

 **So once more; (even though I'm absolutely missing Chin and Kono), They will always be, one for all and all for one.**

 **Thank you for reading! I always love reading what you think of it!**

 **Mahalo guys! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday!**


	32. Chapter 32

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for the delay, I have no real excuse for being absent just that it has been a hectic time at work. Which has taken a lot of my usual free time, but I'm back to working my old schedule which means I'll be posting on Sundays and** **Wednesdays again! Yay for that.**

 **I know it's been a few weeks, so you might need to reread the last** **paragraph from the previous chapter. Well actually, just as in real life, some time passed in the story as well so I'm sure you can read this chapter without going back. Quick reminder of where we left off; Danny was rushed back into surgery as he started to bleed again after he was stabbed with a knife by Julian Lynch.**

 **Another quick reminder:** **if there's something medically incorrect that's quite possible. I don't have a medical degree, only access to the internet and one of the best search machines. I did research, of course, but there are many sources, so I went with the one that made the most sense to me personally.**

 **And as last, which is no reminder at all, 'cause I'm absolutely aware of what kind of big help you've been. The Hutchlover! Oh my goodness, I can't say it enough, but you're amazing! You did another wonderful job at beta reading this chapter, but most of all, you helped me in more ways than you can imagine. You turn this story in so much more than it originally was. Thank you for everything!**

 **Okay that's it, enjoy this chapter!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Slowly coming around, Danny tried to open his heavy eyes. He noticed his left eye opened as well. Not completely, but more than he was able to do before. His vision was blurry, so he still didn't see much. Blinking, he focused on the white area until his sight cleared. Danny found himself staring up at the ceiling, not that he wanted, but he was forced by something around his neck. Searching with his eyes from side to side, he tried to see more than the white tiled ceiling.

Looking left he spotted his partner sitting on the side. Steve was looking down with both his hands propped underneath his chin. Danny gazed around the room as he was not quite ready to speak up. His throat felt dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. His eyes locked on a Jell-o cup standing on the tray next to his partner. With the Jell-o cup being closed, Danny couldn't stay quiet any longer. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You finally fill up the void in that head of yours with Jell-o?" Steve's eyes shot up and stared back at Danny. "Or is there something wrong with you and you're not hungry?" He continued as he had never seen his friend look this exhausted.

"Funny, but yes, that stuff is coming out of my nose by now," Steve smiled briefly while he leaned closer toward his friend. "How are you?"

"Fine, I think…" Danny answered because he was not sure whether he could feel his legs or not. He could definitely feel the pain shoot through his back, but he didn't feel his toes moving as he certainly was trying to do so. Staring at his friend's worried gaze Danny thought it would be best to reassure him. "I think I can feel my legs."

Steve's eyes were alight with hope, causing the exhausted glance to subside. "You do? Let me get the doctor." He jumped up from his seat.

Danny grabbed Steve's wrist before he walked away. Even though he managed to reassure his friend by a lie, it didn't mean he believed the lie himself. "Did they get the blade out?" He questioned, biting on his lower lip.

"They did." Steve respond placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Tasting blood, Danny winced, forgetting he had taken quite a beating before getting stabbed. If the doctors indeed managed to get the blade out, then there was something wrong, because Danny really couldn't tell whether his legs were still attached to his body or not. "I feel there's a _but_ coming."

Steve shook his head deathly-serious. "No, it's just that you've been asleep for two months."

"What?" Danny eyes widened. His mind started racing and his heart hammering in his chest. The beeps coming from the heart monitor increased loudly.

Steve quickly tried to calm his friend. "Okay, okay. Easy, that was a joke. It's just been three days."

Danny was still not reassured with that answer as he had no memory of anything after going back into surgery. "Three days?" His mind might be a bit hazy, but there was indeed no recollection of anything in between. Total black; hours lost, never to be retrieved.

"Hey, it's fine. You're okay." Steve comforted.

Danny breathed calmly, lowering his heat rate. He really didn't think it was a funny joke, but it was their thing, riffing off with each other. "And you're an idiot, you know that?" He snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Apparently so, because you keep telling me that."

"Good, I don't like to constantly remind you of it, but you're like a goldfish. You swim one round and you instantly forget what I just said to you." Danny bantered, catching his breath as he ramble really fast.

Steve grinned. "Maybe that has more something to do with you than with my brain."

Looking at his friend's dorky smile Danny couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face as well. "Just go." He waved at the closed curtain, sending Steve away.

With Steve walking out of sight, Danny closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His body ached, but his back was absolutely hurting the most. He didn't care though. Tensing his muscles he tried to force his legs to move. He wished he would've been able to see his feet, but with his neck strapped in a c-collar, he didn't see a thing of what was happening down there. Letting out a grunt from the exertion Danny kept trying.

Another flare of pain shot through his back as his body started to tremble. Relaxing his muscles, fear took over his mind as he didn't feel anything in his legs. No tingling. Nothing. He kept telling himself that it was good to be scared, because it meant he still had something to lose. Only at this point it was hard to stay positive about the situation.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Impatiently waiting, Steve stayed the past three days at the hospital. It had been an absolute nightmare, for the entire team. The surgery had gone well and Danny managed to get through it without any trouble. However hours after, Danny still remained asleep. The doctor said it was nothing to be worried about, but they were. At least Steve was. He wouldn't be reassured until he would see those baby blue's again. Of course he cared about the fact that Danny might not be able to walk, but it was not the most important thing anymore. He just needed his friend to wake up.

During those three days CSU was able to process the blood from the crime scene and it turned out to be a match with Julian Lynch. As more than 50% of the blood puddle seemed to belong to Julian they put out an alert. According to CSU both Danny's and Julian's blood was on the blade of the knife, making it clear Julian had been stabbed as well. They couldn't tell how many times or where in his body, but Five-0 put out an alert. Every hospital on the island was aware on how the man looked and they would notify the Task Force if someone fitting the description came into their ER or clinic.

Now that Danny opened his eyes again after three days, Steve felt great relief. After requesting Dr. Carson to come by, Steve went back to sit beside his friend. Returning to the ICU bay his partner was back to sleep already, so he decided to call the team to tell them the news that their friend had woken up. Steve thought it would be best to wait for the doctor's examination before telling anything about Danny's condition. He might have said he felt his legs, but Steve didn't see any movement coming from underneath the blanket. Without any conclusive answers he sat down next to Danny and waited for the doctor to show up.

Some time passed before Dr. Carson stopped by together with Dr. Cormier. Steve was glad she came along, but it was nerve wracking knowing the examination could change their lives. Most of all, change Danny's life. Steve had placed himself in the back, giving the doctor's some space to work.

"Detective, it's Dr. Carson. Are you with us?" The doctor asked trying to wake up the patient. Danny's eyes started fluttering. He cleared his throat and swallowed a few times. "Here, take a sip." Dr. Carson put a straw in Danny's mouth and he gladly took a sip of water. A little more than expected because he started coughing swallowing it.

"All right, let's get this thing off of you," Dr. Cormier offered waiting for Danny to stop coughing. As he controlled his breathing again the blonde doctor pulled the strap open of the c-collar and carefully removed it from behind his neck. "Must be better this way, huh." She smiled kindly at Danny as he rubbed with his hands around his neck, visibly relieved that he was allowed to move again.

Steve was pleased to see this improvement, but there were no answers yet. The moment he wanted to say something Dr. Carson began first. "I'm glad you decided to come around again, Detective."

"Well I didn't want to put you out of work, so I didn't have much of a choice." Danny mocked.

Dr. Carson grinned. "Very thoughtful of you."

"How did the surgery go?" Danny asked impatiently.

"The surgery was a success. We extracted the tip of the blade from your spinal cord, without doing any extensive damage or cutting the cord completely." Dr. Cormier informed.

Dr. Carson folded his arms, looking down at his patient. "You probably already know, but you've been out for three days. Your body needed time and rest to heal, so it's a good thing. You don't might see it this way, but it's positive and in your benefit."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It might have been beneficial, but I'm still tired, so no, I don't really see it like that."

"All right, why won't we make this quick, so you can rest again." Dr. Carson suggested.

Dr. Cormier went over to the end of the bed and pulled the blanket off Danny's feet. He was positioned flat on his back, so he still wasn't able to see his feet from the way he was lying in bed. The neurologist reached for a metal object in her pocket. She gently grasped Danny's left foot and lifted it up. "Danny, tell me if you feel any of this."

The female doctor looked up at her patient as she expected to hear a remark, but instead Danny didn't say anything. His eyes were darting nervously around, so the doctor guessed he understood what was a stake. Dr. Cormier scraped the object on the bottom of the foot, from bottom to top, his toes flexing as she tested for any stimulation.

Steve let out a big sigh as his friend's toes moved. He ran his hand over his face when he realized Danny hadn't actually said he could feel anything.

The doctor probably thought the same because she asked again. "How about this?" Dr. Cormier repeated the procedure on his right foot this time. His toes moved, only Danny didn't say anything.

"Danny?" Steve stepped in as he could no longer watch his friend's quietness.

Danny let out a sigh, more of a breath trembling with fear. His voice cracked a little. "No."

Steve's heart screwed up into a tight little ball. He felt wretched. Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. His world just shattered into a thousand pieces hearing the fear in his friend's voice. Looking back up at his partner, Danny's eyes were still darting around, locking his gaze at the ceiling while he kept blinking. He was trying to keep the tears away. It didn't matter because Steve could see the tears welling up in his friend's eyes from a mile away.

Dr. Carson looked directly at Steve. "Commander, I need you to step out for a moment." He stated, walking up to the patient and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Steve was caught off guard by the order. "Yeah, of course." He mumbled pulling the curtain aside and he left the ICU.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ICU – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Waiting for the doctors to come out of the ICU, Steve paced through the corridor. With each second he became more dazed and confused as he was going over and over the examination in his head. _Danny moved his toes, right?_ Or did Steve just imagine it? No, he was certain the toes fanned out when the metal instrument was scraped on the sole of his partner's feet. Then why couldn't he feel any of it? Steve couldn't figure it out as awful things flashed through his mind. It didn't matter if he told himself it was not his fault, he felt horrible hearing Danny couldn't feel anything, so guilt was eating and pestering him, settling inside his brain.

Still waiting for the doctors, Steve felt as though he's driving off a cliff. Like falling through the dark, not knowing when he was going to hit the ground. He was left without any answers and it made him unusually unsettled. After another few minutes, which felt like hours, both doctors walked up to Steve. They were looking at a tablet as they made their way over.

The doctors didn't come fast enough toward him, so Steve rushed at them, meeting them half way. "Doc, you've got to help me out here. I don't get it. How is it possible for him to move his toes, but not be able to feel any of it?"

Dr. Carson's pager went off. "I'm sorry, I have to check on another patient." He excused and left.

Dr. Cormier took over and stepped more to the side, so they wouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway. "Commander, I understand it's confusing, but there is swelling in his spinal cord giving some mixed signals," her voice was compassionate. "After a severe spinal cord injury, paralysis and limited to no sensation below the level of injury is typical, but it's rare to present no reflexes. That's why his toes moved. It was a reflex, but it doesn't have to mean he also has to feel it and in this case he didn't."

Steve lifted his shoulders, not feeling pleased with the explanation. "So is there anything you can do about it? I mean there has to be something, right?"

The female doctor nodded. "There is, it's possible that if the swelling goes down he might regain sensation in his legs. As there's no permanent damage done to his spine, we did more tests after you stepped out and it turns out that he does have some tingling sensation below the point of injury. Which is a really optimistic sign. We just compared the scans we did after the surgery with the once from this morning and there is some significant decrease in the swelling. We can't say with any certainty of course, but there is a good chance."

Steve crossed his arms. He didn't like that there was no certainty to the situation. "How big is the chance that he can walk again?"

"I'm sure with PT he'll regain some function and strength, but I can't guarantee full mobility," the doctor answered. "Commander, I've seen patients, injured worse, walk out of here. Give the swelling some days to come down and we'll cross any bridge after that?" She put her hand on Steve's arm as a gesture of comfort.

Steve ran his hand over his face. He was really getting tired of seeing his friend go through trouble. "He'll be in pain, won't he?"

"It's not an easy process," Dr. Cormier shoved her hands into her lab coat pocket. "The tingling and the pressure might be painful. His physical therapist will guide him the best way to deal with it. Also, recovering from a thoracotomy and a collapsed lung is not ideal, but he's strong and if I have to believe his record also stubborn. However each spinal cord injury is different, but I'm optimistic." She explained.

"All right, can I go back in?" Steve jerked his thumb over at the ICU.

"Of course. We'll transfer him to the general ward later today, but you can sit with him for now." The doctor smiled reassuring. "If you or Danny have any more questions, you can always ask for me."

"Thanks, Doc." Steve nodded appreciative. As Dr. Cormier went the other way Steve walked back to the ICU bay. He sighed before he entered.

Danny opened his eyes as Steve pulled the curtain shut behind him. Danny was sitting, leaning against the raised bed head and stared with glazed eyes at him. He looked wounded and upset. Steve hated to see his friend like that. "Listen, I'm sorry, man. I really wished things would've turned out differently." He said leaning on the end of the bed.

"It's just for a couple of days, right?" Danny said, doubt passing over his face like a shadow.

Steve nodded agreeing before glancing around the cubicle. "That's right, but it shouldn't have happened at all."

"It's not your fault, Steve." Danny countered.

They looked each other in the eye before Steve went up to the side of the bed and took place in the chair. "I could've come inside with you."

"You could've, but you didn't and I don't blame you. I started the fight," Danny paused. "I grabbed the knife." There was a desperate edge to his voice, one that was painful to hear.

"Don't do this, Danny. It was Julian who did this to you, okay? No one else." Danny's gaze held Steve's and for a second he felt crushed.

"Yeah." Danny mumbled, rolling his head to the opposite side and he closed his eyes.

Steve exhaled, he bent his head almost to his chest. Looking up again, he gave Danny a pat on the forearm, squeezing it gently. "It will be all right, buddy."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

The next day Steve went back to the hospital. They transferred Danny late yesterday and afterwards he told Steve to go home. At first he didn't want to go, but as he realized Danny might need some time to process the situation and since he definitely could use his rest, Steve left for the day.

Now going back Chin had joined Steve. Together wandering past the nurse's station, a female nurse sitting behind the desk stood up. "Excuse me, gentlemen? I'm sorry, but I can't let the two of you go in."

"Is the doctor with him?" Steve wondered asking the nurse.

"No, but Detective Williams doesn't want any visitors for today." The Hawaiian nurse stated.

Steve looked confused aside at Chin and back at the nurse. "Why? What's wrong?"

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: First off, thank you for you patients and sticking with me and this story. Second: Thanks for the lovely reviews, I really tried to get back to everyone personally, but I guessed you guys rather receive an email with a new chapter than one from me personally saying how grateful I am about your review! I'm truly amazed with how many of you like and read this story! So from the bottom of my heart; thank you!**

 **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Mahalo for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: All right, I realize I'm bad in keeping my word. I said I'd upload on Wednesday, but yet here we are on Sunday. Nonetheless, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! One more thing; thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! Y'all are so generous and I'm glad you take the time to** **review!**

 **The Hutchlover; You did another great job in beta reading his chapter! I keep learning new things and tricks from you, so I'm really grateful for our collaboration.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve looked confused at Chin and back at the nurse. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, he just asked not to receive any visitors today." The nurse repeated her patient's request.

"That doesn't sound like him." Chin pointed out while making eye contact with Steve; they shared a concerned look.

"I'm going in." Steve stated, making an attempt of walking toward Danny's room.

The nurse walked around from behind her desk. "Sir, if you do, I'll have to call security."

Steve turned back, facing the nurse. "Ma'am, no disrespect, but we're Five-0."

"I don't care whether you are the the president or Five-0, I'll call security." The woman warned again.

"Go ahead, but I'm going in." Steve ignored her and stared at Chin.

Chin gave him a firm approving nod to go on. "I'll keep them off."

The nurse reached for the phone, but Steve really didn't care. If Danny wanted to be alone, Steve would like to hear it in person. Going over to the right room, he knocked on the closed door. He didn't hear anyone answer, but the sports channel was audible from the other side of the door. Steve opened it and stepped inside. Looking around the corner Danny was sitting in bed. Still connected to some equipment, but he appeared a little better. More color in his cheeks and his hair had been properly combed backwards.

Closing the door behind him Steve went up to the bed. "Buddy, what's going on?"

"What'd you want?" Danny said annoyingly as he looked up from the TV.

"The nurse said you didn't want any visitors, but that didn't really sound like you, so I came in to check on you." Steve explained.

"Yeah, well a lot of things are not like me anymore, so get use to it." Danny snapped.

Steve's brow furrowed as he didn't see the snarl coming. "C'mon, man. You need to stay positive."

Danny rolled his eyes. "All right, I will. In the meantime, I don't need you to sit here, watching me being miserable. Which will evidently lead to you being miserable and I don't need that."

Steve was dumbfounded by his partner's attitude. Not that he hadn't heard him like that before, he just didn't expect him to act like it right at this moment. "Listen, you don't need that? How about I don't need you to be miserable?"

"I don't want to be miserable. What I do want is to be able to do something. I can't do anything myself, okay? I have to ask for help, just so they can flip me over into another position." Danny talked wildly with his hands.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to ask. I'll help, no problem."

"Okay, you see it is a problem! I don't want your help, I don't want anybody's help!" Danny exclaimed, looking away as his words overpowered the loud sound of the TV.

"Hey, it's just for a few days." Steve reminded his friend.

"You don't know that." Danny grumbled.

"It's what the doctor said." Steve sounded positive, regardless Danny's negativity.

Danny was not convinced, so he went on speaking with a raised voice. "She also used the words, might and probably. Now tell me she didn't say that, while she's a 100% sure I'm gonna walk out of here?"

It hurt to hear the desperation in Danny's voice, but Steve started talking louder anyway. "You're going to walk out of here, all right? And that's because you're too goddamn stubborn to not," he proclaimed. Realizing Danny didn't have anything to say back, Steve sighed. He didn't mean to shout, but there was no other way to get his friend to listen unless he would just tell him. Looking at his partner Steve tried to clear the air. "While we're at it, is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

Danny looked away for a moment, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What did you do with the body?"

"What body?" Steve questioned.

"Julian's." Danny stated, facing Steve again.

Steve scratched his stubbled cheek. "I know this is not the answer you're looking for, but I don't think he's dead."

"You don't think he's dead?" Danny repeated indignantly. He started talking with his hands again. "Either you found him dead or you found him alive on my kitchen floor. There's no in between."

"He wasn't at your place, at least not when I arrived." Steve mentioned.

Danny lifted his shoulders astound. "Then where the Hell is he?"

"We don't know. CSU found a lot of blood that belonged to him, so Kono and Catherine checked all the hospitals and clinics, only he didn't go to any." Steve reported, leaning on the end of the bed.

"That's…that's not possible. I stabbed him twice. Once in his abdomen and once in his chest. He can't be walking around like that, not without any medical attention. We should check again." Danny demanded.

Steve nodded, quickly agreeing before his partner would want to check himself. "All right, I'll ask Chin to recheck. I'll go ask for an update here at Tripler's myself."

Danny gestured with his hand towards the door. "Knock yourself out. I don't care. Really, if you find him dead in a dumpster? Just leave him there, I'm fine with it."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve closed the door behind him and walked back to the nurse's station. Chin was talking with a security guard when Steve came up from behind them. They settled the 'no visitors' situation and the security guard let it slide. With him gone, Steve asked Chin to recheck the other hospitals together with Kono as himself would go downstairs to update the alert at the ER.

Going back past Danny's room, Steve made his way over to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to come he looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You all right, Commander?"

Dr. Carson was standing next to him. Steve forced a small smile on his face. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" The doctor offered.

"Actually you might. I was about to check with the ER, but do you know if there's been anyone else brought in with stab wounds? Two to be precise." Steve wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Dr. Carson put his hands in his lab coat's pockets. "Don't know if we're talking about the same guy, because the man I treated was also shot in the shoulder."

Steve eyes shot up as he listened to the man standing next to him. "GSW the left shoulder? Stab wounds, abdominal and chest area?"

"That's correct," the doctor nodded, staring perplexed at Steve. "I registered and reported the GSW as we are required to do so and we contacted HPD as there was this alert out on a man they were searching for. An HPD officer came by to check and I assume the patient was cleared, because the officer left after verifying the patient's ID."

Steve fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly searched for a photo of Julian. "Is that him?" He asked, showing the doctor a mugshot. "His name is Julian Lynch."

"Well both the name and the photo don't correspond with his ID card. According to that his name is Neil Mitchell and at the moment he can pass through as every average man with dark hair," Dr. Carson informed, taking a closer look at the picture. "I mean it could be him, I'm not sure, it's hard to tell."

"Where is he?" Steve asked putting the phone back in his pocket.

"In the room next door," the doctor jerked his head towards Danny's room. "He's been here for three days now. He was admitted after I finished Danny's surgery. I even believe I was talking with you when I got paged to the ER."

Steve's eye's widened. "That son of a bitch." He cursed, storming over to the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was the guy you've been looking for." Apologizing Dr. Carson followed Steve.

"He's the one who put Danny back in here." Save fumed.

"These two were fighting with each other? So Danny put him in here like this?" The doctor asked confused.

"Yeah, he didn't have any other choice. It was self-defense." Steve stated, taking with no doubt his partner's side.

"I get that, but he did quite a number on him then. I'm surprised Danny was able to put up a fight like this after being treated for a collapsed lung." The doctor added, almost bumping against Steve as he stopped in front of the room and turned around.

"What you mean?" Steve stared at the man with an aneurysm face.

Dr. Carson nodded at the room, saying they should enter. He went past Steve and opened the door. Going in Steve followed, but stopped after walking a few steps into the room. He stared at a man who might indeed be Julian Lynch, only it was impossible to tell. The top of the guy's head was wrapped with white bandages. The bridge of his nose was swollen and colored deep purple with even darker spots here and there. His eyes were swollen as result of the accumulation of fluid around his nose. As if this was not enough the stitches on his cheek were holding a nasty cut back together. The man had really taken a mean beating to the head.

To Steve's disappointment, the man remained asleep and was hooked up to a type of ventilator he had never seen before. some sort of full facial mask was strapped on the injured face. The doctor quickly explained it was a PAP, positive airway pressure, mask. Which the man needed because both his lungs collapsed during surgery.

Being on a PAP the guy wouldn't be able to say something anyway, but if he had been awake he could've blinked. Steve went closer and tried to imagine the face without any injuries. It was out of the question. "No wonder you couldn't tell whether it was him or not." Steve said as he, just as the doctor and HPD officer, couldn't say with certainty if this was Julian Lynch or not.

Dr. Carson folded his arms, inspecting the man lying in the bed. "I'll stay out of Danny's personal space from now on." He joked.

"Maybe we all should." Steve stated serious.

The doctor stared with narrowed eyes at the Commander. "We really shouldn't. He can use the support."

Steve looked over his shoulder at the doctor. "Yeah, well it's a bit hard to do, when you're getting yelled at."

"He's acting out?" The doctor questioned.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I can handle it. Besides I don't blame him."

Dr. Carson nodded. "I'm sure you can, but depression is pretty common in a situation like this, so we should be alert."

Steve ran his hand over his face before placing his hands on his hips. "Depression, huh. Are there more bad things coming his way? I'm pretty sure he had enough for a life time already."

"I sure hope things will take a different turn soon. He's had more than enough." The doctor agreed.

Steve stared at his feet. He really was concerned about his friend's condition. "How likely will Danny be able to walk out of here?" He looked back up at the doctor.

"If the swelling comes down and if sensation fully returns, I'd say he's going to walk out of here with no trouble. He's a tough one. He'll fight his way through it." Dr. Carson comforted.

It helped because Steve felt a little more reassured. "He is and he will. I'm sure of it."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Two days later Danny still had no sensation in his legs. They made more scans and the swelling had visibly come down, only Danny still didn't feel a thing. He was getting tired of being able to do nothing else than to lie in bed. Anger took over his mind with every attempt to do something he couldn't. Now that they ran "Neil Mitchell's" fingerprints through the system, they turned out to be a 100% match with Julian Lynch. The guy spent the past five day's in the same hospital as Danny did and now knowing he was lying in the next room, Danny was furious.

He was frustrated as he couldn't just get up and take a look himself. Steve told him they cuffed Julian onto the bed in case he woke up. There was also an HPD officer guarding the door just for precaution. It didn't make Danny feel any better, he only got more impatient with being stuck in the bed. The doctor would allow him to get out of it, only Danny didn't even want to think about getting into a wheelchair, just so he could get pushed around. He didn't want it.

The arguments became more intense than the previous ones. The team noticed the tension and they couldn't hold Danny accountable for it. Even though they were his words that came out stone cold. They felt sorry for him and didn't argue back, they just left it for the moment. Even Steve didn't think about bickering. He had offered to bring Grace around, but that was something Danny really didn't want, either. He didn't want her to see him like this, so he blew off the offer like a gunshot penetrating the skin, quickly and painful.

Steve walked right in as Danny made a snarky comment against the nurse. Steve lost his patience and started arguing back this time as the nurse left the room. "If you want to take your anger out on me, that's fine. I can take it. Don't take it out on the people who are trying to help you, all right?" He scolded demandingly.

Astound Danny raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, Steven? You're taking her side?"

Steve folded his arms. "I do. She has done nothing to you, except for trying to help you and take care of you as that's her job. You have been complaining for the past few days. We get it, okay? It's hard and I'm sorry, but it doesn't give you the permission to treat people like crap."

"Yeah? Well add that to the list of other things I can't do." Danny scoffed and leaned back against the pillow.

Probably out of natural habit and not realizing Danny wouldn't feel any of it, Steve briefly patted his partner on his leg. "You know what, I'll come back later."

Danny grunted, biting on his bottom lip and his eyes shot heavenward. Pain flashed up to his spine. His legs felt as they were deeply asleep. Heavy, tingling and it hurt immensely. The pat sent a nerve racking shot through his entire body. Letting the pain pass, the pitch of his voice raised. "Why would you do that?"

Steve stared at him with a line between his brows. "You felt it?"

"You think I enjoy being in pain? Unlike you, I don't, so yeah I felt it," saying those words, Danny locked his eyes on his friend, in awe. "I felt it."

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Things seem to be going the right way again, but you may never know... Wednesday I'm not able to upload, so it will probably be next Sunday when I post the next chapter. Or it might try to post on Thursday.**

 **Always love to hear what you're thinking of it! Mahalo for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N: Here's another brand NEW chapter! Thanks to all of you for leaving reviews behind after reading and for joining me throughout this journey! I've learned so much while writing this story and The Hutchlover deserves all credit for my learning curve. You're a incredible beta reader and teacher. Thank you for your help!**

 **All right guys, enjoy reading!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Lying in a more upright position Danny was able to watch his feet. Grabbing the sheets tight while pain tingled throughout his body he focused on his toes. Tensing his muscles, his feet moved. His toes curling up and down. His mind screamed out as the pain drove through his back. Every thought he just had become confused as a jolt of electricity ran up his spine like scorching fire. The pain was merciless without escape. Danny grunted and let go of the sheets. His hands were shaking, as moving his legs, even just an inch was already excruciating.

Dr. Cormier stood next to the bed watching Danny execute her orders. "This is really good, Detective," she encouraged. The doctor exposed the entire left leg from the blanket. "Can you feel this?" She pinched the leg at several points, starting at his feet, going up.

"I do." Danny answered, followed by a pained snort as he couldn't believe he felt it.

Steve sighed and a relieved grin appeared on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, while he looked satisfied at his friend.

A broad smile appeared briefly on the doctor's face. "That's great. How's the pain?"

Danny breathed through the intense burning and stinging sensation that was unremitting. "Present." He remarked.

Dr. Cormier nodded firmly. "Having more sensation is a good thing; the bad news is that having more sensation will also give you the ability to feel pain and pain is rarely any fun. Let me give you a higher dose of your pain meds." She scribbled something on the chart she was holding.

"Is that really necessary?" Danny questioned as he didn't like meds that made him drowsy.

The doctor looked daring at Danny. "If you want to make it to your PT session this afternoon, I would seriously recommend it."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, hold on."

"You don't want to walk out of here?" Dr. Cormier pushed.

"I do, but-" Danny couldn't finish. The doctor cut him off.

"All right, then I'll set the appointment for this afternoon. An orderly will come any minute to take you up for a scan. Try to rest until then." Dr. Cormier stated, giving Danny a comforting smile before she exited the room.

With the doctor walking away, Steve sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I like her."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, she is you in a female form."

Steve snorted. "Explains your attitude towards her."

"She's completely nuts. I mean how does she think I'll be able to walk if it hurts too much to wiggle my toes." Danny protested, lying with his muscles frozen in place. They were filled with such a tingling pressure that staying still was the only option.

Steve shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't let you if she didn't think you could handle it."

Danny dropped his head back against the pillow. "We'll see."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD – TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

After the scans Danny had been returned to his room. His partner went back to work as Danny could use some alone time to rest up for the unexpected physical therapy. Danny was curious and nervous at the same time. He really wanted to get out of bed, but he didn't want to be disappointed if he failed to get back on his feet. It took a lot of strength and energy to move his toes, let alone stand and be able to keep standing. He was sure he could push through, but the pain could become overwhelming and that might be something he couldn't deal with.

As the doctor ordered, Danny was given a stronger pain medication. It was really helpful as it took the edge off his pain, but the medication made him drowsy and carried him back to sleep for most of the afternoon. Waking up Dr. Cormier came by to share the results of the scan. There was no swelling anymore around his spinal cord which matched with the result of Danny being capable of moving his legs. His spine was still processing the trauma, so that explained the severity of the pain. The doctor couldn't tell whether the pain would subside with time or if he would be in pain for the rest of his life. Maybe not this severe, but nerve pain could be expected.

Taking the blanket off his legs, Danny tried to push them to the edge of the bed. Saving him some energy the doctor grabbed his legs gently and lifted both limbs over the edge. With his feet dangling Danny started getting some doubt. "I don't mean to come off offensive or anything, but are you sure about this?"

"I am." Dr. Cormier smiled confident. She unhooked Danny from the IV before he got up.

Danny held out his arm, so the doctor could seal off the IV. "It's not like getting back up might cause the swelling to return and you know, next thing I can't walk anymore?"

"That's highly unlikely. It's not that you don't remember how to walk, instead your muscles and nerves don't cooperate with your mind. They're a bit weaker and the trauma on your spine will interfere with moving," the doctor shared while finishing disconnecting the IV line. She looked up at her patient. "Don't worry, you can do this, Detective." She encouraged.

"I have no choice, because I'm not going to sit in that thing." Danny pointed with his head at the orderly walking in pushing a wheelchair.

"It's just for transportation." Dr. Cormier stated.

"I know that, but I'll pass." Danny said pigheaded.

The doctor smiled. "Okay, let's start with getting you back on your feet."

Pushing himself off the bed, Danny put his feet on the floor. Dr. Cormier locked her arm, pressing her upper arm firmly against Danny's upper arm, supporting him by his shoulder. Even with the support Danny swayed on his feet. Pain flared up in his back. Not just a little twinge, no with the slightest movement or with even just a pinch, a tingling pain surged through his body. The orderly had placed the wheelchair with some distance from the bed, so Danny needed to take a few steps to get there.

It was like punching through a lead-lined concrete wall, but eventually he broke through and took a step. He let out his breath, noisily from the effort of a simple movement. Clenching his jaw he dragged one foot in front of the other and he managed to take a second step. With a third he would reach the wheelchair. Despite his previous words, he really wanted to sit. Taking the next step too quickly, his legs weakened and he sagged. The orderly jumped in as Dr. Cormier couldn't hold Danny entirely.

"It's all right, we've got you." Dr. Cormier comforted, and with their grips tight around Danny's arms they turned him around and lowered him in the wheelchair. Sitting down Danny let out a groan; his facial expression darkened and sadness clouded his features.

"Don't be disappointed. It's good progress,"Dr. Cormier placed her hand briefly on Danny's shoulder before pointing at the orderly. "Mike, here will bring you to your appointment. I'll see you afterwards."

"Fine," Danny mumbled inaudibly.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **PHYSICAL THERAPY** **– TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

With his hands wrapped tight around the parallel bars Danny shuffled back and forth a few times. Not that he didn't know how to walk, but regaining balance, strength and mobility was an essential exercise in his rehabilitation therapy. Some patients may need to develop or improve the range of motion of their joints as well as developing any lost muscle strength. In Danny's case, he hadn't lost much muscle strength in those past few days and his joints were is good shape. However the pain was making it hard to walk and to put one foot in front of the other.

Now that Danny could fully feel again, the pain of the surgical incision on his abdomen was sickening. Honestly his chest still bothered him, even though that was two months ago. Except for the recent chest tube placement, which was not completely healed. He wished the world to end rather then this sea of endless currents, some strong, some weak, but the waves of pain kept crashing over him. His entire body in agony. From his back to his abdomen and last his chest. If one would ease another pain would pop up and take over his mind.

Between Steve and him, Danny was definitely the one with the most patience. But being in this frustrating situation, he had no patience at all. He hated not being able to do something correctly right away. Not that he did mind making a mistake, but he'd rather do it right the first time. Which was not something he could do during this exercise. If it were up to him, he'd walked out of here after the first PT session, but there was no chance that was going to happen. Despite the pain he could try though.

Loosening his grip Danny took a few steps without any support. His muscles burned and protested, but he gritted his teeth and continued. He constantly needed to steady himself as he was swaying on his feet; his legs trembling with every step, but he kept going. Putting one foot in front of the other, he had to keep going, even though his body was telling him it was enough. He couldn't give up, not yet at least. His hands were close above the bars, ready to grasp them if needed.

"You're doing great, Danny," Elliot, the personal therapist coached. "Just go back one more time."

Turning around Danny walked a few more feet. Willing to take another step his legs gave out as pain shot through his back. Crashing, Danny grabbed the bar, leaning on it using his arms to hold himself up entirely. Without the strength in his arms he would be flat on the floor. Elliot was instantly near him, but Danny didn't notice until he opened his eyes after the pain faded. He was disappointed in himself. _Why couldn't he make it?_ Just a few more steps. Anger transformed his face, which was noticeable from a mile away.

"All right. Let's try again tomorrow." Elliot patted Danny on the shoulder, waving to an orderly to bring the wheelchair toward them.

 _"I've got it."_

Recognizing the voice, Danny jerked his head to the entrance. Steve was leaning with his shoulder against the doorway before he walked over to the orderly.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, feeling uncomfortable that his friend had probably been watching him for a few minutes, including his failure to walk. "Shouldn't you be doing something useful? Work maybe?"

Steve took the wheelchair from the orderly. "I did. We just wrapped up a case, so I thought I'd swing by."

"You mean swing by, again." Danny snapped.

"Again, yes," Steve stopped in the middle of the room. "You want me to turn around and take this chair with me or what?"

Danny's arms started trembling and Elliot jumped in for support, holding Danny tight underneath his shoulder. He couldn't hold himself up much longer, so he gave in. "No, you putz. Get over here."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve pushed his partner by Julian Lynch's room as Danny looked aside. The door of the hospital room was open, so there was a clear sight of the criminal. Rolling past he put his hands on the wheels, slowing down the pace. "Back up. Back up." Danny ordered.

Bringing the wheelchair to a stop, Steve shrugged. "What? Why?" He questioned, not backing up until he was given an answer.

Danny turned around in his seat and pointed at the room. "He's awake."

"I know, let's go." Steve informed, willing to push further, but Danny held his hands firmly on the wheels.

Danny looked over his shoulder at his partner. "If you knew, then how come I didn't?"

Steve held up one hand, to stop Danny from interfering. "Listen, before you say anything judgmental and I know you will. I had a good reason, all right? The doctor told me this morning, but then better things happened, so it didn't seem the appropriate time to tell you."

Danny turned back around. "Fine, did that punk say anything?"

"He can't. Not yet at least." Steve remarked, still standing in the corridor.

"Stop, I know you have this, tough nut to crack kind of glow, but for once speak like a normal human being and use full sentences." Danny quipped, talking wildly with his hands.

Steve sighed. "He can't say anything because he's hooked up to a ventilator. The doc said you beat the crap out of this guy. Swelling in the brain, broken nose, major blood loss due the stab wounds and that's not even the worst. Both his lungs collapsed during surgery and they still don't have it under control, so they won't be able to take him off the machine any time soon.

Danny pouted and nodded. "Good, what about the gunshot wound?"

Steve continued. "A piece of the fragment was stuck in his shoulder for days, so on top of it he has lead poisoning."

"Karma is a bitch, ain't it?" Danny gloated, leaning back in the wheelchair.

"Well I won't be sleeping any less because of it, so I guess you're right." Steve admitted.

"Me neither," Danny let go of the wheels and his friend started pushing forward again. "Has Parrish been transported to the mainland yet?" He inquired.

"Yeah, few days ago." Steve answered, but his friend didn't say anything.

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Steve could tell by Danny's features that he was exhausted, not that he would acknowledge it though. On top of his exhaustion he was a bit grumpy as well. Even more than usual. Steve couldn't blame his partner, the PT session was hard and with not reaching the result he was hoping for, Steve could imagine the frustration. Entering the room he placed the wheelchair as close to the bed as possible, but Danny still needed to get up and take a step or two.

Normally Steve wouldn't hesitate to help his friend, but this time he didn't want to put him in more pain by getting him up on his feet. "Let me go get a nurse." He stated already making his way back to the door.

"No, I can do it myself." Danny said, pushing himself up. Only standing up didn't go that well as he needed to grab the nightstand tightly to keep his balance.

Steve was directly next to him. "Of course you do." He took Danny by his arm and supported him back to onto the bed.

Collapsing onto the bed Danny grasped the edge while pain visibly radiated through his body. Falling tiredly against the raised back he leaning his head on the pillow. His legs were still dangling over the edge, so Steve lifted them up and gently placed both legs underneath the blanket.

With Danny having his eyes closed, Steve pulled the blanket up. "Now I'm really getting that nurse."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

After asking for a nurse, Steve went downstairs to get a coffee. The nurse needed to connect Danny back up on the IV and she would give him something for the pain, so Steve figured it would be awhile before his friend would be amongst the living. While at the cafeteria Catherine called him. They talked for a bit, and made dinner plans while heading back upstairs again.

Walking past a closed door with the HPD officer standing next to it, Steve disconnected the call and put his phone back into his pocket. Clumsily, while he held a coffee cup in one hand, he managed to open the door. Going into Danny's room Steve froze. Inspecting the room the bed was empty, the sheets tossed aside and the IV stand was missing. Danny was gone, but the wheelchair was still standing in the room. Several thoughts ran through Steve's mind. There was no way Danny would've been able to go far, at least not on his own.

Steve put his coffee aside and went back onto the hallway. While scanning the corridor looking around for his friend, an alarm sounded over the P.A. " _Code blue, code blue. Room 312, code blue."_ Steve pivoted and stared at the sign of Danny's room number. 313. Glancing to the left he spotted the number 312. It was Julian Lynch's room.

Without thinking Steve stormed into the room. The HPD officer followed and bumped against Steve as he suddenly stopped. His eyes went automatically to the lifeless body in the bed. Julian was lying with his eyes wide open, his pupils enlarged. A green line going straight on the heart monitor and a constant piercing sound penetrated his ears.

 _"Room 312, code blue."_

The full face mask was pulled off and lying on Julian's chest. The ventilator making an hissing sound meant it was working, Steve was clueless on what happened. The blue tube connecting the mask with the machine was weirdly kinked to the other side of the bed like there was a weight hanging on it. Steve went around the bed and his own heart almost flatlined. Next to the bed, Danny lay on the floor.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: I know I know... another cliffhanger,** **how could I not? I've said it before I believe, but chapter 35 will be the last one, so how could I not put in a little cliffy before bringing this story to an end.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Always love hearing what you think of it!**

 **MAHALO! Chapter 35 will be uploaded next Sunday!**


	35. Chapter 35

**NA HALA A KA MAKUA - SINS OF THE FATHER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters.**

 **A/N:** **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER. MAHALO AND ENJOY!**

 **My** **sincerest gratitude to The Hutchlover for beta reading 106.453 words. Thank you for putting up with me and I truly loved working together!**

 **As I promised; thanks to Sue2556 for giving me an subject idea to enhance this story with the conversation between Danny and Steve. I had been completely stuck for days on the conversation scene and I really had to write it before I could write the ending part. And as I was replying on your review, with a great comment, an idea popped up. Hope you like the way it turned out.**

 **Enjoy reading everyone!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **GENERAL WARD -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

Minutes after the nurse connected the IV back on, Danny tried to fall asleep. The nurse had given him a intramuscular injection of morphine which Dr. Cormier ordered. The medicine would begin to work in about 15 minutes, so knowing that, Danny closed his eyes. Only his mind had other plans because images rushed through his head. Julian standing in Danny's kitchen. The fight. The stabbing. The heavy weight of thinking his little girl was gone. Danny's eyes shot wide open. He didn't want to go back down that memory lane. He knew he would as long as he didn't face Julian. Earlier Danny hoped Steve would bring him into Julian's room, but instead they just went past the room.

Danny had two options or actually just one. He needed to go there himself. He needed to see the man with his own eyes and ask him that one question that otherwise would be stuck on his mind forever. Only to be doing such thing he needed to get out of bed and whether it was a smart thing to get up and walk to the other room on his own or not, he needed to go. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt lightheaded, but not like he couldn't think straight. Nevertheless he knew he had to get up and go over to the other room.

Tossing the blanket away Danny sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled the IV stand closer and held it tight while he stood up from the bed. Almost sagging, Danny grabbed the stand with both hands and pushed himself upright. The pain wasn't that present, so he assumed the medication was kicking in. A good thing, but it might make him drowsy in a bit, so he really had to move.

Dragging his feet step by step, Danny grasped every object as he walked along since it was harder to walk while taking the IV stand with him. He adjusted his route so he would have something to hold onto at all time. Something more firm than the IV stand, because if he sagged again he would take the thing with him for sure. He had been there and done that and he was not about to let it happen for a second time.

Making it into the hallway, walking went a little easier. His muscles were more relaxed and the pain in his back didn't flare up with every step. Holding the IV stand with his left hand, Danny grabbed the rail on the wall with his right and made his way over to the adjacent room. The HPD officer looked surprised as Danny was limping unsteadily towards him.

"Hey, is he awake? I need to talk to him." Danny asked.

The Hawaiian officer glanced briefly into the room. "I don't think so and I don't think you should be out here on your own, Detective."

Even in a pair of gray shorts and an old t-shirt Danny was recognizable as a detective to the officer. He imagined it was harder for the Task Force to remember all HPD officers than it was for HPD to remember just a few members of Five-0, so it made sense. "I probably shouldn't, but since I'm closer to a chair in this room than the one in my own room, I'll take this one if you don't mind," he mocked. "It'll only be a second." Danny added as the officer didn't seem convinced.

"Sure, Detective. I'll be outside if you need anything." The officer stepped aside so Danny could walk past him without having to let go of the bar on the wall.

Danny quickly read the name tag on the officer's shirt. "Thanks, Kahele."

Entering the room, Danny closed the door behind him. Holding the door handle secure he tried to figure out a way to the bed. There were no objects in between to hold on to for extra support. Minutes ago he would've been able to make a few steps without help, but the meds were making his legs a little weaker as it relaxed his muscles.

Having no choice Danny let out a deep breathe and dragged his feet over to the bed. He thought seeing the guy's face would give him some peace, knowing they caught Julian and he was never going to be a free man. Only it did the opposite, anger and frustration flooded Danny's mind. Grabbing the end of the bed, Danny locked his eyes on the criminal. Even though it was hard to recognize Julian with the busted face, bandages and the face mask, Danny knew it was him.

"Wake up, Julian," Danny urged with a raised voice. The criminal's eyes fluttered and opened as far as the swelling around his eyes allowed them to open. "There you go," he added while he walked around the bed to stay into Julian's line of sight. "Honestly, I didn't think we would see each other in a circumstance like this. I do have to say, it's good standing on the other side for once." Danny seized the pulled up rail of the bed to keep steady.

Julian made a gagging noise as he tried to say something, only it was inaudible, so Danny went on. "Shh, don't try to talk, both your lungs collapsed during surgery. Now that's a tough break. I mean, I can tell out of experience, however I never had both collapse at the same time," Danny looked up at the machines standing next to the bed. He really had no clue on how they worked, only one thing made sense. "So tell me if I'm wrong, 'cause I'm not quite tech savvy, but if these machines stop pumping air into you, you drown on dry land, right?"

Julian's eyes widened, fear easily recognizable. He groped on the bed for the call button with his restrained hand. Danny reacted faster. "Ah, ah, ah," he swept the call button out of reach, clattering it onto the floor. "Don't do that," he warned. "You know, I don't care why you and Parrish came after me, I really don't. Only I don't understand why-why you had to come after my daughter, you know?"

Danny grabbed the blue tube, the one providing the criminal with oxygen. He squeezed the tube firmly, cutting off the oxygen flow. "Why were you so... so obsessed with me that you had to threaten her life?" Danny held tightly onto the tube. He was no longer angry, the heartbreak replaced that feeling instead. "Why were you willing to shoot her in the head, huh?" Julian was gasping for air, hands jerking around trying to fight Danny's grip on the tube, but with both hands handcuffed onto the pulled up bed rails, he couldn't.

Danny went on, ignoring the fact that the man was suffocating. "You should've put a bullet in my brain, because you see, Grace, she's a tough one. She would've lived on eventually," the gasps grew louder. "Me? I'm not as strong as her you see, I will not be able to live without her and you… you were the one trying to take her away from me," Danny paused. He blinked a few times, his eyes started to feel heavy. A drowsy feeling hit him and every molecule in his body relaxed, like sliding into a hot bathtub. It was the deepest relaxation he ever experienced. There was no tingling, like with other drugs and with standing still like he was, the pain was absolutely absent. The lightheadedness became overwhelming, the whirling sensation making the tendency to fall bigger. The medication was clearly taking over, but he wasn't finished yet.

"You-you made me believe I lost her. You…" Danny compressed the tube tighter. Julian was choking. Danny should let go, before he killed the guy, but somehow he couldn't. His hand was wrapped around it so tight, his legs were trembling, shaking, barely able to hold him. _I should sit down_. With his mind clouded he turned around and took a step, still holding the tube tight. Out of nowhere an explosion of pain shot through his back and he crumpled to the floor. Sagging he tried to break his fall, but he crashed uncontrollably.

Falling, his hand stayed wrapped tightly around the tube, pulling it with him as he crashed. The mask was forcibly ripped off Julian's face, no longer providing him with any oxygen. He started choking.

With Danny on the floor, Julian's heart monitor started beeping alarmingly. The green waving line went flat on the monitor. The tone of the machine changed, becoming constant with no breaks in between the beeps. Just a long piercing sound filling the silent room. Then an alarm sounded over the P.A. " _Code blue, code blue. Room 312, code blue."_

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ROOM 312 -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

 _"Room 312, code blue. Dr. Carson to room 312."_

Steve stood on the side of the bed, his eyes locked on his friend. He didn't pay any attention to the coding man, all he did was rush toward Danny, who lay slumped on the floor, with his head and bent back against the nightstand. The IV was on the ground next to him. The blue tube was still clutched between his fingers. Steve pulled the tube free before helping Danny back up.

Nurses came running into the room. "He's coding, where's the crash cart!"

Crouching next to his friend Steve put his hand around Danny's bicep. "Danny? Buddy, you good?" He asked worriedly, but completely focused on his friend. Two glazed baby blue eyes peered at him, saying nothing in return. Steve checked Danny's pupils. They were larger than normal, so Steve knew immediately there was no point in communicating with his partner. He grabbed Danny by his chin trying to make eye contact. "Stay awake, that's all I'm asking." Steve ordered.

Danny mumbled something, but Steve couldn't make anything out of it. "All right, let's get you back up." He put the IV stand straight again and with one of Danny's arm around his neck Steve pulled his friend off the floor.

Dr. Carson arrived jogging. Coming to an abrupt stop, he looked confused at Steve holding up Danny, who was almost completely hanging limp on Steve's right side. Though the continuous flatline tone made the doctor attend his other patient. "Step out of the room, the both of you," he ordered, briefly facing the men again, before talking business at a nurse. "Okay, let's push 1/2 of epi."

More people, along with equipment, rushed in. Steve understood the need of getting out of their way and pushed the IV stand with one arm, while trying to hold Danny up with the other. Danny was not helping at all. His body was completely relaxed, leaning in with his entire weight, making it tougher for Steve to take Danny with him. His legs tried to walk along, but they sagged with every step, causing Steve to have to pull him back up every time. They were not even at the door before Steve took stopped to readjust his partner's arm around his neck. He looked over his shoulder, curious to know what was happening before exiting the room.

"Set at 120." Dr. Carson instructed while grabbing the defibrillator paddles.

The electricity was charged. "Charge is ready." A nurse informed.

Steve tightened his grip on Danny and turned his back on them as the doctor placed the paddles onto Julian's chest, one on top and the other on the left side. Leaving the room a high pitched sound followed and Dr. Carson shouted. _"Clear."_

Walking in the hallway Steve scrunched his face as he couldn't hold his friend any longer. He leaned Danny against the wall while looking around to see if anyone was available to help. No one was of course, they were all inside Julian's room. Steve sighed and stared at his friend. Danny's eyes were fluttering, fighting the drug. Steve tried to find an easy way to take both Danny and the IV stand back to the room. Letting go of his friend for a second, Danny sagged immediately. Steve grabbed him again, saving Danny from hitting the floor for a second time that day. "Okay, okay, I got you." Steve reassured.

Pulling his partner's arm around his shoulder again Steve continued walking. He stopped pushing the IV stand, and just dragged it behind them, making it easier that way. Entering Danny's room, Steve went to the bed and dropped his friend onto it. He placed the IV next to the bed and settled Danny back in bed. Steve wondered if his partner would remember any of what just happened. Danny grunted weakly as Steve lifted both legs back up on the bed. He sighed, wondering why they managed to get themselves into trouble, time after time. "Tell me something. How's it possible we've been friends for four years already? I don't know how we do it."

"Friends? It's more like a punishment." Danny jested, slurring his words.

Steve placed his hands astound on his hips. "Seriously, now you have something to say, huh?"

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **ROOM 313 -** **TRIPLER ARMY MEDICAL CENTER – MOANALUA - OAHU**

After briefly opening his eyes, Danny closed them again. The light slipping through his eyelids did not encourage him to fully open them. However he was curious what time it was. Right now he didn't know how much time had passed and if someone told him it was a week later, he would believe it. What he did know was that his head hurt and his body felt rigid. The feeling was beyond a hangover, but the fact that his muscles ached, made sense after physical therapy, only it shouldn't be this intense. Thinking about it Danny vaguely remembered his trip to the other room. Recollecting that memory, a few blanks stayed unanswered. However a high pitched flatline was the main thing he remembered. _Did he kill Julian Lynch?_

He pushed himself up to sit upright when he noticed Steve was sitting on the left side, reading a sports magazine. Danny had no clue where he found it, but there were more important things to worry about. He cleared his throat and stared at his friend. "How's Julian?"

Steve looked up, almost imperceptible, and went back to flipping through the magazine. "He's all right. They were able to bring him back," he stated.

Danny's nod came along with a deep relieved sigh. Steve lowered the magazine onto his lap. "No thanks to you though. Did you seriously try to eliminate him?"

Danny dropped his head back against the pillow. "Of course not."

Steve closed the magazine abruptly and put it aside. "Then why'd you go in there?"

Danny rolled his head to the left. "Like you wouldn't go in there, just to see his face and try getting some answers."

"I might, but why do you need answers?" Steve stared confused at Danny.

Danny glanced up to the ceiling and inhaled deeply. "Grace."

Steve leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "What about Grace?"

"I don't…I just don't understand why her? Why did they have to involve her? Both Sullivan and Parrish. What did she do to them, huh? Did they really come after her just to get to me? It's not the first time someone tried, right? I should've known better, I should've protected her. Ironically it's my job and yet I can't keep my own daughter safe." Danny ranted wildly with his hands and dropped them on the bed as he finished. He let out a painful grunt when his abdominal surgical incision protested against the movement.

Steve tried to reassure Danny. "First of all, you did protect her. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be lying here. Second, she's fine."

The reassurance didn't work, because Danny continued. "She's been having nightmares in which I die, so she's not fine, okay? She always thought I was indestructible and some sort of superhero, but I'm not. Now she knows I'm not and she'll be worried every time I go to work."

"And you think keeping her from seeing you will stop the worry. It's been days, she needs you, man." Steve mentioned Danny's order of not allowing Grace to come visit the past few days.

"Yeah, well it won't stop the worry, but it won't aggravate either." Danny argued.

"Danny, you're her dad. She believes in you. If you tell her everything is fine, she'll have no doubt about it." Steve leaned back in the chair, confident that this would calm his partner's mind.

It was easier said than done and Danny knew that. Even if Grace believed him, he still knew she'd be worried. "Maybe, but I don't think she has much faith in me anymore. You saw the look on her face when she showed up here a couple of days ago, right? I scared the crap out of her and that's on top of the fact that she'll hear that gunshot for the rest for her life."

"Is that what all this is about?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Listen, she's young, she'll get over it. Besides you didn't scare her, all right? I went after them remember? It was all for nothing, I should've stayed with you instead, because you apparently needed it more than she did." Steve referred to the brief visit from Grace and Rachel.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What'd you mean by that?"

"I'm sure that your um," Steve indicated Danny's beaten up face, trying to find the right words. "Your busted face might have been upsetting, but other than that, Grace was just upset with me for not letting her hug you."

"She took it out on you?" Danny raised only one eyebrow, surprised to hear Grace did such thing.

"Good thing she's not anything like you." Steve said it sarcastically, but when Danny looked away his partner went on. "I didn't mind. It's fine. Besides I'm used to getting criticized."

Steve's dismissal, didn't give much comfort. Danny knew his daughter way too well and she wouldn't take it out on her uncle unless it was seriously bothering her. The fact that it already bothered her enough that she couldn't hug him, crushed his heart. "It's not near being fine, Steve. She's right. My own kid should be able to hug me, but instead I put myself in situations where she's having to deal with it. It should be the other way around. She's just a child and I'm taking her innocent years," Danny stabbed his finger to his own chest. "I'm, the one who's her father," he dropped his hand desperately and sighed. "From now on every time I call, she'll think twice about answering, because maybe… maybe there's a chance that someone on the other side of the line is going to tell her that I'm about to die."

Steve placed his hand on his partner's forearm. "Danny, listen to me. It's gonna be all right. She's young, it will fade."

Danny's arm jerked up, forcefully getting his friend's hand off his arm before he started rating with his hands waving all over the place. "How on earth do you think it will _fade_ away? How'd you imagine it? I'm just curious? You think it's like blowing a dandelion? Sending the seeds into the air like tiny helicopters. Just like that it will miraculously _fade_ away? That's your solution?" His angry eyes locked on Steve. "Like you would know, huh?" Danny finished his ramble with a raised voice. He looked away from Steve as he was done with this conversation.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "I actually do. I heard my old man get shot over the phone too."

Danny's shoulders slumped and guilt took over his facial expression. "I'm-I'm sorry, buddy. I shouldn't have said it." He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to say such thing to his friend. He just hadn't looked at the situation that way.

"No, it's fine," Steve glanced at his hands, staying silent for a second. "You know, you survived, you got a second chance with your kid, Danny. You should take every minute of it."

Danny nodded, agreeing with those words. He wasn't sure if he should ask, but it might be good to talk about it. "Do you still hear the shot?"

Steve leaned back, crossing his arms tight against his chest. "Sometimes I do, but it doesn't bother me as much as before." He acknowledged.

"You never said anything." Danny sounded aggrieved.

Steve lifted his shoulders. "I guess I don't like to talk about it."

Danny's forehead creased. "Still you never said anything to me. I asked, multiple times, but you always said you were fine."

"Fine doesn't mean excellent, right? So yeah I was fine," Steve admitted. "Besides why would I bother you with it? It's not your concern. Back then we were too busy with catching Hesse, that was all that mattered, right?"

"Did it bring any relief?" Danny wondered.

"A bit, but not much." Steve readjusted the watch on his wrist.

Danny knew Steve was not comfortable expressing his feelings. Which was typically Steve, only it was not Danny's strong suit. "Right, then why didn't you tell me? I would've liked to be there for you, you know, just like you've been there for me."

"What was I supposed to say? Hey buddy, listen I'm having trouble sleeping 'cause I keep hearing the call over and over. That's not very manly." Steve concluded and stood up from his seat. He was clearly done with this chat.

Danny looked downward and pouted, head bobbing. It hurt to hear his friend had been struggling with this for a long time and he didn't know about it. At least not this detailed. Danny stared back up at Steve again. "You know, I would've forgiven you for not acting like a tough, unable to crack and with force field walking around himself, kind of guy."

Steve rolled his eyes, visibly relieved with Danny's attempt of lightning the mood. "I'm positively unable to crack and force field means pretty much the same."

"You get the point," Danny waved it off. "There's no shame in letting your guard down to talk about your feelings."

"Maybe, but I know what you're trying to do and it's not working. So just forget about it," Steve wiped the topic off the table, but instead Danny fixed his gaze on Steve. He stared back at Danny. "You're not going to forget about it, aren't you."

Danny eyes went wide. "You seriously think I would?"

"At least I could try," Steve leaned on the end of the bed. "I also can try and talk with Grace, if you're okay with it?"

"Go ahead, I've already wrecked her, so I'm sure there's not possibly more that can be done to mess her up." Danny mocked.

Steve crossed his arms and smiled at his friend. "I wonder where she gets the worrying from."

 **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

 **WEEKS LATER - ROOFTOP HOKULANI WAIKIKI HILTON HOTEL - HONOLULU - OAHU**

By the time Danny was discharged from the hospital he hadn't reached his entire goal. It was close because he did walk out of the hospital, unfortunately it was with the use of a cane. Which he was fine with, as he was sure he could ditch the thing after a few more physical therapy sessions. He still had a long road ahead of him, but at least the doctors let him go home and they wouldn't if they didn't think he could take care of himself. Not that he had to do it all by himself, as Steve stayed to help him out.

Weeks later Julian Lynch was released from the hospital and he was transported to Halawa prison. To celebrate, the Five-0 team planned a relaxed evening out. Even though Danny wasn't working yet, Steve invited him as the team wouldn't be complete without his partner. Danny wasn't sure if he could make it because he had to pick up Grace for the weekend. He knew there were no obligations in coming, but it would be nice to put everything behind him now that both Parrish and Lynch were locked up for good.

Running a little later than expected Danny was standing in the elevator together with Grace. He had texted Steve that they were on their way to the Hokulani Waikiki Hilton Hotel and that they would meet them at the rooftop bar.

Danny planned on leaving on time, but his back was acting up a little, so he went to lie down for a bit. Next thing, he woke up as his phone went off. Grace called asking why he hadn't picked her up yet. Luckily Danny was cleared to drive again, so he rushed towards Rachel's place and took Grace with him to the rooftop bar.

Coming out of the elevator Danny spotted his friends sitting near the swimming pool. He grabbed Grace playfully by her shoulders and directed her towards the group. They were both greeted by everyone in unison while some raised their glass at their arrival.

"Hey, look who made it." Chin said it cheerfully.

Kono patted on the empty chair next to her."Hey, Grace, I've got a seat right here for you."

"Yeah, sit down, guys." Steve pointed at an empty seat while he relaxed leaning back in his chair.

"You want me to sit down, now that I can walk again?" Danny joked defiance at his partner.

Steve grinned and stood up from his seat. "In that case, I'm gonna go get another round. Come with me."

"What you need me to pay for them?" Danny mocked.

"No, I've got Catherine's AmEx." Steve teased before he turned around and headed to the bar.

"Oh, nice. Be right back." Danny excused himself from the laughing group of people.

Steve was already ordering as Danny caught up with his friend. "Hey, can I have three more of these, please? And, uh, what are you drinking?" Steve looked briefly aside at his partner before taking his money out of his pocket.

Danny quickly decided. "I will have a Longboard... Wow," he pointed at the couple of ten-dollar bills Steve was holding. "Yeah, a Longboard and a Shirley Temple for my date."

"Here it is." Steve put his money on the countertop and pushed it in the direction of the bartender.

"Wow, look at you." Danny grabbed a bill and held up towards the light, trying to see if it was real or not.

"Don't touch it," Steve snatched it out of Danny's hands and put it back with the rest of the money. "You're welcome, all right." Steve smiled because of Danny's joke with checking the money.

Danny expressed his gratitude. "Oh, thank you very much."

Steve patted Danny on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Turning back around facing their group of friends, they both leaned with one of their elbows on the bar. For a few minutes they watched everybody laugh and enjoy theirselves. Even after the bartender handed them their drinks, they stood there in silence.

Steve looked up from his drink and he stared at Danny. "You want to tell me why you were late?"

"If I said it was nothing, would you leave it alone?" Danny tried.

"Nope." Steve stated.

"Of course you wouldn't," Danny sighed and stared ahead in the distance, he didn't focus on anything in particular. "My back was acting up a little, so I went to lie down for a bit and forgot the time. That's it."

Steve's eyebrows snapped together. "That's it? That's not nothing, man. How bad? Did you call the doctor?"

Danny rolled with his eyes. "No, I didn't, 'cause it's something I know will happen from time to time. It's fine. I'm fine." He assured.

Steve visibly had trouble not starting an argument. He let out a sigh before he accepted. "Fine, if you say so."

Danny took a swig of his cold Longboard. It was actually the first alcoholic drink he had in ages. With all the medication he needed to take he wasn't allowed to drink, but as it had been weeks and the doctor had cleared him, he thought it was time to celebrate. "All right I think this is going to haunt me, but I'm going to say it anyway."

"This should be good." Steve commented and took a swig of his drink as well.

Danny paused a moment before he started. "I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you, buddy."

"Together we'll rise and together we'll stand," Steve looked down at his friend. He raised his glass towards the beer Danny was holding. "Cheers, buddy. Aloha."

Danny lowered his beer and disagreed for a second. "Well you will not hear me say any Hawaiian words any time soon, but I do agree on what you said before all of that, even if it means that the rest of my life will be more wretched than the past four years."

Steve held up his shoulders. "You just could've said cheers."

Danny grinned and lifted his beer again so his partner could clink. "Cheers and thank you. I love you, buddy."

Steve nodded and toasted. "Love you too, pal."

 **-THE END-**

 **A/N:** **I'm humbled and grateful, I'm touched beyond words! All the kindness I've received really means a lot to me. It truly has been an exciting ride, thank you for that! Mahalo to every single one of you, who ever read (only if it was just one word) this Fan Fiction. It was my true pleasure writing it and sharing this story.**

 **-ALOHA-**


End file.
